las cadenas del pasado
by megafanzx
Summary: las cadenas del pasado Una joven estudiante de preparatoria comun y corriente, excepto porque puede ver espiritus, descubrira el secreto que oculta su familia y la misteriosa muerte de su padre.
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

bueno, saludo a todos, espero les guste, este mi primer fic, quisiera probarlo aqui, porque ya lo habia subido en ichirukisp, bajo el nombre de Megafan x, solo que cometi, un error que ya veran, pero creanme tiene su porque el suceso, igual si les gusta puede buscarlo en esa pagina, igual estare tratando de subir los cap. lo mas pronto. como dije es mi primer fic, se permiten tomatasos, madrasos y lo que se les ocurra, excepto virus.

* * *

><p>Bleach, las cadenas del pasado<p>

Capítulo I

Un nuevo inicio

Era una hermosa mañana acompañada del cantar de las aves, la luz entraba por la ventana de una pequeña habitación. La habitación tenía una decoración sencilla solo habiendo una cama frente a la ventana, a lado de ella una mesa de estudio, sobre ella se encontraba un marco que mostraba la imagen de dos jóvenes, la primera era una joven de pelo negro lacio y ojos violetas de una estatura baja para las personas de su edad, el muchacho que la acompañaba por su parte era alto de cabellera rebelde de color naranja y de ojos de color miel. Y en el fondo de la habitación un closet, una habitación un poco anormal para ser la recamara de una joven de 15 años. Sobre la cama se encontraba una joven que tenia la misma apariencia de la mujer de la fotografía, eran exactamente igual solo con la pequeña diferencia, de que el cabello de la señorita era de un brillante color naranja. Silenciosamente se abrió la puerta por la cual entro una mujer de pelo lacio negro de aproximadamente 27 años.

Despierta Hisana - dijo tranquilamente la mujer al llegar a la cama. La peli naranja se levanto de su cama y antes de poder decir algo una enorme sobra entro por la ventana.

Levántate mi joven princesita – dijo gritando el hombre que acaba de entrar. Su apariencia mostraba su ya creciente edad era un hombre de cabellera negra que ya mostraban varios mechones de canas con una ligera barba.

Rápidamente se giro la mujer de cabellera negra propinando un fuerte golpe en la cara al recién llegado - papá es demasiado temprano para que molestes a Hisana – grito la mujer.

Abuelo te encuentras bien, tía Karin creo que te sobrepasaste… de nuevo – dijo con voz cansada la joven

Isshin rápidamente se puso en pie y dijo con un destello en su sonrisa – no te preocupes mi pequeña princesa se necesitara más que un pequeño rasguño para apartarme de ti.

Eres un maldito anciano loco, déjala cambiarse en paz, tiene que ir a la escuela – dijo gritando la pelinegra mientras arrojaba a su padre por la ventana de una patada.

Cuando Hisana bajo a desayunar lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo llorando frente al mega poster de su difunta esposa mientras lloraba y gritaba cosas extrañas sobre su hija que se avergonzaba de él y que no le permitía abrazar a su amada nieta. En la mesa habían dos mujeres platicando tranquilamente sobre cosas que a la ojivioleta no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; la primera mujer era un reflejo más maduro de la joven de la fotografía sobre el escritorio de la chica, la segunda mujer era alta de pelo castaño y de ojos de color café. A la joven en ese momento solo le interesaba desayunar, para poderse irse a la escuela antes de que se le pasara la rabieta a su abuelo.

Buenos días Hisana – dijo la mujer castaña

Buenos días tía Yuzu, buenos días mamá – respondió la peli naranja

La tercera mujer le sonrio se levanto y abrazo a la joven y dijo – adiós cariño que tengas un buen día en la escuela. Con esto la mujer tomo sus cosas y se retiro.

Que tengas un buen día Rukia-san – dijo la castaña

Durante el desayuno la joven se mantuvo silenciosa, pensando en lo largo que sería aquel día, mientras sus tías discutían debido que la pelinegra había golpeado en el estomago a su padre.

Cuando se preparo para salir noto la pata de un peluche en su mochila "que extraño" pensó la peli naranja, se trataba del viejo peluche en forma de león de su padre, siempre había creído que ese muñeco estaba vivo (desde su infancia recordaba que siempre lo dejaba en algún lugar y cuando regresaba estaba en otro). Abuelo tu metiste en mi mochila a kon – pregunto ella

Claro que no princesita – contesto el aludido. La chica se limito a dejarlo en la mesa del recibidor y abandono su hogar.

Cuando Hisana caminaba hacia la escuela vio una pequeña niña con una cadena incrustada en el pecho corriendo en el parque. A ella no le sorprendía ver esa pequeña alma vagando, sabía que era común en su familia paterna poder ver espíritus aunque nunca entendió a su madre por ocultárselo, de hecho de no ser por su tía Yuzu nunca se hubiera enterado que tanto ella como su tía Karin incluso su propio padre podían ver espíritus.

– 0 –

Después de clases noto algo extraño vio a la pequeña alma de la mañana corriendo, detrás de la misma venia una extraña creatura que nunca había visto, tenía un enorme hueco en el pecho y una máscara, la peli naranja corrió a ayudar a la pequeña pero la creatura la derribo de un golpe.

Vaya te comeré a ti también, debes tener una buena cantidad de energía espiritual para poderme ver- dijo la extraña creatura.

Corre pequeña - grito la joven a la alma, ya daba por sentado que moriría en manos de la creatura cuando escucho a la criatura gritar de dolor, se giro a ver la bestia, cuando se sorprendió al ver como aquel ser era partido en dos por un sujeto en quimono negro, katana y de afro. Quien eres tu – pregunto Hisana pero el hombre simplemente se retiro ignorándola por completo, idiota- dijo para ella la pelinaranja

Al llegar a casa fue recibida por el eufórico Isshin que salto del interior de un bote de basura para ser golpeado en el aire por Karin.

Abuelo, te importaría si tomo el día, me siento muy agotada – pregunto la peli naranja

Claro lo que me pida mi princesita – dijo su abuelo. (Verán la ojivioleta ayudaba por las tardes a su abuelo y su madre en el consultorio de la familia).

La peli naranja paso toda la tarde pensando en esa extraña creatura y el hombre vestido de negro, incluso estuvo la mitad de la noche sin dormir. Oye kon crees que me este volviendo loca, claro debo estarlo para hablar con un trapo viejo, sin ofender –dijo riendo la joven. Coloco a kon en la cama y bajo a la cocina a asaltar el refrigerador al pasar por la sala no pudo evitar ver el altar que habían colocado poco antes de que ella naciera, sobre el altar se encontraban dos fotografías, la primera era la de su abuela, por lo que sabía ni su madre la conocía, ella había sido asesinada frente a su padre cuando el solo tenía 9 años. La segunda fotografía era una imagen de su difunto padre. El murió antes de que naciera Hisana por causas desconocidas por la medicina, solo se sabe que su cuerpo simplemente dejo de funcionar. Siempre le producía melancolía a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido. Se apresuro con los ojos llorosos al refrigerador y saco el bote de helado para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>bueno ya saben porque mi error, solo a mi se me ocurre matar a ichigo en un foro ichiruki.<p>

P.D. si cometi un error al subir el archivo, diganme para corregirlo, porque no acostumbro a hacer esto.


	2. El encuentro con el destructor

Hola, después de mucho tiempo puedo continuar subiendo el fic, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver loveta, espero me puedas seguir aquí, también debo darte una vuelta para ver tus siempre geniales fic, una disculpa Jay por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo por la continuación espero te guste

Capítulo II

El encuentro con el destructor

(Nota de autor: Quincy significa destructor)

Fue la noche más larga que haya vivido la pelinaranja, pero eso no era escusa para no asistir al instituto por lo que se dirigió al baño, pero cuando llego su abuelo salió del baño con su ya rutinaria euforia.

Buenos días princesita, abraza a tu apuesto viejo – grito isshin, estando tan concentrado en abrazar a su nieta, no se dio cuenta había un jabón bajo él, el cual piso, patinando directamente a las escaleras y cayendo por las mismas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la ojivioleta se metió al baño.

Ya en el desayuno Yuzu colocaba gasas sobre las heridas de su padre. Rukia miro fijamente a su hija. Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? te vez muy agotada – pregunto.

Si mamá, es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche - contesto Hisana.

¿Estás segura? – replico la pelinegra.

Deberías tranquilizarte Rukia-chan, mi princesita ya está en esa edad, seguramente no pudo dormir pensando en su galante príncipe azul – respondió Isshin con una sonrisa picara.

Claro que no – replico la pelinaraja que se había puesto roja como un tomate. Aunque su abuelo era agradable, rápidamente se volvía molesto estar con él.

Durante la primera parte de la escuela todo estuvo tranquilo ya en el almuerzo se encontró con Park Midori y Suzuki Fuuta, Midori era su mejor amiga desde los 5 años, sus padres, en ocasiones cuidaban de la pelinaranja cuando sus tías, abuelo y madre se encontraban fuera de la ciudad o trabajando hasta tarde, era una joven de cabellera corta y rubia, con unos hermosos ojos color miel, alta y de cuerpo bien proporcionado, sus padres eran originarios de estados unidos y ella había nacido en Japón. Fuuta era un peculiar caso de hombre tímido e inocente, de pelo negro corto y alborotado y ojos cafés. La ojivioleta lo había salvado de un grupo de brabucones el primer día de clases en el instituto. Hisa-chan te encuentras bien, has estado distraída toda la mañana, paso algo en tu casa, - pregunto la rubia.

Si estoy bien, estado pensando en varias cosas – respondió la aludida. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar no quería preocupar a su amiga, además quien le creería que el día anterior había visto a un sujeto en kimono negro partir en dos a un monstruo. Justo cuando salía entraron las dos últimas personas que quería ver aquel día, Yamada Takeshi y Hayashi Ichiro. Takeshi e Ichiro son los brabucones de la escuela, ambos altos, Takeshi tenía cabellera castaña, ojos cafés, de musculatura por lo que aparte de la pelinaranja nadie más retaría su autoridad. Ichiro por su parte tenia cabellera negra de ojos color miel, el era delgado pero daba miedo junto a Takeshi. Valla, valla que tenemos aqui pero si es Kurosaki – dijo Takeshi – te importaría si tu novio y yo salimos un rato – dijo con malicia.

Haz lo que quieras no me importa – dijo la ojivioleta, mientras Fuuta se escondía detrás de Midori – pero deberías preguntarle al tuyo, no se vaya poner celoso.

Eres una… me vas a pagar esto - dijo Takeshi mientras levantaba su puño en dirección de la peli naranja.

Deberías tranquilizarte, no es correcto golpear a una dama – se escucho una voz antes de que el castaño golpeara a la joven.

Quien eres tú y porque me interrumpes cuando estoy en mitad de algo importante, eres un cadáver te voy a... Kōetsuji-sensei discúlpeme por favor – dijo el aterrado brabucón. Solo pídanle una disculpa a su compañera y retírense- dijo el sensei Disculpa nuestra actitud Kurosaki – decían ambos brabucones, para luego retirarse. El enclenque corrió a los pies del sensei mientras gritaba y lloraba – gracias sensei, muchas gracias. No fue nada pero deben volver a clase – ya ha terminado el descanso. Mientras caminaban hacia su salón la ojivioleta fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la rubia – oye porque no tenemos hoy una noche de chicas en mi casa, después de todo no habrá nadie en tu casa hoy. No, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver – dijo la peli naranja para quitarse de encima a su amiga.

Después de clases al caminar de regreso a casa Hisana se volvió a topar con dos sujetos de blanco, el primero era realmente extraño, vestía un kimono blanco, en el rostro tenia adherido lo que parecía un trozo de mascara, y una katana en su mano derecha, lo que más le sorprendió fue el enorme hueco en su pecho, el segundo hombre por su parte, vestia un traje que era similar a la vestimenta de los hombres de alto nivel económico del siglo XV en Europa algo así como sherlock holmes, con varios objetos de metal sujetos a su cinturón atrás de él, en su mano derecha sujetaba una extraña figura de luz azulada, con la forma de copo de nieve. La pelinaranja se oculto detrás de un árbol para ver que sucedía. El primer hombre reía siniestramente mientras decía – pequeño Quincy no tienes oportunidad de vencerme a mí un arrancar. El segundo sujeto levanto su mano izquierda para ajustarse los lentes mientras sonreía, para luego introducirla en la figura de luz y retraerla como si fuera un arco, de un momento a otro salió disparado un haz de luz del extraño arco que impacto en la mano derecha del sujeto del kimono, arrojando la katana al aire. Repentinamente desapareció el enmascarado, y reapareció detrás de la ojivioleta, sujetándola fuertemente mientras reía dijo – ríndete Quincy o morirá la humana. El Quincy también desapareció, un segundo después pudo sentir como el extraño ser que la sujetaba recibía varios golpes, y en cuanto su captor dejo de hacer presión la chica se libero cayendo el hombre al suelo.

Kurosaki ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el Quincy, que se encontraba detrás de ella, pero sin el extraño arco de luz.

Si, gracias por salvarme, pero ¿quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – dijo la aludida

Valla no me recuerdas, eres igual de torpe que tu padre – respondió el Quincy. La joven enfurecida por la mención de su padre, giro para ver al hombre pero enseguida lo reconoció.

Eres Ishida Uryuu un amigo de mi madre – afirmo la peli naranja – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Qué era esa extraña arma que portabas?

Responderé tus preguntas cuando lleguemos a tu casa, te parece – dijo el cuatro ojos mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a la joven.

Se abrió la puerta, de la casa Kurosaki, entraron la joven y el peli azul, pero repentinamente la primera comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cansado y rápidamente todo se volvió negro.

Hisana repentinamente despertó en su cama – que fue lo que sucedió solo recuerdo volver a casa con el señor Ishida y luego nada- dijo ella.

Te encuentras bien cariño –dijo Rukia que había estado sentada al lado de su hija desde que se desmayo – no te preocupes ya me conto todo Ishida sobre tu percance con el ladrón.

¿Cuál ladrón mamá? – pregunto la pelinaranja todavía algo aturdida

El que te intento asaltar, pero gracias a dios llego Ishida y te salvo, el te acompaño hasta aquí para estar seguro de que llegaras a salvo, pero en el camino te desmayaste debido a la impresión – respondió la pelinegra, feliz de que su pequeña hubiera despertado – ahora ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer en la cama?

No mamá, puedo bajar – contesto frustrada la joven, por el cuento que le había dicho el cuatro ojos a su madre.

Para suerte de la pelinaranja el resto del día estaría sola, su abuelo salió de la ciudad a surtir medicamentos, la tía Yuzu había salido a visitar una amiga enferma, la tía Karin había salido de vacaciones a México con su prometido y no volvería hasta el domingo por la tarde, y en cuanto a su madre tomaría el turno nocturno en el hospital de Karakura.

Llego la noche, pero la ojivioleta seguía pensando en ese ser llamado arrancar y el señor Ishida, y como este último le había hecho algo para dormirla. Sus pensamientos la dejaron profundamente dormida.

A mitad de la noche se levanto exaltada la joven, apenas podía respirar y sentía como si el ambiente la quisiera aplastar. Cuando escucho repentinamente un extraño gemido. Como pudo se levanto de la cama, para salir a la calle. En la calle intento averiguar de dónde provenía aquel lamento. Cuando de la nada surgió otro monstruo con mascara frente a la pelinaranja. Apenas y podía caminar sentía fuerte presión en todo su cuerpo apenas podía respirar. El monstruo avanzaba hacia ella.

Hisa-nee corre – se escucho un grito, la aludida giro rápidamente para ver el viejo peluche de su padre corriendo en dirección a la creatura repitiendo – corre hisa-nee. La joven solo pudo ver como la creatura partía en dos a Kon. Solo estaba ella frente a la bestia, acababa de perder la única oportunidad de escapar que tenia.

Continuara…


	3. Memorias de Kurosaki Rukia

Capitulo III

Memorias de Kurosaki Rukia

Esta es otra noche que me quedo hasta tarde en el consultorio, ver mi preciado chappy en el escritorio, el mismo que me regalo Ichigo cuando se entero que estaba embarazada me hace pensar tanto en él, ya son casi 17 años desde que murió y en ocasiones aun ciento que estuviera con nosotras. Estas noches tranquilas prefiero ver el álbum familiar (Rukia saca un álbum de fotografías y empieza ojearlo), esta fotografía la recuerdo muy bien fue la única fotografía en la que aparecemos los tres, aunque fue tomada el día que le dije a Ichigo que estaba embaraza.

Estábamos en medio de una misión en la ciudad de Karakura, habíamos sido enviados el capitán Hitsugaya, la teniente Matsumoto, Adarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji y yo, ese día nos habíamos reunido en su casa para meditar sobre un posible ataque sorpresa al hueco mundo, debido a un creciente brote de arrancar, al final por órdenes del comandante no iniciaríamos ningún tipo de ataque, hasta el mes siguiente cuando se coordinarían los 13 escuadrones para un ataque masivo. Cuando todos se retiraban de la habitación le pedí a Ichigo que esperara un momento. En cuestión de segundos nos quedamos solos en su habitación.

Ichigo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, recuerdas los que sucedió en tu habitación hace dos semanas –me acerque al shinigami sustituto

Si, ¿sucede algo Rukia? – me pregunto el peli naranja, preocupado al ver mi rostro.

Si, no sé cómo decir esto, pero estoy embarazada, de tu hijo – le conteste – discúlpame.

Rukia estas embarazada y me pides que disculpe –me dijo con la fría seriedad que lo caracterizaba, al ver su frialdad comencé a deprimirme por haber sido tan descuidada – no hay nada que perdonar esta es una increíble noticia hay que darla a conocer a los demás – me dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Bajamos al recibidor donde todos nos esperaban, cuando Ichigo decidió dar la noticia a los demás. Todos nos felicitaron, incluso el señor Kurosaki lloro por una hora entera abrazando del poster gigante de su difunta señora balbuceando cosas sobre que serian abuelos y que su único hijo ya se había vuelto un hombre.

La teniente Matsumoto insistía en saber la fecha de la boda, a lo que conteste que primero deberíamos concluir la misión, y después fijaríamos una fecha. El equipo decidió volver a la sociedad de las almas, pero yo me quede con Ichigo.

Esa tarde Ichigo se había perdido durante todo el día. Ichigo baka donde estas - me decía a mi misma mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación del ojimiel.

Hey enana porque estas tan preocupada – me llamo una voz, cuando me gire, me sentí aliviada cuando lo vi ahí parado como si nada

Por nada grandísimo baka, solo que me preocupa que el niño salga con tu rostro de amargado – le dije con una sonrisa picara.

Así, pues espero que no saque la actitud engreída de los Kuchiki – me respondió el peli naranja

No metas a oni-sama, en esto – le dije furiosa. Por lo que él comenzó a caminar hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

Tranquila solo bromeaba – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – le pregunte.

De compras – me dijo sin prestarle atención a mi comentario.

Wow, el frio, malo y masculino Kurosaki-kun estaba de compras todo el día – le dije con mi tono infantil que tanto lo hacía enojar.

Tsk, tonta estaba buscando esto para ti – me dijo mientras salía de la habitación, para entrar con el más grande y hermoso chappy que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida. Aunque para mi estas cosas no son más que basura, pero para ti lo son todo, por eso te quiero regalar este chappy para que sepas lo importante que eres para mí – dijo el sustituto mientras me abrazaba.

Pero la felicidad duro poco, cinco días después los arrancar se adelantaron al ataque sobre karakura, todos nos preparamos para la pelea, pero en el último momento antes de salir de su casa, el pelinaranja me detuvo y le pidió al señor Kurosaki que no me permitiera ir.

Ichigo qué demonios te sucede, tengo que ayudarlos – le grite furiosa

El simplemente me sonrio y me dijo – Rukia descansa, hazlo por el bien del bebé.

Nunca creí que pasaría el día en que la ciudad estuviera en peligro y yo estaría en casa descansando por estar convaleciente. Pasaron cuatro horas y no sabía que sucedía, pero podía darme cuenta que cada segundo que pasaba mis amigos se debilitaban. No pude resistirlo y Salí del hogar Kurosaki, para poder ayudar a los demás, pero fui detenida por Yuzu y Karin.

Rukia realmente quieres ir al campo de batalla – me dijo la pequeña castaña.

A lo que conteste – claro tengo que ayudarlos, les podría ocurrir algo a Ichigo o a los demás.

Si tanto insistes te llevaremos nosotras mismas, pero si las cosas se pone feas regresaremos a casa de acuerdo – me dijo la peli negra

Claro – le respondí.

Cuando llegamos la ciudad de karakura estaba completamente destruida. Pero pude sentir dos reiatsus gigantescos no había duda uno era el de Ichigo. Decidimos acercarnos, pero cuando llegamos la pelea ya había terminado.

Todos nuestros amigos se encontraban heridos en el suelo, me alegre de ver a Ichigo parado en medio del campo de batalla. Repentinamente giro, y pude ver un fragmento de su máscara en su rostro, mientras me sonreía, corrí llorando a sus brazos, cuando llegue me percate de sus grandes heridas.

Grite aterrada – Yuzu despierta a Inue, Ichigo necesita su ayuda rápido - el ojimiel moría, sus heridas eran profundas, cada segundo que pasaba era peor, Orihime no despertaba y el peli naranja había perdido la transformación del bankai y se había caído lo que le quedaba de mascara.

Rukia escúchame, no estés tristes, cuida bien a nuestro hijo- me dijo el sustituto sonriendo.

Deja de decir tonterías, baka – le grite llorando, para solo escucharlo decir por última vez "gracias". Ese día el hombre al que ame murió en mis brazos, para después convertirse en partículas espirituales y desaparecer. Al volver Inue intento revivirlo por medio de su cuerpo humano, pero todos los intentos fueron en vano.

El funeral fue el día siguiente todos sus seres queridos asistieron al entierro de su cuerpo humano. Fue un entierro sencillo. Después del funeral el padre de Ichigo quiso hablar con migo-Rukia te ofrezco el apellido Kurosaki a ti y al bebé, es lo que Ichigo hubiera querido.

Muchas gracias señor kurosaki, por aceptarnos en su familia – le dije al borde del llanto.

Rukia-chan no me llames señor kurosaki, mejor dime papá – me dijo el hombre con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, lo abrace y comencé a llorar.

Más tarde…

Renji, teniente Matsumoto, quisiera pedirles le entreguen estas cartas a oni-sama y al capitán Ukitake, por favor – les dije mientras entregaba las cartas.

Rukia estás segura que quieres quedarte en el mundo humano – me dijo Renji. A lo que asentí.

Las cartas que envié tanto a oni-sama como al capitán Ukitake, le daban las gracias por su ayuda todos estos años y les pedía disculpas por no volver pero había decidido vivir entre los humanos y renunciar a mi cargo como shinigami.

Continúe estudiando hasta que mi embarazo me lo impidió. Los meses pasaron y di a luz a una pequeña niña de cabellera naranja.

Rukia-chan como se llamara la bebé – me pregunto la pequeña Yuzu

La llamare Hisana, por mi difunta hermana, que aunque no la conocí siempre velo por mi – le conteste

Por las mañanas me encontraba limpiando la residencia kurosaki y cuidando de mi pequeña, por las tardes, Yuzu, Karin, incluso kon que desde el principio de mi embarazo, desaprobaba que tuviera un hijo de Ichigo y que pronto Hisana le había robado el corazón (a tal punto de que kon se había autoproclamado como su guardián), Cuidaban de la pequeña para que yo pudiera continuar con mis estudios, con los años mi pequeña se mostraba fuerte y alegre. Tal vez fue el momento más preocupante de mi vida cuando me entere que ella podía ver espíritus.

Años más tarde termine mis estudios en medicina, por las mañanas trabajaba en el hospital de Karakura, y por las tardes trabajaba con mi suegro en el consultorio de la familia.

Me levante de mi asiento para guardar aquel precioso libro, mientras me preguntaba - ¿Por qué nos dejaste Ichigo?

Continuara…


	4. La alegre 11

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo este fic dejen o no dejen comentarios, porque sé que muchos no tendemos a dejar comentarios (si, me incluyo), quiero agradecer personal mente a hp (que por falta de tiempo el capitulo anterior no le pude agradecer) y Ariya, gracias por leer el fic y deseo de todo corazón que les guste, como aclaración a sus comentarios:

"hp: e lieido tu fic en ichirukisp pero no lo terminaste cro y por favor contunualo es muy interesante chau saludos"

"Ariya: El fic está genial, ojalá puedas seguirlo más frecuentemente, pues por las fechas veo que lleva su tiempo actualizar, sin ofender, al fin y al cabo lo escencial es que logres acabarlo, nada más triste que esos fics emocionantes que quedan sin terminarse T.T Así que espero sigas adelante y te vaya muy bien."

Primero antes de responder quiero aclarar Ariya y hp que no pongo sus comentarios para exhibirlos y restregarles las respuestas, los pongo con la única razón de que entiendan otros lectores la razón de este ya no tan pequeño apartado.

No me quedo claro en el comentario de Ariya si lo de los tiempos lo dice por la separación del primer capitulo al segundo o del segundo al tercero, pero supongamos que es la diferencia del primero y el segundo para responder a hp también.

Es verdad este fic ya lo estaba subiendo en otro foro y quedo inconcluso, la razón para que suspendiera el fic sin previo aviso, es que el 2012 estuvo cargo de muchos cambios para mi e inconvenientes entre ellos la salud de mi madre, pero ya esta fuera de peligro, pero ya volví y no me iré sin por lo menos termine esta historia, que como dijo Ariya es horrible que un fic quede inconcluso, y no me ofendo, al contrario yo ofendí a mis lectores al suspender de golpe el fic, y que si ven esto, espero acepten mis disculpas.

Sobre la periodicidad del fic, subiré dos capítulos por semana, los días miércoles y viernes. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y gracias por su apoyo al fic, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten

Capitulo IV

La alegre 11

En esos momentos me encontraba aterrada, intente correr con poco éxito, ya que inmediatamente la creatura se coloco frente a mí, la bestia me golpeo con tal fuerza que termine estrellándome con el muro. Era mi fin no podía correr porque el impacto me había lastimado el tobillo.

Repentinamente del cielo cayo una joven de cabellera rosada, de ojos de color rosa oscuro y kimono negro, con una katana de mango rosa y una tsuba con forma de flor, la saya portaba en la base inferior lo que parecían ser ruedas y sobre su brazo izquierdo una extraña placa. La cual quedo entre la creatura y yo. El monstruo enfurecido ataco a la recién llegada, en cuanto a ella no parecía preocuparle, más bien jugaba con el extraño ser. Eres muy débil me aburres- fue lo que dijo la peli rosa, mientras desenfundaba su espada, para cortar un segundo después la cabeza de la creatura. La alegre joven saco un celular de su quimono – ken-chan ya me deshice del hollow, voy de regreso – concluyo la peli rosa metras guardaba el celular.

Espera ¿quién eres tú? ¿Que era esa cosa? – la interrogue.

La aludida se giro para ver quien la llamaba, para solo verme tirada en el suelo con el tobillo lastimado – me eres familiar ¿Cuál es tu nombre humana? – pregunto muy interesada al verme.

Espera primero responde a mis preguntas – respondí molesta.

¿Me preguntaste algo? – contesto la desconcertada chica.

Si, ¿Qué cuál es tu estúpido nombre? Y ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?- estaba a punto de explotar, por la aparente idiotez de la rosada.

A yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru teniente del decimo primer escuadrón, y esa cosa se llama hollow, almas humanas corrompidas ¿y tú eres? – dijo la alegremente la pelirosa.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Hisana – no pude decir nada más porque fui interrumpida por la alegre joven.

¡Ah! eres pariente de Kurosaki Ichigo, verdad – dijo la ojirosa.

Si él era mi padre, espera ¿lo conocías? –dije sorprendida.

Si, espera que Ken-chan te conozca, se pondrá muy feliz – canturreaba la mujer

¿Eres algún espíritu? – pregunte dudosa.

No, yo soy una shinigami, como tu – dijo la risueña shinigami

Está bien que puedo ver espíritus, pero no soy una shinigami –dije muy confundida.

Qué triste que no seas una shinigami como fue Ichi-san, bueno tengo que irme, adiós Chiisana-san - dijo la alegre chica antes de desaparecer. (N/A: chiisana es la mezcla de Hisana con la palabra japonesa "chiisai" que significa "pequeñ ")

Hisa-nee ayúdame – grito un sollozante kon. Yo enfurecida por cómo me había dicho aquella chica camine como pude en dirección del sonido y encontré al muñeco partido en dos – gracias por buscarme hisa-nee.

Me fue sorprendente ver al muñeco que tantas noches me acompaño, hablando como si siempre hubiera podido, mi primera reacción fue patear con todas mis fuerzas al deshecho muñeco contra el muro. Para luego tomar las dos partes junto a todo el relleno y meterlo en una caja.

Al día siguiente, la tía Yuzu entro en mi habitación, para ver que ya estaba despierta, extrañada entro y pregunto – Hisa-chan te encuentras bien.

Tía ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre los hollow? – me aventure a preguntar

Hollow, suena como algún equipo de beisbol americano – dijo una despreocupada castaña.

A gracias – respondí, no había duda que la mujer de ojos cafés aunque podía ver a los espíritus, ignoraba muchas cosas.

Por cierto el desayuno está listo – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mi tía.

Bueno sería un largo fin de semana sin la tía Karin protegiéndome del eufórico abuelo. Pero por suerte tenía planes para ver a Midori en el centro comercial. Baje al desayuno mientras el eufórico hombre canturreaba cosas en otro idioma. Era extraño prácticamente paso frente a mí y me ignoro por completo, me pregunto ¿lo habrá amenazado la tía Karin?, no si eso funcionara en él hace años que no nos molestaría. Sera algún truco para hacerme alguna mala pasada, será mejor que me mantenga alerta.

Buenos días, Hisana siéntate – me dijo mi madre en cuanto entre al comedor.

Buenos días – dije con desgano, no te que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa del mismo color de sus ojos - ¿hoy descansaras?

Si, ¿cariño podrías acompañarnos a Orihime y a mí de compras? – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No, yo paso, mi estomago todavía no se repone de la ultima vez – dije lo más serio que pude.

Flashback

Está segura de que esto es comestible – dijo una Hisana de doce años.

Claro te encantara – le respondió Orihime – es uno de mis favoritos mus de chocolate con una ligera capa de guasabi con una pisca de pimienta, con decoraciones de frijoles dulces y jarabe de hígado de pescado.

La joven se aventuro a probar (el pesticida) la comida.

Fin Flashback

Si no lo recuerdas, todos mis órganos internos sí, pase dos semanas en terapia intensiva. – dije después de recordar aquel suceso.

Mi madre saco un pequeño marco con una fotografía de mi padre, se la repego en la mejilla y con su detestable voz infantil en un tono melancólico empezó a decir – cariño tu hija se avergüenza de estar conmigo, ¿Por qué me desprecia? Dime que debo…

Ya, bien iré contigo pero prométeme que no volverás a imitar al abuelo – la interrumpí

Tranquila solo era una pequeña broma, ve y divierte con Midori – me dijo sonriendo- por cierto donde esta Kon, me parece que le hace falta una lavada a ese viejo peluche.

No lo sé, debe estar por algún lado – respondí– no te preocupes donde se encuentre debe de estar bien. (En algún lugar bajo la cama de Hisana: nee-san ayúdame – decía el despedazado peluche en la caja). Hablando del abuelo a donde se dirigía se le veía muy feliz incluso me ignoro, algo extraño en el.

No lo sé, tiene toda la mañana hablando de una boda – me dijo pensativa mi madre.

Más tarde me encontré con la rubia en el centro comercial. Hisa-chan buenos días, a donde crees que deberíamos ir primero, desayunamos o vamos de compras.

Lo que sea está bien - dije algo distraída

Entonces vamos a quemar esas tarjetas de crédito hasta que no se pueda mas – dijo mi amiga de grandes atributos. Mientras ella compraba como si no hubiera mañana, yo revisaba unas blusas cuando encontré una de color violáceo sin mangas con un listón violeta que se encontraba colocado en altura sobre el estomago, tenía un diseño sencillo pero me encanto, después de pagar la mitad de la tienda que había comprado la güera y ver que eran las 2 de la tarde decidimos ir a comer. Cuando llegábamos a una heladería en la zona centro del centro comercial pude ver que dos mujeres nos saludaban a la distancia con las manos alzadas, sin duda eran mi madre y su amiga, por iniciativa de mi amiga, más que la mía fuimos a saludar.

Buenos días Midori-chan – dijo alegremente mi madre

La rubia contesto - Buenos días Sra. Kurosaki, buenos días Sra…

Orihime, Ishida Orihime – respondió la peli naranja con su eterna sonrisa – hola hisa-chan

Ahhh… hola Sra. Ishida – respondí con desanimo cuando repentinamente se escucho un grito.

¡KUROSAKI!, ¡PARK! QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ HOLGAZANEANDO – esa voz no cabía duda pertenecía a la más cruel de nuestras profesoras, Tatsuki Arisawa maestra de deportes y encargada del club de karate

Nada sensei solo hablábamos con la madre de hisa-chan y su amiga – dijo al borde del colapso la semi-americana

Hola Tatsuki-chan – empezó a hablar la acompañante de mi madre con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Hola Orihime, Rukia como han estado, ¿cómo se encuentra el pequeño, hime? – dijo alegremente la profesora

Muy bien tatsuki- chan, gracias por preguntar – decía la mujer de los broches mientras acariciaba su vientre bastante abultado.

Tranquilas ya pueden respirar niñas, no estamos en la escuela, relájense solo era una broma – dijo con expresión relajada la recién llegada, repentinamente cambio su expresión en una que parecía a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza, mientras nos veía con una mirada asesina continuo diciendo – pueden relajarse pero si dicen una sola palabra de que me porte amable con ustedes, les puedo asegurar que la felicidad de su juventud se acabo.

H-h-hai –respondimos temerosamente

Volvió a tomar una postura relajada la de ojos marrones y dijo –tengo que cuidar mi reputación, ya que si fuera mostrando una sonrisa y despidiendo felicidad como Orihime los alumnos me devorarían en seguida.

Ya tranquilízate Arisawa-san creo que ya entendieron tu punto las niñas – dijo mi madre con una esplendida sonrisa.

Después de comer decidimos ir al cine, Midori insistió en ver una película romántica por lo que pase hora y media bostezando, nunca creí tener que pagar por dormir. Cuando salíamos de la sala nos topamos con Fuuta

Fuuta no sabia que te gustaran este tipo de películas – dijo la rubia en tono de burla

No, para nada me equivoqué de sala y termine ahí, eso es todo – dijo muy apenado el enclenque

No te preocupes tonto, que te guste este tipo de películas no significa que seas menos o más hombre – dije todavía algo adormecida por la aburrida película. Pero repentinamente sentí la pesadez en el ambiente de anoche eso solo podía significar una cosa, otra de esas creaturas estaba cerca. Oigan es tarde porque no vamos a nuestras casas a descansar - dije con una sonrisa

Vamos Hisa-chan es fin de semana no te comportes como si fueras una anciana hay que divertirnos – dijo la ojimiel – además desde cuando te preocupa tanto llegar temprano a tu casa.

No, es solo que… - no termine la frase cuando la presión me hizo caer al suelo.

Kurosaki-san, te encuentras bien te vez pálida – dijo un muy preocupado pelinegro.

C-c-c-corran – fue lo único que pude articular cuando el hollow cayó desde lo alto hacia donde estábamos dejando un enorme cráter

Toda la gente salió huyendo menos mis amigos que habían quedado inconscientes ya que se habían golpeado la cabeza con la aparición de la creatura, con un esfuerzo sobre humano me levante. No te permitiré que los lastimes, si los quieres tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver, ya no me quedare parada sin hacer nada – le grite furiosa – no soy ninguna niña que necesita que venga el Sr. Ishida o alguno de esos sujetos de kimono, para encargarse de una cosa asquerosa como tu – mis piernas no respondían sin importar lo que hiciera, la creatura me había ignorado y caminaba en dirección a mis amigos tenía que salvarlos.

La bestia alzo su brazo para atacar, instintivamente corrí, ya no sentía la pesadez del aire sino todo lo contrario sentía que podía moverme libremente como el viento. No supe como fue, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba lejos de la creatura con mis amigos en brazos. Cuando me voltee a verme vestía un kimono negro y había en mi cintura una katana de mango y saya azul marino. Sin duda mi apariencia era la de uno de esos sujetos que se hacían llamar shinigamis.

Continuara…

Hola antes de irme, ya se dirán dijiste miércoles y viernes y hoy es sábado, una disculpa tuve compromisos con una amiga el viernes y volví algo tarde pero por fin les dejo el capitulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nuevamente gracias y los veo el miércoles.


	5. ¡Viva Mexico!

Hola a todos quiero agradecer sus comentarios, porque es lo que motiva y permite seguir funcionando a los fics, por ahora me limitare a responder la pregunta de Alita que decía así: Una pregunta, si Yuzu y Karin tienen 27, Ichigo tendría entre 31 y 32 años, y si Hisana tiene 15, ¿entonces fue concebida entre los 16 y 17 de Ichigo, no?, la respuesta es si, Hisana Fue concebida poco después de la saga de los Fullbrigers, osea que Hisana es concebida después que acaba el anime y por lo tanto en esta historia no ocurre la guerra contra los Quincy.

En tanto a As Carabajal, por ahora a nuestra protagonista le darán la versión resumida de la muerte de Ichigo, pero mas adelante le será revelada la historia con lujo de detalle de la mano del personaje menos esperado y no, no es Ichigo. Sin mas por el momento les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo V

¡Viva México!

La bestia alzo su brazo para atacar, instintivamente corrí, ya no sentía la pesadez del aire sino todo lo contrario sentía que podía moverme libremente como el viento. No supe como fue, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba lejos de la creatura con mis amigos en brazos. Cuando me voltee a verme vestía un kimono negro y había en mi cintura una katana de mango y saya azul marino. Sin duda mi apariencia era la de uno de esos sujetos que se hacían llamar shinigamis.

Deje a mis amigos en un lugar seguro y corrí en dirección al hollow. Hey tu feo – le grite.

En cuanto me vio la creatura se lanzo hacia mí para atacarme, instintivamente salte y desenfunde la espada para atacarlo, el rápidamente coloco su brazo izquierdo como defensa y con el derecho me tiro un golpe, debido a la corta distancia no pude esquivarlo y recibí el golpe de lleno, por lo que termine impactando contra la señal del cine.

Maldito – dije en cuanto pude ponerme de pie, tome mi katana con ambas manos y retome el ataque, la bestia volvió a intentar golpearme con su puño pero esta vez salte, y en un movimiento rápido clave mi arma en su espalda a lo que la creatura soltó un grito desgarrador, rápidamente intento tirarme de su espalda como pude retire la espada de su espalda y salte.

La creatura se había vuelto loca por mi ataque, golpeaba en todas direcciones sin un blanco fijo, tenía que calmarlo o podría lastimar a alguien, recordé lo que habían hecho los dos sujetos del kimono, ambos habían partido a los hollow en dos, pero durante la reflexión la bestia me estrello contra el suelo, esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, tenía que acabar rápido con esto si no quería que la creatura me matara, con un movimiento rápido de la espada logre realizar un gran corte en el monstruo, el cual comenzó a desintegrarse.

Pero hubiera preferido que la vestía me devorará antes que ver a mi madre y a la Sra. Ishida en dirección hacia donde estaba, la peli naranja no tenia nada extraño, pero mi sorpresa fue al ver a mi mamá vestida igual que yo, y no solo eso sino que se veía más joven al punto que si no nos conocieran dirían que éramos gemelas.

Hola – fue lo único que dije

¿Cómo fue que obtuviste esa ropa? me gritaba mi progenitora entrando en shock. – no sabes el peligro que representa eso.

Tranquilízate – le dije ignorando su comentario – se te va a subir la presión sanguínea

No me vengas con lo de la presión sanguínea, de donde sacaste esa ropa jovencita – me decía mi madre histérica

Tranquila se la pedí prestada a un maniquí –le dije pero basto ver su expresión para empezar a explicarle lo del ataque de la creatura y como de la nada había salido esta ropa.

Cuando termine mi explicación llego el Sr. Ishida, que en cuanto me vio puso una gran cara de desprecio. Será mejor que terminemos esta charla en casa – dijo mi madre mientras el cuatro ojos y yo cargábamos a mis amigos para llevarlos a nuestra casa.

Ya en casa y con confianza saque la caja con el despedazado muñeco y le pedí al peliazul que lo reparara, mientras lo hacía, la mujer peli naranja había creado una barrera sobre mis amigos para curar sus heridas.

Mamá, tú también puedes ver espíritus verdad – le dije lo más serio que pude. Mi madre comenzó a contarme como conoció a mi padre y como él la había rescatado en la sociedad de las almas y la guerra contra Aizen, el shinigami sustituto, el gigai que usaba ella para poder ser humana, como era que los shinigamis envejecían más lento que los humanos y finalmente como había muerto aquel hombre protegiendo la ciudad de un ataque de arrancars.

Después de que mi madre terminar su relato, salto sobre mí el muñeco ya reparado. Mamá, Kon siempre estuvo vivo –pregunte temiendo la respuesta

Claro que si Hisa-nee –respondió el león – siempre te he escuchado atento a todo lo que me decías y siempre te vigilaba. No pude evitar pensar cuantas veces no le había dicho mis secretos más profundos y vergonzosos, y no solo eso, sino cuantas veces me había vestido o desnudado frente a él, sin saber que él me veía, me sentía fatal, una maldito pseudo león de peluche me había arrebatado mi inocencia, furiosa comencé a pisotear al muñeco y con cada palabra que decía pidiendo clemencia solo incrementaba mas mi ira y lo pisaba con más rabia y más rápido hasta que el muñeco termino completamente desecho, en esta ocasión incluso con las grandes habilidades de costura del Quincy, tardo en reparar al trapo unas dos horas.

Escucha niña ahora que eres una shinigami significa que somos enemigos, así que mantente apartado de mi – dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

Uryuu no seas tan grosero con nuestras anfitrionas – dijo en forma de reproche la mujer de grandes atributos – buenas noches Kurosaki-san, buenas noches Hisa-chan –dijo para luego retirase.

Mamá quiero que me enseñes a usar estos poderes- le dije sin basilar a mi madre.

No quisiera hacerlo, pero si no lo hago los hollow te atacaran constantemente para lastimarte, así que a partir del lunes comenzaremos tu entrenamiento – dijo con una sonrisa.

(N/A: todo lo que esté en "comillas" a partir de este momento en lo que resta del capítulo, las personas lo dicen en español)

El día siguiente era domingo pero por lo sucedido el día anterior mis amigos decidieron descansarlo en sus casas y no los culpo yo también me sentía exhausta, no todos los días peleas con un hollow y vives para contarlo o eso creía yo. Pero eso no impidió que ayudara con los preparativos para la llegada de la tía Karin y su prometido. El abuelo se sentía ilusionado de ver a su hija ya en el altar, con su vestido blanco. La tía Yuzu y mi madre preparaban un banquete para cuando llegaran de sus vacaciones la pareja. Yo por mi parte preparaba el comedor para su llegada, pero el que parecía tranquilo era Kon que desde que me entere de que estaba con vida le importaba un bledo cualquier cosa solo se la pasaba hostigando a mi madre o a mí, pero por una extraña razón siempre que se acercaba la tía Yuzu él salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Cuando se hizo la hora, tocaron la puerta cuando se abrió la puerta entraron la tía Karin y su prometido con varias maletas.

Bienvenidos a casa mi querido segundo hijo – grito el abuelo abrazando al recién llegado. A lo que la pelinegra contesto dándole una fuerte patada en uno de los costados. Cállate maldito viejo loco – dijo enfurecida la mujer

Hola Sado-kun, como has estado – salió mi madre saludando al moreno.

Bien y ustedes –respondió el grandote con una sonrisa

Pasamos a la sala en donde la tía Karin revisaba sus maletas –ten Yuzu, lo que me pediste, un libro de cocina Mexicana – dijo la pelinegra y le entrego el libro

Perfecto ahora podre probar con estas recetas – dijo la alegre castaña

Para Rukia tenemos esto, un chappy hecho de mimbre –dijo la ojinegra mientras se lo entregaba a la ojivioleta la preciada y delicada figura.

Para Hisa tengo esto – dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una figura de una águila imperial hecha de cerámica – porque esta águila me recuerda a ti, siempre volando libre haciendo tu propio camino.

Y que tienes para tu querido viejo – dijo el abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

Te daré este sombrero pero deja de molestarme- dijo la tía Karin, mientras le entregaba un enorme sombrero con unas letras que decían "viva México".

En un giro rápido el abuelo se coloco un sombrero y un poncho y dijo con una sonrisa – "verdad mija que me veo bien macho"

"cállate maldito viejo idiota" – dijo una molesta pelinegra dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Isshin corrió hacia el mega poster de la abuela mientras lloraba – "vieja tu cría, no me respeta, dime que debo hacer con ella"

Vámonos a cenar al viejo ya se le pasara – dijo la ojinegra molesta.

Todos nos sentamos a cenar cuando apareció el hombre sentándose en el asiento del jefe de la familia.

Que sucede ya terminaste tu rabieta – dijo la futbolista con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Claro los hombre no lloran por pequeñeces sin sentido"- dijo el pelinegro sentándose con toda seguridad.

"oiga apa entons quiere ver que tan hombre es usted"- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Claro pruébeme mija" – dijo el hombre con una seriedad inquietante.

"Entons pruebe este chilito está muy bueno" – dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una botella de salsa picante. – "usted dígame hasta donde quiere".

Mi tía comenzó a vaciar la botella en los alimentos del abuelo, increíblemente él no pidió que se detuviera hasta que había baseado la mitad de la botella, rápidamente vacio su plato, mostrando una gran sonrisa, cuando repentinamente se levanto escupiendo fuego literalmente.

"¿Qué pasa apa no me diga que se enchilo con solo media botella de chile habanero?, tranquilícese tómese esto pa lo enchilado" –dijo la mujer con su sonrisa maliciosa.

El pobre abuelo tomo rápidamente la botella y consumió todo el contenido de la misma, repentinamente comenzó a agarrarse el cuello, cayendo al suelo noqueado.

"Que barbaridad apa que poco hombre es usted, no pudo ni con una botella de tequila puro" –dijo riéndose la pelinegra.

Mientras la castaña corría para ver que su padre continuara con vida – Karin-chan que le diste a papá – dijo la dulce mujer

No te preocupes, no morirá, tal vez se enferme del estomago pero no morirá – dijo mi sonriente tía.

Mientras mamá y tía Yuzu revisaban que el abuelo continuara con vida. La tía Karin pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido en la cena a sado-san.

Mas tarde regrese a mi cuarto para encontrarme con Kon sobre mi cama acomodándose para dormir, rápidamente lo tome por la cabeza.

¡LARGOOO! – grite mientras arrojaba al maldito león por la puerta de mi cuarto, el peluche termino estrellándose en el muro del pasillo. Casualmente la tía Karin pasaba por el lugar tomo al muñeco y camino hacia mí.

Oye Hisa será mejor que te levantes temprano, si quieres usar el baño antes de irte a la escuela, porque el viejo lo estará usando la mayor parte de la mañana – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara.

De que hablaron toda la cena tú y el abuelo – pregunte porque no entendí ni lo más mínimo de su plática.

Es verdad no hablas español – dijo la ojinegra con duda, para luego sonreír – bueno solo digamos mañana le dolerá todo el cuerpo y necesitara mucha agua. Por cierto ten, encontré esto en el pasillo – me dijo mientras alzaba la mano para entregarme a un noqueado pseudo león.

Aléjalo de mí – dije.

-0-

En algún otro lugar…

Caminaba un joven muchacho por un callejón. Y bien que es tan importante – dijo una mujer que salía de entre las sombras.

Deberías tranquilizarte tengo noticias, avisa a los demás que Kurosaki Hisana ya despertó sus poderes según lo planeado – dijo el muchacho.

Realmente es tan importante esa niña en nuestros planes – dijo un hombre que salió de las sombras.

Claro, esa niña será un peón muy útil si tiene el mismo nivel de poder que su padre – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa complaciente.

Les puedo garantizar que lo tiene, pero necesitara más incentivos para desarrollar sus poderes plenamente – dijo el joven

Continuara…

Como podemos ver la trama comienza a tomar su lugar y con ello preguntas ¿Quién será el desconocido joven? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Hisana? ¿De qué forma repercutirán sus nuevos poderes en la vida de la joven? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	6. Pyon

Capítulo VI

pyon

Rápidamente me levante el lunes, tenía que tomar ventaja de los demás, no tienen idea lo que es convivir 4 mujeres en una misma casa con un solo baño además de que el abuelo se había enfermado del estomago y paso quejándose toda la noche en él.

Buenos días Hisa-nee – salto sobre mí el pequeño león el cual rápidamente repelí con mi puño.

Callate maldito trapo, vas a hacer que se de cuenta el abuelo - dije aun molesta con el peluche.

Rápidamente llegue al baño para bañarme, pero solo al entrar sentí un fuerte olor que decoraba todo el lugar, no pude soportarlo y Salí inmediatamente del baño. Bien tendré que usar las duchas de la escuela, genial – me dije a mi misma, mientras suspiraba.

Rápidamente como pude me arregle para bajar a desayunar. En cuanto baje vi al hombre postrado en el sillón con una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Princesita ven por favor – decía el casi cadáver.

Simplemente lo ignore y seguí hacia la cocina para desayunar y correr a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela rápidamente me infiltre en las duchas para tomar un baño, cuando Salí de la regadera no esperaba toparme con la profesora Arisawa.

¿Cómo estuvo tu ducha Kurosaki? – dijo la profesora con una fría mirada.

Lo siento sensei el baño de mi casa estaba ehh… fuera de servicio – respondí dudosa.

Kurosaki las instalaciones de la escuela son para el aprendizaje y desarrollo de los estudiantes, no para tomarse un descanso en la bañera, discutiremos tu castigo durante la clase, por ahora retírate a tu salón – dijo aquella mujer sin un toque de piedad en su expresión.

Hai sensei – dije resignada, aun no comenzaban las clases y ya me habían castigado, genial.

Kurosaki- chan buenos días – dijo el enclenque en cuanto entre al salón.

Buenos días Fuuta – respondí desanimada.

Vaya parece que tuviste una larga noche Hisa-chan – dijo la rubia mientras me abrazaba.

Tomen asiento, por favor - dijo Kōetsuji-sensei, al entrar al salón.

Acabo la clase y no preste ni la mas mínima atención seguía pensando en lo ocurrido el sábado, me era increíble pensar que hace solo dos días todavía era una joven normal dentro de lo que cabe, con la sutil diferencia de poder ver espíritus.

Ya en la clase de Arisawa-sensei…

Bien bola de inútiles comenzaremos dando 20 vueltas a todo el plantel – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – además si sorprendo a alguno de ustedes holgazaneando nos acompañara a Kurosaki y a mi esta tarde, en una sesión especial para que se mueran, así que adelante que esperan a correr, una cosa más Kurosaki si te sorprendo holgazaneando me asegurare de que pases todas las tardes de tu vida corriendo.

Al final de las clases, tuve que prepararme para tomar la práctica con la profesora

Bien Kurosaki tuviste el valor de presentarte, eso es bueno, será mejor que comiences con 100 lagartijas – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra para luego sentarse en mi espalda – será mejor que te apresures.

Después de tres horas de diversos ejercicios me permitió retirarme a mi casa, para luego recordar el entrenamiento, que me impartiría mi madre. Maldición – me dije a mi misma, mientras corría toda velocidad a casa.

Perdón por la tardanza pero me castigo la loca profesora – dije sin aliento al llegar a casa.

No hay problema Arisawa-san me dijo que tardarías en regresar a casa – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía una pequeña caja, la cual extendió hacia mi – ten esto perteneció a tu padre. Tome la caja y al abrirla encontré una vieja placa de madera. Esa es la insignia de shinigami sustituto de tu padre, al golpearte con ella el pecho podrás desprender tu alma de tu cuerpo, úsala cuando necesites tus poderes, por ahora descansa – dijo aun sonriendo mi madre.

Solo dime que esta cosa no está viva y estaré bien – respondí con sarcasmo. A lo que mi madre sonrio.

Al día siguiente en mitad de una clase, empezaron a parpadear un par de luces rojas en los ojos de la insignia por lo que rápidamente la coloque en mi pecho. Y sentí como si fueran empujada cuando me di cuenta ya estaba separada de mi cuerpo. Abandone el aula rápidamente. Cerca del parque de Karakura habían aparecido tres hollow y estaba el hombre del afro de la otra ocasión. El primer hollow intento atacarlo pero el shinigami no cedía espacio, comenzaron a atacarlo los otros dos monstruo por lo que entre rápidamente en el combate para ayudar a aquel hombre.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo el afro

Kurosaki Hisana, shinigami ehhh…sustituto – dije con orgullo.

¿Ahh? Debes estar bromeando. Como es posible que otro novato este aquí – dijo el moreno.

No me llames novata, que tu eres el debilucho que necesita ayuda – dije molesta.

Me has llamado debilucho, mocosa enana, por si no lo sabías soy Zennosuke Kurumadani un shinigami de elite encargado de vigilar la ciudad de Karakura – dijo el hombre.

No, me llames enana, grandísimo baka – respondí

- pelos de zanahoria

- peinado de brócoli

- enana

- viejo

-entrometida baka

- viejo cascarrabias e inútil

Repentinamente un hollow, se nos acerco para atacarnos mientras gruñía. Rápidamente ambos nos giramos y dijimos - ¡CALLATE! - mientras golpeamos a la bestia en el rostro quien termino destruyéndose.

Vaya que forma tan sutil tienen de arreglar sus diferencias los shinigamis– dijo el Sr. Ishida, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. – no hay duda de que son patéticos, ignoran completamente su trabajo por alegar tonterías.

El Quincy formo el arco de luz y destruyo a los dos hollow restantes sin problemas, después desvaneció su arco y desapareció.

Maldición – grite, había olvidado que estaba en mitad de una clase, por lo que regrese corriendo al instituto. Cuando llegue al salón no había nadie, repentinamente sentí una fuerte punzada en mi mejilla.

¡BAKA! – escuche gritar a mi madre – como se te ocurre usar la insignia en medio de una clase.

¡Hay mamá por favor suéltame! – suplique, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kurosaki Hisana como pudiste ser tan descuidada como para dejar tu cuerpo en medio de un aula de clases, tus compañeros creyeron que te habías desmayado, cuando te llevaron a la enfermería se dieron cuenta de que tu cuerpo no tenia pulso y llamaron a emergencias, por suerte pude actuar pronto y coloque a Chappy en tu cuerpo. – dijo mi histérica madre.

Chappy de que hablas y hay suéltame – seguía suplicando.

Ya en el hospital mi madre me guio (siendo jalada de mejilla) hasta la habitación donde se encontraba mi cuerpo, en cuanto se abrió la puerta escuche a alguien gritar.

¡PYOOOOOOON! – dijo mi cuerpo mientras saltaba hacia mí – señorita Kurosaki que bueno que este bien pyon.

¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Por qué estas en mi cuerpo? – pregunte furiosa al ver mi cuerpo actuar de una forma tan infantil.

Bien Hisana, ella es Chappy el alma artificial que uso para poder salir de mi gigai – dijo muy orgullosa mi madre.

Es un placer conocerla señorita Kurosaki pyon – dijo el alma artificial

Y es necesario que digas pyon cada cinco segundos – le reproche molesta

La señorita kurosaki me odia ¡PYOOOON! – decía mientras lloraba

Será mejor que regreses a tu cuerpo, por suerte podrás salir hoy del hospital, gracias a mis influencias – me dijo la pelinegra que estaba conmigo.

Más tarde…

Caminábamos mi madre y yo, cuando mi madre se detuvo en frente de un casón algo descuidado. Cuando paso frente a nosotros un gato negro.

Youruchi-san se encuentra Uruhara-san en casa – dijo saludando mi madre al gato.

Mamá estás hablando con un gato – le reproche

Y eso que tiene de malo – dijo una voz que no ubicaba de provenía.

Qué extraño me pareció oír hablar al gato – dije seriamente mientras me agachaba a ver al animal.

Si fui yo, es verdad Uruhara está dentro pasen – dijo el felino.

¡NO PUEDE SER EL GATO HABLA! – grite mientras me alejaba.

Jaja, novatos como hacen reír – dijo el gato parlante.

Cuando entramos al viejo edificio en la entrada se encontraba sentado un hombre rubio con sombrero blanco de rayas verdes o era al revés.

Oh, buenas tardes Kurosaki-san, veo que has traído a tu pequeña hija, en que puedo ayudarlas – dijo el del sombrero, mientras me tragaba el orgullo para no romperle la cara por llamarme pequeña.

Buenas tardes Uruhara necesito que me vendas un dulce de alma y me prestes tu habitación subterránea – dijo con voz seria mi madre.

Oh vaya, así que la pequeña Hisana-chan ya despertó sus poderes de shinigami, pero parece que aun no controla su reiatsu, libera demasiado cualquier hollow en la ciudad podría encontrarla – dijo mientras tapaba su boca con un abanico – bien, síganme y les mostrare los dulces de alma.

Continuara…


	7. Entrenamiento basico para shinigamis

Hola a todo el mundo como ya es sagrada costumbre les traigo la continuación de este fic, como siempre les agradezco a Alita y AS Carabajal por sus comentarios y leer este fic también a los lectores que aunque no dejen comentarios se toman la molestia de leerlo y finalmente pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a tihonofuyumi por su comentario, como mencione en mi perfil comenzare a subir imágenes en algunos capítulos como apoyo, les dejo mi deviantart en él, de igualmanera dejo los link de las imágenes solo quiten los espacios y pongan los puntos, sin mas espero les guste este cap tanto como a mi,

Capítulo VII

Entrenamiento básico para shinigamis

Seguimos a aquel hombre hasta la bodega donde saco un pequeño tubo que la parte alta tenia la forma de un conejo. Aquí tienes Rukia-chan – dijo el sombrerero mientras entregaba el tubo a mi madre.

No es para mí, tómalo cariño – dijo seria mente mi madre.

Que es esto –dije dudosa al ver el conejo

Es un dulce de alma, ya los conociste cuando use a chappy – dijo seria mi madre al sacar el mismo tuvo de su bolsa, luego cambio su expresión por la de una niña con juguete nuevo y frotaba el objeto en su rostro– ahora las dos tendremos chappys.

No lo creo – dije asqueada por la imagen – primero no necesito esa cosa, ya tengo la insignia y segundo sabes bien que odio a esos estúpidos conejos.

Mi madre volvió a colocar su rostro serio y dijo – es verdad que tienes la insignia, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no estás lista para usarla, por eso será mejor que uses un dulce de alma.

Además, si no te gusta el modelo de chappy te puedo mostrar otros – dijo sonriendo el rubio

Bien, usare uno de estos, pero que no sea un estúpido conejo – dije molesta por la desconfianza de mi madre.

Claro – volvió a sonreír el hombre, mientras se puso a revisar las cajas – aquí esta, es el ultimo además de las versiones chappys.

El hombre me entrego otro tubo, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de aquel asqueroso conejo se encontraba un peculiar perro lanudo con un birrete sobre la cabeza (N.A.: sombrero de graduación) – oye no tienes uno más ñoño – dije molesta.

Lo siento Hisa-chan es ese, o chappy – dijo el sombrerero tapándose la boca con el sombrero.

Bien este servirá – dije con desanimo.

Caminamos en dirección al recibidor de la tienda cuando el hombre se detuvo y levanto un pedazo de suelo mostrando unas escaleras. Les deseo suerte en su entrenamiento Rukia-chan – se despidió el hombre mientras bajamos las escaleras, al llegar me sorprendió el hecho de ver un enorme paisaje desértico.

Será mejor comenzar – dijo mi madre mientras salía de su cuerpo. Yo intente imitarla pero no sabía usar esa cosa. Presiona la cabeza y de la boca saldrá la píldora – dijo mi madre seriamente, la imite teniendo el éxito esperado.

Bien ahora empezaremos –dijo seriamente mi madre – lo primero que te enseñare será el uso del kido. En ese momento saco un block de dibujo y empezó a dibujar. Para luego decir…

(N.A.: no soy picazo ni mucho menos Rukia, así que disculpen mis intentos de chappy, pero creí que seria mejor mostrarles la idea de rukia que explicársela)

Veras el kido puede ser determinante en un combate y sabiéndolo usar te puede dar una gran ventaja sobre tu enemigo.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-369068902)

El kido principalmente se divide en dos tipos, los kido de atadura y destructivos:

Los kido de atadura son técnicas que incapacitan al oponente, son muy útiles para la captura de enemigos así como para escapes rápidos.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-001-369069875)

Los kido destructivos, como su nombre lo indica son técnicas de destrucción y comúnmente son utilizados para herir al enemigo.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-002-369070889)

Para el uso del kido deberás saber manipular tu reiatsu a la perfección, ya que si usas una cantidad menor o mayor en la realización del kido podría tener una potencia menor, no se produzca el ataque, o explote al momento de su liberaron.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-003-369071442)

El hecho fallar en su utilización como podrás ver puede terminar con consecuencias peligrosas – después de su breve explicación mi madre comenzó a tomar aire.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-004-369071904)

Tome los dibujos y los empecé a observar. Esto es increíble – dije aun viendo los dibujos.

Verdad – dijo con voz de satisfacción mi madre.

Mamá es increíble lo pésimo que dibujas, son espantosos, nunca había visto algo así, deberías tomar clases de dibujo – le dije, repentinamente mi madre enfurecida me agarro de la mejilla y rápidamente le comencé a decir al borde del llanto – gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, me equivoque, me equivoque, estos son los mejores dibujos que he visto, suéltame por favor.

(N.A.: el pilón, yo lo llamo "el amor de una madre").

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-005-369072269)

Bien será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías y comencemos tu entrenamiento – dijo seriamente mi madre mientras yo me frotaba el adolorido cachete – observa, primero intenta acumular tu reiatsu en tu mano luego dirás Hadō #04: Byakurai para luego liberar toda la energia en un rápido golpe, observa, Hadō #04: Byakurai

Repentinamente salió de la punta de sus dedos un enorme relámpago blanco que termino destruyendo una roca que se encontraba a la lejanía.

Bien, ahora inténtalo tu –dijo aun seria la pelinegra.

Me puse de pie y empecé a intentar reunir el reiatsu en mi mano cuando creí tener la energía suficiente grite - ¡ HADŌ #04: BYAKURAI!. De la punta de mis dedos salieron diminutas chispas blancas que dudo pudieran lastimar siquiera a una mosca.

Bien, nada mal para tu primer…

Mi madre no termino de hablar cuando repentinamente hubo una gran explosión que salió de mis dedos.

(N.A.: imagínense a Rukia cubierta por varias manchas de creo que le llaman hollín, y a hisa-chan toda calcinada como el chappy de arriba)

Creo que me pase –dije sonriente mientras me frotaba la nuca.

Mi madre se levanto furiosa y comenzó a gritar - ¡ICHIGO GRANDISIMO BAKA ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE DETIENES A PENSAR LO QUE HACES?! – pero rápidamente se callo.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención – dije tristemente.

No, fue mi culpa no debí haber gritado eso – dijo también triste mi madre – será mejor descansar y mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

(N.A.: ya deben estar diciendo "ya callen a ese wey" pero creo que es importante mencionar que ichigo es una tabú entre los Kurosaki, uno que hasta Isshin respeta, solo dejando de lado la broma de Rukia de hace un par de capítulos).

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, excepto por el riguroso entrenamiento sobre kido de mi madre y algunos pocos hollow que aparecen en las cercanías. Era una mañana tranquila estábamos almorzando en la terraza cuando llegaron el dueto maravilla.

El corpulento bravucón comenzó a hablar – vaya Kurosaki, es verdad lo que he escuchado.

De que me hablas – dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba un zumo.

Empezó a reír y dijo – que te haz convertido en un ratón de biblioteca, toda la escuela habla de eso.

Yo empecé a escupir la bebida por la impresión – de que demonios hablas.

Vamos, según me han comentado el día de ayer durante ciencias opacaste al sensei con tus grandes conocimientos fisicoquímicos – dijo carcajeándose el bravucón.

Empecé a recordar que el día de ayer durante la clase de ciencias yo había salido a atrapar a un hollow y a había dejado a Pupples (N.A.: hola de nuevo, pupples es el nombre del dulce de alma de perro, no se lo puse yo y elegí el dulce al azar) en mi cuerpo, tendré que hablar con ella mas tarde.

Es verdad Hisa-chan, no me había dado cuenta, pero es verdad, es por eso que ya no nos reunimos por las tardes – dijo la rubia triste.

No digas tonterías Midori, he estado ocupada en un asunto familiar con mi madre –dije molesta por el tema.

Al comenzar la clase, deje a Pupples en mi cuerpo y salí del salón para espiarla y saber que demonios es lo que hacia durante mi ausencia. Comenzó la clase y claramente mi alma modificaba prestaba atención a la clase, durante el transcurso de la hora estuvo participando constantemente y corrigiendo al profesor, era demasiado molesto verme así y decidí mejor entre a clase para tomar su lugar, pero antes de hacerlo algo me detuvo por el hombro, voltee molesta para ver a Arisawa-sensei

Kurosaki que haces fuera de clase y con esa ropa – dijo con su eterna mirada asesina.

Disculpe sensei, estoy en medio de… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO PUEDE VERME! – dije sorprendida al recordar que en esos momentos era una shinigami y se supone que no me pueden ver las demás personas.

Claro que puedo verte tonta, supongo que tu madre no te dijo, que yo también puedo ver espíritus – dijo la sensei rascándose la cabeza – da igual, no deberías estar deambulando así por los pasillos, alguien podría verte, no soy la única humana que puede ver espíritus, quedo claro.

Hai sensei –dije lo mas calmada que pude, y reflexionando las palabras que había dicho, cuando del aula salió Midori, quien se me quedo viendo sorprendida, para luego tallarse los ojos, momento que aproveche para usar mi shumpo y salir de su visión.

Sucede algo Park –dijo la pelinegra.

Qué extraño me pareció ver a Hisa-chan con usted – dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Deberías revisarte la vista no vez que estoy sola aquí, será mejor que te retires a menos que quieras que te castigue – dijo la sensei con su mirada asesina.

h-h-hai sensei – dijo la ojimiel.

Cuando Midori se retiro Arisawa-sensei entro al salón y saco a Pupples. Bien Kurosaki será mejor que regreses a tu cuerpo – dijo la ojinegra.

Salí de mi escondite y me introduje en mi cuerpo. Arigatoo sensei –dije después de regresar a mi cuerpo.

No hay problema, pero procura ser más discreta con lo del shinigami – dijo la sensei mientras se iba.

Al terminar el día regrese a casa a descansar, ya que el entrenamiento había sido suspendido debido a que hoy iría a casa la Sra. Ishida.

Ya llegue –grite al abrir la puerta y pase al recibidor donde se encontraban mi madre y la peli naranja hablando.

Hola cariño – dijo alegremente mi madre.

Hola Hisa-chan – dijo la futura madre.

Hola que… - no termine de hablar porque alguien toco la puerta. Yo voy, no se molesten – dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Cuando abrí la puerta se encontraba un hombre cercano a los 40 de cabello rojo carmesí, con muchos tatuajes alrededor de todo su cuerpo, acompañando el hombre por una joven de complexión delicada, ojos marrones y cabellera negra sujeta en un moño.

Como estas Hisa – dijo el hombre mientras alborotaba mi pelo con su mano.

Hola tío Renji, pasen – dije sonriendo. Los guie hasta el recibidor, mi madre al ver al tío Abarai se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo.

Renji, cuanto tiempo, y veo que tu también viniste Momo – dijo alegremente mi madre.

Hola Rukia, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo hemos venido por cuestiones de trabajo –dijo serio el de pelo carmesí

¿Qué clase de trabajo? – dijo mi madre con preocupación.

Los recién llegados se vieron el uno al otro con preocupación para luego hablar.

Han llegado reportes por parte del shinigami acargo de vigilar a karakura, de una shinigami de baja estatura y cabellera naranja – dijo la de ojos marrones.

Bajo ordenes del Gotei 13 hemos venido a poner bajo custodia a Kurosaki Rukia y Kurosaki Hisana – dijo el hombre con expresión seria.

Continuara…


	8. El viaje a la sociedad de las almas

Hola a todos traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el acompañamiento visual de Rukia en el capitulo anterior, en algunos capítulos futuros aparecerán mas, quiero agradecer sus comentarios a AS Carabajal y a Riuk25, gracias y es bueno saber que en su opinión los personajes son lo más parecidos a los de Tite Kubo. Espero poder seguir plasmándolos de la misma forma o mejor. Sin más les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo VIII

El viaje a la sociedad de las almas

Han llegado reportes por parte del shinigami a cargo de vigilar a karakura, de una shinigami de baja estatura y cabellera naranja – dijo la de ojos marrones.

Bajo órdenes del Gotei 13 hemos venido a poner bajo custodia a Kurosaki Rukia y Kurosaki Hisana – dijo el hombre con expresión seria.

De que hablas – me levante furiosa de mi asiento

Significa que tanto tu como tu madre deberán acompañarnos a la sociedad de las almas tenemos autorización para hacerlo por la fuerza. – dijo a un serio el hombre de tatuajes.

Pero bajo que cargos Renji – decía mi madre mientras entraba en histeria.

Tranquilízate Rukia solo es una broma, el verdadero motivo es para que se presente Hisa ante el Gotei 13 – dijo riéndose el hombre, mientras la Joven hacia reverencias en modo de disculpas por la broma, mientras mi madre furiosa golpeo en el estomago al moreno.

Que demonios es el Gotei 13 - dije aun molesta,

El Gotei 13, se dedican a vigilar y proteger tanto el mundo humano como la sociedad de las almas de los ataques de hollow, no te preocupes la razón por la que te llamaron es para probar tus habilidades y conocerte, especialmente el capitán del 6 escuadrón – dijo con una sonrisa picara al final el de tatuajes. Lo que me tranquilizo por un momento pensé que me darían una especie de castigo por deambular como shinigami sin permiso.

Por cierto, Kurosaki-chan es un placer conocerte yo soy Momo Hinamori segunda al mando del 5to escuadrón de protección –dijo la del moño

Es un placer – dije sonriéndole – Kurosaki Hisana última al mando de la familia Kurosaki, creo que solo estoy sobre Kon en la escala de mando.

Lamento interrumpir su presentación pero tenemos que irnos Momo, Hisa – dijo nuevamente serio el pelicarmesí

Mi madre y yo nos separamos de nuestros cuerpos al igual que las dos inesperadas vistas, y al igual que madre el tío Renji también se veía mucho más joven. Dejamos nuestros cuerpos al cuidado de las almas modificadas.

No cabía duda que tanto el tío Renji como Momo eran shingami, pero me llamo la atención su ropa, la de Momo no era diferente a la mía solo por una placa de madera colgando de su brazo izquierdo al igual que la pelirosa que me había ayuda hace algunas semanas, pero el pelirrojo además de la vestimenta normal, vestía un haori blanco.

Momo ¿todos los tenientes usan esas placas en el brazo? – pregunte

A lo que la pelinegra asintió. Además los capitanes usan haoris, como el capitán Abarai.

Bien será mejor irnos, por cierto, Chappy avisa a la familia que iremos a la sociedad de las almas por tiempo indeterminado. – dijo mi madre mientras movía su cuerpo para desentumecerse.

Pupples será mejor que avises a la tía Karin de nuestra salida, no me fió mucho de esa torpe coneja – le dije en un susurro a mi cuerpo.

Por supuesto señorita – dijo el alma

Bien antes de irnos, necesito que me entregue sus zanpakutohs – dijo Momo.

¿Mi zanpakoque? – dije sin entender bien.

Se refiere a las espadas – dijo mi madre mientras entregaba su arma a la pelinegra.

Pero ¿Por qué? – dije molesta.

Son protocolos de procedimiento – dijo mi tío - además si te niegas no solo te quitaremos la espada, sino que te tendremos que esposar. Mi madre comenzó a verme con una mirada molesta, por lo que termine dándole mi espada a Momo.

Ha por cierto saluda a Rangiku-san por mi Rukia-chan – dijo la Sra. Ishida mientras nos metíamos en un extraño túnel hecho por Momo con su zanpakutoh, mi madre volteo y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al final del extraño túnel llegamos a una especie de patio con varias puertas cerradas iguales a la que se había abierto para llegar a este lugar.

El tío Renji nos guió por todo la zona residencial la cual se parecía al viejo Japón de la era feudal, hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

Bienvenidas a las dependencias del 5to escuadrón – dijo el capitán del 5to escuadrón con una gran sonrisa.

Nos guió hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

Bien llegamos –dijo feliz el hombre – lo siento no puedo devolverles sus zankopakou hasta que el comandante diga lo contrario, ah Hisa esto es para ti – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba un caja de regalo – no te he visto en mucho tiempo, así que quería darte esto.

Cuando me entrego la caja de regalo le sonreí. No cabía duda el tío Renji era como mi padre, siempre había estado al pendiente de mi madre y de mi, siempre nos había protegido, aunque hace un par de años mi madre me había dicho que lo habían ascendido en su trabajo y que no podría visitarnos tanto como antes y así fue, ahora veo el porqué, ser capitán de un grupo de shinigamis para matar hollows, no debe ser cosa fácil.

Abrí la caja y por un segundo se me fue el alma al ver el contenido. Arigatoo – le dije tratando de cubrir mi frustración en vano.

Se puso triste mi tío y dijo – no te gusto, pensé que compartías este gusto con tu madre, lo podemos cambiar por otra cosa.

No, para nada me encanta – dije aparentando lo mas que pude mi agrado por aquel regalo.

¡AHHH! – Grito mi madre lanzándose hacia mi para ver el regalo –es un chappy edición limitada por aniversario de la empresa que suspira cuando lo abrazas, solo se hicieron 100 de este pequeñito. –decía mi madre mientras abrazaba al susodicho peluche, y si, efectivamente suspiraba.

Mamá podrías levantarte estas aplastando a una adolescente de edición única que se queja cuando la aplastas –dije tratándola de quitármela de encima.

Al final me zafé de mi madre. No te preocupes Hisa por estar aquí todo el tiempo – dijo ya repuesto el pelicarmesi - como se lo dijimos antes de venir a la sociedad de las almas, no están aquí por un delito por lo que puedes salir y conocer el lugar.

Arigatoo – dije aun sobándome la espalda.

La sociedad de las almas era un lugar muy peculiar sin duda alguna por su forma de ser y era increíble que en cada esquina me topara con shinigami diferente. Camina tranquila por una calle cuando escuche un grito.

¡AHH! ¡CHISSANA-CHAN! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ! –dijo una voz chillona al mismo tiempo que sentía un enorme peso en mi espalda.

Cuando voltee la vi, me la trate de quitar de encima mientras le gritaba -¡BAJATE MALDITA ROSADA! ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

¡jajajaja! Eres muy divertida chissana –decía la ojirosa mientras se mecía con mis sacudones para poder quitármela.

¿Qué es ese ruido? – dijo un hombre calvo con cara de maleante acompañado de otro que tenia un rostro de Miss universo y una ceja alargada al igual que una pestaña.

Mira pelón, chissana vino de visita – grito Yachiru

Ambos gritamos rabiosos - ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Repentinamente sentí que el ambiente se volvía pesado.

¿Qué es ese escándalo intento descansar? – dijo un hombre alto que salía del edificio, su rostro mostraba una gran cantidad de cicatrices, y había un parche sobre su ojo derecho, su peinado era como el de un puercoespín y vestía un haori como el del tío Abarai, aparentemente el peso en el ambiente emanaba de él, sin duda era un capitán.

Mira ken-chan – dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

¿Cual es tu nombre? – dijo el hombre seriamente.

Soy Kurosaki Hisana, ¿Quién es usted? – dije con voz desafiante.

El hombre comenzó a reír y dijo – así que eres hija de Ichigo, en ese caso mi nombre es Zaraki Kempachi y quiero que tengamos una pelea ha muerte.

No creo que sea buena idea por su aspecto se ve que esta fuera de su nivel capitán – dijo una joven de cabellera púrpura(morada) mientras se acercaba – solo basta verla para darse cuenta que apenas y puede respirar ante su presencia.

Cállate, estoy así porque la rosada no me deja respirar – dije mientras intentaba levantarme pero la presión era enorme.

Rápidamente la molesta teniente se soltó de mi cuello. Comencemos – dijo aun sonriendo ese capitán.

Espera necesito que me presten una katana – dije tratando de recuperar el aliento – el gotei 13 me quito la mía.

Rápidamente uno de los presentes me entrego una katana, pero justo cuando íbamos a empezar apareció Momo entre el capitán y yo. Alto no deben pelear – dijo la pelinegra agitada – capitán Zaraki, le recuerdo que Kurosaki-san esta aquí para una audiencia con los trece capitanes.

Tsk – dijo molesto el capitán que se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

Momo me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hasta alejarnos del lugar. Que te pasa – dije furiosa – pude patearle el trasero de haberme dejado.

Debes estar bromeando, era el capitán Zaraki uno de los capitanes mas peligrosos –dijo alterada la de ojos marrones – seis de los capitanes son con los que debes tener mayor cuidado: el capitán Zaraki Kempachi del 11vo escuadro, disfruta el pelear, entre mas fuerte su oponente él es más peligroso. El capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri del 12vo escuadrón y Director del Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico del Seireitei, siempre es en busca de nuevos especímenes y si haya algún interés en ti, no descansara hasta ponerte en un tubo de ensayo. La capitana Soi Fong del 2do escuadrón, Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo Secreto y Comandante de los Ejecutores, además de ser una experta en el asesinato. La capitana Unohana Retsu del 4to escuadrón, tiene un semblante tranquilo pero si la haces enfurecer, tal vez no la cuentes. El capitán Kuchiki Byakuya del 6to escuadrón, nunca intentes ofender su orgullo, o te matara de inmediato El capitán Yamamoto Genryusai del 1er escuadrón, además de ser el comandante en jefe de todos los capitanes, siempre vive al margen de las reglas, si las rompes es casi seguro que sentirás un gran castigo por su parte.

Bien lo entendí, tendré cuidado – dije sonriendo mientras seguía mi camino, dejando atrás a Momo, pero el capitán del 6to escuadrón "Kuchiki" llamo mía atención, me pareció escuchar su apellido con anterioridad.

Cuando alce mi vista vi a un joven que aparentaba mi misma edad recostado sobre el tejado de un edificio, tenía una tez morena y cabello blanco, parecía algo estresado a pesar de estar descansado. Decidí acercarme lo más que pude para saludarlo

Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? – dije imitando la molesta voz de mi madre.

Continuara…


	9. Un encuentro no deseado

Hola de nuevo a todos espero les este gustando este su fic, como siempre agradeceré por sus comentarios y apoyo, quiero darle las gracias a animeloco por tu critica constructiva, espero haberla implementado bien. Ahora como siempre que me preguntan algo comenzare por responder las preguntas:

Riuk25: "Fue corto pero bueno... aunque tengo una pequeña duda... no era Hirako el capitan del 5 escuadron, al final del anime de bleach... O.o como llego Renji allí? Suerte.. y que lo sigas muy pronto."

Bueno eso es fácil responder, y la respuesta es… el narrador salta por la ventana, para después se escucharse un auto arrancar y después acelerar.

Jajaja lo siento, desde que vi tu comentario quería hacer eso, es verdad que dije que estaba basado en el final del anime, pero también es mentira, como recordaran en capítulos anteriores mencione que este fic ya estaba avanzado en otro lugar, pero por muchos cambios en mi vida además de la salud de mi madre, me vi forzado a suspender el fic un año entero, en aquellos ayeres el manga ya estaba a la mitad de la saga de ginjo y fullbrigers, cuando ichigo estaba en pleno entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes, como iban saliendo capítulos del manga, iba implementando la información el fanfic, pero para mi suerte a los dos meses que suspendí el fic se dieron a ver que los nuevos capitanes eran Hirako y los otros vizards, pero yo ya tenia Renji, Hisagi y a Kira en los puestos, para bien o para mal se creó un hueco argumental entre mi fic y la serie, ahora porque si estoy volviendo a subir el fic desde cero no hice los cambios para deshacer el hueco argumental, no es tanto pereza, porque si fuera pereza ya hubiera subido todos los capítulos hasta igualar ambas historias, pero en lugar de eso, los estoy releyendo y haciendo ligeros cambios o complementos a los capítulos para qué sean mejor comprensibles, la razón principal es que Renji tiene su propia traza independiente de Byakuya, ambos tienes sus roles como tios para Hisana pero de maneras opuestas, por ejemplo que hubiera pasado en el capitulo en que llego Renji con Momo si hubiera enviado a Byakuya y a Renji, de entrada Byakuya, en lugar de llegar bromeando hubiera llega tomado a su sobrina y se hubiera ido, además de que se perdería la esencia de la presentación de Renji y Byakuya en el fic. Creo que me alargue mucho lo siento, pero los vizard tendrá su participación de otra forma en el fic.

AS Carabajal: "Espera, Hisa no conoce el verdadero apellido de Rukia? Bastante interesante :) No me quiero imaginar su reaccion cuando conozca mas sobre su madre e Ichigo."

Alita: "Me da algo de pena Byakuya, parece que se quedó fuera de su familia, hasta Renji está cerca de Hisana y su familia."

No es que Hisana no conozca el apellido de su madre, Hisana suele ser despistada de momentos, además conforme avancen los capítulos se va a acordar y Byakuya se lo recalcara. Y no es que Byakuya quedara fuera de la familia, de hecho bajita la mano se mantuvo en contacto con Rukia durante los últimos 15 años, pero hay que recordar que Byakuya (alias lobo solitario) es el jefe de los Kuchiki, conocidos por su orgullo y apego a las reglas, y dado que Hisana es una Hija no legitima, nacida fuera de un matrimonio, por lo que Byakuya no se puede permitir el lujo por mas que quiera de estar con Hisana ya que su existencia va en contra de los principios de los Kuchiki, si Byakuya hiciera lo opuesto seria romper con la personalidad del mismo, tendrá su desfase con Hisana, pero hasta ese momento deberá mantenerse frio y calculador como siempre.

Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, cualquier duda se las responderé el capitulo siguiente esperando no extenderme tanto como hoy, si su pregunta Spoilea el fic se los hare saber por PM u otra forma posible, Bueno sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo IX

Un encuentro no deseado

Desde la pelea en Karakura el movimiento en los escuadrones se había vuelto nulo. Creí cuando comenzó el día, que hoy seria tranquilo, ya que Matsumoto estaba en medio de una de sus sesiones de belleza y seguramente le tomaría todo el día. Hoy sería como un día libre para mi, así que deje a Hyorinmaru en mi habitación y me dirigí a la lavandería para ponerme a lavar mi ropa y de paso mi haori. Mientras se lavaba mi ropa decidí descansar en el techo de los cuarteles del 10mo escuadrón.

– Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? – me dijo una voz extrañamente molesta, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue una cabellera naranja. Lo primero que cruzo mi mente fue Ichigo, pero inmediatamente recordé que el ya no estaba entre nosotros.

– Hola, ¿Quién eres niña? – dije seriamente al incorporarme.

– Kurosaki Hisana, querido – dijo nuevamente la peli naranja en tono infantil – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Hytsugaya Toshiro… no complete mi frase porque fui interrumpido por la ojivioleta.

– Mucho gusto shiro-kun – dijo aun con su tono meloso.

– No es necesario que uses ese tonto tono de voz, es molesto – dije aun serio, mientras me carcomía la ira por dentro, porque me interrumpió en mi presentación y después de lo más tranquilo me había llamado Shiro-kun, maldición soy un capitán tiene que tratarme con respeto.

–Menos mal Toshiro, no me gusta usar ese tono de voz – dijo la peli naranja mientras se recostaba en el techo.

– Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunte mientras me volvía a recostar.

– Por petición de Momo, quiere que trate de llamar lo menos posible la atención de los capitanes –d ijo sonriendo la mujer.

– Ya veo, y ¿Por qué no debes llamar la atención de los capitanes? – volví a preguntar

– No lo sé, aparentemente excepto por el tío Renji, son una tanda de viejos amargados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando – dijo tranquila la joven de baja estatura.

– Ya veo te citaron a una reunión con ellos – dije

– Si, aparentemente, según el tío Renji para conocerme – contesto la joven

La plática continuo durante un par de horas, mientras ella preguntaba sobre cómo eran el teniente y el capitán del escuadrón sin saber que yo era el capitán de dicho lugar. Hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormía.

Verla dormir tranquilamente, me hizo reflexionar lo corta y torpe que es la vida de los humanos. Y que aunque aparentamos la misma de edad yo he vivido por cientos de años, pensar que hace 16 años yo la levante en mis brazos

Flashback…

Toshiro estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos reportes, cuando repentinamente se abren las puertas de la oficina y entra una mujer de cabellera dorada y grandes atributos.

– Taicho buenos días, adivine tengo increíbles noticias – dijo la mujer corriendo con una gran sonrisa en dirección al niño en el escritorio.

– No me interesa – dijo el peliblanco con voz fría.

– Pero taicho, hoy a nacido la hija de Rukia e Ichigo, debemos ir a dar todo nuestro apoyo a Rukia-chan – dijo en forma de reproche Rangiku.

– Esta bien, tienes mi permiso para ir –dije esperando que se fuera.

– Pero taicho usted también debe ir – dijo la mujer.

– No – dijo el niño mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Se encontraba un joven sentado en una mesa comiendo cuando…

– Taicho – dijo la mujer mientras salía por debajo de la mesa.

– No – dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba.

Caminaban los capitanes del 10mo y 13vo escuadrón por un pasillo charlando sobre como lograr mejores resultados en el rendimiento del Gotei 13.

– Taicho – dijo la ojiazul mientras trepaba un barandal del pasillo

– No – dijo molesto el ojiazul turquesa

El joven capitán descansaba dentro de unas aguas termales.

–Taicho – salió la mujer por debajo del agua. La impresión ocasiono que el joven callera de espaldas dentro del agua, cuando repentinamente surgió una gran burbuja del agua.

¡MATSUMOTO! – se escucho el grito cuando reventó la burbuja.

– Etto… taicho podemos ir – dijo sonriente la mujer.

Salió otra burbuja y cuando reventó se escucho – ¡NO! –

Caminaba el joven peliblanco por un pasillo obscuro cuando repentinamente comenzó a escuchar constantes voces que lo llamaban diciendo taicho. Cuando repentinamente surgieron un par enorme de pechos que fácilmente eran del tamaño de su oficina, el joven capitán comenzó a correr del gran frente, mientras se escuchaban las voces decir taicho. Fue alcanzado por los pechos y fue devorado por los mismos. Cuando repentinamente despertó, sudaba frio y con respiración agitada, y sentía más blanda su almohada de lo común.

– Taicho tranquilo solo fue un sueño deje que mis pechos lo reconforten – dijo la pelinaranja que estaba recostada en la cama del ojiazul turqueza con un camisón que transparentaba su ropa interior, y que cuyos pechos el joven usaba como almohada.

– ¡MATSUMOTO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! – grito el joven furioso mientras se levantaba.

Tranquilo taicho solo viene a preguntarle… decía la mujer cuando se percato que decía algo su preciado taicho y se cayó.

– UNO… DOS… – decía el capitán. Cuando instintivamente salió corriendo la rubia de la habitación perseguida por un enorme dragón de hielo, el cual termino estrellándose contra el muro del pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente el joven capitán entraba a su oficina cuando se percato de un aviso en la pared que decía:

_Estimados compañeros del decimo escuadrón lamentamos las molestias pero debido a un enorme muro de hielo que cubre los pasillos 3, 11, 7, y 15, se recomienda que busquen rutas alternas, hasta que podamos retirar el hielo de dichos pasillos. Gracias por su comprensión._

_Atte._

_Dirección del 4to escuadrón._

– Ahhh – dijo el joven mientras entraba a su despacho.

– Taicho, buenos días – dijo la voluptuosa mujer asomándose por la puerta.

– Bien, iré contigo, pero deja de molestarme – dijo el pobre niño al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ese día al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, el ojiazul turquesa se percato de la presencia de los amigos de Kurosaki además de la presencia de Abarai Renji Adarame Ikkaku y Yumichika Ayasegawa, incluso se encontraban la teniente y el capitán del 11vo escuadrón.

– Capitán Hytsugaya, teniente Matsumoto – dijo sonriendo la viuda.

–Rukia-chan donde está la pequeñita me muero por conocerla – dijo eufórica la ojiazul, a lo que la ojivioleta mostro a una pequeña bebé de cabellera naranja. – O permíteme Rukia-chan cargar a este amorcito, yo siempre he deseado ser madre, pero no he podido. – dijo aun mas eufórica la voluptuosa mujer.

– No me sorprende, serias una pésima madre – dijo el peliblanco.

– Taicho que cruel eres – dijo con cara de regañada la rubia, pero en cuanto colocaron a la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a llorar.

–Vez Matsumoto la niña opina lo mismo – dijo inexpresivo el moreno.

–Si usted cree que lo haría mejor, entonces cárguela un momento – dijo sonriendo la mujer, mientras entregaba la pequeña al capitán del 10mo escuadrón.

Cuando llego a brazos del joven dejo de llorar y comenzó a reír.

– Taicho que buen toque tiene con los niños – dijo sorprendida la mujer.

– No, al contrario tu eres la que tiene un toque, pero para hacerlos llorar –respondió el taicho

– Va, esa niña es muy débil, no puede mantenerse en pie, ni hablar, es inútil – dijo molesto él del parche en el ojo.

– Claro Kempachi, todos nacen así, acaso nunca has cuidado niños – dijo Ishida sorprendido por el comentario del capitán.

– Si, a Yachiru – dijo el enorme hombre, inmediatamente todos los presentes miraron en dirección a la peli rosa quien jugaba con la cabeza de Ikkaku y gritaba "pelón", todos vieron la escena y les salió una gotita de sudor en la sien mientras todos pensaban "eso explica el carácter de esa niña".

Fin del Flashback.

– Taicho que hace aquí arriba – dijo la mujer quien mostro una gran sonrisa al ver a Kurosaki. – no me diga que le esta poniendo el cuerno a Hinamori. –

– No seas tonta, primero ¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entre Hinamori y yo, no hay nada!, segundo ella es Kurosaki Hisana, estábamos hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se quedo dormida, aparentemente por el cansancio viaje – dije molesto por sus comentarios inoportunos – necesito que lleves a Kurosaki a las dependencias del 5to escuadrón.

Hai taicho –dijo la ojiazul antes de llevarse a la ojivioleta.

Más tarde…

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro cuando escuche llorar a una mujer, corrí en dirección del llanto y vi a Rukia Kurosaki llorando, hincada en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando me vio la mujer se giro y dijo – ¿Por qué taicho? ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Por qué mataste a ichigo? –

– Yo no lo mate – dije con desesperación mientras caminaba hacia atrás, cuando repentinamente aparecieron todas las amistades y familia del cadáver y empezaron a gritarme "¿POR QUÉ LO MATASTE?".

– ¡YO NO LO MATE! – grite llorando mientras me incaba, cuando se aserco una mujer peli naranja.

– ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi padre? – dijo Kurosaki Hisana

– No, Kurosaki, yo no lo mate – dije llorando.

– Taicho, despierte taicho. – Escuche una voz cuando repentinamente todo se ilumino – tranquilo taicho, solo fue un sueño – dijo Matsumoto acercándose a mi – otra vez ese sueño, creí que lo había superado. –

– Sí, yo también – dije tratando de recuperar el aire y limpiándome algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

– Tranquilo – dijo abrazándome – no fue su culpa, ni de nadie más, nadie esperaba esa tragedia. – Era increíble, Matsumoto a pesar de ser una parrandera desobligada, en esos momentos mantenía una seriedad que tranquilizaba a cualquiera, tal vez me había equivocado, después de todo si tenía un instinto maternal.

Continuara…


	10. La reunion de los capitanes

Hola a todos como siempre les doy las gracias por sus comentarios, y pido una disculpa he estado algo ocupado, pero ya estoy de regreso, les dejo el capitulo del viernes atrasado y también el del miércoles, también atrasado, pero antes que nada felicidades (por lo menos en México) a todas las madres que leen y las madres de los que lee este fic, ¡Feliz 10 de mayo, día de las Madres! Atrasado pero de todo corazón.

Capitulo X

La reunión de los capitanes

Estaba en el parque de Karakura y frente a mí se encontraban dos niñas sentadas jugando una cabellera dorada como el sol del amanecer y la otra con una cabellera naranja como el mas hermoso de los atardeceres, me acerque para poder verlas mejor.

– ¡NO! Midori no puedes jugar con Kon – dijo la pequeña pelinaranja.

– Pero ¿Por qué no? – pregunto la rubia.

– Es porque… es porque era de mi papá. – dijo triste la pelinaranja.

– No importa podemos jugar otra cosa – dijo sonriendo la ojimiel.

Podía ver como ambas niñas sonreían y jugaban en el parque, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Repentinamente sentí una fuerte briza, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí los ojos y vi a una mujer pelinaranja de grandes atributos cargándome mientras saltaba por los techos de los edificios.

– Vaya ya despertaste – dijo sonriendo aquella mujer – yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto teniente del 10mo escuadrón.

– Yo soy Kurosaki Hisana, mucho gusto – dije tratando de sonreír.

– Ya sé quién eres – dijo la ojiazul – es irónico la última vez que nos vimos te sostuve en mis brazos y ahora que nos volvemos a ver, estas en mis brazos de nuevo.

–¿ahh? – Fue lo único que articule cuando me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón – No es necesario que me cargue yo puedo caminar solita –dije enrojecida.

La mujer se detuvo para poder ponerme en pie. – Disculpe, dijo ¿que era teniente del 10mo escuadrón? – pregunte

– Claro, soy una amiga de tu madre – decía la voluptuosa mujer aun sonriendo.

– Entonces, o no, ¡espero no haber metido en problemas a Toshiro, con usted o su capitán! – dije muy apenada, al recordar que me había quedado dormida.

– Toshiro en problemas conmigo o el capitán – dijo la mujer cuando comenzó sofocar sus risas – no te preocupes, dudo que mi taicho le diga algo a Toshiro y no me hables de "usted", llámame Rangiku –

Cuando llegamos a las dependencias del 5to escuadrón la mujer entro haciendo un alboroto, cuando vio a mi madre casi salto hacia ella.

– Rukia, cuanto tiempo, te vez idéntica a hace 17 años –dijo la ojiazul.

– Hola teniente Matsumoto, cuánto tiempo – dijo mi madre mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

– Rangiku-san a que debemos el honor de tu visita – pregunto Momo que entraba a la habitación.

– Vine por petición de mi taicho a traer a Hisa-chan – dijo sonriendo la voluptuosa mujer que ya se sentía en confianza de llamarme Hisa-chan – pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con él (N.A.: eso quiere decir que ira a echarle carreta a Toshiro por estar a solas con Hisa en el techo, y porque no le dijo que era capitán)

– Espero que nos vuelvas a visitar pronto Rangiku-san – dijo Momo mientras se inclinaba para despedirla.

La cena fue tranquila, mientras el tío Renji me preguntaba que había sentido cuando descubrí que tenía poderes de shinigami y como me iba en la escuela, le platique de cuando obtuve mis poderes y mi vida en la escuela y sobre todo le hable de nuestra espantosa y bipolar, Arisawa-sensei.

– Arisawa, ¿Qué no era la amiga Karateka de Orihime? – pregunto, el pelicarmesi al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

– Si, esa misma, y hasta donde sé, sigue soltera y sin compromisos– dije en tono burlón.

–¿Qué me estas insinuando? – dijo aun mas rojo el hombre tatuado, mientras mi madre y yo reíamos y Momo intentaba contener la risa con su brazo.

– Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana es un día muy importante y no queremos llegar tarde – dijo mi tío después de terminar de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente al levantarme me percate que era una hermosa mañana, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, un día hermoso de no ser porque este día me presentaría ante los 13 capitanes y ellos decidirían que hacer conmigo. Mi madre entro rápidamente en mi habitación y dijo – Hisana levántate es tarde y recuerda que hoy es un día muy especial y tenemos que prepararnos para poder presentarnos ante los capitanes. –

– Ya voy – dije molesta mientras me estiraba.

Después de bañarme y desayunar, salimos mi madre y yo escoltadas por el tío Renji y Momo con dirección a la sala de conferencias del gotei 13. Cuando entramos al edificio se notaba lo descomunal del edificio de haber entrado sola seguramente me hubiera perdido por horas. Cuando quedamos frente a una gran puerta escuche la última voz chillona que quería escuchar aquel día.

–¡CHISSANA! – dijo la peli rosa al momento de treparse en mi espalda.

–¡Bájate y ya te dije no me llames así! – dije furiosa al tiempo que intentaba quitarme a la molesta mujer de mi espalda.

– Cabeza de piña, todos te están esperando adentro – dijo la ojirosa mientras se bajaba de mi espalda.

– Teniente Kusajishi, soy un capitán trátame como tal –dijo mi tío con seriedad.

– Tarde como siempre Renji – dijo una voluptuosa mujer que se nos acercaba.

– No me molestes Rangiku – contesto molesto el hombre de los tatuajes.

– Será mejor que entremos y no ágamos esperar más – dijo una joven de anteojos, con gran fleco en la frente y un chongo.

–¿Entremos ise-chan? – pregunto Momo

– Así es teniente Hinamori, el capitán Abarai deberá tomar su lugar entre los capitanes, mientras los trece tenientes escoltaremos y vigilaremos a Kurosaki Hisana y Kurosaki Rukia – dijo la mujer mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

– Tks, y porque simplemente nos ponen bozales y camisas de fuerza – dije molesta.

– Tranquilízate Hisa-chan no permitiremos que les hagan daño a ti y a tu madre – dijo sonriendo la Rangiku.

(N.A.: como recordaremos con Rukia jubilada y tres tendientes ascendidos hay cuatro puestos bacantantes, por lo que este pequeño apartado aclara quienes son los tenientes nuevos: primero tenemos por el noveno escuadrón a Yuki Akimoto de cabellera azul oscura corta colocada en forma de dos colitas cortas dejando salir dos mechones por delante de sus orejas de ojos de color azul claro, de estatura media y de complexión media (no voluptuosa pero tampoco plana), por el sexto escuadrón tenemos a Rikichi para los que no recordemos a este ilustre desconocido, es el joven admirador de Renji, que aparece en la saga de la sociedad de las almas, por el decimotercer escuadrón tenemos a Kiyone Kotetsu, el cual consiguió tras un piedra papel o tijera con Sentaro Kotsubaki, quien actualmente sigue deprimido, y por el tercer escuadrón tenemos a Kimi Gushiken, una joven pelinegra bastante torpe, que hace ver Hanataro Yamada como una persona ágil y habilidosa).

Rápidamente nos rodearon 13 personas mientras el tío Renji atravesaba la puerta, seguido por nosotras y nuestra guardia. La habitación era algo pequeña para la cantidad de personas que había.

Bien ya estamos todos – dijo un hombre de edad ya avanzada que estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación y a su lado había dos filas de seis personas cada una, todas vestidas de blanco –será mejor comenzar, teniente Hinamori por favor entrégueme las zankopakou confiscadas – dijo el anciano, mientras Momo avanzaba con la caja de madera en la que se encontraban nuestras espadas, hacia aquel hombre. No hay duda esta es Sode no Shirayuki – dijo el hombre mientras revisaba la espada de mi madre, para luego depositarla de nuevo en la caja y tomar la mía, después de revisarla me hablo – jovencita ¿Cuál es nombre de tu zankopakou? –

– El nombre… el nombre de mi espada… etto… yo no… yo no le he puesto nombre – dije algo apenada. Pero mi pena aumento cuando me percate que algunos intentaban no reír, otros tantos me miraban con reprobación y mi madre se había puesto roja como tomate.

– Espere comandante – dijo el tío Renji dando un paso hacia adelante. No sea duro con Hisana, tiene poco tiempo con sus poderes, además cuando conocí a su padre, él tampoco conocía el shikai, y aun así resulto ser uno de nuestros más importantes y poderosos aliados.

– Eso nadie lo ha cuestionado capitán Abarai, y por favor limítese a hablar cuando se le pida. –dijo el comandante con seriedad – bien, decidiremos si Kurosaki Hisana se quedara como shinigami o le quitaremos sus poderes y vivirá su vida como una humana normal. Quiero que digan su veredicto. –

¿Qué? eso no era parte del trato, quise gritarlo pero mi madre se adelanto a mi reacción y me tomo por el brazo para detenerme.

– Capitana del segundo escuadrón Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo Secreto y Comandante de los Ejecutores, Soi Fong – dijo una mujer de baja estatura de pelo negro corto que terminaba en dos trenzas - esta niña no está preparada para combate, solo sería una carga, por lo que mi decisión es regresarla a casa como una simple humana.

– Capitán del tercer escuadrón Kira Izuru – dijo un joven rubio de cara melancolica y un gran fleco que cubría gran parte de su rostro – me parece que lo mejor sería que se quede. –

– Capitana del cuarto escuadrón Unohana Retsu – hablo una mujer de apariencia dulce de cabello negro con una trenza que empezaba por su nuca y terminaba en su pecho a la altura de la cintura – me sentiría honrada si pudieras trabajar con nosotros. –

– Capitán del quinto escuadrón Abarai Renji – hablo el tío Renji – Hisa no creo que tenga que decirte que te apoyo. –

– Capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya – en ese momento me percate que mi madre bajo la mirada, el capitán tenia cabello negro un poco largo adornado por dos kenseikan y una mirada arrogante – quíntenle sus poderes–

– Capitán del séptimo escuadrón Komamura Sajin- la apariencia de este capitán era la de un zorro antropomórfico – lo mejor será que regrese a casa.

– Capitán del octavo escuadrón Shunsui Kyōraku – vestía un kimono rosa sobre su ropa normal y un sombrero de paja, además de un aspecto de vago – espero que te diviertas mucho aquí, bienvenida Kurosaki-chan–

– Capitán del noveno escuadrón Shuhei Hisagi - tenia la apariencia de un chico rudo con un tatuaje de un "69" en la mejilla, de pelo negro y alborotado – no veo en ti una razón para quedarte, vete a casa. –

– Capitán del decimo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro – guardo silencio momentáneamente. No podía creerlo era Toshiro y era el capitán de su división, ¿Por qué no me lo abra dicho?, Después de meditar un poco dijo – quítenle sus poderes – su respuesta me había helado, solo había fingido ser un amigo y después solo me pateo.

– Capitán del onceavo escuadrón Zaraki Kempachi, no es fuerte, no me interesa que se quede–. Pude ver como Yachiru lo miraba con ira y después el capitán agrego – bien que se quede, da igual. –

– Capitán del doceavo escuadrón y Director del Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico del Seireitei Kurotsuchi Mayuri – de todos los presentes fue el más extraño, de piel blanca y cabellera azul acomodada de tal forma que parecía un tocado egipcio – no me interesa si se queda o se va, así que no emitiré voto. –

– Capitán del treceavo escuadrón Jushiro Ukitake – era un hombre de cabellera blanca y de gran sonrisa, pero parecía estar enfermo – me parece que tu ayuda nos podría ser de gran ayuda. –

– Bien volvió – hablar el comandante después de escuchar a los doce capitanes – me parece que con seis votos Hisana se podrá quedar, pero quisiera que se le pusiera aprueba en combate, alguien tiene a un voluntario. –

– Ken-chan, elige a Sae-chan – grito la peli rosa

– Creo que le caería bien pelear a esa niña – dijo sonriendo el hombre del parche.

– Bien si no hay nadie en contra, entonces será Busujima Saeko tercera al mando del onceavo escuadrón. – dijo el de la enorme barba. (N.A.: si, este personaje lo tome de High school of the dead, y cualquiera que la haya visto sabe porque tiro a Ikkaku del tercer puesto, de hecho me atrevería a jurar que es la bastarda de kempachi) (N.A.: con bastarda me refiero a hija no legítima)

– Pero comandante no cree que sería conveniente darle un tiempo de preparación – dijo el capitán del 3er escuadrón.

– Si, de hecho ¿Por qué no lo haces tu shiro-kun? – dijo el hombre del kimono rosa.

–¿Por qué debo ser yo? – dijo con voz molesta el joven capitán.

– Porque ambos son jóvenes, será mas fácil que ustedes dos se lleven bien, a que lo hagamos nosotros – dijo el hombre de pelo blanco que parecía que en cualquier momento se enfermaría.

Toshiro no pudo decir nada más porque hablo el comandante – bien decido, el capitán tendrá una semana para preparar a Kurosaki Hisana para su prueba. Pueden retirarse. –

Cuando salimos de la habitación Momo nos entrego a mi madre y a mí, nuestras zankopakou.

– Teniente Hinamori quien es Busujima Saeko, y ¿Qué no el tercer al mando era Madarame Ikkaku? – pregunto mi madre

– Así era, pero hace 5 años Saeko-chan se unió al 11vo escuadrón al principio pensaron que era broma…–

–¿Qué tiene de especial el 11vo escuadrón? – interrumpí a Momo

– El 11vo escuadrón es la fuerza de ataque del seretei, especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, antes de Saeko, Yachiru-san era la única mujer en ese escuadrón. Se hizo del tercer puesto del escuadrón venciendo en combate a Madarame Ikkaku - Dijo la del moño (N.A.: por razones obvias Ikkaku no uso su bankai en combate, por eso bajo al 4to puesto. Como bono extra Yumichika conserva el 5to puesto, solo mostro un poco más de su poder, la razón fue según él "el 6 es espantosamente feo y de mal gusto").

– Su estilo en combate es muy parecido al del capitán Zaraki, por lo que deberás ser cuidadosa con ella Hisa-chan – dijo la de ojos marrones

– En mi opinión deberías regresar a la charca de donde saliste Kurosaki – dijo una voz que se acercaba a el lugar donde estábamos, furiosa gire y me sorprendí al ver al capitán del sexto escuadrón caminando hacia nosotras con una mirada que denotaba asco y molestia.

– Que sea un capitán no significa que pueda decir o hacer lo que quieras, sin que te quite esa mirada estúpida de un golpe – dije molesta.

– Hm – dijo en tono de burla – realmente eres hija de Kurosaki Ichigo, eres igual de bruta (salvaje) y estúpida que él – agrego mientras se retiraba.

Continuara…


	11. La guarida del gato

Como recordaran de capítulos anteriores, Rukia nos deleito con sus chappybujos, hoy tendremos la oportunidad de repetir esa experiencia, que en lo personal me encanto, recuerden que en mi perfil están mi devianart para ver las imágenes, pero igual dejo links.

Capitulo XI

La guarida del gato

– Eres un… - no termine de hablar cuando apareció Toshiro y me detuvo.

– No vale la pena Kurosaki – dijo el peliblanco

Repentinamente apareció un gato negro, me miro y salto hacia mi metiéndose en el kimono. – ¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO ANIMAL! – grite tratando de sacar al felino de mi ropa.

– Será mejor que guardes silencio y disimules, a menos que quieras que me divierta con mis garras aquí adentro – dijo el gato al momento que sentía una fuerte punzada a un costado.

Repentinamente apareció la capitana del segundo escuadrón para sorpresa de todos, quien se veía completamente diferente a la recia capitana de la reunión, se le veía muy jovial y parecía que buscaba algo o alguien, repentinamente se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y volvió a tomar una conducta seria y se fue caminando.

– Soi Fong todavía sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza – decía Youruchi al momento que se asomaba por mi quimono.

Cuando recordé mi ira hacia el animal intente atraparlo, pero sin éxito. Jaja todavía tienes mucho que aprender niña, si quieres atraparme – dijo el felino mientras se rascaba la oreja con su pata trasera. –

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el ojiazul turquesa.

Escuche por parte de un buen amigo, que aparentemente vinieron para tener la aprobación del Gotei 13 para que Kurosaki conserve sus poderes – dijo felino tranquilamente–

– Si, pero quieren que Hisana presente una prueba de combate, y tiene una semana para poder aprender lo mas posible – dijo mi madre algo preocupada.

– Ya veo, síganme – dijo el gato mientras comenzaba a correr, y sin más que hacer tuvimos que seguirla mi madre, Toshiro y yo.

Después de quince minutos usando shumpo, llegamos a una colina. – Y que se supone que teníamos que encontrar – dije en tono que denotaba mi enfado.

– Tranquila niña impaciente, lo que les mostrare solo unos pocos lo conocen, la última vez que estuve aquí fue con Ichigo, fue cuando te rescatamos de la ejecución, ¿lo recuerdas Rukia? – dijo el felino.

Repentinamente se abrió una cueva a la cual entramos. Adentro había varios trastos y parecía que no habían sido usados en años, además una escalera por la cual bajamos. Cuando bajamos había un terreno árido como el que se encontraba bajo la casa del sombrerero.

– Será mejor que empecemos – dijo el gato al tiempo que salía una gran cantidad de humo que termino cubriéndolo, del humo emergió una voluptuosa mujer de tez morena.

–¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! – grite al salir la mujer del humo.

– Es verdad Kurosaki no me habías visto antes así, estas es mi verdadera forma – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

–¡PERO PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, ESTAS DESNUDA! – grite ante la imagen.

– Jajaja, eres igual de histérica que tu padre, además no creo tener nada que no tengas tú – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

–¡SI PERO TE ASEGURO QUE TIENES DOS COSAS, QUE TOSHIRO NO! – volví a decir.

– Jaja tranquila Kurosaki, ya me pongo algo – dijo la pelimorado al salir del lugar.

– Bien comencemos con tu entrenamiento, lo primero será que aprendas tu shikai, y por cierto llámame capitán Hitsugaya – dijo Toshiro con cara fruncida.

Repentinamente apareció mi madre con un bloq de dibujo comenzó a hablar:

Bien comenzare por explicarte las características de una zankopakou, sus poderes se dividen en tres fases; su forma sellada, es la que tú conoces de las zankopakous, de esta forma solo sirven para realizar el entierro de alma, cortar los entes espirituales, y purificar hollow. El entierro de alma consiste en colar la base de la empuñadura sobre la frente del espíritu, lo que creara un sello que enviara al plus a la sociedad de las almas en forma de una mariposa infernal. También pueden purificar los pecados de los hollow quienes volverán a la sociedad las almas como un plus.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-006-372096948)

La segunda forma se conoce como shikai y esta es la fase que aprenderás a usar, en esta forma se revela la verdadera naturaleza de la zankopakou, dándole nuevos poderes de combate ya sea en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo o en kidou, para usar este poder necesitas saber el nombre de la zankopakou.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-007-372097681)

Para lograr esto es necesario comunicarse con la zankopakou. Veras todas las zakopakou son entes vivientes que nacen de un fragmento del alma del shingami, por lo que las zankopakou son un reflejo del mismo shinigami.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-008-372097901)

(N.A.: no hare mas chappys en un rato solo en colorear a sode no shiraiyuki tarde dos días, si no me creen solo vean lo rebosante que esta de colores XD)

La tercera forma se llama bankai, en esta forma el shinigami es capaz de pelear al tope del poder de su zankopakou, del tal modo que son pocos los que pueden usar el bankai sin estar en rango de capitán.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-009-372098126)

(N.A.: ya entiendo porque a Rukia le encanta hacer chappys, pasas un rato a gusto, también debo reconocer sus grandes habilidades de dibujo ya que en 5 minutos ya hizo todo su repertorio y yo fácil tarde de media hora a una en hacer esos 4 dibujos, recordando lo difícil del coloreado de sode no shiraiyuki)

– Que te parece – dice mi madre después de su peculiar forma de explicar, de la cual Toshiro parecía más impresionado que yo.

Esos dibujos – dijo el peliblanco – son espantosos, además así no se ve daiguren hyorinmaru – solo pude ver como mi madre contenía toda su cólera que quería salir – Bien pero bastara, si Kurosaki entendió. –

¡Ehh!, etto… no entendí nada – dije un poco nerviosa por la cara de mi madre ya que sabía lo que pasaría. Sin tiempo de nada mi progenitora me tomo de la mejilla y casi me la arranco del tirón – ¡GOMENASAI! ¡GOMENASAI! ¡GOMENASAI! ¡GOMENASAI! –

Ya que me soltó aquella aterradora mujer, Toshiro dijo – bien ya que dejaron de jugar, te explicare, tu madre ya te dijo los principios teóricos de las zankopakous pero para que comprendas mejor te enseñaremos nuestros shikai observa. –

Mi madre desenfundo su katana y dijo – baila, Sode no Shiraiyuki–. Repentinamente el arma de mi progenitora se tiño de blanco completamente, y de la base de la empuñadura salió un enorme listón blanco unido a la espada por un cascabel plateado.

Después Toshiro tomo su espada y dijo – elévate por los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru–. De la hoja salió un enorme dragón de hielo, el cual se disperso en el lugar, en la base de la empuñadura salió una larga cadena que terminaba en un kunai en forma de luna menguante.

– Increíble – dije al ver ambas demostraciones – ¿entonces la mía podrá hacer lo mismo?

– Tal vez, tanto la zankopakou de tu madre como la mía son de tipo hielo, a tal punto que Sode no Shiraiyuki es considerada la más hermosa de todas las zakopakous de hielo, y Hyorinmaru es la más poderosa zakopakou del mismo tipo, pero en tu caso puede ser cualquier tipo, recordando que la zakopakou de Kurosaki Ichigo fue de tipo Kidou, pero también acostumbraba usarla mucho en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bien será mejor que comencemos con una meditación. –

– Con que propósito – dije molesta mientras me frotaba la cara recordando el dolor.

– Meditaremos para que puedas entrar en contacto con tu zankopakou, recuerda debes aprender a escucharla – dijo el joven capitán en el momento que se sentaba en el suelo y colocaba su espada entres su piernas, para poder comenzar a meditar. Yo los imite tratando de concentrarme pero por más que intentaba no lograba escuchar nada que proviniera de mi arma.

– Bien basta de descansar – dijo Youruchi al entrar de nuevo a la habitación – pierdes tú tiempo pequeño, Hisana es igual que Ichigo la única forma en que ella aprenderá a usar su shikai es por la fuerza, así que niña levántate a pelear conmigo.

– Es una broma – dije molesta.

Repentinamente la morena desapareció al mismo tiempo que sentía una fuerte punzada en el estomago y salía volando por los aires, cuando pude ponerme en pie la pelimorada dijo – ¿te pareció una broma o te tengo que golpear mas fuerte? –

– Bien tu lo pediste – dije molesta al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

Intente golpearla pero sin éxito, ya que cada vez que intentaba golpearla con la espada ella desaparecía, para reaparecer cercas de mi y volverme a golpear.

Y así paso mi periodo de preparación a manos (en los pies) de Youruchi, que en muchos momentos cambia lugares con mi madre y Toshiro, y sin importar quien fuera no dejaba de caer al suelo ante las constantes palizas.

El día de la prueba fuimos llevados a una especie de coliseo y en las gradas se encontraban los 13 capitanes y sus tenientes como espectadores además de mi madre y Youruchi a quien la capitana del segundo escuadrón sonrojada no dejaba de ver. En la parte baja del coliseo nos encontrábamos la chica del 11vo escuadrón y yo.

– Bien – hablo el comandante – será mejor comenzar con esto, recuerde Kurosaki Hisana que esta prueba determinara si conserva sus poderes shinigami o vuelve a casa como humana, sin más que agregar, les deseo a ambas suerte, comiencen. –

– La chica hizo una reverencia y dijo – 3ra al mando del 11vo escuadrón de protección Busujima Saeko, es un honor poder pelear con usted.

Por puro formalismo también realice una reverencia y dije – Kurosaki Hisana supongo que todavía shinigami en entrenamiento. –

Desenfunde mi arma pero la chica fue rápida y ya estaba sobre mí con ataques constantes y certeros que de no haber sido por Youruchi y sus constantes palizas ya me hubieran despedazado.

– Eres buena evadiendo, pero me gustaría verte peleando – dijo la mujer, mientras seguía dando golpes rapidos.

– En eso estoy, solo estaba calentando – dije a la vez que dejaba de defenderme para darle un golpe directo en el pecho, la pelimorada a penas y se hizo hacia atrás sonrio y volvió atacarme, sus movimientos se habían hecho mas rápidos y apenas podía contrarrestar sus constantes golpes.

– Vamos intenta golpearme o te matare – decía aun sonriendo la mujer.

Tome espacio e intente concentrarme, cuando se volvió a acercar dije - ¡HADŌ #04: BYAKURAI! – igual que la vez anterior salió una chispa blanca de mis dedos seguido de una fuerte explosión que nos golpeo a ambas.

– Vaya deberías practicar mas tu Kidou – dijo la mujer al salir del humo enceguecida.

¡ HADŌ #04: BYAKURAI! – Dije nuevamente saliendo poderoso rayo blanco de mis dedos, el cual la golpeo directamente – lo siento, pero el primer tiro solo fue una distracción, créeme que puedo realizar los kidou sin problema, después de los constates regaños y castigos de mi madre, pero fue muy útil el factor sorpresa. –

– Hmp – dijo la mujer sonriendo al momento que se levantaba y me atacaba, sentí como gran parte de mi cuerpo fallaba ante el golpe, y caí al suelo. Como pude me levante, mientras la mujer me veía sonriendo y dijo – esperaba más de una Kurosaki.

–¡Cállate maldita! Esto no ha acabado – dije tratando de mantenerme.

Flashback.

¡Ahhh! No puedo hacerlo cual es el truco Toshiro – decía una mujer peli naranja frustrada ante la perspectiva de no poder usar su shikai.

– No te sobre esfuerces Kurosaki – dijo el peliblanco

– Entonces dime cual es el truco de esto – decía la ojivioleta molesta.

– El truco esta en, tus sueños y deseos, concéntrate y escucha – dijo el ojiazul turquesa

Fin flashback

Flashback

– Una niña lloraba en el parque sentada en un columpio, mientras unos niños se le acercaban. Hey tú, porque no tienes padre – decía uno de los niños con malicia.

– Seguramente porque no te quiere – decía otro de los niños.

– Si quien podría querer a una niña con el pelo tan extraño – decía otro de los niños.

–¡HISANA NO TIENE PAPÁ! ¡HISANA NO TIENE PAPÁ! - gritaban y canturreaban los niños, mientras la pobre niña lloraba desconsolada.

Fin flashback

Flashback

Una pequeña niña de pelo naranja con muñeco con forma de león, avanzaba por un vacio pasillo en dirección al cuarto de su mamá. Cuando llego escucho que alguien lloraba del otro lado.

–¿Por qué Ichigo? Te necesito, vuelve –decía una mujer pelinegra llorando.

Fin flashback

Cuando reaccione me encontraba en medio de un bosque el cual estaba calcinado, como si hubiera habido un incendio hace poco.

–¿Cuál es tu deseo? – dijo una mujer con quimono violeta y cabellera negra, que caminaba hacia mí.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Kumo-takuetsu-shita-372098427)

– Que no se repita, que nadie vuelva a sufrir como yo lo hice, que ningún hollow arrebate la felicidad a ninguna otra persona. –

– Si esa es su convicción Hisana-sama, yo la seguiré hasta el final, si me necesita solo llámeme…–

– Propágate, Kumo takuetsu shita (N.A.: Nube imperial, o eso intente que dijera)

Contiunara…


	12. El chappy asesino y la visita no deseada

Hola a todos disculpen los retrasos, espero este sea el ultimo, les dejo la conti, y en mi deviantart una imagen guía para que se den una idea de cómo se ve Kumo Takuetsu Shita liberada.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.**d*e*v*i**a*n*t**a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/Kumo-Takuetsu-Shita-Liberada-372 576477)

Capitulo XII

El chappy asesino y la visita no deseada

La pelea había comenzado entre Kurosaki Hisana y Busujima Saeko tercera al mando del onceavo escuadrón, Hisana había intentado tomar ventaja usando un kido fallido seguido por uno ejecutado a la perfección, pero su ventaja no duro mucho cuando la pelimorada la ataco, golpeándola directamente al pecho. Usando toda su voluntad la ojivioleta pudo ponerse en pie (N.A.: cuando diga morado en el fic me refiero al obscuro, y cuando diga violeta será uno más tenue).

– Que no se repita, que nadie vuelva a sufrir como yo lo hice, que ningún hollow arrebate la felicidad a ninguna otra persona. – susurro la peli naranja tratando de mantenerse en pie, para después gritar - Propágate, Kumo takuetsu shita. –

– Así que por fin dejo de jugar y se quiere poner seria, tonta. – dije sonriendo.

Flashback

–¡Ahhh! No puedo hacerlo cual es el truco Toshiro – decía una mujer peli naranja frustrada ante la perspectiva de no poder usar su shikai.

– No te sobre esfuerces Kurosaki – dijo el peliblanco

– Entonces dime cual es el truco de esto – decía la ojivioleta molesta.

– El truco esta en, tus sueños y deseos, concéntrate y escucha – dijo el ojiazul turquesa

– Eso se escucho de telenovela, ¿no crees? – dijo la ojivioleta todavía dudosa

– Tonta, ya te lo dijimos la zankopakou está conectada a ti, todo lo que sientes lo puede sentir tu zankopakou, normalmente muchos shingamis aprenden a usar su shikai con meditación, pero hay unos tantos que aprenden a usarlo cuando sus emociones están al tope, puede ser cualquiera, ira, alegría, miedo, etc. Ahora intenta contactarla con algún sentimiento, piensa en algún momento muy especial o muy triste – decía molesto un joven ojiazul turquesa.

La joven se sentó y comenzó a meditar y después de varios momentos se puso de pie e hizo su ritual. La apariencia de la espada cambio ligeramente, de la base de la espada salió una cascabel y por debajo esta un pompón (o como se llame esa cosa), el mango se había vuelto de color violeta, y la guardia había tomado una forma de ocho puntas.

– Lo logre Toshiro – dijo la peli naranja eufórica por haber logrado su tan deseado shikai – etto… Toshiro que hace kumo ahora que logre despertarla – dijo con una sonrisa inocente la ojivioleta.

– Baka… no lo sé, eso solo te lo puede decir Kumo takuetsu shita con el tiempo – dijo molesto el moreno – será mejor practicar con tu shikai. –

Fin flashback

– Taicho, es usted genial – escuche a mi teniente decir al momento que empezaba estrujarme con su enorme pecho – logro hacer que Hisa-chan aprendiera su shikai en tan poco tiempo. –

– Eso no tiene nada especial, ahora solo hay que ver que sucede –dije molesto, preguntándome en que momento usara eso.

– Vaya aprendiste a usar tu shikai, quizás haga más divertido esto – dijo sonriendo la pelimorada – desgarra, Kaze satsujin han (viento asesino, según yo). La espada había perdido la guarda, la parte baja de la hoja se había ampliado además de un gravado dorado en ambos lados de la parte baja de la hoja.

– Tienes razón, comenzaba a quedarme dormida – dijo la ojivioleta tratando de aparentar estar tranquila

Ambas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre la otra, kurosaki intento golearla en el brazo sin éxito, ya que Busujima lo bloqueo con su espada, para después hacer un movimiento rápido con el que golpeo a la peli naranja en el estomago con la base del mango de la espada, pero la ojivioleta se levanto rápidamente y logro golpearla en el hombro izquierdo, pero no hizo ningún daño.

–¿Pero qué demonios? Fue un golpe directo, ¿Por qué no tienes ningún rasguño? – dijo la más baja en estatura de las dos

– Tonta eso quiere decir que todavía estas fuera de mi nivel, si fueras lista, tomarías tus cosas y regresarías a casa, para poder llorar en el regazo de tu madre; niña aléjate de este mundo, no estás hecha para esto – decía la pelimorada

– Te equivocas, he llegado tan lejos, que no me pienso mover de este lugar hasta ganar – dijo la pelinaranja mostrándole una sonrisa.

– Tonta, crees que soy la tercera al mando del 11vo escuadrón por ser una cara bonita, deberían habértelo dicho ya, que nuestro escuadrón es el más peligroso de todos. – dijo la shinigami de grandes bustos tranquilamente.

– Maldita – dijo la ojivioleta al momento que me lanzaba de nuevo hacia el enemigo, pero Saeko ya lo había anticipado y contrataco, pero en un giro inesperado kurosaki esquivo el golpe y dio otro contra el pecho de su rival, en esta ocasión, produjo una fuerte herida en el pecho.

– Antes de que la pelimorada reaccionara la ojivioleta volvió a golpear por la espalda a su rival, mientras esta caía al suelo por el golpe. Creo que gane – dijo victoriosa la peli naranja, pero repentinamente se volvió a colocar de pie su rival.

– Jaja, lo haces mejor cada momento pero eso no será suficiente – decía la tercera al mando al momento que liberaba su reaitsu, hisana se había quedado inmovilizada todavía no se había acostumbrado a ese nivel de expulsión de kidou, estaba en shock, su enemigo se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

– Hito no ten (garra del cielo, según yo) – dijo la ojivioleta al momento que levantaba su espada y la gitaba mientras de la espada emanaba una onda de energía color purpura con bordes rosas. El ataque impacto de lleno sobre una sorprendida pelimorada, que cayó de golpe al suelo sin poder volver a levantarse.

–¡GANO HISA-CHAN! – gritaba Matsumoto al momento que me abrazaba y ahogaba con sus enormes senos.

–¡Suéltame!¡suéltame!¡QUE ME SUELTES MATSUMOTO! – grite molesto, al tiempo que me soltaba dije – compórtate, eres una teniente, compórtate como tal. –

Cuando pude volver a ver en dirección de Kurosaki, yacía en el suelo debido a la profundidad de la herida en su pecho y usar su Hito no ten ya que no está acostumbrada a usar esa técnica, me dirigía a auxiliarla cuando apareció la capitana Unohana enfrente de ella.

– Bien cuando despierte, tomaremos el veredicto final sobre Kurosaki Hisana, por ahora será mejor que ella descanse – dijo el comandante al momento que se retiraba del lugar.

–¿Qué opinas de Kurosaki? – pregunto Youruchi, nada discreta a Soi Fong.

– Yo etto… etto… no lo sé ¿Qué opina usted Youruchi-sama? – pregunto completamente roja la capitana del segundo escuadrón ante la atención que le daba Youruchi.

– Capitán Hitsugaya – dijo la capitana Unohana mientras se me acercaba – podría pedirle un favor – dijo sonriendo – podría llevar a Kurosaki-san a los cuarteles del 5to escuadrón. –

– Pero que no se supone que la familia Kurosaki está bajo la custodia del 5to escuadrón – dije molesto

– Si pero yo le pedí al capitán Abarai que preparara la habitación de Kurosaki-san, por lo que no se encuentra, así que capitán Hitsugaya podría llevar a Kurosaki-san – dijo aun sonriendo la de la gran trenza

– Pero ¿Por qué yo? – dije mas irritado.

– Capitán Hitsugaya podría llevar a Kurosaki-san – en esta ocasión su sonrisa de mostraba peligro, mientras lo repetía.

– Está bien, Matsumoto, vámonos – dije al tiempo que levantaba con sumo cuidado el cuerpo herido de la peli naranja.

Cuando llegamos Rukia nos esperaba en la entrada del cuartel con una mirada de preocupación, que cambio por una gran sonrisa cuando llegamos cargando a la ojivioleta.

– Gracias capitán Hitsugaya por su ayuda – decía Rukia sonriendo.

Cuando deposite a la joven en su cama Salí de su habitación para encontrarme con Abarai, Hinamori, Matsumoto y Kurosaki.

– En cuanto llegue el pelicarmesi hablo – Bien debo admitirlo me sorprendió ver a Hisana usar esa técnica…

– Hito no ten – lo ayudo Hinamori.

– Gracias – dijo apenado el hombre de los tatuajes – como decía Hito no ten es idéntico al Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo. –

– Es verdad la única diferencia es el color y el nivel de poder de la técnica – dijo seriamente Matsumoto – pero la potencia se arreglara con el tiempo y un buen entrenamiento. –

– Matsumoto eres la ultima para poder decir eso, te recuerdo que no has presentado a un entrenamiento formal en diez años – dije molesto.

– Taicho no sea tan cruel – decía la voluptuosa mujer al mismo tiempo que fingía llorar.

Pronto Rukia tomo una expresión más melancolica. – No te preocupes Kurosaki – dije con expresión seria – me asegurare de que no le pase nada a Hisana, así se me valla la vida en ello. –

– Taicho no me diga que ahora le gusta más Hisa-chan que Momo – dijo en forma de burla la mujer peli naranja.

– Matsumoto eres… – no pude terminar de regañar a mi teniente cuando escuchamos un grito de terror.

–¡HISANA! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo que corríamos a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos Matsumoto abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que salía la ojivioleta de la habitación quien termino aferrándose de mi con fuerza, mientras temblaba por el pánico y unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos. –¡Llévenselo! ¡Llévenselo! ¡Por favor! – suplicaba al borde de un colapso la peli naranja que apenas y me dejaba respirar, mientras la voluptuosa mujer me veía con una mirada de complicidad.

– Rangiku-san será mejor que entremos a revisar – dijo Hinamori al mismo tiempo que entraba seguida por mi teniente.

–¡Ah! Aquí no hay nada, excepto por este pequeño amigo que estaba al lado de la almohada de Hisa-chan. –

– Es el chappy que le regale a Hisana cuando llegamos – dijo el hombre tatuado, al mismo tiempo que ciento que la presión alrededor de mí, aumenta debido a la fuerza de la ojivioleta que aun se aferraba a mí.

– Oye Kurosaki ¿le tienes miedo a esas cosas? – le pregunte al mismo tiempo que trataba de reducir la presión de su agarre.

– Yo, miedo a un horrendo conejo, ¡ja! Te has pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza Toshiro – dijo la peli naranja completamente roja por la pena al mismo tiempo que me soltaba y trataba de recuperar su postura inquebrantable, luego entro a la habitación tomo ropa limpia y una toalla y salió con dirección al baño.

– Renji, ¿tu pusiste ese chappy en la cama de Hisana? – pregunto Rukia

– Si, no esperaba que les tuviera miedo – contesto el pelicarmesi.

– Pero ¿Por qué les tiene miedo Hisana? – pregunto Matsumoto.

Después la ojivioleta comenzó a hablar – Todo ocurrió cuando Hisana tenía dos años, en esos tiempos a ella le encantaban los chappys tanto como a mí…

Flashback

En una habitación repleta de chappys a donde fuera que voltearas en el centro de la habitación había una mesita con un juego de té y en las sillas había sentados varios chappys, sobre otras dos se encontraban sentadas una pequeña niña de cabellera naranja que serbia un té imaginario sobre las pequeñas tazas, mientras hablaba con una joven mujer de cabellera negra que se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

– Lo siento cariño tengo que ir a la escuela – dijo la joven al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla viendo su reloj – pero no te preocupes tu tía Yuzu te hará compañía.

Cuando la pelinegra salió de la habitación, la pequeña niña se levanto de su asiento para tomar más chappys que le hicieran compañía a ella y a su próxima compañera de juegos.

Corrió a donde se encontraba un chappy de un metro de altura (N.A.: imagínense un chappy de ese tamaño, podría comerse un oso) para tomar a su chappy favorito que siempre se encontraba en la parte alta de una repisa. La niña se aventuro a escalar el enorme muñeco, pero perdió el equilibrio y el enorme conejo le cayó encima, seguido de una gran cantidad de pequeños conejos de todos los colores y formas.

– Hisa-chan – dijo una joven castaña al tiempo que entraba en la habitación - ¿Hisa-chan? que extraño, Rukia dijo que estaba aquí, será mejor que la valla a buscar al jardín – dijo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de buscar a la niña por toda la casa sin éxito, una preocupada Yuzu fue a pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes dónde está Hisana? – dijo una joven pelinegra.

– No lo sé, ya revise toda las casa sin éxito –dijo al borde del llanto Yuzu.

Ambas jóvenes buscaron por todas partes durante dos horas sin éxito (N.A.: no cabe duda que los traumas infantiles son los peculiares, pero imagínense 2 horas atrapadas bajo lo que quieran sin saber si algún día saldrán). – Será mejor que llame a Rukia-chan para que venga lo más pronto posible – dijo al borde del llanto la castaña.

– Tu llámala iré a revisar la habitación de juegos –dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

Cuando entro a la habitación Karin comenzó a escuchar sollozos entre los muñecos. –

Hisana eres tú, gracias a dios – dijo la joven al tiempo que sacaba a la pobre niña de entre los muñecos – ya tranquila, ya pasó. –

Fin flasback

– Cuando llegue Hisana ya se encontraba a salvo, pero desde entonces ha mostrado una gran aversión a los chappys – dijo Rukia.

(N.A.: fue un día negro para todos, Hisana ya podía estar cerca de los chappys lo que origino que Rukia se viera en la necesidad de vender o donar todos sus chappys, además la productividad de la empresa encargada de la producción de los chappys cayo a números rojos, debido a que Rukia ya no compraba, por lo que hubo un gran recorte de personal. Hasta la fecha no se ha podido reponer las pérdidas de aquel año.)

– Ya veo, pobre Hisa-chan, si me hubiera pasado lo mismo cuando era niña seguramente yo también le tendría miedo a los chappys – dijo Matsumoto que parecía comprender el temor de Kurosaki.

Esa mañana me levante temprano era mi último en la sociedad de las almas ya que al atardecer regresaría a casa, afortunadamente todos los capitanes me habían dado el visto bueno para poder conservar mis poderes

Mi madre y yo habíamos sido invitadas a comer con un ser cercano a ella, no me quiso dar nombres pero no podía decir que no, por lo que tuve que seguirla hasta llegar a una gran mansión.

– Whao, quien vive aquí, un rey – dije en tono de burla.

– Hisana es importante que te mantengas calmada, y te comportes de la mejor manera posible, solo basta ver el lugar para darse cuenta del nivel social de nuestro anfitrión – dijo mi madre tratando de parecer lo más seria posible.

Cuando entramos a aquel lugar, la gente de servicio nos recibió con saludos, como si fuéramos las dueñas del lugar.

– Pasen Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama lo espera – dijo uno de los del servicio, al tiempo que recordaba al único Kuchiki que conocía, el mal nacido capitán del 6to escuadrón, pero la pregunta era ¿para qué nos quería en aquel lugar? Seguramente quería burlarse de mi padre en mi presencia.

Nos hicieron pasar hasta una habitación en la que había una larga mesa, nos sentamos y en cuanto se retiraron los sirvientes pregunte molesta a mi madre - ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Ese mal nacido…–

– Ese mal nacido, no es otro que la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, además de ser hermano de Kurosaki Rukia – dijo una fría voz que retumbaba en la habitación al mismo tiempo que entraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo capitán Kuchiki que agrego – lo que nos convierte a ti y a mí en parientes, niña. –

– Un momento – dije tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar – dice que usted es mi tío. –

– Vaya niña, captas las cosas tan rápido como el idiota de tu padre – dijo a un serio aquel hombre

– Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué me insultas? y peor aun ¿Por qué insultas a mi padre? – dije molesta

– Tu padre tuvo la osadía de mancillar el apellido Kuchiki y no conforme con eso se ha burlado en cada oportunidad que ha tenido de mi orgullo, tu eres la representación de su ofensa hacia los Kuchiki, niña mimada – dijo sin inmutarse

– Sabes porque no tomas tu estúpido orgullo y tu preciosa familia y váyanse al diablo – dije mientras me ponía de pie y abandonaba el lugar.

Ya preparándome para irme comencé a despedirme todos las personas, Rangiku me abrazo y dijo que esperaba volverme a ver pronto, Toshiro se mantuvo serio como siempre, Saeko y yo hicimos las paces, Yachiru, simplemente trate de comportarme, para evitar golpearla, Momo y tío Renji, se despidieron con un abrazo.

– Hisana, no seas dura con Ni-sama, puede que se haya comportado de una manera cruel, pero él te quiere, es solo que su orgullo y responsabilidad como cabeza de los Kuchiki no le permite demostrarte su cariño, además sigue resentido porque me fui con ichigo, y después de su muerte, porque preferí quedarme en el mundo humano – dijo mi madre sonriéndome al tiempo que nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta – además si volteas a ver los pilares de tu izquierda, te darás cuenta que él te observa, eso demuestra el cariño que te tiene. –

Voltee a ver el lugar que decía mi madre y efectivamente ahí estaba el tío Byakuya observándonos, que en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo veía se giro y se retiro del lugar. "Ahora era tiempo de volver a mi vida", me decía al tiempo que entraba al umbral.

Continuara…


	13. Las desventuras de las almas modificadas

Hola de nuevo a todos, como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y a los que dedican un ratito de su tiempo para leer esté su fic, como siempre antes de empezar el capitulo, aclarare algunas dudas que les quedaron del capitulo anterior,

Alita: "No recuerdo si se ha mencionado pero Toshiro seguía viéndose como niño o ya se ve más adolescente?"

Si se ha mencionado, tiene la apariencia de un quinceañero, Hisana lo dice cuando lo ve en el tejado, refiriéndose a un joven de su misma edad en el capitulo 8 al final.

Riuk25: "Olle muy bueno estos capitulos, pero me confundi un poco por que derrepente narra toshiro, luego Hisana y aveces tu y resulta un poco confunso saber quien habla en realidad... jajajjaja tengo una duda la el shikai de hisana tiene el las mismas caracteristicas de zangetsu osea solo lanzar energia o tiene alguna otra habilidad? ."

De la narración , fue un error entre la narración de Toshiro y Hisana, cuando cree el capitulo aquí, no lo rebice y no apareció la división entre las narraciones, pero ya esta corregido, durante los flashback, normalmente seré yo quien los narre independientemente de quien cuente el capitulo, o también las partes en las que no este presente el narrador del capitulo, pero al igual que debió aparecer en el capitulo anterior, estarán marcadas las separaciones.

Kumo de momento si tendrá las mismas características de Zangetsu, pero con el tiempo se explicara el porque, con el tiempo irá tomando sus propias características.

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Capitulo XIII

Las desventuras de las almas modificadas

Residencia Kurosaki…

Nee-san, Hisa-nee donde están, lloraba un peluche con forma de león desde la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de cierta chica peli naranja.

Sobre la cama se encontraba una joven de cabellera naranja que no se despegaba de un libro de algebra aplicada y en el suelo de la habitación había una mujer que ya pasaba los 30 años dibujando alegremente.

¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas mientras Nee-san y Hisa-nee podrían estar en peligro? – dijo furioso el peluche.

Eso demuestra lo poco que confías en Rukia-sama y Hisana-sama – decía seriamente la joven con voz indiferente pero sin despegarse de la cama.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación una mujer pelinegra y dijo – oigan dice Yuzu que ya pueden bajar a cenar.

Chappy se levanto eufórica y comenzó a gritar alegremente mientras corría con dirección a la cocina seguida por el aun triste león - ¡CENAR! ¡CENAR! ¡PYON!

Karin ante el escándalo se molesto y justo cuando salía se percato que no había salido Pupples a cenar le pregunto - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No tienes hambre?

Disculpe Karin-sama quisiera pedirle un favor – dijo el alma sin despegar la vista del libro.

¿Qué favor? – pregunto la pelinegra dudosa

Podría comprar estos libros para poder leerlos – dijo la peli naranja mientras entregaba una hoja de papel a la mujer. Karin comenzó a revisar la lista.

Física cuántica, física nuclear, aritmética cuántica, y la lista sigue ¿buscas el conocimiento universal? – dijo riendo la futbolista.

Lo lamento si es demasiado problema olvídelo – dijo mientras se disculpaba la bajita.

Bueno no hay suficientes fondos pero si lo que quieres es leer, ven sígueme – dijo la pelinegra mientras salía de la habitación.

Más tarde…

Ambas mujeres entraron al sótano, la vista era lúgubre, obscuro, polvoso, con las típicas telarañas y mil y un artículos extraños.

Bien aquí están, Rukia los ha guardado aquí desde el incidente con los chappys, dice que no soporta la idea de deshacerse de ellos – dijo riendo la mujer mientras sacaba una caja de cartón que parecía muy pesada – ten esto te mantendrá ocupada un rato pero por ahora vamos a cenar.

- 0 -

Durante la cena todo paso tranquilo, ya saben Isshin le pregunto a Karin si ya había tenido relaciones con Sado, naturalmente la pelinegra lo pateo tan fuerte que el hombre no se volvió a ver por el resto de la cena, Yuzu reprocho a Karin por lo mismo, Kon se paso lamentándose toda la noche y chappy arrojo la comida por todos lados.

Después de la cena pupples regreso a la habitación de Hisana y comenzó a revisar la caja que le había dado Karin y encontró una gran cantidad de mangas y comenzó a revisarlos. Chappy la conejita de las montañas, los ninja chappys adolecentes mutantes, Bunny rangers, bug bunny el chappy de la suerte, entre otros. La peli naranja tomo uno y comenzó a leer pero en eso entro furioso Kon y dijo – no puedo esperar mas, será mejor salir a pasear con algunas chicas, después de todo quien podría decirle "no" a un muñeco tan lindo como yo. El muñeco salió por la ventana.

Que le vaya bien Kon-sempai – decía la joven en la cama pero sin despegar la vista del manga.

- 0 -

Querida hija ven y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu amoroso padre – decía Isshin al tiempo que Karin enterraba su pie en el rostro del hombre.

Olvídalo, viejo pervertido – dijo furiosa la mujer.

¡MASAKI! ¡TU HIJA YA NO ME QUIERE! – gritaba el pelinegro llorando, mientras corría en dirección al gran poster de la señora Kurosaki.

Viejo loco ya va a empezar – dijo Karin, cuando repentinamente se escucha gritar al jefe de la familia aterrorizado. La mujer ante el grito corrió hacia la sala donde estaba el eufórico hombre.

Querida hija a sucedido algo terrible – decía al hombre mientras grandes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

¿Qué puede ser tan terrible para que gritaras como loco? – dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Observa, ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel como para hacer tal atrocidad? – decía aun llorando el hombre.

¿De que demonios… - no termino de formular su pregunta cuando volteo a mirar el enorme poster y vio a la mujer de la imagen le habían pintado un gran bigote – bien debo reconocerlo nunca se me había ocurrido hacer eso, tal vez así dejes de comportarte como un loco – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Sígueme Karin – dijo con gran seriedad el hombre – sabia que algún día ocurriría esto - decía el hombre mientras sacaba dos libros del estante y se descubría un gran botón rojo, el cual oprimió y comenzó a sonar una alarma estridente, similar a las alarmas de aviso de bombardeo.

¿Pero qué? ¡Caya esa cosa viejo idiota! ¡Vas a molestar a los vecinos! – decía la molesta mujer, mientras el hombre caminaba con dirección a la sala sin decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la mesita de estar se retiro automáticamente al igual que el suelo se abría, y del hoyo salía un poste de acero, Isshin se acerco al poste y este se abrió, del cual saco un tubo de plástico, como el que usan los arquitectos para guardar planos importantes, el pelinegro saco el contenido del tubo y dijo – como dije sabia que esto ocurriría, así que espere a este momento. Desenrollo el pliego de papel que había sacado del tubo y se lo mostro a Karin.

Maldición viejo loco, hiciste tanto escándalo para esto – decía Karin al mismo tiempo que veía que el contenido era ni más ni menos que otro megaposter de su difunta madre.

Pero Karin, no seas tonta – dijo sonriendo el hombre – este poster es especial, tiene doble grueso y en micado, lo que lo hace virtualmente indestructible es invulnerable al fuego, acido, y a los manchones de mostaza – dijo con orgullo el hombre.

Oye viejo y de donde sacaste el dinero para esto – dijo la mujer dudosa.

Eso fue simple mi querida hija, lo encontré todo el dinero dentro de una figurilla de Pele en tu habitación – dijo sonriendo el hombre.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! Viejo idiota esos eran los ahorros de toda mi vida y te lo gastaste en todas estas estupideces – dijo furiosa la futbolista al tiempo que se preparaba para matar a aquel hombre.

No seas tonta hija mía, no me gaste tu dinero en todo esto, tu dinero me lo acabe en la fabricación de la imagen de tu madre y estoy seguro que ella te lo agradece, verdad amor mío – dijo el hombre mientras besaba la imagen – para el resto pedí un préstamo en el hospital.

Eres un… no término de hablar la de ojos marrones porque apareció chappy alegremente con un marcador de aceite y le pinto unos enormes bigotes al poster nuevo.

¡MASAKIIIIIII! – grito el pelinegro llorando.

¡PYOOOON! – dijo alegremente mientras le pintaba otro bigote a Isshin.

¡JAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Sabes viejo olvida el dinero ver tu expresión hizo que valiera la pena la perdida de mi dinero – dijo maliciosamente la pelinegra mientras revisaba su reloj – lastima me gustaría quedarme más, pero Sado viene hoy y tengo que arreglarme, adiós.

La pelinegra avanzaba hacia su habitación pero se detuvo en la de Hisana y vio a Pupples leyendo – oye ¿Dónde está Kon? – pregunto la ojimarron.

Kon-sempai salió a hacer conquistas – dijo la ojivioleta sin quitar la vista del manga.

¿Conquistas? Ese muñeco esta operado del cerebro – dijo la futbolista mientras seguía su camino.

En otro lugar…

Tranquilo pe-perri-rrito-to – decía Kon acorralado contra un muro y frente a él un pigbull.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡NEEEEEE-SAAAAN, HISA-NEEEEEEEE AYUDENMEEEEEE! Se escucho varias cayes a la redonda, a tal punto que varios vecinos bloquearon sus puertas y ventanas, además de que durante varias horas estuvieron merodeando patrullas.

- 0 -

Karin corría apresurada con rumbo a la puerta, Sado ya no tardaba en llegar, cuando alguien la abrazo repentinamente – maldito viejo te dije que no me molest… ¿Pupples? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Karin-sama ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a Zack-domo? – decía sollozando la alma

¿Zack-domo? – la pelinegra vio que al lado del alma había un manga - ¡aaah! ¿Zack, es un personaje del manga verdad? – Pregunto la mujer al mismo tiempo que la peli naranja asentía con la cabeza – Pupples los personajes de los mangas no son reales, son solo historias inventadas con el propósito de entretener.

Karin tomo el libro comenzó a leer (lo siguiente son diálogos del manga)

Un joven chappy rubio avanzaba por campo arenoso débilmente, por todos lados habían hombres muertos, camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba un chappy de cabellera negra moribundo en el suelo.

Por… nosotros dos… - decía el chappy moribundo.

¿Nosotros dos? – pregunto el rubio.

Eso es… tú debes… -decía el pelinegro

Yo debo… respondió el chappy recién llegado.

Vivir. Tú serás… mi legado. Mi honor…, mis sueños… son tuyos ahora – decía el soldado mientras colocaba la espada frente a él y realizaba una oración para luego entregársela a su amigo.

Yo… soy… tu legado… - decía llorando el chappy rubio.

Abraza tus sueños. Si quieres ser un héroe… necesitas tener sueños – fue lo ultimo en decir Zack.

Gracias… no lo olvidare… adiós… Zack. – dijo el ultimo chappy mientras avanzaba por el desierto arrastrando la enorme espada.

Fin de la lectura (N.A.: esta escena fue tomada de la escena final de "final fantasy VII crisis core", hay mas continuación pero para el punto que quiero tocar solo ocupaba esta parte)

Ichi-ni – decía Karin mientras veía a chappy strife despidiéndose de su difunto amigo.

Flash back

Yuzu despierta a Inue, Ichigo necesita su ayuda rápido - grito repentinamente Rukia.

Karin se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada mientras su hermano moría.

Rukia escúchame, no estés tristes, cuida bien a nuestro hijo- dijo el sustituto sonriendo.

Deja de decir tonterías, baka – grito Rukia llorando. Segundos después el shinigami se desvaneció mientras salían flotando miles de luces de su cuerpo.

Fin flashback.

Karin-sama se encuentra bien – pregunto la peli naranja al darse cuenta que su acompañante dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Si, si, estoy bien será mejor que me apresure o sado llegara – dijo la mujer tratando de aparentar una gran sonrisa.

Cuando abrió la puerta Sado había llegado y estaba a punto de tocar el timbre. Buenas noches Sado – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

Hmp… buenas noches… ¿llorabas?... pregunto Sado al ver los ojos rojos de la futbolista.

No, no es nada de importancia – se defendió la joven.

¡PYYYYYOOOOON! – Grito chappy al momento que se montaba sobre los hombros de Sado - ¡ARRE CABALLO!¡ARRE!¡PYON!

Hmp – fue lo único que dijo Sado ante su peculiar jinete.

Chappy, porque no vas a jugar con el viejo – dijo molesta Karin.

¡pyon! – dijo chappy mientras corría hacia adentro de la casa.

¡MASAKI! – se escucho gritar unos segundos después a Isshin.

- 0 -

Al día siguiente llego Kon semidespedazado a casa mientras se lamentaba su suerte, ya que su casería había sido demasiado para el pobre muñeco, durante el transcurso de la noche fue atacado por perros, hombres ebrios, ratas, una mujer sicópata, algunos hollow, había sido pateado por Jinta 13 veces y usado como almohada por un vagabundo.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Hisana grito – Pupples abrásame quiero sentir el cálido regazo de Hisa-nee.

Durante su vuelo en el aire fue derribado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – aléjate de mi cuerpo maldito muñeco inútil – decía Hisana al tiempo que caminaba hacia su cuerpo.

Pupples dejo de leer se levanto e hizo una reverencia – bienvenida Hisana-sama

Gracias por cuidar mi cuerpo – dijo la pelinaranja al entrar en su cuerpo – creo que hoy descansare, fue viaje largo – decía ojivioleta mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Hisa-nee, te extrañe – dijo el muñeco para después caer noqueado.

Continuara…


	14. De regreso a la vida diaria

Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado ocupado muriéndome, pero ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por su apoyo, espero les guste la continuación y espero nada me retrase el miércoles.

Capitulo XIV

De regreso a la vida diaria.

– Hisa-chan buenos días – decía mi amiga mientras me estrujaba con un gran abrazo – Ya estas mejor de tu resfriado. –

– ¿Resfriado? – dije dudando.

– Si tu abuelo llamo diciendo que te tomarías unos días en cuarentena debido a un resfriado y ni siquiera me permitió pasar a verte – dijo sonriendo la rubia

– A si el resfriado, gomen, estado muy ocupada últimamente – dije forzando una sonrisa.

– Kurosaki-san que bueno que estés bien – dijo llorando Fuuta al verme.

– Es bueno volverte a ver Kurosaki, tu novio te extrañaba – decía Takeshi al verme llegar al salón mientras Ichiro se reía.

–¡ahhh! ¡Vete al demonio no me siente de ánimos de pelear contigo! – dije molesta.

– Todavía te sientes mal Hisa-chan – dijo preocupada la ojimiel

– No es solo que no pude dormir bien – dije mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Flash back

– Princesita, que buen que has vuelto – dijo Isshin mientras abrazaba Hisana, mientras alrededor de ambos corría Kon dando saltos de felicidad al ver que sus queridas nee-san y Hisa-nee estaban a salvo en casa.

15 minutos después…

La escena era la misma isshin radiante de felicidad y Kon corriendo alrededor de la ojivioleta, molesta la joven tomo el peluche y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo con él al jefe de la familia.

Una hora mas tarde…

–¡AHHH! Por fin podre dormir en mi propia cama – decía la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que se estiraba y se preparaba para dormir.

Cuando la ojivioleta se acostó en su cama noto que estaba extrañamente mas dura de lo normal.

–¿pero que dem…? – dijo la shinigami sustituta al levantar la sabana y ver la cama tapizada de mangas – Pupples – dijo molesta para ella.

Paso alrededor de dos horas quitando todos los mangas que estaban en su cama – bien hora de dormir – dijo acostándose en la cama la joven.

– Buenos días princesa – dijo un hombre entrando media hora después a la habitación de la joven.

– Abuelo, son las 3 de la mañana, te importaría dejarme dormir – dijo la molesta joven.

– Ya no quieres a tu querido abuelo, no sabes que preocupado estuve por ti durante esta semana ¡MASAKIIIIIII! – salio llorando el hombre en dirección al megaposter de la sala.

–¡CÁLLATE VIEJO IDIOTA HAY PERSONAS QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR! - se escucho gritar a Karin, seguido de un fuerte golpe. Los gritos y golpes no se dieron hasta una hora después y durante ese tiempo el ruido no había dejado dormir a la ojivioleta.

Hisana sin hacer mucho caso volvió a dormir, pero nuevamente fue despertada, en esta ocasión fue por Kon, el cual comenzó a canturrear.

–¡CÁLLATE! – grito la mujer al momento que golpeaba al muñeco y lo arrojaba por la ventana.

A las 5 de la mañana fue despertada nuevamente por su madre.

– Levántate perezosa, es un hermosa mañana – dijo tranquilamente Rukia mientras movía con su mano a Hisana.

– Mhm – dijo la joven mientras se volvía a acomodar para dormir.

– Así – dijo molesta Rukia – ¡LEVANTATE! – grito al mismo tiempo que jalaba el colchón tirando a la pelinaranja al suelo.

–¿Dónde es el incendio? – Dijo dormitando la joven – ¿Por qué tanta prisa? déjame dormir son apenas las 5 a.m. –

– Te recuerdo que hoy hay escuela, además prometiste levantarte temprano para ayudarme a hacer los preparativos para la boda. –

–¿Boda? faltan 4 meses para eso – dijo molesta la sustituta todavía en el suelo.

– Por eso mismo no sabes lo complejo que es preparar una boda – dijo autoritaria la pelinegra.

– Y que no se suponme que deben prepararla "los novios" – dijo poniéndose de pie la joven.

– Claro, pero también es obligación de la familia ayudar con los preparativos – dijo Rukia con voz soñadora. – hay que preparar viaje de ida y vuelta para los familiares de Sado-kun, el vestido, la iglesia, recepción, pastel, madrinas, decoración, música, comida, invitaciones,… quince minutos de cosas necesarias para la boda y una calentada de cachetes (pellizcos) después…

Todos estaban en la sala mientras Yuzu y Rukia veían el color de los vestidos que usarían, Hisana estaba dormitando, y cada vez que parecía que podría dormir, un fuerte pellizco de su madre en la mejilla la despertaba, Karin por su parte parecía mas que feliz, molesta, no compartía la felicidad de su hermana y su cuñada. Por su parte Isshin revoloteaba por todo el lugar, radiante por la idea de que pronto se casaría una de sus preciadas hijas. Y podría tener más nietos.

Fin flashback

– Qué pena Hisa-chan – dijo la ojimiel escuchando mis lamentos.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta la clase de deportes.

– Bien mocosos acomódense que comenzaremos la clase – decía la sensei pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia los demás estudiantes – bien comenzaremos con 10 vueltas al patio y por cierto Kurosaki aprovechando que ya te sientes mejor darás 20. –

–¿eh? – dije al escuchar que me llamaba Arisawa-sensei luego agregue entre dientes "maldita bruja"

– En ese caso serán 30 – dijo la sensei que se había puesto a mis espaldas mientras refunfuñaba.

Todos comenzamos a correr pero repentinamente empeche a sentir que algo se acercaba.

– Sensei me permite ir al baño – pregunte lo más pronto que pude.

– Claro, es más, hoy me siento generosa y nos iremos al salón, pero rápido – dijo la sensei preocupada, mientras yo corría lo más rápido posible fuera de la vista de mi clase, pero era tarde ya había llegado.

– Vaya esperaba encontrar a alguien fuerte aquí pero solo veo basuras – dijo el hombre vestido de blanco. Su apariencia era de pelo negro corto, de gran musculatura, y de tez morena

–¡CORRAN! – grito con desesperación Tatsuki al darse cuenta de la llegada del arrancar.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la actitud de desesperación que había tomado la sensei.

–¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHAN BOLA DE IDIOTAS?! ¡CORRAN! – todos comenzaron a correr en dirección al salón.

–¡JA! No escaparan – dijo el arrancar al momento que arrojaba un cero en dirección del edificio, que bloqueo el camino todos los estudiantes se detuvieron del miedo ante la explosión que se encontraba frente a ellos y que nadie sabía de donde había salido.

– Mujer puedes verme – dijo el de la máscara rota.

– Desgraciadamente si, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te parta esa espantosa cabeza que tienes – dijo la pelinegra burlándose del de blanco.

– Insolente mujer, si supieras quien soy hubieras corrido cuando podías – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la sensei.

La ojimarron dio un fuerte golpe a su rival pero sin lograr el más mínimo efecto.

–¡ja! No estuvo mal para ser una simple humana – dijo el arrancar mientras tomaba por el cuello a Tatsuki.

– Suéltala monstruo espantoso – dijo la rubia al golpear al de blanco con un bate de beisbol.

– Park lar-rga-ate – dijo la pelinegra tratando de zafarse de la fuerte mano.

–¡joo! Otra humana que puede verme, que peculiar – dijo sonriendo el arrancar mientras daba un fuerte golpe a Midori.

– No dejare que la toques – dije mientras colocaba mi espada para bloquear el ataque del arrancar.

– Hisa-chan – dijo mi amiga tirada en el suelo al verme.

– Bien lo que buscaba, un shinigami – dijo sonriendo el de blanco – mi nombre es Andaluza Equino arrancar numero 33 de la fracción del decimo espada Treason Shadow ¿Quién eres? –

– Kurosaki Hisana shinigami sustituta – dije tranquilamente – podrías soltar a mi sensei. –

– Claro no estaba interesado en ella – dijo el moreno.

– Entonces deja ir a todos, después de todo si me vences puedes ir por todos sin problema – dije manteniendo la calma.

– No hay problema, pero dime ¿tienes parentesco con Kurosaki Ichigo? – pregunto el pelinegro.

– Si, él era mi padre – dije secamente.

– Ya veo – dijo sonriendo – prepárate. –

– Propágate, Kumo takuetsu shita – dije mientras mi zankopakou se liberaba.

– Linda espada, pero sirve para pelear – me dijo el arrancar mientras me arrojaba a la sensei

En cuanto atrape a la sensei se la di a mi Midori y dije – saca a todos de aquí yo me encargo del feo este. – Ella asintió y se fue arrastrando a la sensei.

– Bien comencemos – dije cuando todos se fueron todos.

– Bala – dijo equino mientras salía una esfera de energía de su mano hacia mi.

– Hito no ten – dije mientras una onda de energía salía de mi espada y golpeaba a mi rival.

Me lance hacia el golpeándolo con fuerza pero sin hacer daño.

– Eso es lo mejor que tienes me has decepcionado – dijo molesto el arrancar

– Bien prueba esto Hito no ten – lance nuevamente mi ataque, en esta ocasión lo tomo desprevenido y le corto un brazo – ja te confiaste. –

– Maldita, me las pagaras, "galopa, caballo" – dijo el arrancar el cual se convirtió en un centauro, su máscara había tomado la forma de un cráneo de caballo y le había salido armadura del pecho y brazo.

El enorme guerrero se lanzo contra mí, pero rápidamente me quite, grande fue mi sorpresa que donde había golpeado el enorme animal se desquebrajaba.

– Ja tonto come esto Hito no ten – dije mientras volvía arrojar mi ataque.

– La tonta eres tú solo porque me cortaste un brazo crees que me ganaras – dijo el arrancar mientras aparecía frente a mí y me golpeaba en el estomago – ja ahora muere, cero – dijo para después lanzarme un gran rayo de energía roja de su boca, no había escapatoria este sujeto me mataría y no podía ponerme de pie.

– Brazo derecho del gigante, el directo – escuche decir, cuando un rayo de energía blanca golpeaba el cero produciendo una explicion, cuando voltee en dirección del rayo de energía se encontraba Sado-san con una especie de armadura negra en su brazo derecho.

– Te encuentras bien – dijo serio el mexicano.

– Si, solo se encuentra un poco mallugado mi orgullo – dije sonriendo.

– Mhp – dijo el castaño.

– Vaya otro más para alimentarme – dijo el arrancar - muere – volvió a usar su cero.

– Brazo izquierdo del diablo – dijo el ojimarron mientras salía un armadura blanca en su brazo izquierdo, luego de la yema de sus dedos salieron chispas para luego cerrar su puño y dijo – la muerte. –

Su golpe atravesó el cero de equino y lo golpeo de lleno mientras el suelo a su alrededor se destrozaba formando una imagen de un gigantesco cráneo de un esqueleto.

Llego Pupples en mi cuerpo al cual rápidamente me metí, pero no podía ponerme de pie.

– Descansa – dijo el moreno mientras me levantaba y me llevaba con mis compañeros.

– No es necesario que me cargues – dije apenada mientras me veían mis compañero en brazos de mi futuro tío.

– Somos… familia… - dijo el hombre alto.

– Eso no es oficial hasta dentro de 4 meses mas – dije sonriéndole. Y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Gracias Chad por salvar a mi torpe estudiante – dijo Arisawa-sensei mientras el ojimarron me recostaba en el suelo.

– Mhp – fue lo único que dijo Sado.

Se suspendieron las clases el resto del día, pero a nuestro grupo no nos dejaron ir hasta que fuimos revisados por lo paramédicos. Me dieron varios desinflamatorios por mis golpes hechos en la pelea con equino, creyendo que había sido alcanzada por la fuerza de la explosión y todo el tiempo me repetían que había tenido suerte de solo recibir el golpe y no haber estado en donde se origino la explosión. De regreso a casa Midori nos acompaño a Sado que todavía insistía en llevarme en sus brazos, y a mí.

– Que bien que hayan vuelto – dijo mi madre al abrir la puerta – jovencita debes ser más cuidadosa cuando este peleando porque… Mi madre dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de Midori y luego agrego con su molesta voz infantil – Cariño que bueno que estas bien…

– Deja la farsa mamá, ella me vio como shinigami y vio al sujeto de blanco – dije molesta por su tono de voz.

– Quisiera que me explicaran que sucedió aquí – dijo preocupada la rubia.

– No preocupes cariño – dijo mi madre – te lo explicare – dijo mi madre mientras sacaba un extraño artefacto que al ponerlo en frente a ella produjo una pequeña explosión que hizo mucho humo Midori termino cayendo desmallada y luego agrego – bien será mejor llevarla a su casa.

– Mama que le hiciste – dije preocupada

Tranquila cuando despierte no sabrá que paso y pensara que fue una explosión común y corriente – dijo sonriendo – por cierto ¿te pregunto algo el arrancar?

– Si me pregunto sobre mi parentesco con papá – dije pensativa

– Será mejor alertar a la sociedad de las alma – dijo preocupada mi madre – prefiero parecer una loca paranoica que arriesgarme a que te pase algo. –

A la mañana siguiente Midori paso de largo sin hacer preguntas

– Bien jóvenes siéntense hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros – dijo el sensei – pasen por favor y preséntense.

– Hitsugaya Toshiro – dijo un peliblanco serio

– Matsumoto Rangiku – dijo la una ojiazul saludando con la mano

– Hinamori Momo – dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia – es un placer

– Busujima Saeko – dijo la pelimorada – encantada

– Adarame Ikkaku – dijo el pelón con una sonrisa sicópata

– Yumichika Ayasegawa – dijo el metrosexual sacudiéndose la cabellera.

Continuyara…


	15. El despertar del dragon de hielo

Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza, como sabran muchos acaba de terminar la época mas odiada para cualquier estudiante, la de exámenes y trabajos finales, lamento no avisarles pero estuve bastante ocupado, pienso terminar el fic aunque me muera en el intento. Hoy hubo una pregunta muy importante de:

AS Carabajal: "Por cierto, cuantos cap seran aproximadamente? Nos vemos pronto, Besos!"

Jajajaja, Sinceramente, no lo sé, por ahora solo te puedo asegurar unos 40, ¿que porque tantos? Bueno, principalmente todavía debo una explicación mas profunda de la muerte de Ichigo, falta el bankai de Hisana como también su verdadero destino en esta guerra, que el malo y sus esbirros hagan acto de presencia, y kempachi me tiene amenazado y exige combates a muerte y claro el epilogo.

Se les hace poco, bueno terminado el fic tal vez haiga algunos spin off, todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran.

Capitulo XV

El despertar del dragón de Hielo

– Por favor tomen asiento donde puedan – dijo el sensei

Los nuevos alumnos caminaron en dirección a los puestos vacíos más cercanos. El peliblanco se sentó a mi derecha.

–¿Toshiro que hacen aquí? – pregunte intrigada.

– Venimos para investigar lo del ataque arrancar y por cierto llámame capitán Hitsugaya – decía el ojiazul turquesa.

–¿No creen que están exagerando? – pregunte aburrida

– No, la última vez que tomamos a los arrancar a la ligera fue hace 17 años y tuvo consecuencias graves – decía el moreno desviando su mirada de mi, la cual mostraba una gran tristeza.

– Kurosaki, Hitsugaya dejen de hablar – nos llamo la atención el profesor – o es que tienen que compartir algo clase. –

– Si, sensei – dijo indiferente el capitán – el resultado de esa ecuación es 12 no 10. –

El sensei se giro y comenzó a revisar la ecuación y efectivamente estaba equivocado.

– Wow, eres un ñoño en esto ¿verdad? – dije maliciosamente, pero el se limito a no prestarme atención.

En el receso estábamos en la azotea platicando mi amiga y yo (mas bien ella) sobre la apertura de un nuevo centro comercial, afortunadamente fue una platica mas tranquila ya que Fuuta se había retirado a su casa por que comenzó a sentirse mal poco después de la llegada del grupo de shinigamis.

– Hisa-chan – dijo una voluptuosa mujer mientras se nos acercaba a nosotras seguida por el joven capitán, Hinamori y Saeko.

– Hisa-chan conoces a la nueva – pregunto Midori

– Si es hija de una amiga de mi madre – dije forzando una sonrisa.

– De que hablan – pregunto la shinigami rubia.

– Hablamos de la apertura de centro comercial – dijo radiante la Rubia pelicorta

– Centro comercial, porque no vamos – dijo la otra rubia pelilarga (N.A.: y aquí es donde me arrepiento de haber hecho rubia a Midori)

– Las dos rubias comenzaron a cuchichear sobre el viaje al nuevo centro comercial. Lo que aproveche para hablar con Toshiro, Momo y Saeko.

–¿Pero era necesario que vinieran tantos? – pregunte molesta al peliblanco.

– Tranquilízate Hisana-san – dijo la pelinegra – durante la pelea con Aizen se envió el mismo grupo para vigilar, exceptuándonos a Saeko y a mi, que venimos en lugar de el capitán Abarai y Kurosaki Rukia.

– Ya veo – dije aun no muy convencida.

El resto del día fue tranquilo pero curiosamente nos encontramos con Arisawa-sensei.

– Vaya Kurosaki haciendo nuevos amigos – dijo riendo.

– Hola Arisawa-sensei – dije ignorando su comentario.

–¿Arisawa-sensei? disculpe sensei ¿Usted es Arisawa Tatsuki? – pregunto tímidamente Momo

– Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudosa la sensei

La del moño comenzó a revisar el interior de su mochila hasta que saco una caja envuelta como regalo y empezó a decir mientras se lo entregaba a Tatsuki – el capitán Abarai me pidió que se lo entregara en caso de verla. –

–¿Abarai? ¿Te refieres a Renji? – Dijo al momento que se sonrojaba – gracias – pero cuando recordó que estábamos los demás en el lugar se endureció y dijo – gracias, espero que no sea ninguna broma, porque si es así, are sus vidas un infierno. –

Por ultimo antes de irse sin darse cuenta se volvió a sonrojar, me quede estupefacta al verla, nunca había sido más vulnerable.

Ya estando en mi casa mas exactamente en la sala de la misma acompañados por mi madre, Sado-san y los señores Ishida, comenzaron ha explicarme mejor lo que son los arrancar, para mi mala suerte lo hizo mi madre.

Bien comenzare por explicarte lo que son los hollow, son almas humanas que pierden su corazón por esa razón tienen un hueco en el pecho, su corazón se materializa en forma de la mascara que usan.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*af*a**n*z**x.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-012-377615455)

Los hollow se alimentan y nutren de almas humanas, y entre más energía espiritual tengan esas almas, mas poderoso se vuelve el hollow.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d**e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r *t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-013-377618994)

(N.A.: espero que Rukia no vea esta imagen o le va dar un paro cardiaco al ver al oso comerce al chappy).

Bajo ciertas condiciones los hollow de mas alto nivel llamados adjunchas y Vastard lord son capaces de romper sus mascaras obteniendo un poder mayor, las condiciones son desconocidas por la sociedad de las almas solo se sabe que pueden tardar miles de años en desarrollarse, una manera rápida fue por el hogioku usado por Aizen para convertir a los hollow en arrancars en cuestión de días.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-014-377619376)

(N.A.: dato curioso, la arrancarficación produce daños psicologicos y emocionales, si no me creen vean esta imagen y comparen a Ulquiurra cuando era hollow y cuando se convirtió en arrancar ¿notan la diferencia?)

La apariencia de los arrancar es muy similar a la de los shinigamis siendo sus diferencias el hueco en alguna parte del cuerpo y el fragmento de su mascara que conservan.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-015-377619837)

Los arrancar se dividen en fracción y espadas. Los espada son los 10 arrancars mas poderosos a tal punto que pueden luchar como iguales con los capitanes del gotei 13.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r* t*.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-016-377621600)

Por su parte las fracciones son los subordinados de los espadas y están al servicio incondicional de estos.

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*fa*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r*t *.*c*o*m*/art/Chappy-017-377622431)

(N.A.: aunque no lo parezca, lilineth intenta despertar a Stark)

Cuando termino su explicación, en lugar de criticar los dibujos de mi madre decidí quedarme callada, pero repentinamente sentí su ya legendario pellizco. –¡Aaaahhh! ¿Por qué me pellizcas? – dije sollozando.

– Porque no has dicho como te parecen mis dibujos – dijo molesta mi madre.

–¿Tengo que? – dije tratando de soltarme pero al escuchar eso mi madre tiro con mas fuerza - ¡GOMEN! ¡GOMEN! ¡GOMENASAI! ¡GOMENASAI! Son hermosos tus dibujos, lo mejores que he visto. –

– Lo se – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me soltaba y yo caía al suelo por el dolor.

Después de la emotiva explicación de mi madre, todos los presentes acordamos que no atacaríamos a ningún arrancar por nuestra propia cuenta si no que esperaríamos apoyo, para evitar bajas innecesarias.

La tarde paso tranquila me encontraba en mi habitación descansando después del peculiar día, y sobre todo que era lo que contenía el regalo del tío Renji. Una extraña presencia me hizo levantarme de la cama, sin duda era otro arrancar, rápidamente Salí de mi casa dejando a Pupples con mi cuerpo en mi habitación.

Justo cuando llegue llegaron Toshiro y Rangiku, frente a nosotros se encontraba un arrancar enorme, calvo, y con apariencia de ser torpe.

– Mi nombre es Homúnculo Goliat arrancar numero 60 al servicio del noveno espada Amore de Venus – dijo el enorme arrancar.

– Yo soy Hits… no termino de hablar Toshiro cuando fue interrumpido por el enorme arrancar.

– Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán del décimo escuadrón, Matsumoto Rangiku teniente del mismo escuadrón y Kurosaki Hisana shingami sustituta – dijo sonriendo el arrancar – los conozco y vengo a destruirlos por ordenes de mi señora. –

– Eso lo veremos – dije sonriendo – propágate, Kumo takuetsu shita–

– Gruñe, Haneiko –

– Elévate en los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru – dijo el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que salía un enorme dragón de hielo de la zankopakou

El arrancar desenfundo su Katana y bloqueo el golpe como si fuera una pequeña pluma la que lo golpeo. La rubia intento derribarlo con su hoja de cenizas, pero el arrancar le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la derribo y dejo fuera de combate.

– Hito no ten – dije al tiempo que salía una gran onda de energía hacia mi enemigo, el lo recibió de lleno, pero el ataque solo le produjo unos cuantos rasguños. Rápidamente el arrancar se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a atacarme con sus puños, con trabajo pude esquivarlos, el ojiazul turquesa intento golpearlo pero el arrancar nos esquivo a ambos.

– Maldición, no tengo opción – dijo el peliblanco – _**BANKAI**_. – Sobre la espalda de Toshiro se encontraba una enorme estructura de hielo que parecían un par de alas y una cola de dragón en su brazo derecho otra estructura de hielo con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que con el hocico sostenía la Katana a la cual en la guardia le habían salido cuatro puntas mas, sobre Toshiro flotaban 3 enormes estructuras de 4 puntas cada una. – _**DAIGUREN HYORINMARU**_. –

Toshiro agito su arma de la cual emergieron 4 dragones de hielo que atacaron al arrancar.

– Tonto crees que estos patéticos intentos de ataques me vencerán – decía el corpulento ser, ahora probaran mi verdadero poder "trae el final, Titán". Los brazos del arrancar se volvieron de dos metros de largo recubierta por la materia blanca de su mascara, en su cabeza se formo un casco con dos enormes cuernos.

– Es una lastima Taicho-san el tiempo se te acaba, ya se ha ido tu primer loto y según tengo entendido cuando ya no haya mas lotos perderás tu bankai – dijo sonriendo el arrancar, cuando voltee a ver a Toshiro efectivamente ya no estaba una de las estructuras.

– Kurosaki concéntrate en la pelea, no en los lotos, además Homúnculo Goliat te acabaremos antes de que eso pase – dijo serio el peliblanco.

Use de nuevo mi Hito no ten en el arrancar que lo bloqueo descuidando su espalda lo que aprovecho el oijiazul turquesa para golpearlo con su dragón de hielo, al instante nuestro enemigo había quedado congelado.

Cuando comenzaba a relajarme el enorme pilar de hielo se rompio y libero a Goliat.

– Vaya eres muy confiado en tus habilidades Taicho-san, hablas mucho para solo poder usar el 30% de tu capacidad – dijo sonriendo el arrancar

Ranjiku comenzó a levantarse. –¡MATSUMOTO! – grito el capitán para llamar la atención de su teniente y cuando ella voltio el dijo – que retiren el limitador. –

Matsumoto comenzó hablar a través de un comunicador en su oído. – Jaja, eres un tonto si crees que permitiré que quiten los limitadores – dijo el arrancar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Toshiro con su enorme puño, auque Toshiro coloco sus alas como barrera, estas fueron destruidas sin esfuerzo – dos fuera solo quedas tu niña – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi dirección.

El arrancar nuevamente se lanzo en esta ocasión contra mi, pero justo cuando iba a ser golpeada se atravesó un enorme dragón de hielo que recibió el golpe.

– Lo siento, no quería usar esto, pero no tengo opción, no puedo permitir que alguien mas muera sin que yo no haga nada para evitarlo – decía Toshiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y mostraba lo que quedaba de su bankai.

– Jaja ya he aplastado tu bankai no tienes oportunidad de vencerme – decía el arrancar mientras reía.

– _**BANKAI**_ – grito Toshiro – _**GARASU HYORINMARU **_–

Continuara…


	16. El tigre y el perro

Hola a todos después de el estrés y de la desesperación de los maestro ya podre estar de forma mas regular con el fic, como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios, gracias por el apoyo. Como siempre responderé las curiosidades de ustedes.

Riuk25: "Ohhh shit lo terminaste en la mejor parte.. :S Y que es eso De Garasu Hyorinmaru? O.o acaso es otra liberacion bankai..."

Por mas raro que parezca lo que haga en el fic siempre tratare de que sea lo mas solido posible con lo que se ha mostrado en la serie, desde que comenzó a hacer acto de presencia Toshiro siempre se ha recalcado que su bankai esta incompleto, por lo que idealice una versión perfeccionada del bankai de Hyorinmaru, de hecho Garasu Hyorinmaru, nació primero que Hisana o el fic.

" ¿Piensas nose explicar como fue que ichigo y rukia terminaron juntos o como terminaron concibiendo a hisana? :S me lo he estado preguntando en estos dias... que estaba releyenddo el fic... mucha suerte y espero que lo continues pronto.!"

Te mentiría si dijera que idealice como se consolido la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, principalmente por el carácter de ambos, no puedo idealizarlos en un momento meloso porque no va con ellos, pero tampoco me agrada una situación chusca, para decírselo, por eso no te preocupes, hare una lluvia de ideas y cuando lo tenga, les daré el aviso aquí mismo.

Por cierto gracias zerathul95 por la idea para los links espero sirva.

Capitulo XVI

El tigre y el perro

– Lo siento, no quería usar esto, pero no tengo opción, no puedo permitir que alguien mas muera sin que yo no haga nada para evitarlo – decía Toshiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y mostraba lo que quedaba de su bankai.

– Jaja ya he aplastado tu bankai no tienes oportunidad de vencerme – decía el arrancar mientras reía.

– _**BANKAI**_ – grito Toshiro, cuando el humo se desvaneció apareció el peliblanco, pero la enorme estructura de hielo había desaparecido, excepto la cabeza de dragón, pero con la diferencia que en lugar de estar cubriendo la mano derecha del ojiazul turquesa sino que estaba en el hombro del capitán, la espada también había cambiado ligeramente conservaba las cuatro puntas extra de la guarda que había salido durante su primer bankai intactas, pero las 4 puntas originales se habían torcido hacia delante recubriendo la hoja, por su parte la hoja se había vuelto completamente blanca (originalmente quería poner la cadena y el kunai alrededor del brazo pero se hubiera visto similar a la segunda forma de tensa zangetsu) – _**GARASU HYORINMARU **_(cristal del anillo de hielo) –

(h*t*t*p*:*/m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a*r*t *.*c*o*m*/a*r*t*/Garasu-Hyorinmaru-378069845?ga_su bmit_new=10%253A1371275653)(quiten los asteriscos para ver la imagen)

–¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo Goliat – un segundo bankai ¡imposible!

– Fuiste un tonto, usar los datos que recolectaron de nosotros durante la batalla con Aizen, les dio una ligera ventaja, pero acaso son tan idiotas como para creer que en estos 17 años no aumentaríamos nuestro nivel de pelea – dijo sin inmutarse el moreno.

– No importa te venceré de todas formas – dijo el arrancar mientras se lanzaba contra el ojiazul turquesa. Toshiro se limito a colocar su zankopakou frente a el, cuando el enemigo golpeo la espada con su brazo derecho, esta se partió en dos y el peliblanco rápidamente salto del lugar para evitar el golpe.

– Jajajajajaja, idiota si eso es mas poder, me das lastima, tu arma se rompió al primer golpe – dijo riendo a carcajadas el hombre de blanco.

– Kiba Ryu (colmillo de dragón) – dijo el capitán mientras agitaba su espada velozmente y salía disparado el resto de la hoja hacia el enemigo.

– El arrancar rápidamente bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo la hoja voladora y dijo mientras bajaba el brazo – Idiota, tanta es tu desesperación que me lanzaste lo que quedaba de tu espada, ¡eh!…

Cuando el pelón se dio cuenta que Toshiro se abalanzaba hacia el trato de golpearlo con sus puños pero ambos se habían congelado, trato de esquivar pero era demasiado tarde, el capitán hizo un movimiento con el mango de su espada como si fuera a cortar al enemigo.

El enemigo salto hacia atrás, pero extrañamente apareció un corte en su pecho y más sorprendente aun, Hyorinmaru tenía devuelta su hoja pero su forma era completamente diferente, en lugar de ser semirrecta, se había vuelto curva como media luna (como las espadas árabes).

– ¿Cómo es posible que tu arma recuperara su hoja? – dijo sorprendido homúnculo.

–¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? – dijo el peliblanco mientras giraba su espada hacia abajo y la hoja se soltaba para clavarse al suelo, después agrego – la hoja de Garasu Hyorinmaru es indestructible, no mejor dicho es intangible de hecho en todo el espacio donde se supone que debería estar la hoja pasan millones de corrientes microscópicas gélidas, que están a una temperatura menor de –2,000ºC, lo que quiere decir que esta incluso por debajo del cero absoluto, es tan baja la temperatura que produce, que congela todo lo que entra en las corrientes, dicho de una forma sencilla, esta hoja y la que quebraste no es mas que los elementos congelados que hay en el ambiente (agua, gases, sólidos suspendidos, etc.) de ahí viene su nombre por la hoja de hielo cristalizado, de cierta forma podría ser similar Haneiko, pero ser cortado o atravesado por Garasu Hyorinmaru puede ser mortal, de hecho tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie ya que recibiste un golpe directo, lo que me pregunto en estos momentos es si habrás escuchado todo lo que dije o moriste antes. –

No entendía bien a lo que se refería el peliblanco con morir, solo había dado un golpe pero el enemigo no se movía, el ojiazul turquesa camino hacia el enemigo y con un dedo empujo al inmóvil enemigo que callo al suelo, pero al tocar el suelo se rompió en miles de pedazos como si fuera cristal.

– Increíble, ¿ese es el poder de Toshiro sin el limitador? – dije mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Ranjiku pero al hacerlo escuche el operador del otro lado del comunicador decir "teniente Matsumoto pueden retirar el limitador". Todo lo que había hecho Toshiro había sido solo con el 30% de su poder ¿tan lejos estoy del nivel de un capitán?

– Taicho eso fue increíble – sonreía la rubia mientras el capitán se nos acercaba y se desvanecía su bankai – cuando fue que aprendió a hacer eso. –

– Tsk, cállate Matsumoto, entre todos los capitanes y tenientes tu eres la única que no lo sabia, por tu pereza, si realizaras tu trabajo como se debe no solo sabrías de mi Bankai sino que seguramente ya sabrías usar el tuyo – dijo molesto el moreno mientras desentumecía sus hombros.

– Taicho porque es tan cruel – decía la voluptuosa mujer mientras fingía llorar.

– Etto… se encuentran bien –dijo una voz, cuando voltee a ver, no era otra que la señora Ishida.

– Orihime que bueno verte de nuevo – dijo la teniente mientras alzaba la mano.

– Ishida podrías sanar las heridas de mi incompetente teniente – dijo el peliblanco al momento que caía al suelo.

Rápidamente fuimos auxiliarlo, afortunadamente solo había sido un desmayo, mientras la señora Ishida auxiliaba al joven capitán comencé a hablar con la rubia.

– Rangiku, ¿que necesito para aprender a usar mi bankai? – pregunte a la voluptuosa mujer.

– Mucha paciencia – respondió la aludida con cara de aburrimiento mientras reclinaba su mentón sobre su mano – un shinigami tarda en promedio 100 años en aprenderlo, porque crees que no he intentado aprenderlo, si me dedicara a aprender mi bankai no podría ir de compras o estar de fiesta y no hay nada en el mundo que valga la pena para sacrificar esas dos cosas. –

–¿No hay forma de hacerlo en menos tiempo? – pregunte esperando un "si".

– Si, si la hay, Ichigo fue capaz de desarrollar su bankai en 3 días pero no nos dijo como hacerlo, supongo que se llevo el secreto a la tum… – Rangiku se detuvo cuando recordó que de la persona que hablaba era mi padre, mientras la Sra. Ishida simplemente bajaba la mirada – l-lo siento, Hisa-chan no fue mi intención hablar de esa forma de tu padre. –

– No, no hay nada que perdonar – dije sonriendo.

Al día siguiente Toshiro no asistió a la escuela, se quedo a descansar en casa de Uruhara, aparentemente su bankai requería mucha energía y con el limitador era prácticamente imposible hacerlo. Por mi parte decidí tomarme un tiempo asolas en la azotea de la escuela durante la hora de comer, decidí visitar mi mundo interior para saber Kumo podría ayudarme.

Llegue nuevamente al bosque calcinado, pero en lugar de la tierra quemada había pasto y varios botones de flores y en medio de un claro (N.A.: lugar en medio del bosque donde alcanza a filtrarse la luz del sol, Aunque con todos los árboles quemados todo el lugar es un claro). El claro estaba cubierto de cientos de flores de todos los colores, formas y tamaños, sobre el hermoso prado se encontraba una mujer de cabellera negra y kimono morado.

–¡Kumo! ¡Hola! – dije mientras me acercaba donde ella.

–¡Oh! Buenos días Hisana-sama – dijo sonriendo mi zankopakou

–¡Que hermosas! ¿Tú las plantaste? – pregunte sorprendida por la belleza de las flores nunca había visto ninguna otra flor tan hermosa.

– Ella me vio y dejo escapar una risita que intento disimular con su mano – claro que no Hisana-sama, usted fue quien las planto.

–¿Yo? – dije sorprendida.

– Si, usted recuerde, este bosque y todo lo que esta aquí, es un reflejo de su corazón – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

–¡Wow! No lo sabia entonces, por como esta el bosque supongo que no debo tener un muy buen corazón – dije riendo y ella me imito – por cierto Kumo quería preguntarte si podrías enseñarme el bankai. –

En cuanto dije eso, la pelinegra dejo de sonreir, miro nuevamente las flores y dijo – no esta lista. –

– Pero ¿Por qué no? mi padre tenía mi misma edad cuando aprendió a usar el suyo – dije molesta

– Su padre es su padre y usted es usted, hay una gran diferencia, puede que comparta muchas características de él, pero no es él – dijo la del kimono morado aun observando las hermosas flores.

– Bien, supongo que debo ser una inútil a comparación de mi padre, después de todo es lo que piensan todos, incluso mi zankopakou – dije tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza

– Se equivoca, usted puede ser igual o más fuerte que su padre o madre, después de todo es una Kurosaki y una Kuchiki, llevar la contra a lo que dicen los demás y la testarudez esta en su sangre. – dijo sonriendo la hermosa mujer.

– Pero…–

– Debe irse Hisana-sama – me interrumpió mi zankopakou – se aproxima alguien, debe volver, terminaremos nuestra charla en otro momento–

De regreso al mundo real seguía sentada en el techo, cuando me gire vi a Fuuta acercarse tímidamente.

– Fuuta ¿necesitas algo?, creo haber dicho que ocupaba estar sola – dije con molestia.

– Tranquila note quitare mucho tiempo Kurosaki-san – dijo fuuta con una voz dura e incitante, nada que ver con su siempre temblorosa voz –he venido hacerte una proposición que nos conviene a los dos.

– No me vendrás con una tontería, como que quieres que seamos novios, te seré sincera, no eres mi tipo –dije riendo.

El pelinegro comenzó a sonreír y dijo – no, no es ese tipo de proposición, es una… podríamos llamarla proposición de trabajo, tu me das algo que yo quiero y yo te doy algo que tu quieres y ambos ganamos y ambos seremos felices. –

–¡ooooohhhhh! Pero mira son Kurosaki y su novio bebé – dijo una voz burlesca.

– Te importa grandísimo idiota, estoy hablando algo importante con la dama así que lárguense – dijo el enclenque que ya no se veía tan enclenque.

– Y sino ¿Qué?, el pequeño Fuuta llamara a su mami – dijo el enorme bravucón mientras comenzaba a chuparse el dedo.

– Sino te aplastare como el insecto que eres – dijo con voz desafiante el pelinegro.

– Así, entonces será mejor recordarte tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia – dijo el Takeshi mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe hacia la cara del enclenque.

– Te equivocas – dijo Fuuta mientras detenía el golpe con su mano – yo se mi lugar en la cadena alimenticia, solo fue que el perro callejero creyó estar sobre el tigre, pero el tigre simplemente se canso de jugar con el perro – termino de decir el pelinegro al momento que se escucho un fuerte tronido y el castaño se quebraba ante el dolor.

–¡MI MANO! ¡MI MANO! ¡MALDITO! – gritaba en el suelo llorando el bravucón.

– Cállate maldito bastardo – dijo el enclenque mientras le tiraba una fuerte patada al bravucón y este quedaba inconciente.

Ichiro intento correr con poco éxito ya que antes de poder moverse de su lugar fue golpeado en un costado por Fuuta quedando también inconciente.

– Lamento el relajo Kurosaki-san, será mejor terminar la platica después y me digas si te interesa mi proposición de trabajo, deberías pensarlo muy bien esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir, casi lo olvido tiraste esto en el salón, deberías ser mas cuidadosa – dijo mientras me entregaba mi insignia de shinigami – te veré después Kurosaki-san–

Fuuta se había ido tranquilamente como sino hubiera pasado nada. Durante los pocos segundos que duro la pelea no me había podido mover y aunque lo hubiera, dudo hubiera cambiado algo. Me levante para intentar llevar a los heridos a la enfermería.

– Hisa-chan que sucedió aquí – dijo Midori al llegar donde estaba – los golpeaste, talvez por eso estaba tan molesto Fuuta, seguramente se enojo cuando le diste la paliza a ese par, deber ser cosas de hombres ya sabes "yo, hombre grande y fuerte, yo proteger mujer débil, yo no ser protegido por mujer débil" – decía mía amiga mientras imitaba un cavernícola – wow los hiciste puré, creo que te pasaste. –

Me sobre salte al escuchar esas palabras – Midori cállate y ayúdame a llevar este par de idiotas a la enfermería. –

Continuara…


	17. La guerra

Hola a todos disculpen por no actualizar ayer, me quede dormido cuando estaba apunto de subirlo, desperté con el teclado grabado en la cara, como siempre agradezco su apoyo y responderé preguntas y comentarios:

zerathul95: "me gusto mucho el capi y ahora si pude ver la imagen este mepreguntaba si ya le pusiste asteriscos a las demas imagenes que igual las quiero ver espero tu actualizacion peronto jejjejejeje"

ya lo hice según yo, ya están bien pero si notas algo extraño avísame.

AS Carabajal: "Esta muy bueno...la historia sigue interesante, a pesar que me pierda cada cinco minutos jajajajajaj Espero el siguiente cap, nos vemos la proxima, Besos!"

Lo siento, por perderlos, pero hay partes que debo trabajar un poco mas rápido, por su poca trasendencia. Tratare no volverlo hacer.

Riuk25:"Muy interesante este capitulo... pero en base a lo que dijiste sobre ichigo y rukia... creo que la relacion de ellos es de este tipo de personas que estan peliando y discutiendo y terminan haciendo el amor XD... en fin pronto veremos que se trae en el "enclenque" ... buena suerte y continualo.!"

Jajaja creo que tienes razón ya estoy planeado la historia todavía debo atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de empezar a escribirla

ALEXZHA: "Espero que el bankai de Hisana sea muuuuy hermoso *-*  
>T-T Sigo extrañando a Ichigo...<p>

Ya tengo la forma, y espero te guste cuando sea hora de que se luzca, en lo personal a mi me encanta

Capitulo XVII

La guerra

Al día siguiente cuando volví a la escuela se sentía un ambiente tenso debido que los dos mayores bravucones del instituto había sido apaleados, a Takeshi le habían roto la mano derecha y tenia unos cuantos golpes no mortales, pero en cambio a Ichiro le habían roto cuatro costillas y una de ellas había perforado su pulmón derecho, en estos momentos se encontraba hospitalizado, pero estable. Kurosaki por su parte se había quedado en casa, insistía en que se sentía mal, pero logramos convencerla de que se quedara con ella Hinamori.

Taicho, en que piensa – dijo mi teniente en el momento que me abrazaba.

Suéltame Matsumoto – dije molesto - ¿no notaron algún cambio extraño de reiatsu ayer?

No, en lo absoluto – dijo la pelimorada al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca cercana y con ella llegaban Ikkaku y Yumichika.

De hecho esta misión comienza a aburrirme – dijo el rapado al tiempo que hacia un rápido movimiento con su bokken – me vuelvo débil mientras espero.

No me importa si aparecen o no, los arrancar, pero debo admitirlo es preocupante que no aparezcan, debe ser lo que llaman "la calma antes de la tormenta" – dijo el metro sexual mientras agitaba su cabellera. – además este tiempo libre me a permitido embellecer mi cabello y tomar tratamientos para suavizar mi piel.

Creo que debería tomar uno de esos, pero prometí ir de compras con Midori – dijo poniéndose triste la rubia.

Bakas, les recuerdo que estamos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, no para que vengan a jugar – dije molesto.

El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón concéntrense – dijo la pelimorada en el momento que se enderezaba y caminaba en dirección de un grupo de muchachas que la llamaban.

El resto clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta la hora de la salida caminabamos en dirección a la casa Kurosaki, pero empezamos a sentir seis presencias de arrancar.

– 0 –

Atacar aun Quincy y en su propio hogar, que descaro – decía Uryu en el aire mientras cargaba a Orihime. Después descendió lentamente a lado de un enorme cráter para dejar en tierra firme a su esposa.

– 0 –

Vaya eres rápido te diste cuenta de mi ataque casi al momento – decía un arrancar sonriendo con su espada incrustada en el "brazo derecho del gigante".

Hmp…. – dijo Sado con una guitarra en la espalda y aun cubriéndose con su brazo.

– 0 –

¿Qué demonios? – dijo una Hisana mientras salía de su casa acompañada por Momo.

Hola señoritas – dijo el arrancar mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

– 0 –

Vaya que suerte hemos tenido Yumichika – decía Ikkaku mi entras se lanzaba hacia otro de los arrancar.

Arisawa caminaba tranquilamente, repentinamente se detiene y arroja su maleta al suelo.

– 0 –

Vaya te has dado cuenta – decía el quinto arrancar mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra – no pienses mal, no es que tenga algo contra ti, solo has tenido mala suerte.

Te equivocas el de mala suerte eres tú – decía la mujer mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

– 0 –

Vamos taicho use su nuevo bankai y acabe pronto con ese arrancar – me decía sonriendo mi teniente.

¡BAKA! No puedo hacerlo – dije lamentando mi suerte – y no solo no puedo usar mi bankai sino que esto indefenso como un gatito, necesito aproximadamente 3 días para recuperarme, después de usar ese bankai con el limitador.

No se preocupe yo me encargare de él, me caería bien un combate para desentumecerme – me dijo sonriendo la pelimorada – desgarra, Kaze satsujin han

Saeko se lanzo con furia sobre su enemigo pero este se limito a esquivar y contraatacar, dándole una patada en el pecho.

Vaya que salvaje eres niña, una señorita como usted debería actuar con gracia y elegancia – decía el arrancar de complexión delgada, ojos azules y cabellera blanca en forma de bucles como algún noble ingles de las fechas de 1600-1700 – por cierto yo soy Alastor arrancar numero 20 y estoy al servicio del señor Treason Shadow 10ma espada

Cállate bastardo y pelea – dijo molesta la shinigami.

Dios, que lenguaje, parece que tendré que enseñarte una lección o dos – dijo el arrancar mientras ponía su mano frente a su boca para disimular su risa.

La pelimorada intento golpear al arrancar, pero fallo en su intento y en cambio fue atravesada por la zankopakou de su rival que tenía la forma de una rapier

– 0 –

Vaya, eres veloz Quincy –dijo una arrancar pelirroja de estatura baja y de ojos de color rojo brillante – soy crimson mist arrancar numero 11 al servicio de Treason Shadow 10ma espada, que suerte tengo, casualmente te estaba buscando a ti.

Se supone que debo sentirme alagado – decía Uryu mientras ajustaba sus lentes con su mano izquierda y con la derecha formaba su arco de luz. – Orihime forma tu escudo y quédate atrás.

La arrancar desenfundo su espada y se lanzo sobre el Quincy, pero justo en el momento en que lo golpeaba este desaparecía.

Eres muy lenta debiste elegir alguien mas como tu objetivo – decía el peliazul a espaldas de ella mientras comenzaba a lanzar flechas. La pelirroja con gran esfuerzo esquivo las flechas.

Grandísimo baka, no he venido por ti, vine por ella – dijo señalando a la embarazada – maldita perra, por tu culpa murió Ulquiurra-sama – decía la mujer al momento que se lanzaba sobre la pelinaranja. Instintivamente Orihime coloco su barrera para protegerse.

Idiota, tu estúpida barrera no servirá de nada – decía la pequeña arrancar al momento de golpear el escudo, pero sorpresivamente su golpe fue reflejado hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo la arrancar mientras se ponía de pie.

Shiten koushun (Escudo desafiante de los 4 cielos) – dijo la pelinaranja agachando la mirada

Maldita, mi siguiente golpe te despedazara, "muerde, vampiro" – dijo la arrancar, para que poco después comenzara a brotar una armadura de hueso sobre sus manos que le dieron forma de espada a su mano derecha y una garra su mano izquierda, en su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas – ahora morirás – dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente la arrancar sobre la humana.

Lo siento pero si la quieres a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi – dijo ishida al momento de aparecer sobre la arrancar, cortaba una de sus alas con una espada de luz.

Seele Shneider, verdad – dijo sonriendo la arrancar.

Vaya parece que conoces mis armas – decía el quincy mientras hacia girar la flecha metálica en su dedo.

Conocemos todos sus ataques de la batalla con Aizen-sama – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

Vaya, que estupido, creo que notaste el porque ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo el peliazul – pero Orihime no fue la única que se fortaleció y aprendió ataques nuevos después de la pelea con Aizen – decía el Quincy mientras lanzaba de su arco miles de flechas pero de color negro.

Que sean negras no cambia el hecho de que no me podrás golpear con ellas – dijo la arrancar, pero al momento de esquivarlas, las flechas se giraron hacia ella y continuaron con su ataque – maldición olvide que podías redireccionar tus flechas – dijo sonriendo la arrancar.

¿redireccionar? – dijo Uryu mientras se ajustaba los lentes – a diferencia de las flechas normales que si redirecciono, yo no tengo control de las pfeil schwarze (flechas negras), en el momento en que las disparo, es señalado su objetivo y no descansaran hasta golpearlo, sin duda son mas lentas y consumen mas energía pero al tener un objetivo preestablecido me permiten maniobrar mejor en el combate, sin tener que precisar mis tiros, además de reducir la concentración del rival, al tener que vigilarme y vigilar las flechas.

Así que me persiguen no – dijo la ojos rojos mientras seguía esquivando flechas – entonces vamos a jugar. La arrancar comenzó a correr hacia la pelinaraja y se detuvo de golpe frente a la mujer, y en el momento en que las flechas la iban a golpear uso su sonido para escapar. Las flechas iban directo a Orihime pero repentinamente se desviaron con dirección al cielo.

Buen intento – dijo el peliazul mientras aparecía por la espalda de la pelirroja – creíste poder golpear a Orihime con mis flechas si escapabas en el ultimo segundo, esperando que pasara una de dos cosas, primero que las flechas atravesaran el escudo y atacaran a Orihime y segundo que el escudo reflejara las flechas y me atacaran a mi, pero no, olvide mencionar que también están hechas para esquivar cualquier ser vivo que no sea su objetivo, buen plan es una lastima que no funcionara y que te costara tu brazo derecho.

La arrancar cubriendo con su mano izquierda el lugar donde había dado la flecha, giro aterrada al darse cuenta del quincy a sus espaldas. Es una lastima normalmente te dejaría vivir, pero si tu objetivo es eliminar a Orihime, por su bien y el de mi hijo, debo eliminarte – dijo el quincy al momento que disparaba su SeeleShneider, clavándose en medio del pecho de la arrancar

¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON! – grito la ojos rojos con desesperación y pocos segundos después fue alcanzaba y atravesada por el enjambre flechas, cayendo al suelo solo la flecha de acero. Mientras Orihime desviaba su mirada de la escena.

Como dije, debiste haber seleccionado otro objetivo – decía el peliazul al momento que recogía su flecha, sin darse cuando se acerco a él la pelinaranja abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar, Uryu solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo.

– 0 –

Hola señoritas – decía una arrancar delgado de cabellera azul y ojos verdes – mi nombre es Steel gator y vengo a jugar con ustedes.

Eso esta por verse – dijo la pelinaranja - "propágate, kumo takuetsu shita"

Arde, Tobiume – dijo la pelinegra mientras que de la hoja de su zankopakou surgían pequeñas ramificaciones

Hito no Ten – grito la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que salía una onda de energía de su zankopakou y de tras de la onda diversas bolas de fuego provenientes de Tobiume, todas los ataques habían dado en el blanco provocando una enorme explosión.

Eso es todo lo que tienen niñas –dijo el peliazul cuando comenzó a disiparse el humo, repentinamente el arrancar desapareció.

Cuidado Hisana-san – grito Momo, pero cuando la ojivioleta se dio cuenta el ojiverde ya estaba a punto de golpearla.

yon no mai, shirobara (4ta danza, rosa blanca) – se escucho una voz hablar y repentinamente entre la shinigami y el arrancar apareció un muro de hielo.

Hisana retírate yo me encargare de él – dijo una mujer pelinegra de poca estatura.

Mamá ¿pero qué haces? – pregunto la shinigami sustituta

Cállate, tu y Momo vallan a auxiliar al capitán Hitsugaya yo me encargare de este payaso – dijo seriamente la exshinigami.

Pero…

¡LARGUENSE! ¡BAKA QUE PARTE DE LARGUENSE NO ENTENDISTE! – dijo Rukia molesta.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar Momo y Hisana el arrancar trato de detenerlas pero Rukia le bloqueo el camino - ya te dije yo seré tu oponente.

Vaya realmente eres una Kuchiki, pero te recuerdo tienes mucho tiempo jubilada – dijo riendo Gator.

Rukia rio y dijo – Eso lo veremos, BANKAI…

– 0 –

Lo siento… tengo prisa – dijo chad – brazo izquierdo del diablo – dijo mientras una armadura blanca rodeaba y recubría su brazo izquierdo.

De las yemas de los dedos de su brazo del diablo comenzaron a brotar chispas, sado cerró el puño y dijo – la muerte.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos el arrancar había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había quedado la imagen gravada en el suelo de una enorme calavera.

Tatsuki – dijo el mexicano mientras corría con dirección al instituto.

– 0 –

Ahhh! – dijo la profesora al caer del golpe al suelo sin darse cuenta que una pequeña caja se salía de su bolsillo.

¿Qué es esto? - Dijo un arrancar de cabellera verde oscuro y ojos amarillas como los de un felino al notar la caja, pero cuando Tatsuki se dio cuenta se abalanzo sobre el regalo para ponerlo a salvo entre sus brazos –bakamono, pudiste aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar, cuando veía la caja pero en lugar de eso te lanzaste sobre ella, realmente quieres morir ¿verdad? – finalizo el arrancar mientras levantaba su arma (en este momento Tatsuki cierra los ojos con fuerza resignada a la muerte) y luego dejarla caer en un certero golpe.

Continuara…


	18. Hollowficacion

Hola de nuevo a todos, disculpen la tardanza hoy no hay escusa para el retraso, la verdad no me di el tiempo para subir la continuación, pero aquí estamos con mas animo. Primero como siempre los comentarios:

zerathul95: "que buen capi ya me tenias preocupado de que no actualizabas jejeje y megustaria saber y creo que a much s si ichigo va a aparecer en tu fic...espero conti con ansias"

Esta pregunta no la responderé publicamente por obvio spoiler o porque quiero trolear gente, cualquiera que quiera saber esto con las consecuencias que conlleva, mándeme un PM y con gusto les diré así como cualquier duda de los capítulos o de algún personaje.

AS Carabajal: "Uuuuuu, que aparezca Renji! 3 Espero el siguiente cap, nos vemos, Besos!"

Jajaja, sin querer queriendo deseo concedido, él ya estaba programado en este capitulo.

Riuk25: "El bankai de Rukia O.o ? buena jugada... no me lo esperaba... continualo pronto.. que terminaste el cap.. justo en el Climax O.o... y nose podrias leerte un poco el manga.. para que veas los nuevos poderes quinzy y te ayude mas con el personaje de uryu.. :)"

Una madre por amor es cabrona, Ok, gracias por el consejo, necesito una actualización Quincy.

ALEXZHA: "A veces pienso que Rukia se confunde y le grita a Hisana pensando que es Ichigo U.U!  
>Lo sigo extrañandoooo! T-T"<p>

Esa forma de ser no necesariamente es por Ichigo, es el carácter de Rukia que se ha formado a través de su experiencia de vida, ha tomado ese carácter con otras personas, también, hay que ver que Hisana es igual de testaruda que su padre, pero sobre todo es cuando Rukia le ha mostrado mas su cariño y preocupación por Ichigo, ya sea como amigos o tal vez en un futuro algo mas.

Bueno sin mas comencemos el capitulo:

Capitulo XVIII

Hollowficación

Justo en el momento que la espada iba impactar fue detenida por varias hojas unidas por un flex de acero (N.A.: los flex son unas micas plásticas transparentes con un circuito que unen la pantalla con el resto de la computadora en las laptop, también están en las calculadoras).

– Espero que esto no se haga costumbre – decía un hombre de cabellera carmesí mientras daba un jalón al mango del flex uniendo todas las hojas con el mango dando la forma de una enorme espada.

– Ja, y que ¿Quieres que me arroje a tus brazos besándote y diciendo "gracias Renji, sabia que vendrías a salvarme"? – dijo burlándose la pelinegra.

– Cállate, mínimo deberías agradecer que te salve – dijo molesto el de tatuajes.

– Ja, si yo nunca pedí tu ayuda – dijo molesta la karateka

– Maldita – volvió a hablar el capitán (n.a.: estos dos despiden amor, me recuerdan a cierto par ichiruki)

– Como te atreves a interferir, en mi misión – dijo el arrancar de apariencia bestial, – yo soy beast earthquaker arrancar numero 50 al servicio del Treason Shadow 10ma espada, ¿Quién eres? –

– Abarai Renji capitán del quinto escuadrón de protección – dijo serio el pelirrojo.

– Te despedazare – dijo el arrancar, mientras embestía a renji, pero el tatuado evadió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

– Aúlla, Zabimaru – dijo el pelirrojo mientras agitaba la espada y esta se volvía a separar en las hojas de acero las cuales golpearon a su enemigo pero terminaron rebotando.

– Ja, esa espada tuya no podrá atravesar mi hierro el cual esta entre los mejores – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

–¿Estas seguro? – dijo renji mientras lanzaba nuevamente su espada.

– No me hagas reír, tu estúpida es… el arrancar no acabo de hablar cuando sintió las hojas cercenar su hombro – t-t-tu-u ma-al-dito.

–¿Que sucede? creí que habías dicho que tu hierro era de los mejores y que no lo podría cortar – dijo sonriendo el tatuado.

– Pagaras por esto, "embiste, rinoceronte"- dijo el arrancar mientras formaba una enorme armadura en su cuerpo (para ponerse las fácil imagínense a Rhino de spider-man pero con uno de los cuernos en la nariz, si lo se soy bien imaginativo).

– Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru – dijo el capitán, mientras su espada se convertía en una enorme serpiente de hueso.

El arrancar comenzó por embestir al capitán, pero este rápidamente lanzo al ataque a su arma, cuando earthquaker choco con la enorme serpiente, esta se despedazo.

– Idiota, esto todo lo que puedes dar, deberías haberte quitado el limitador antes de enfrentarme – dijo sonriendo el arrancar

– No lo necesito, Aúlla – dijo el capitán mientras se recontraía la serpiente y atacaba por la espalda al arrancar devorándolo de un bocado – hikotsu taiho (cañón de huesos babuino) – dijo el capitán, mientras la serpiente Aun con el hocico cerrado aculaba una gran cantidad de energía para después liberarla.

– 0 –

– Es increíble, no importa como me vea mi belleza nunca se opaca – decía un metro sexual sentado en una banca del parque.

Repentinamente paso por un lado de Yumichika un bulto a toda velocidad seguido por un arrancar ojos marrones y cabello gris molesto y dijo – maldición esperaba algo mas de un shinigami, pero bueno. –

– Ja, solo estaba calentando – dijo sonriendo el rapado – con la emoción olvide presentarme Madame Ikkaku 4to al mando del 11vo escuadrón a cargo del capitán Zaraki Kempachi. –

– Ya veo, bien soy Saber Hunter arrancar 34 fracción de Treason Shadow 10ma espada. – dijo el arrancar – veamos que también peleas después de tu calentamiento, será mejor acabar rápido contigo, aparentemente varios de esos idiotas ya han muerto – dijo el peligris mientras miraba en dirección al instituto – "desaparece, camaleón" –. El arrancar había sido recubierto por una armadura ligera y sobre sus muñecas sobresalía dos enormes arpones.

– Bien, eso lo hará mas divertido – decía el 4to al mando mientras se lanzaba hacía su enemigo, el shinigami intento golpearlo con la punta de la lanza pero el arrancar la detuvo con un de los aguijones y rápidamente intento golpear a su enemigo con el otro aguijón pero el calvo separo en tres partes su arma unidas por una cadena deteniendo el arpón con la tercera sección de su arma.

Ambos tomaron su espacio, el shinigami nuevamente salto sobre su enemigo, atacándolo con su lanza nuevamente, el arrancar rápidamente detuvo el golpe pero la sección de la hoja en la lanza se separo cortando el hombro del arrancar.

– Vaya eres bueno para ser el 4to al mando – dijo sonriendo el arrancar – pero es hora de acabar contigo – cuando termino de hablar desapareció.

– Maldito ha escapado – dijo molesto Ikkaku, pero repentinamente sintió que le habían clavado algo en el pecho – pero que dem…

– Jajajajaja, te confiaste shinigami – se escuchaba hablar al arrancar.

– Donde estas maldito cobarde – decía el calvo mientras detenía el sangrado con su mano izquierda.

– No lo comprendes shinigami, mi resurrección me permite realizar ataques furtivos, engañando todos los sentidos de mi oponente, no puedes verme, no puedes escucharme, no puedes olerme, no puedes sentir mi reiatsu. - dijo riendo el arrancar.

– Maldición – dijo el 4to al mando – me ha tocado un maldito debilucho cobarde. –

– Dilo que quieras shinigami, pero este debilucho cobarde te matara – dijo riendo el arrancar

– Cállate – dijo Ikkaku mientras lanzaba hacia un árbol su zankopakou, la cual se detuvo instantáneamente en el aire.

–¿Pero como? – dijo el arrancar mientras aparecía en el lugar donde se había detenido Hozukimaru, resultando que se había clavado en el pecho del arrancar.

– Simple, estabas tan ocupado diciendo lo perfecto que era tu técnica que bajaste la guardia, y me permitiste precisar donde provenía tu voz – dijo sonriendo el shinigami – ahora el golpe final – dijo el rapado al momento de aparecer frente el arrancar sacando la zankopakou de su pecho y para terminar cortándole su cabeza.

– Ya terminaste de jugar – dijo el pelinegro reclinado en la banca contemplando una flor.

– Maldición porque siempre me tocan los débiles – dijo molesto el pelón mientras se sentaba.

– 0 –

– BANKAI – grito una pelinegra – OTOME SODE NO SHIRAYUKI (doncella del remolino de nieve blanca).

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/art/OTOME-SODE-NO-SHIRAYUKI-38050199 9)

–¿bankai? Se supone que te habías retirado de las batallas ¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste eso? – dijo el arrancar sorprendido ante el inesperado suceso.

– Es verdad, tras la muerte de ichigo deje de lado las peleas, para proteger a Hisana de su destino como shinigami, pero después me di cuenta que era imposible, así que decidí fortalecerme para cuando ese día llegara, el resultado fue mi bankai y con el tres danzas mas (recordemos que ella ya tenia 3: tsukishiro, hakuren, shirafune y otra que hice yo shirobara faltan dos) –

– Je, eso no cambia nada, de hecho ahora que veo bien ¿Dónde esta tu zankopakou? – pregunto el arrancar sonriendo.

– Aquí mismo – dijo Rukia alzando el largo velo blanco (me refiero al como reboso no recuerdo el nombre) que pasaba por sus brazos y por la parte alta de su espalda – en mi bankai, Sode no Shirayuki toma esta forma, recuerdas, mis ataques se llaman danzas y una espada se vuelve una carga, pero que no te engañe su forma, puede ser tan dura y filosa como en su shikai. –

– Go no mai, shirohime (quinta danza, princesa blanca) – dijo la ojivioleta al momento que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a congelarse

–¡Que demonios! – dijo el arrancar alejándose del lugar mientras todo se volvía blanco. – necesitaras algo mejor para vencerme. –

– Tsugi no mai, hakuren – dijo la shinigami

El arrancar esquivo sin problema la técnica.

– Some no mai, tsukishiro – dijo nuevamente la pelinegra.

– Maldición veo que te gusta pelear a distancia, pero veamos como lo haces cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo el arrancar mientras se lanzaba contra Rukia.

– San no mai, shirafune – dijo la ojivioleta al momento que los extremos del velo aparecían dos espadas de hielo con la forma de su shikai (con la diferencia de que en lugar del listón están unidas al velo, dando una forma similar al shikai del capitán Ukitake).

– Vaya has usado tus danzas desesperadamente, ya he visto 5 de tus danzas cual es la sexta – dijo riendo el arrancar – ¿no me la mostraras? – dijo al ver que Rukia ni siquiera se movía – bien entonces muere, "tritura, cocodrilo". Al arrancar le broto una armadura ligera con púas pequeñas en todo el cuerpo, en su brazo izquierdo sostenía una lanza en el derecho una enorme espada.

El arrancar se lanzo sobre la pelinegra, ella rápidamente coloco las espadas para defenderse, pero se rompieron debido a la enorme fuerza y peso del arma enemiga, y antes de poder hacer algo la ojivioleta su enemigo atravesó su vientre con la lanza.

– Tonta te confiaste creíste que me vencerías y mírate ahora, mueres lentamente, no preocupes acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo – dijo riendo el arrancar.

– muttsu no mai, shikeishiro (sexta daza, pena de muerte blanca) – dijo la pelinegra al momento que comenzó a temblar el lugar, el arrancar intento salir de aquel lugar pero sus pies se habían congelado – dijiste a ver visto mis 5 primeras pero no entendiste como funcionan, la primera y segunda danza son para ataque a distancia, la tercera es para pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tiene sentido una espada de hielo hasta que liberas el bankai, cuando mi zankopakou pierde su forma de espada y se transforma en un velo, la cuarta danza es para la defensa, pero la quinta danza es especial, es de apoyo, normalmente al finalizar las danzas estas desaparecen poco después, pero cuando se realiza shirohime los residuos se quedan, aumenta el poder de las otras danzas, además tiene la peculiaridad de que es necesaria la hacer esta danza para poder realizar la sexta danza, esta ultima toma todo el hielo en el lugar y lo lanza contra el enemigo, por eso es tan importante shirohime. –

– Maldita – dijo el arrancar antes de ser despedazado por las grandes ondas de hielo que se dirigían hacia el.

– 0 –

– Hito no ten – dijo la peli naranja a la vez que de su espada salía una enorme ráfaga de energía dirigida a Alastor.

– Pero que desagradable, mas señoritas revoltosas – dijo el arrancar mientras colocaba su mano cercas de su boca.

– Saeko no te preocupes nosotros nos desharemos de este idiota – dijo la peli naranja.

– Apártate mocosa, esta pelea es mía – dijo la pelimorada mientras apretaba con su brazo su estomago para contener el sangrado.

–¿De qué hablas grandísima baka? Estas casi muerta – dijo molesta la peli naranja.

– Lose pero así vivimos los del 11vo escuadrón, es mejor morir en combate que vivir en deshonra – dijo riendo la 3ra al mando.

– Baka, trágate ese estúpido orgullo tuyo, vale mas tu vida que tu orgullo – dijo histérica la ojivioleta.

Repentinamente comenzó a reírse Saeko. – ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? Me preocupo por ti y tú te ríes – dijo molesta la sustituta.

– Lo siento es la ironía, tu eres una Kuchiki por derecho, por tu madre –dijo la mujer intentando contener la risa.

– Si y ¿eso qué? – dijo molesta Kurosaki.

– Para los Kuchiki no hay nada mas importante que su orgullo y su honor, lo gracioso es ver a un Kuchiki hablar de ese modo sobre el orgullo – decía aun riendo la pelimorada.

– Jaja – dijo molesta la peli naranja – podríamos dejar de lado los chistes. –

– Tienes razón acabare con este sujeto de una vez – dijo Saeko pero en el momento que disponía a acabar con su rival comenzó a sentirse una gran presión en el ambiente. Segundos después comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, cuando comenzaron a buscar la fuente no era otro que fuuta.

– Es increíble que los shinigamis mantengan su sentido del humor aun en un estado tan lamentable y precario – dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba donde los demás.

– Treason Shadow-sama, no se moleste yo me encargare de estas basura – dijo el arrancar.

– No, déjalo – dijo seriamente Fuuta.

– Pero señor debemos eliminarlos – dijo nervioso el arrancar.

–¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo el enclenque.

– No, no, no señor, discúlpeme no fue mi intención, yo creí que quería que…. El arrancar no termino de hablar cuando se volvió miles de partículas espirituales.

– Cállate, hablas demasiado – dijo Fuuta – es bueno verte de nuevo Kurosaki-san –

–¿Quién eres y que hiciste con fuuta? – dijo la peli naranja empuñando su zankopakou con fuerza.

– De que hablas Kurosaki-san yo soy Fuuta – dijo el joven.

– No eres él, Fuuta no lastimaría ni a una mosca – dijo templando de rabia la ojivioleta

– Oh te refieres al débil y manejable Fuuta – dijo el ojinegros con una voz débil – nunca existió, solo fue una invención mía para poder vigilarte. –

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto la sustituta.

– Porque se lo debo a tu padre – dijo seriamente Fuuta – hace 17 años el me perdono la vida y cuando él murió me jure que te protegería de aquellos que lo mataron. –

– ¿arrancars? – dijo Hisana

El pelinegro se rio ligeramente y dijo – Kurosaki-san eres tan inocente, no, de los shinigamis. –

– De que hablas – dijo seria la sustituta.

– Sin duda los arrancar mataron a tu padre, pero no fuimos mas que la daga, pero los que la empuñaban fueron la sociedad de las almas – dijo el joven

– Que estupideces dices – dijo molesta la ojivioleta.

– No me crees bien, es algo normal no confiar en una arrancar, entonces preguntémosle al capitán, ¿Cuál era el propósito de Ichigo en la Casería de Ginjo y que harian con Ichigo después de eliminar a Ginjo? – dijo sonriendo el joven.

– Usarlo como carnada y después eliminar a los dos – dijo serio el capitán.

–¿Capitán Hitsugaya cuantos shinigamis fueron enviados a la tierra hace 17 años? – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

Cuando escuche esa pregunta sentí una fuerte punzada en el estomago, no sabia que decir, así que me limite a decir la verdad mientras agachaba la cabeza y decía – no, la sociedad de las almas no envió refuerzos a Kurosaki Ichigo hace 17 años , pero hay…

– Lo vez Kurosaki-san – dijo el arrancar interrumpiéndome.

– Debe haber una buena explicación para eso – dijo la peli naranja

– En serio – dijo el pelinegro – la hay hace mas de 18 años tu madre y padre se conocieron, ella le dio sus poderes shinigami, lo que ocasiono que intentaran ejecutarla, ¿sabes porque no sucedió?

– Porque todo había sido plan de Aizen para hacerse de un poder oculto en mi madre – dijo la ojivioleta

– No, fue por tu padre y Aizen- sama, los shinigamis vieron el gran potencial de tu padre y lo querían destruir para que a la larga no se volviera un peligro para ellos ¿sabes por qué no lo destruyeron cuando podían? cuando Aizen-sama se rebeló ante la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra él así que utilizaron a tu padre, por eso no mataron a tu madre, de haberlo hecho seguramente Kurosaki-domo les hubieran negado su ayuda y hubieran sido aniquilados por Aizen-sama, cuando lograron vencer a Aizen, comenzaron a pensar como eliminarlo, y aquí es donde entran los Ishida, Uryu, es un Quincy enemigo de los shinigamis.

– Entonces porque mi padre y no otro shinigami – dijo la peli naranja

– Uno u otro cual es la diferencia para un Quincy si puede matar a un shinigami, luego viene Orihime, tal vez la que disfruto mas la muerte de tu padre de hecho ella estaba enamorada de de él, si no me crees pregúntale a Matsumoto, estaba tan enamorada que cuando tu padre prefirió a tu madre, ella hizo lo que una frase humana "si no es para mí no será para nadie", esa es la verdad, sino me crees puedes acabar con mi vida no me moveré, después de todo la salvo tu padre y ahora es tuya puedes tomarla – decía el arrancar mientras abría los brazos.

– Pude verla temblaba completamente y incluyendo su espada, lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su mejillas rápidamente fui hacia ella y dije – tranquilízate no creas nada de lo…

–¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE, NO TE ME ACERQUES HITSUGAYA! (ya se enojo nótese que lo llamo Hitsugaya y no Toshiro) – gritaba la peli naranja.

– Déjame explicarte – le suplique, cuando sentí un corte profundo en el pecho.

– No la escuchaste dijo aléjate – dijo la ojivioleta, pero su mirada era diferente, ya no mostraba esa alegría interna ni su dureza, ahora solo reflejaba una mirada sádica. Inmediatamente comenzó a formarse una mascara en su rostro. Solo mostraba una sonrisa sádica, pero aun brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos.

– Toshiro – dijo ella antes de comenzar a agarrase la cabeza aparentemente de dolor, tenía una pelea por el dominio de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento ella uso el shumpo y desapareció, mire así donde estaba Fuuta, ya se había ido.

Todo se volvió negro, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en el hogar de los Kurosaki, Orihime trabajaba lo mas rápido posible en la herida del estomago de Rukia,

– Que haremos ahora – dijo desanimada Hinamori.

– Iré a buscarla – dijo Rukia tratando de ponerse en pie pero sin éxito.

– Vaya, vaya no deberías forzar esa herida Kurosaki-san – dijo un hombre rubio que se tapaba la boca con abanico mientras entra a la habitación. – no se preocupen Hisana-san estará bien, unos amigos míos la están buscando – dijo sonriendo Uruhara.

– 0 –

Una atormentada peli naranja caminaba estrellándose con todo, tratando de entender que sucedía con ella. Pero solo sentía mas dolor.

– Vaya linda mascara – dijo un hombre sentado en una caja de madera.

–¿Quién eres? –dijo la peli naranja.

– Lo importante no es quien soy sino ¿Qué quiero? – dijo el hombre rubio – mi nombre es Hirako Shinji–

Continuara…


	19. Sucesos

Hola de nuevo a todos, como siempre agradezco su apoyo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero les guste este capitulo.

Capitulo XIX

Sucesos

–¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE, NO TE ME ACERQUES HITSUGAYA! – grite, se había destrozado la imagen que tenia de aquellas personas que creí mis amigos.

– ¿Por qué dudas? ¡destrúyelos antes que ellos a ti! – escuche una voz.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunte tratando de ver de donde provenía la voz, repentinamente todo se volvió, borroso, trate de reponerme, cuando lo logre me sentía extraña, sentía la necesidad de destruir todo y a todos, luego vi a Toshiro frente a mi con una herida en el pecho y mi zankopakou llena de su sangre ¿Qué había pasado?

– Toshiro – suplique, repentinamente comencé a escuchar nuevamente aquella voz – mátalo, el nos quito a nuestro padre, debe pagar. –

–¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde te escondes? – volvía a preguntar.

– Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo – dijo la voz, cuando sentí que mi brazo comenzaba a moverse solo, comencé a forcejearme, intentaba tomar control de mi cuerpo pero era inútil, como pude Salí de aquel lugar.

– 0 –

– Hisana – dijo tirada en el suelo la pelinegra debido a la fuerte herida que tenia en el vientre.

– Kurosaki-san te encuentras bien – pregunto una mujer pelinaranja acompañada de su esposo mientras llegaban a auxiliarla.

Mas tarde…

– Que haremos ahora – dijo desanimada Hinamori.

– Iré a buscarla – dijo Rukia tratando de ponerse en pie pero sin éxito.

– Vaya, vaya no deberías forzar esa herida Kurosaki-san – dijo un hombre rubio que se tapaba la boca con abanico mientras entra a la habitación. – no se preocupen Hisana-san estará bien, unos amigos míos la están buscando – dijo sonriendo Uruhara.

– 0 –

Comencé a vagar por la zona industrial tratando de controlarme, pero con poco éxito, me sentía realmente agotada, la imagen de haber lastimado a Toshiro me atormentaba.

– Vaya linda mascara – dijo un hombre sentado en una caja de madera.

–¿Quién eres? – pregunte al verlo

– Lo importante no es quien soy sino ¿Qué quiero? – dijo el hombre rubio – mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, debo admitirlo me sorprende tu fortaleza, para ser la primera vez que usas esa mascara tienes un increíble control sobre ella – dijo al tocar la mascara y se hacia pedazos, repentinamente me sentí realmente agotada – no te preocupes el agotamiento es normal, nosotros, incluso tu padre, éramos en verdad demonios cuando comenzamos a usarla, pero bueno, supongo que tiene que ver con que tu eres la primera vizard de nacimiento, seguramente le interesara saber esto – dijo sonriendo el hombre

– ¿a quien le interesara saber esto? – pregunte molesta, por sus comentarios, además hablaba como si fuera viejo amigo de mi padre, pero nunca lo había visto.

– Oh, solo a un viejo amigo – dijo aun sonriendo el rubio – ven sígueme y te enseñaremos a dominar tus poderes Hollow.

– ¿Hollow? ¿De que hablas? – dije intrigada

– De esa mascara niña, aparentemente nunca te hablaron de ella – dijo el hombre que había dejando de sonreír, mira te lo pondré fácil, no te obligare a nada vine por el favor que le debemos a ichigo y te guste o no, eres una de nosotros ahora. Tienes dos opciones: primero venir conmigo y te enseñaremos a usar esa mascara y todo el poder que hay en ella, o segunda, negarte y esperar a que tu lado hollow te consuma hasta que solo quede el y en el proceso poder arrastra algunos amigos tuyos, por ejemplo el capitán Hitsugaya.

En ese momento recordé la imagen de Toshiro herido por mi misma y luego pregunte – ¿Cuál es el truco? –

– No hay truco, solo serás una de nosotros – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿y si me niego? – dije con mirada desafiante.

– No puedes, nadie a podido – dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar

– ¿es una amenaza? – dije sonriendo con malicia.

– No, es una realidad – dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba el sombrero – todos fuimos arrastrados ha esto, incluso tú por tu padre, aunque seguramente el no hubiera querido esto para ti. –

Sin mas lo seguí hasta el interior de una de las fabricas abandonadas.

– Muchachos ella es…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió una fuerte patada en la cara por una joven rubia que tenia su cabello acomodado en dos trenzas, y algo pecosa.

– Estupido Shinji ¿Dónde has estado? – dijo la mujer.

– En eso estaba mocosa baka – dijo el hombre al momento que la tomaba por la muñeca y la arrojaba contra el muro. Recogió su sombrero y continuo – como decía ella es Kurosaki Hisana y ha venido a que la ayudemos. –

– Porque deberíamos – dijo una mujer reclinada en un pilar sin apartar la vista de una revista, pero si mi vista no me engañaba la revista parecía para hombres ¿Qué extraño?

– Es un placerla señorita Kurosaki – dijo un enorme hombre de cabellera rosa – mi nombre es Hachiguen Ushoda, pero solo dígame Hachi–

– Yo soy Love Aikawa – dijo un hombre de peinado en cinco puntas negro y con anteojos de sol.

– Yo soy Rojuro Otoribashi– dijo un hombre de traje con un largo cabello rubio y ondulado – pero puedes llamarme Rose.

– En serio eres hija de Berry – dijo una mujer peliverde – yo soy Mashiro Kuna –

– Mashiro no deberías molestar a la gente – dijo un hombre alto y musculoso de tes morena – mi nombre es kensei muguruma –

– Yo soy lisa yadomaru – dijo la mujer de lentes

– Ya me presente soy shinji y la baka de haya se llama sarugaki hiyori – dijo señalando a la joven que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe – comenzaremos con la primera fase del entrenamiento en cuanto llegue nuestra invitada. –

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entro la Sra. Ishida

– Etto… puedo pasar – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la embarazada.

– Ishida-san cuanto tiempo – dijo el enorme hombre.

– Hola Hachi-san – saludo la pelinaranja.

– Comencemos el entrenamiento – dijo el siempre sonriente mientras traían una maquina de aerobics.

– Te presento el super andador Hyori versión 5.0 con ella lograras resultados en la mitad del tiempo – dijo la pecosa – será mejor que comiences cuanto antes, Lisa vigílala – dijo mientras se iba.

Comencé a hacer los ejercicios y el tiempo comenzó a pasar mientras solo escuchaba el constante "uno, dos", pero lo que me preocupaba era la constante mirada de mi vigilante, parecía disfrutar el verme en esa maquina, pero no era satisfacción por verme sufrir sino simplemente satisfacción por verme. Afortunadamente paso Shinji

– ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – dijo sonriendo.

– Tengo una pregunta: ¿Cuánto tengo que hacer esto? – pregunte vigilando a Lisa.

– Hasta que caigas muerta de cansancio – dijo sin inmutarse.

– ¿es una broma? – dije molesta

– No, pero seguramente ya te cansaste Lisa ve y descansa, yo la cuido por ti – dijo sonriendo el hombre.

– No, puedo seguir vigilándola sin problema – dijo aun observándome detenidamente la de los lentes, en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y acelere mi paso en la maquina.

– Insisto ve come algo, descansa un poco y regresas – dijo shinji escuchando mis suplicas, la mujer se levanto y se retiro pero aun viéndome.

– Vaya grupo mas interesante tienes aquí – dije forzando una sonrisa sin dejar de correr.

– si lo que digas, bienvenida a nuestra gran y disfuncional familia – dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.

– dijiste que se hacían llamar vizard ¿verdad? – dije observando al rubio.

– Si – se limito a responderme sin prestarme atención.

– ¿Qué son? – dije seriamente.

– Somos permíteme corregirte, tu también eres una de nosotros – dijo el rubio – somos shinigamis con poderes hollow, Alguna vez fuimos parte de la sociedad de las almas, fuimos capitanes y tenientes, pero como tu madre nos jubilamos.

– ¿Pero porque abandonaron sus puestos? – dije seriamente

– no lo abandonamos, la sociedad de las almas no vio como una amenaza e intento ejecutarnos – dijo el rubio.

– Entonces era verdad lo que dijo Fuuta – dije recordando sus palabras.

– Te equivocas, fue gracias a Ichigo que pudimos volver a la sociedad de las almas – dijo shinji – incluso tres de nosotros volvimos a ser capitanes, pero el puesto fue vacio para nosotros, ya que después de todo este tiempo, realmente nos volvimos una familia, desde que nos convertimos en prófugos de la sociedad de las almas, lloramos y reímos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, este es nuestro lugar no la sociedad de las almas.

Después de escuchar sus palabras mire en dirección a los otros vizard, ellos reían alegremente.

– No te dejes engañar por el enemigo, muchas cosas pasaron durante la vida de tu padre, él logro cosas imposibles en la sociedad de la almas, tu padre fue muy querido entre la sociedad de las almas – dijo el hombre con su gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba la joven peliverde y comienza a contar.

– 0 –

–¿Cómo sabias que estaba en peligro? – preguntaba una mujer pelinegra que caminaba junto a un hombre alto y tatuado.

– Mi regalo, me lo dijo – sonrio el hombre, mientras la sensei abría la caja dentro de ella había una rosa de cristal violeta. – se llaman rosa…

– Rosa de las almas, me lo dijo Matsumoto cuando la vio – dijo sonriendo.

Flash back

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto emocionada Momo, mientras Tatsuki abría la caja por primera vez.

La pelinegra saco el contenido y dijo - ¿una rosa de cristal? –

No es solo una rosa de cristal, es una rosa de las almas también llamada rosa de los enamorados, yo siempre quise que me dieran una.

– Que tienen de especiales – dijo una pelinaranja confundida por la forma en que apreciaba la rosa.

– Todo – dijo su nueva amiga en forma de reproche – son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, solo nacen cuando una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual se concentra, crece en zonas de difícil acceso en la sociedad de las almas, se dice que el camino es tan difícil que solo los capitanes podrían recorrer el camino sin morir.

– Sigo sin entender, espera ¿dijiste nacen? ¿Son flores reales? – dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida.

– Si, por supuesto nacen en parejas, se dice que cuando una persona entrega una de las dos a su pareja su amor se vuelve eterno y que cuando uno muere la rosa de la otra persona muere, por eso también las llaman rosa de los enamorados – dijo la rubia intentando agarrar la rosa al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra recolocaba la rosa en la caja.

– ¿Por eso son tan codiciadas? – dijo la sensei mientras guardaba la caja en el bolsillo de su sudadera de deporte. Y a la ojiazul le salían lagrimas por no poder conservar la rosa para ella.

Fin flashback.

– Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Rangiku cuando la vio – dijo riendo el pelirrojo – pero me hubiera gustado más ver la tuya. –

– Tranquilo don Juan, recuerda que no soy una chica fácil – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

– Las rosa también reaccionan cuando el propietario de su pareja esta en un peligro de muerte – dijo el tatuado.

– Es bueno saberlo – dijo la pelinegra molesta – de no haber sido por la rosa no te hubieras dignado a venir.

En cuanto dijo eso la sensei salió corriendo.

– Espera Tatsuki -dijo el capitán, mientras corría detrás de la ojinegra, para darse cuenta al alcanzarla que esta reía, luego dijo el pelicarmeci – eres cruel. –

– Si lo se – dijo la mujer aun riendo.

– 0 –

– Y como lo llamaras – dijo una peliverde mientras saltaba de la emoción.

– Etto… Uryu y yo todavía no lo decidimos – dijo una peli naranja muy feliz.

– Lo importante es que nazca sano Ishida-san – dijo el enorme peli rosa.

–¡HOLA! Aquí la chica que esta sudando la gota gorda – dije al ver que todos los presentes prestaban más atención a la Sra. Ishida.

–¡CALLATE Y SIGUE! – rugió la rubia de las dos colas de caballo – o prefieres que te cuide Lisa, ella te pondrá toda la atención que quieras. –

Ante la mención de ese nombre volví a acelerar mi paso.

– 0 –

En algún lugar de las noches…

–¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? – Decía una mujer de cabello rosa.

– No es tanto como imaginas – dijo Fuuta mientras salía de las sombras – ya esta casi lista en estos momentos ha despertado su lado Hollow. –

– Si pero todavía no domina el bankai – dijo molesta la mujer.

– Si pero recuerda ella es la clave para que Aizen-sama tome nuevamente el poder – dijo sonriendo el decima espada – y el fin de la sociedad de las almas, ten pasiencia novena espada Amore de venus. –

– Maldito idiota, te crees mucho porque tienes el respaldo del primer espada – dijo Amore

– Terminen su ridícula pelea – dijo un hombre misterioso que caminaba hacia ellos

– La primera espada – dijo la peli rosa – perdóneme. –

– No hay que perdonar – dijo el espada – como va el proyecto Treason. –

– Todo va según lo planeado – dijo el decima espada.

Continuara…


	20. Warcry

Capitulo XX

Warcry (llanto de guerra)

– Sucede algo doctora – decía una enfermera al momento que se me acercaba.

En esos momentos me encontraba en el comedor del hospital sentada en una mesa con un vaso de café.

– No estoy bien – dije fingiendo una sonrisa, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada han pasado dos semanas desde el conflicto con los arrancar y la hollowficacion de Hisana, me preocupa lo que este haciendo en estos momentos, según Orihime que la visita periódicamente esta bien, aunque por petición de los vizard no puede decirme donde esta, ha pesar de que no hubo ataques arrancar, las cosas han empeorado, estamos mas vulnerables desde que el comandante hizo un llamado a los capitanes para una reunión de emergencia, aunque Momo y los demás siguen en la escuela, sin la ayuda de Renji y el capitán Hitsugaya las cosas se podrían poner difíciles.

– Deberías tomarte el día Kurosaki – dijo Ishida mientras se acercaba.

– No, estoy bien, pero me preocupo, fuuta era amigo de Hisana, y nunca nos dimos cuenta de que era un enemigo, de haber querido, nos pudo haber matado a todos, sin duda bajamos mucho la guardia – dije mientras observaba mi vaso.

– Talvez nos descuidamos, pero recuerda esa niña es hija de Kurosaki, tiene el mismo espíritu, no se dejara quebrar por esto tan fácilmente – dijo el peliazul sonriéndome.

– Tienes razón, gracias – le dije mientras le devolví la sonrisa, pero el ya se había ido.

Por la tarde quede de verme con Orihime con la esperanza de que Hisana se encontrara bien, cuando llegue al centro comercial, ella se encontraba en la nevería comiendo un helado de apariencia extraña.

–¡HOLA KUROSAKI-SAN! – grito sonriéndome.

– Hola Orihime, como has estado – le conteste.

Durante una hora seguimos platicando de cualquier cosa, ella me platicaba de sus futuras vacaciones con Ishida, yo le platique que pensaba en ir en las mías a visitar a Onii-sama, pero lo mas seguro es que Hisana no quisiera ir. Recordamos los viejos tiempos, como nos iba en nuestra vida diaria y cualquier cosa que valiera la pena recordar.

Mas tarde fuimos a una tienda llamada "el mundo del bebé", Orihime con sus seis meses de embarazo estaba emocionada, aparentemente el bebé seria un varón y comenzaría a comprar las cosas para su llegada, durante todo el resto de la tarde si descontamos los constantes descansos que necesitaba la pelinaranja debido a su enorme vientre.

Después de acompañar a Orihime a su casa porque aparentemente Ishida trabajaría hasta tarde, me fui a mi casa, al llegar entre silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, pero en cuanto entre en la mesita de estar se encontraba dos notas:

_Iré al cine con Sado, volveré tarde_

_Karin_

La segunda nota decía:

_Iremos al cine, no para espiar a Karin_

_ Isshin y Yuzu_

_P.D. la cena esta en el horno._

No tenia hambre así que tire las notas y fui directo a la cama, pero no sin guardar primero la cena en el refrigerador.

En cuanto toque la cama me quede profundamente dormida.

– 0 –

Estaba en medio de un campo de flores.

– Mami, mami, mira un conejito – decía una niña pequeña con cabellera naranja – verdad que se parece a chappy. –

– Pero que buena vista tienes cariño, yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de eso – le dije mientras acariciaba el conejo en sus manos.

– Mamá ¿Cuándo llegara papá? – pregunto con inocencia la niña.

– Solo me limite a decirle sonriendo – pronto, llegara pronto.

Cuando alce la vista, lo vi sonriéndome con esa sonrisa dulce y calida que solo me había dado a mi.

– Ichigo – fue lo único que dije. Sin darme cuenta Hisana se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo

– Papi, papi, llegaste – dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

El le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin darme cuenta saco una navaja con la que empezó a apuñalar a la pequeña. Al ver tal acto me levante y corrí hacia ellos para detener tal atrocidad, pero al intentar separla de él, me abofeteo y termine en el suelo, en la desesperación use a chappy para salir de mi cuerpo.

¡MAE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! – grite desesperada, pero mi zankopakou no respondía, volví a intentarlo - ¡MAE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! –

En esta ocasión en lugar de liberarse mi katana, desapareció, intente kidou y fue el mismo resultado, ante la impotencia comencé a gritarle que se detuviera.

– ¡RUKIA! –

– ¡RUKIA! –

– ¡RUKIA DESPIERTA! –

– 0 –

Desperté bañada en sudor y todavía sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

– Tranquila solo fue un sueño – escuche hablar Karin mientras me sostenía por los hombros.

– ¡RUKIA-CHAN! – escuche gritar a mi suegro, mientras pasaba de largo la puerta estrellándose al final del pasillo por la velocidad que llevaba.

Bajamos a la sala donde le conté mi pesadilla a mi cuñada.

– Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla, ichi-nii nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan cruel y tu lo deberías saber – dijo la pelinegra sentado a lado de mi en el sofá.

– Lo se pero era tan real – dije tratando de borrar tan espantosa imagen.

– Será mejor que descanses – dijo mientras me sonreía. En cuanto me levante Karin dijo enojada – a donde creen que van, todavía no termino con ustedes dos. –

Al escuchar eso Isshin y Yuzu que se intentaban escabullir por las escaleras quedaron paralizados.

– Yo etto… iba preparar algo caliente para Rukia-chan – dijo intentando sonreír la castaña, no me había fijado pero los dos traían un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

– Enserio, la cocina esta del otro lado – dijo mas molesta.

– Es que no hay leche e iba a comprar…

– Mas leche, ¿ha estas horas? – Dijo con mirada asesina la futbolista – y ¿Cuál es tu excusa viejo?

– Yo… - dijo mi suegro tratando de pensar en algo mientras se ocultaba detrás de Yuzu – la iba a acompañar. –

Antes de que la pelea se intensificara se libero un reiatsu monstruoso, no era otro que el de fuuta.

– No pensaras en ir verdad – dijo Karin al ver mi expresión – te vez muy agotada, deberías descansar y dejar esto en manos de los demás. –

– Debo ir, por mi descuido Hisana esta en peligro – dije mientras salía de mi cuerpo – Además, Rangiku y los demás no duraran mucho contra él. –

Salí lo más rápido que pude de casa y cuando llegue de donde salía el reiatsu, encontré lo que me temía, todos habían sido vencidos por el enemigo.

– Vaya es bueno verla de nuevo Sra. Kurosaki – escuche la voz de fuuta a mis espaldas, rápidamente me gire y lo vi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la expresión de su rostro era completamente diferente a la del muchacho que había conocido.

– BANKAI, OTOME SODE NO SHIRAYUKI –

– Tranquilícese Sra. Kurosaki, no quiero pelear con usted – dijo aun sonriendo – Kurosaki-san no me perdonaría si le hiciera algo. –

–¿Qué quieres de mi hija maldito bastardo? – dije molesta.

– Tranquilícese, no le haré nada, solo quiero que me ayude para yo poder ayudarla – dijo haciendo señas con las manos para que me calmara.

– San no mai, shirafune – dije mientras de las puntas del velo se formaban dos espadas de hielo, y me abalance sobre el.

El bloqueo mi golpe sin problema, ninguno cedía al otro, cuando repentinamente paso una flecha entre nosotros.

– Disculpen la demora, estaba en medio de una operación – dijo Ishida mientras ajustaba sus lentes y a lado de él Sado.

– El directo – dijo el moreno, mientras una gran explosión de energía salía de su brazo derecho.

– Vaya si que son molestos - dijo el arrancar al momento que nos separábamos para evitar el golpe – mueran – al momento que dijo lo ultimo se formo un corte profundo en ambos, los cuales terminaron en el suelo.

– Go no mai, shirahime – dije mientras el lugar se cubría de nieve.

–

– Sode no mai, tsukishiro – dije mientras lo golpeaba con mis espadas. Rápidamente quedo enterrado en un enorme pilar de hielo.

El hielo comenzó a cuartearse hasta romperse, pero él seguía parado como si nada. Antes de darme cuenta me golpeo con fuerza derribándome al suelo mi vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa, pero pude ver que alguien se paraba frente a mi. Vestía de negro y tenia cabello naranja – ichigo – deje escapar la palabra de mis labios.

– Debió ser fuerte el golpe ya comenzaste a delirar, será mejor que descanses – escuche la voz de Hisana y rápidamente abrí los ojos, ella estaba frente a mi viendo a Fuuta, con la misma mirada de autosuficiencia de ichigo

– Que dices Kurosaki-san, aceptas ayudarme a liberar a Aizen-sama y te reuniré a ti y a tu madre con tu padre – dijo el espada.

– Sabes sinceramente yo paso – dijo la pelinaranja – no me interesa tu proposición. –

–¿Entonces no quieres que tu familia este junta de nuevo? – dijo el enemigo.

– Me dices unir mi familia y que traerás a mi padre de la tumba, pero ya has atacado a mis amigos, a los amigos de mi familia, incluso a mi familia – dijo la ojivioleta molesta – no me interesa tu ayuda, prefiero seguir como hasta hora.

– Es una lastima que digas eso, tenia tantas esperanzas en ti – dijo fuuta mientras atravesaba con su zankopakou a mi hija.

Todo paso tan rápido y tan lento que no podía creerlo – ¡HISANA! – grite mientras la veía caer en cámara lenta.

Continuara…


	21. El despertar part 1

Hola a todo el mundo, como siempre agradezco su apoyo y que les guste mi historia, hoy are una mención especial, gracias Phantom Claire que sigue el fic desde fracia por tu comentario y espero te siga gustando, no lo mal interpreten yo nunca daría la espalda a mis hermanos de sangre, los latinos ni a los de habla hispana, si bien su comentario en ingles no me sorprendió, lo hizo cuando supe de donde era, no por darle mas importancia a esta persona, sino porque cuando inicie el fic nunca creí que mis lectores salieran del habla hispana y si acaso el ingles y portugues, esto es para mi un logro personal y ahora un agradecimiento igual de especial a ustedes porque este logro también es de ustedes, por su constante apoyo en el fic, gracias.

Respondamos preguntas y comentarios:

AS Carabajal: "Pobre Ichigo y pobre Hisana :( Xq Orihime hizo eso? Si es que no es completamente verdad..."

En realidad es falso, Orihime es incapaz de matar ni una mosca, son engaños de Fuuta

o0 Viech 0o: "asu me dejaste con la intriga ¿ no se supone que hisana ya tiene poderes de hollow? y ¿que significa la pesadilla de rukia?...espero conti :3"

Hisana si los tiene, pero aun no tiene bankai, significa que todavía esta por debajo del nivel de los capitanes y de Fuuta, sobre lo de Rukia, su pesadilla no es lo que parece, es un presagio.

Riuk25: "Muy bueno este episodio... y al fin aparece Shinji! jejej espero que eso no sea todo acerca del bankai de Rukia... si cuando era mas inexperta pudo acabar con un espada.. solo dominando su shikai y este grandulon casi la mata... jajajjajaj creo que esta oxidada.. Continualo pronto!"

Si esta algo oxidada pero recordemos que el primer arrancar que ella venció de la fracción de grimjow era el mas débil, además la espada que venció también era la mas débil, y realmente la venció? Lo que quiero decir es que arrorroniero se confio y fue lo que permitió a rukia matarlo, si el no se hubiera confiado, ella ya estaría muerta, gano por un tecnisismo, pero la razón mas impórtate es que las generaciones posteriores siempre son mas fuerte que la anteriores es una ley natural, por lo que el nivel de este arrancar estaba mas arriba que cualquier fracción, incluso que cualquier privaron espada con los que habían peleado en hueco mundo, en esta ocasión a Sado le toco el mas débil (solo por si querían saber)

ALEXZHA: "KYAAAAAA! Me emocione cueando describiste a alguien vestido de negro y cabello naranja! T-T ICHIGOOOO! Espero pronto la contiiiii!1 :D"

JAJAJA creo que te va a gustar este capitulo.

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo, cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar

Capitulo XXI

El despertar PART.1

– Es una lastima que digas eso, tenia tantas esperanzas en ti – dijo fuuta repentinamente sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre, todo comenzó a verse borroso, lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrisa sádica.

– 0 –

¡RINNNNNNNGGG! Al escuchar el sonido del despertador me levante de la cama eran las 5:00 am, me recosté nuevamente, pero recordé que era día de clases y me levante rápidamente a cambiarme o se me haría tarde para el instituto, al tratar de correr al closet me tropecé con un enorme chappy que estaba tirado en el suelo – maldito conejo estúpido – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

– Vaya ya te levantaste, será mejor que bajes a desayunar, tu madre esta cocinando –dijo la tía Karin reclinada en el marco de la puerta viendo como intentaba despedazar el muñeco – deberías dejar eso sino quieres que se enoje – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

Cuando entre a la cocina, frente a la estufa estaba mi madre con ese horrendo mandil de chappy. – Buenos días – dije desanimada mientras me sentaba en la mesa del comedor

– Buenos días madrugadora – dijo mi madre, riendo.

–¿a que te refieres? – pregunte confundida.

– Recuerdas estamos en la casa de tu abuelo – no es mas de media hora a pie

– Buenos días – escuche que me decían al entrar en la cocina, era una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero me parecía tan familiar.

– Buenos días – dije con desanimo mientras veía un hombre sentado con un periódico frente a mi.

– será mejor que te apresures Hisana o se nos hará tarde - dijo el hombre mientras baja el periódico y mostraba una reluciente cabellera naranja.

– Buenos días viejo – dije mientras me sentaba.

– Aquí esta su desayuno – dijo mi madre mientras ponía platos de hotcakes frente a nosotros – espero les guste.

– El hombre miro el plato y puso cara de molestia, cuando mire el mío comprendí el porque, los hotcakes tenían la forma de un chappy mal hecho.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo mi padre con la vena de cien a punto de explotar.

– Parece un chappy – dije mientras picaba el pan con un tenedor – pero por mucho es el mas feo que he visto.

– Yo no pienso comerme esto – dijo mi padre.

– Tienes razón podría matarnos – dije alejando el plato.

(Imagínense la siguiente imagen ichigo con la cara incrustada en el plato, atrás de él rukia molesta con una sarten abollada en la mano derecha y levantando de la mejilla a Hisana con la izquierda).

– Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai – suplique tratando de soltarme de mi madre

–¡MALDITA ENANA! ¿Estás loca? Casi me matas – dijo el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie.

– No me digas enana, metro parado – dijo molesta la pelinegra

– Vieja –

– Niñato –

– Plana –

– Pelos de zanahoria –

– Loca de con mal gusto, amadora de ese estúpido conejo –

Rukia le da otro sartenazo a ichigo y dice – ya te he dicho que con chappy no te metas, cara fruncida –

– Porque pelean nuestro padre y nuestra madre escuche una voz, me gire al momento que entraba una pequeña niña castaña, y ojos marrones somnolienta y con una piyama de chappys, tallándose los ojos.

– Por nada en especial – dije aburrida ante la pelea infantil de mis progenitores.

– Nee-sama tengo hambre – dijo la pequeña.

– Ten – le entregue los chappycakes.

– Tienen forma de chappy – dijo la niña feliz mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

–¡IDIOTA, HIJO MIO! – solo me aparte del camino del abuelo mientras entraba a toda velocidad a la cocina, saltaba hacia la mesa, de ahí se lanzo con una patada voladora hacia mi padre.

– Ja, vieja cabra que te crees atacando a la gente así – dijo el ojimarron mientras detenía la patada del pelinegro, pero antes de darse cuenta mi madre le volvió a darle un sartenazo.

– Estupido hijo mereces eso y mas, por molestar a mi querida tercer hija – dijo el viejo, mientras el pelinaranja caía noqueado por el golpe.

– Buenos días abuelo – dijo alegremente la niña mientras agitaba las manos para llamar la atención del hombre.

– Buenos días a mis dos princesas – dijo mientras nos comenzaba estrujar.

– Abuelo tengo que ir a la escuela – dije molesta mientras trataba de soltarme.

–¡NOOOOOOOO! Quédense aquí con su querido abuelito – dijo el pelinegro, pero repentinamente golpeo de frente contra la mesa.

–¿No escuchaste vieja cabra? Tiene que ir a la escuela – dijo la tía Karin mientras le salía humo del codo por la fuerza que había usado para golpear al loco.

– Buenos días tía Karin – dijo la pequeña.

– Buenos días Hina – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

– Entre la bulla se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Yo voy – dije mientras corría para salir de ese lugar.

– Hola Hisa-chan – dijo Midori al momento que abrí la puerta.

– Hola, ¿nos vamos? – dije mientras tomaba mis cosas.

– Buenos días Park-san – saludo la pequeña.

– Hola Hinaichigo – dijo mi amiga mientras comenzaba estrujar a la niña – eres tan mona, que me gustaría llevarte a mi casa, Hisa-chan que suertuda eres de tener una hermana así. (N.A.: que tanto el padre como la hija sean ichigo es pura confidencia, soy fan de Hinaichigo de rozen maiden, como diría una amiga: ¡DIOS! Hinaichigo.)

"mi hermana" pensé, sonaba extraño, sentí como si esas palabras no combinaran conmigo, pero rápidamente saque esas ideas de mi cabeza y dije – vamonos Midori se nos hará tarde. –

– Esperen, yo las llevo – dijo mi viejo mientras llegaba donde estábamos.

– No es necesario – le dije.

– Ya olvidaste, que tengo una platica con los clubes de deporte – dijo mientras salíamos.

– Buenos días ichigo – dijo Arisawa-sensei mientras golpeaba por la espalda al pelinaranaja, cuando llegamos al instituto.

–¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? – grito el ojimarron furioso.

– Te haz vuelto igual de llorón a como eras cuando éramos niños – dijo riéndose la pelinegra.

– Maldita – dijo mi padre.

– Vamos pelea y demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer – dijo riéndose la sensei.

– Porque mejor no te vas a besuquearte con Renji – dijo mi padre mientras seguía caminando.

Repentinamente el hombre callo al suelo mientras la karateka le hacia una llave de lucha y después dijo – Renji y yo no somos nada así que guárdate tus idioteces. –

– Vete al demonio – dijo molesto el sustituto mientras se levantaba y tiraba su carga (la sensei).

– 0 –

Al finalizar el día mi padre ya nos esperaba con el auto fuera del instituto, comenzamos a caminar hacia el.

– Kurosaki-san – una voz nos detuvo gire y vi a Fuuta – kurosaki-san olvidaste tu libro. –

En cuanto tome el libro sentí una extraña sensación.

Flashback

– Así, entonces será mejor recordarte tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia – dijo el Takeshi mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe hacia la cara del enclenque.

– Te equivocas – dijo Fuuta mientras detenía el golpe con su mano – yo se mi lugar en la cadena alimenticia, solo fue que el perro callejero creyó estar sobre el tigre, pero el tigre simplemente se canso de jugar con el perro – termino de decir el pelinegro al momento que se escucho un fuerte tronido y el castaño se quebraba ante el dolor.

–¡MI MANO! ¡MI MANO! ¡MALDITO! – gritaba en el suelo llorando el bravucón.

Fin flash back

Flash back

–¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE, NO TE ME ACERQUES HITSUGAYA! – gritaba la peli naranja.

– Déjame explicarte – suplico Toshiro.

Fin flashback

Flashback

– Es una lastima que digas eso, tenia tantas esperanzas en ti – dijo fuuta mientras apuñalaba a la ojivioleta.

Fin flash back

¿Qué había sido eso? era un sueño, una ilusion, o real. No entendía.

–¿Hisana te encuentras bien? – pregunto alarmado mi padre.

– No – dije sonriendo – estoy bien. –

Durante el camino me limitaba observar el paisaje. Cuando me llamo el ojimarron.

– No te emociona el cumpleaños de tu madre –

– No realmente – dije viendo todavía el paisaje – y ¿Cuántos años cumple en realidad?

–¿A que te refieres? – dijo el sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

– A que los shinigamis envejecen mas lento, y ella era shinigami cuando la conociste – dije mientras ponía mi atención hacia él.

– No lo se, haz escuchado alguna vez la expresión "preguntarle su edad a una mujer es una groseria", solo le pregunte una vez, después de eso no recuerdo nada, desperté en un hospital – dijo riendo – pero por la edad de Renji debe tener unas 10 veces mi edad

– Eso quiere decir que cuando tenga 500 años me seguiré viendo de 16, bien creo que cualquier mujer pagaría lo que fuera por eso – dije bromeando.

– No, mas bien sobre los 20, recuerda que aun los shinigamis envejecemos – dijo el riendo – no es como que el comandante naciera viejo.

– Es verdad ¿el comandante que edad tendrá? – dije aun entre risas.

– No me sorprendería, si sus enemigos de juventud fueran dinosaurios – dijo mi padre.

– Si y en lugar de zankopakous usaban garrotes – dije riendo.

Habíamos llegado a una casa de gran jardín, la casa parecía una especie de mansión.

– Ve a lavarte o tu madre se pondrá furiosa – dijo el pelinaranja mientras me alborotaba el cabello.

Después de unos minutos di con el baño y justo en el momento en que abrí la puerta salio la vieja cabra de mi abuelo.

– Has vuelto mi querida princesita – dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme.

Rápidamente me metí al baño y en el momento que cerré la puerta de golpe se escucho el chillido del abuelo, aparentemente lo había golpeado con la puerta.

– 0 –

Caminaba en dirección a la cocina cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada, así que me desvié para saber quien era grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a…

– Tío Byakuya, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendida al verlo en la puerta.

– Realmente eres igual de torpe que tu padre – dijo con esa seriedad asesina.

– Buenas noches, tío Kuchiki-sama – dijo mi hermanita haciendo una reverencia en cuanto vio a nuestro tío.

En ese momento sucedió algo que creí imposible, el tío byakuya convirtió su gesto en una sonrisa sincera mientras el también hacia una reverencia y dijo – buenas noches. – (N.A.: no se ustedes pero algo me dice que Byakuya tiene una sobrina favorita ¿Quién será?).

Me quede estupefacta por unos minutos por la escena que acababa de presenciar, esta noche no solo lo había visto sonreír al tío Byakuya sino que también se comporto amable con alguien.

Cuando llegue al comedor todos ya ocupaban su lugar mientras la tía Yuzu servia la mesa.

– Estupido hijo porque nunca me invitas a venir a tu casa – grito el abuelo.

– No te invito porque eres insoportable – grito mi padre.

– Masaki tu hijo ya no me quiere – dijo el abuelo mientras acariciaba un pequeño marco con la imagen de la abuela.

– Cállate vieja cabra – dijo la tía Karin mientras golpeaba al de la barba – vas a hacer que Ichi-nii nos eche de su casa.

– Karin no golpees a papá – dijo la tía Yuzu tratando de auxiliar al viejo.

Flash back

– Rukia saco un pequeño marco con una fotografía de Ichigo, se la repego en la mejilla y con su detestable voz infantil en un tono melancólico empezó a decir – cariño tu hija se avergüenza de estar conmigo, ¿Por qué me desprecia? Dime que debo…

– Ya, bien iré contigo pero prométeme que no volverás a imitar al abuelo – interrumpió la pelinaranja

–Tranquila solo era una pequeña broma, ve y divierte con Midori –dijo sonriendo la pelinegra - por cierto donde esta Kon, me parece que le hace falta una lavada a ese viejo peluche. –

Fin flashback.

Con ese flashback llegaron una tormenta de recuerdos de cómo me había convertido en shinigami, cuando vi por primera vez a mi madre como shinigami, mi nuevos amigos, la verdad sobre Fuuta y la verdad sobre mi padre.

– Sucede algo cariño – dijo mi supuesta madre preocupada al verme. Lo había olvidado desde que entre a la habitación no me había sentado, todos me veían extrañados.

– No es nada olvídenlo – dije sonriendo.

Después de que todos se fueron yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, algo estaba mal esto era un sueño o una trampa de Fuuta.

Rápidamente Salí de mi habitación y me dirigi al despacho, abrí la puerta despacio y el estaba sentado consultando sus libros.

– Buenas noches papá, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunte asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

– Pasa, algo me huele mal, me has pedido permiso educadamente de pasar, en lugar de decir "hola viejo" y meterte, algo me dice que mi billetera va a llorar – dijo riendo.

– No es eso, quiero pedirte un favor –dije sin alzar la voz.

– Si es sobre un novio, ya te había dicho que no podrías tener hasta que Hinaichigo terminara la universidad – dijo todavía riendo (N.A.: hinaichigo tiene 4 años, lo que significa que según el mandato de su padre Hisa podrá tener novio hasta que cumpla 35 años aprox. diciendo que la castaña realice la universidad)

– Tampoco vine a pedirte permiso para casarme antes de los 50 – dije ya molesta.

– Bueno aclarado eso dime que necesitas – dijo sonriendo.

– Quiero que me enseñes a usar el bankai – dije decidida.

–¿bankai?, eso toma cientos de años – dijo el confundido.

– Si pero Rangiku me dijo que tu solo necesitaste 3 días –dije con mirada retadora.

–¿Para que lo necesitas? – dijo con seriedad.

– Quiero poder proteger a mis amigos y no solo ver como son lastimados – dije más decidida.

El comenzó a rascarse la cabeza para luego soltar un gran suspiro – ha, esta bien descansa mañana comenzamos. –

– No, comencemos ahora – dije con voz dura.

– Bien tranquila, sígueme – dijo mientras salíamos.

Llegamos a la tienda de Uruhara, mi padre toco la puerta, unos momentos después salio Youruichi en ropa interior y una camisa blanca sin mangas pero lo suficientemente delgada para trasparentar su morena piel por debajo de ella

– Que sucede Ichigo, hay quienes intentamos dormir – dijo la morena mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

– Lo siento, pero quería pedir prestada la habitación subterránea – dijo el pelinaranja desviando la mira de la pelimorada.

–¿Por qué no me ves a la cara ichigo?, no me digas que te da miedo verme así, deberías estar mas que acostumbrado a eso, después de todo en casa debes ver así a Rukia, también desnuda, o en algún extraño fetichismo tuyo como todo un enfermo – dijo la mujer acercándosele con una gran sonrisa – o es que nunca la has tocado. –

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo el ojimarron rojo como tomate – nos prestaras la habitación ¿si o no? –

– Claro, pasen dijo – la mujer mientras hacia resaltar mas su busto con sus brazos, cosa que mi padre noto, porque se puso mas rojo todavía.

– Bien llegamos – dijo el pelinaranja ya en la habitación subterránea mientras arrastraba un enorme maniquí.

Después de explicarme como seria el entrenamiento se sentó mientras la muñeca tomaba la forma de Kumo.

– Hisana-sama recuerde que a partir de este momento va por su propia cuenta – dijo la pelinegra mientras aparecía una katana en su mano derecha.

– Así es como me gusta – dije sonriendo

Continuara…


	22. El despertar part 2

Hola todos, como es costumbre les traigo el capitulo nuevo, pero no sin antes darles las gracias por sus comentarios, y por el apoyo, hoy no habrá sección para responder comentarios, el capitulo responderá por mi, espero que disfruten leer este capitulo tanto como yo en escribirlo.

Capitulo XXII

El despertar PART.2

–¿Cómo esta Hisa-chan? – pregunto una joven Rubia con ramo de orquídeas.

– Supongo que mejor – dije con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar – gracias por tu apoyo Midori–

– ¿Aun no ha despertado? – pregunto la ojiazul mientras acomodaba el ramo en un florero a lo que asentí con un "no" luego agrego – fue fuuta ¿verdad?, nunca creí que él fuera capaz de lastimar a Hisa-chan, ¿no sabe cuando despertara? –

– No, esta en un coma – dije mientras comenzaba a llorar – ya tiene 3 días inconsciente, casi muere por mi culpa, debí darme cuenta antes. –

– No es su culpa, no es de nadie – dijo la joven mientras me abrazaba y luego agrego – tranquilícese Sra. Kurosaki le aseguro que Hisa-chan despertara de un momento a otro, y no querrá verla así.

– 0 –

Ciudad de Karakura? Tienda de Urahara, Habitación subterránea...

– Lo logre – dijo una joven pelinaranja – dos espadas de luz, no te ofendas Kumo, pero no creo poder hacer algo con esto. –

– Es porque tu bankai esta incompleto – dijo un hombre pelinaranja sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Incompleto? – dijo la ojivioleta mientras observaba las dos espadas de luz.

– Si y para completarlo tendrás que vencernos – dijo el hombre mientras desenfundaba su enorme arma.

–¿vencernos? Pero si solo estas tu – dijo la shinigami tratando de entender lo que acaba de decir.

– Si, vencernos – dijo una mujer pelinegra.

– Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pelinaranja.

– Prepárate, fallar en esta parte de tu entrenamiento es lo mismo que la muerte – dijo el ojimarron.

– BANKAI – gritaron al unisonó la pareja

– Tensa sangetsu –

– Otome sode no Shirayuki –

– Veamos dos shinigamis de nivel de capitán usando bankai contra una sustituta de shinigami que tiene a duras penas medio bankai– dijo la ojivioleta mientras se preparaba para combatir – bien, esto no me agrada –

– 0 –

Hueco mundo, Las Noches…

– Te importaría acompañarme en mi próxima incursión al mundo humano – dijo un joven.

–¿para que? Los shinigamis no han tenido oportunidad alguna contra ti – dijo un hombre oculto por las sombras.

– Creí que te seria muy divertido ir a jugar con ellos – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

– Esta bien, no es como que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer – dijo la sombra mientras se diluía.

– 0 –

– Maldición – decía una joven pelinaranja tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Vamos, esto aun no ha terminado – decía un hombre pelinaranja mientras reclinaba la espada en su hombro

– Solo estoy calentando – dijo la joven ojivioleta mientras colocaba su mano izquierda frente a su rostro y aparecía una mascara.

– No eres la única con ese truco – dijo el ojimarron mientras imitaba a la joven shinigami.

– 0 –

Ciudad de Karakura, parque de Karakura una semana después…

– Por fin, es hora de terminar lo que empecé – decía sonriente Fuuta parado sobre una de las construcciones del parque.

– Así que por fin te atreviste a dar la cara mal nacido – dijo un hombre completamente tatuado.

– Capitán Abarai, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo – dijo sonriendo el enclenque.

– Quisiéramos decir lo mismo – contesto un peliblanco a espaldas del espada.

– Vaya también esta usted aquí – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

– Elévate en los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru – dijo el ojiazul, mientras de la punta de la espada salía una dragón de hielo el cual fuuta esquivo sin problema.

– Idiotas no tienen oportunidad contra mi – dijo el espada, sin darse cuenta de que una hoja de acero lo golpeaba por la espalda.

– Vaya, pelear con dos capitanes al mismo tiempo será difícil en esta forma, ahora verán mi verdadera forma – dijo el arrancar, mientras liberaba una impresionante cantidad de reaitsu.

La compleción del arrancar comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo se alargo, su musculatura aumento, su cabello se volvió castaño, sus ojos se volvieron marrones, su rostro había tomado unos rasgos mas maduros, sobre sus oídos se encontraban los vestigios de sus mascara que tenían los cuernos inclinados hacia atrás, portaba una gabardina blanca (similar a la de aizen) y sobre su cinturón se encontraba una zankopakou rojo carmesí.

– Creo que no me había presentado – dijo el castaño – yo soy Treason Shadow 10ma. espada.

– así que esa es tu verdadera forma maldito – dijo el pelicarmesi luego grito "AULLA" mientras su espada se alargaba hacia su enemigo.

El arrancar esquivo la espada cuando fue alcanzado por dos dragones de hielo que terminaron congelando sus brazos, después fue golpeado en el pecho por zabimaru, el espada termino estrellándose contra el suelo.

– Cuando el arrancar comenzó a salir de entre el polvo dijo – vaya así es su poder sin los limitadores, impresionante, me han herido con solo su shikai, es increíblemente, impresionante, pero no suficiente.

– Oye Hitsugaya será mejor terminar con esto – dijo el tatuado.

– Tienes razón – respondió el peliblanco.

– BANKAI – gritaron al unisono, pero antes de que mostraran su verdadero poder fueron golpeados y derribados por el arma de Treason.

– ¡HADŌ #04: BYAKURAI! – se escucho una voz, mientras un veloz rayo golpeaba al arrancar.

– Yo seré tu rival ahora – dijo una pelinegra mientras desenfundaba su katana – baila, Sode no shirayuki. Después de invocar a su Katana no paso nada – ¿pero qué? Baila, sode no shirayuki – pero seguía si responder el arma "¿Por qué no vienes a mi llamado Sode no Shirayuki" pensó la ojivioleta.

– 0 –

Habitación subterránea…

Una joven vestida de blanco yacía en el suelo mientras dos pelinnaranjas seguían peleando en el aire.

– Vamos, si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos tienes que vencerme sino, morirás y ellos también – gritaba el ojimarron.

La joven intentaba retomar el aliento "imposible, como venceré al héroe que venció a Aizen" pensaba la ojivioleta.

– Me vencerás de la misma forma que yo vencí a Aizen – dijo el hombre de negro.

– ¿pero como…

– ¿Cómo supe lo que pensabas? Es simple yo pensaba igual que tu cuando peleaba con rival formidable, la respuesta para vencerme, esta dentro de ti, si es que tienes la determinación para proteger a tu familia y a tus amigos – decía el peli naranja mientras apuntaba a la joven con su katana negra.

– Recuerde Hisana-sama usted no esta sola –dijo la zankopakou a su maestra.

– Tienes razón, me acompañan todos mis amigos y mi familia, no puedo perder – dijo la peli naranja.

– Veo que lo has entendido – dijo el hombre – entonces es hora del ultimo golpe. –

– GETSUGA TENSHOU –

– HITO NO TEN –

El choque de las dos ráfagas volvió todo blanco, cuando todo se aclaro la joven se vio en medio de un enorme bosque completamente verde.

–¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto la peli naranja.

– En tu mundo interior – dijo la voz de un hombre.

– La ojivioleta miro en todas direcciones hasta encontrar a su padre herido recargado en un árbol.

– Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto la joven a lo que él asintió – este es mi mundo interior dices, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Siempre estuvimos aquí, de igual manera tu ya te habías dado cuenta – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra caminando hacia ellos.

–¿pero como? –

– Es simple Hisana-sama, para que pudiera aprender su bakai en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba la instrucción de ellos, y esta era la única manera – dijo una mujer de kimono morado – el mundo en el que usted estuvo estos 10 días fue creado de su sueños y deseos, la casa, la familia, los amigos, la escuela, todo. –

– Ya veo, pero si ustedes están aquí quiere decir que ustedes son reales – dijo Hisana mientras veía a su padre recargado en el árbol.

– No, solo somos ecos de quienes representamos, ilusiones creadas de tus recuerdos, y de las personas cercanas a ti – dijo el peli naranja.

– Eso quiere decir que no te volveré a ver – dijo la ojivioleta mientras se aferraba a su padre.

Siempre me has visto , en tu corazón hisana –dijo el ojimarron abrazándola – ahora vete tus amigos te necesitan ve al parque, ahí están peleando. –

– Entiendo – respondió la joven con lagrimas y en los ojos y salía de su mundo interior.

– Crees que Hisana-sama este bien – dijo Rukia.

– Estará bien tranquilízate Sode no Shirayuki – dijo el peli naranja –será mejor que te vayas, Rukia esta en peligro. –

– Tiene razón Zangetsu-dono – dijo la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo se convertía en el de una mujer vestida de blanco completamente, seguida por ichigo que comenzó a convertirse en un hombre que vestía una enorme gabardina negra y de anteojos.

– Vaya, por fin termino la escenita, será mejor que se larguen vejestorios, que aquí no es ningún museo para exhibirlos - Dijo una mujer que no era de piel pálida como Sode no Shirayuki, sino era blanca como la leche.

– Discúlpenla, no sabe cerrar la boca – dijo Kumo.

– No importa – dijo la mujer de piel pálida – en cuanto a ti – dijo señalando al lado Hollow de Hisana – te recuerdo que cualquier cosa que le hagas a Hisana-sama será como se lo hicieras a Rukia-sama así que te advierto que si le tocas un cabello a Hisana-sama, te destruiré.

– Jajajaja, no me amenances anciana, yo soy mas joven que tu lo que significa que te podría despedazar si quisiera – dijo riendo la hollow.

– Tienes razón eres muy joven, pero lo que tu tienes en juventud, yo lo tengo en habilidad y técnica – dijo sode no Shirayuki, al momento que se congelaba el brazo del hollow.

– Maldita- se limito a decir la hollow furiosa mientras la doncella se iba.

– Zangetsu-sama cree que Hisana-sama este preparada para la pelea que se aproxima. –

– No lo se, pero si algo estoy seguro es que no importa que tan duro golpee su suerte, ella volverá a florecer de entre la cenizas – dijo el de anteojos mientras frotaba un tronco calcinado, revelando brotes nuevos.

– 0 –

– Acabemos con esto – decía un castaño mientras caminaba hacia los capitanes.

– Yon no mai, shirobara – dije mientras se formaba un espeso muro de hielo frente a los capitanes y el espada.

El ojimarron desapareció y reapareció golpeándome, nuevamente no me podía mover, era extraño, siempre que él me golpeaba no me podía mover, luego el joven dijo – es increíble verdad, la droga que cree realiza mas que su trabajo, tarde mucho en perfeccionarla pero así puedo asegurarme de no lastimarla. –

–_¿Qué intentas maldito? – gruñí._

– Ya se lo dije, quiero que Kurosaki-san me ayude a liberar a Aizen-sama, solo piénselo Sra. Kurosaki, usted, su hija y su esposo juntos gobernando este miserable mundo y todos los demás bajo el resguardo de Aizen-sama – alardeaba el castaño, pero repentinamente entre el y yo paso una ráfaga de energía negra con un resplandor rojo.

– Getsuga – dije apenas audible.

– Siempre creí que eras un tonto Fuuta, por eso siempre te protegía de los brabucones, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo estas loco – decía una joven peli naranja que caminaba entre el polvo.

– Vaya, ese es un getsuga tenshou – dijo sonriendo el ojimarron.

– Da igual – dijo la ojivioleta despreocupada como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier trivialidad - ¿esa es tu verdadera forma? –

– Si – dijo sonriendo el espada.

Hisana sin decir nada mas se lanzo contra su examigo mientras gritaba - ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!–

El golpe produjo una gran explosión, lo que produjo una gran cantidad de polvo, la cortina de polvo comenzó a desaparecer, pero entre Treason y mi hija se encontraba otro hombre vestido de blanco. En ese momento caí en shock al ver ese hombre, no podía ser él, debía ser mentira, pero mi duda se disipo cuando hisana dijo molesta - ¿Quién demonios eres? –

– Espada… primera espada… Kurosaki Ichigo –

Continuara…

Linchamiento masivo en 3, 2, 1…


	23. El rencuentro del sol y la luna

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic y por sus comentarios, que mas de uno se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo de blanco, ¿pero como termino ahí? Se deben preguntar, bueno bajo el mismo fundamento de la serie que: "cuando alguien muere pasa a otro ciclo de vida, un humano pasa a espíritu (alma) o a Hollow y un espíritu pasa a hollow o a humano", y dado que Ichigo al momento de morir era un shinigami (espíritu), pero también estaba conectado a su vida humana, el único lugar disponible era Hollow. Gracias por seguir eyendo este su fic, y antes de despedirme, quiero mandarle un cálido abrazo a Ele-chan, quien apoyo esta historia cuando la comencé en el foro Ichiruki y no la había visto en un buen rato, sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo:

Capitulo XXIII

El rencuentro del sol y la luna

– Espada… primera espada… Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el hombre seriamente, al escuchar ese nombre voltee al rostro del hombre.

– Era identinco al hombre con el que había pasado 10 días en mi mundo interior (la ropa de ichigo es la misma que en su bankai solo que en blanco y media mascara en la cara, que original soy, ha y su zankopakou es roja), pero como. ¿Arrorroniero? Mi madre me había contado de él, pero no tenia sentido debería estar muerto.

– Tu golpe… fue patético – me dijo el peli naranja sin apartar la mirada de mi madre, lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para luego decir – shinigami ¿te conozco? Siento como si te hubiera visto en algún lado. –

Mi madre seguía pasmada, no se movía, si esto era una trampa ella estaba en peligro, tan rápido como pude me lance sobre él, para alejarlo pero el detuvo mi espada con dos de sus dedos, con ese mismo agarre a la hoja de kumo me lanzo hacia el muro de hielo el cual atravesé por el golpe, el resto de la estructura comenzó derrumbarse sobre mi, no podía moverme, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el golpe.

– ¿Cómo te llamas shinigami? – volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja a mi madre.

– ¿Qué intetas maldito? – dijo mi madre mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– BANKAI… Otome Sode no Shirayuki –

– Go no mai, Shirahime – dijo mi madre mientras el lugar se volvía completamente blanco – San no mai, Shirafune – de la punta del velo crecieron dos espadas de hielo.

–¿Quién eres mujer? Responde y acabare rápidamente contigo – dijo el ojimarron mientras bloqueaba los golpes de las espadas de hielo.

– Tsugi no mai, hakuren –

– Getsuga tenshou –

La explosión los había separado, mientras yo intentaba zafarme de mi prisión.

– Es increíble ¿verdad? Kurosaki-san – escuche la voz de Fuuta que se encontraba sentado a mi derecha.

–¿En que momento llegaste Fuuta? – dije impresionada al darme cuenta de su presencia.

– Me llamo Treason Shadow, no Fuuta – dijo sonriendo.

Comencé a forcejear para quitarme el hielo de encima – maldición – dije al momento que me detenía.

– Vamos Kurosaki-san únete a mi y devolvámosle la gloria a Aizen-sama – dijo sonriendo el castaño – he cumplido mi parte, he traído a tu padre. –

– Ja, no me hagas reír si decimos que él es mi padre, entonces ¿Por qué ataca a mi madre? – gruñí mientras intentaba nuevamente quitarme el hielo de encima.

– Él no la esta atacando, se esta defendiendo de ella, si el quisiera matarla la hubiera matado desde el principio – dijo sonriendo el espada.

Seguía sin poder moverme mientras mi madre seguía peleando con aquel arrancar, me sentía inútil por no poder ayudar, todo mi entrenamiento no había servido de nada.

Las espadas de la pelinegra y el pelinaranja chocaban sin descanso, la ojivioleta en un movimiento rápido lanzo una de las espadas de hielo al ojimarron el cual se limito a esquivar para des pues lanzarse hacia su enemiga propinándole a la otra espada de hielo un fuerte castigo hasta que esta se despedazo – tonta no debiste hacer algo tan desesperado – dijo el espada todavía inexpresivo.

La shinigami dio un fuerte tiron a su velo lo que provoco que la espada que había lanzado regresara.

El pelinaranja coloco su espada en su espalda para bloquear el ataque, pero sin darse cuenta rukia había reparado la otra katana de hielo y lo golpeo con fuerza con ella.

– Entonces ¿no piensas decirme tu nombre shinigami? –dijo ichigo mientras se cubría la herida con el brazo izquierdo.

– Tks, no dejaras de molestar si no te digo mi nombre ¿verdad? mal nacido – dijo la ojivioleta – yo soy Kurosaki Rukia.

–¿Ku…Kuro…saki Rukia? – dijo sorprendido el espada – entonces nos conocemos de algún otro lado ¿verdad?. –

– Deja de creer que eres Ichigo, el murió hace mucho – dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

–¿morir? No entiendo – dijo el hombre mientras avazaba hacia ella – parece que tu me conoces, tal vez puedas ayudarme a recordar – dijo mientras daba un golpe al estomago de la pelinegra dejándola inconsciente, para después tomarla en sus brazos.

– BANKAI… ARASHI KUMO TAKUETSU SHITA (nube imperial de la tempestad), mi apariencia había cambiado recuerdo haberla visto en mi mundo interior: mi cabello suelto se había recogido con un broche sobre saliendo sus puntas sobre mi cabeza, el indomable fleco que herede de mi madre y que muchas veces intente domar inútilmente, se había partido en dos, mi kimono se había convertido en un vestido negro con encaje dorado además de tener reducida la bastilla del vestido dando a relucir mi pierna derecha, un moño blanco sobresalía desde lo alto de mi pecho, debajo del kimono rebosaba un camisón violeta el cual se lucia en mis mangas y la parte baja del vestido, como un toque especial un enorme corte de tela roja ajustaba el kimono a mi cuerpo produciendo un gigantesco moño en mi espalda, en mi brazo derecho había una katana casi por completo blanca su guarda era en forma de una luna menguante acostada, del mango de la espada brotaba una delicada cadena que se unía a un pequeño cascabel, que a su vez estaba unido a un pequeño listón blanco y este a un pompón rojo dándole vida a la blanca espada. Era una espada ligera, manejable y con gracia definitivamente podía sentir a Kumo en ella. Pero mi brazo izquierdo era diferente desde la manga del kimono que se encontraba completamente desgarrada como si la katana en mi mano izquierda mostraba una fuerza incontrolable, era una espada completamente negra, de su mango brotaba un troso de cadena y su guarda era idéntica a una esvástica, de ella emanaba un gran poder de manera salvaje, parecía indomable.

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m/art/Hisana-265506134)(en el dibujo no hace acto de presencia la zankoupakou negra porque es tensa Zangetsu y estoy seguro que saben como se ve)

– GETSUGA TENSHOU – alce mi brazo izquierdo y lance el ataque con todas mis fuerzas.

– LAZADOR VERDE –

Hubo una explosión que segó mi visión, repentinamente sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho y pude ver frente a mi a una mujer de cabellera verde una especie de cráneo de cabra en su cabeza.

La guerrera se lanzo contra mi, logre esquivar su ataque y alce nuevamente mi brazo izquierdo y grite – GETSUGA TENSHOU – luego alce el derecho y grite – HITO NO TEN – seguí lanzando mi Hito no ten pero sin resultado antes de darme cuenta ella se había colocado detrás de mi y me lanzo su cero.

Comencé a caer acaso había sido otra espada

– Sōten Kisshun – escuche una voz, y repentinamente comencé a caer mas lentamente, cuando toque el suelo pude ver a una mujer pelinaranja con un enorme vientre caminar hacia mi.

– Sra. Ish…ida – dije apenas pudiendo emitir el sonido, la mujer me sonrio, un momento después tomo una expresión seria y miro a mi atacante

– Orihime Inoue, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo con expresión seria la peliverde.

– Nell-chan ¿Por qué nos atacas? Creí que todos éramos amigos – dijo melancólicamente la de broches.

– Tengo mis razones, - dijo seria la arrancar

–¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? – escuche la voz de aquel hombre que se hacia pasar por mi padre cargando a mi madre con su brazo como si solo fuera un trapo.

– Discúlpeme ichigo-sama – dijo la ojiverde mientras hacia una reverencia al pelinaranaja.

– K-Kurosaki-kun – dijo la embarazada, al borde del llanto y con las piernas temblándole.

El ojimarron miro con interés en dirección a la de ojos plomo, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, levanto su mano y la coloco sobre el vientre de la mujer pero ella no se inmutaba después dijo – mujer estas premiada, que imprudente pelear así no te preocupes seré benevolente y acabare rápido contigo. –

– ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA Y SUELTA A MI MADRE INFELIZ! – grite lo mas fuerte que pude, él comenzó a mirarme

– No lo hare, tengo muchas preguntas que responder…

– Aulla, Zabimaru – se escucho una voz a la vez que una enorme cantidad de hojas de acero separaban al arrancar y la mujer, nuevamente la voz hablo – elévate por los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru – al instante apareció un enorme dragón de hilo el cual el peli naranja apenas pudo esquivar.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – dijo el ojimarron.

– Armando De la Cruz – dijo un hombre vestido de traje, de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello largo y negro, sujeto por una coleta, dos flecos sobre salían por los costados de su frente, alto y musculoso, y una cicatriz que cruzaba todo su ojo derecho, era una versión mas temible de Sado-san.

– Vaya, estoy impresionado, ¿Qué no son las zankopakou de los capitanes? – dijo Fuuta.

– Si, pero en su estado no creo que las necesiten – dijo serio el hombre

– Vaya, vaya ¿Cómo es que usas el poder de esas zankopakou? cuando se supone que ese poder solo puede ser usado por su dueño legitimo – pregunto el castaño impresionado.

– Mi fullbring "Maestro de las espadas" – dijo sin inmutarse aun el ojinegro – con el puedo usar las habilidades de las armas que toco. –

– Copeas ataques, que inútil – dije molesto el peli naranja.

– No entendiste – dijo sonriendo el hombre – cuando toco un arma puedo sincronizarme con ella, de tal modo que puedo hablar con ella, pudiendo hacer los ataques de las zankopakou incluso revelar los poderes aun ocultos en ellas, en otras palabras: no copeo los ataques, sino que son mis propios ataques, por ejemplo – en ese momento el hombre also las dos katanas y grito – BANKAI… HIHIO ZABIMARU, DAIGIUREN HYORINMARU – detrás del hombre se habían formado dos enormes alas de hielo, en su brazo derecho se había formado la cabeza del dragón de hielo y en su brazo izquierdo sostenía a una enorme serpiente de huesos – aúlla – dijo el hombre mientras la gigantesca serpiente atacaba a los arrancar y después agitaba su brazo derecho emergiendo del suelo dragones de hielo.

Los arrancar apenas y pudieron escapar del ataque.

– Parece que es hora de irnos nos veremos después Kurosaki-chan – dijo sonriendo el Cataño.

– Si la quieres ven por ella – dijo el peli naranja mientras se elevaba hasta desaparecer.

– No te matare, toma por saldada mi deuda contigo, si nos volvemos a ver será diferente, nos veremos después orihime – dijo la peliverde mientras enfundaba su arma y se iba.

– 0 –

Residencia Kurosaki horas mas tarde…

En la habitación se encontraban varias personas discutiendo desordenadamente.

– silencio! – se escucho la voz de un anciano al mismo que se escuchaba un fuerte golpe al suelo. Todos los presente se callaron y dirigieron su vista a una enorme pantalla en la que se veía al comandante acompañado de diez capitanes, el comandante continuo – capitán Abarai, capitán Hitsugaya sus reportes.

El capitán Hitsugaya comenzó a hablar – han aparecido los espada nuevamente, su objetivo aparentemente es restaurar a Aizen, pero para eso necesitan a Kurosaki Hisana. –

– Además – hablo el pelirojo carmesí cuando termino Toshiro – según lo dicho por Hisana e Ishida Orihime, entre nuestros enemigos el primer espada dice ser Kurosaki Ichigo, además rapto a Rukia. –

– En su opinión ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que este ichigo sea una farsa? – pregunto el comandante.

– No lo sabemos, no lo vimos – dijo el ojiazul turquesa.

– ¿Qué hay de Kurosaki Hisana? – pregunto el anciano.

– He sanado todas sus heridas – dijo la embarazada – pero…

– Hisa no a salido de su habitación desde que llego – comento Karin al ver que la peli naranja no respondía.

– Bien, aun no sabemos cual es el propósito de Kurosaki Hisana en los planes de los arrancar, pero que este en nuestro control será lo mejor – dijo aun serio el hombre – no podemos permitir que ocurra otro incidente como el de hace 17 años, capitán Abarai, Capitán Hitsugaya ustedes irán al hueco mundo acompañados por otros 4 capitanes traerán de regreso a Kurosaki Rukia y eliminaran cualquier amenaza para la sociedad de las almas. –

– ¿Qué haremos con Ichigo? – pregunto Renji.

– Será eliminado – dijo el comandante.

Continuara…


	24. Un pasado tormentoso part 1

Capitulo XIV

Un pasado tormentoso part. 1

Hisana, mundo interior…

Las copas de los árboles se sacudían con furia debido a estrepitosa tormenta que se había formando, en momentos caía un rayo que despedazaba algún árbol en su camino.

– No había presenciado una tormenta tan cruel durante todo mi existencia – decía una mujer con un kimono violeta mientras trataba de cubrirse del aguacero con su manga.

– Será mejor que hablemos con ella antes de que las cosas se pongan mas feas – dijo un hombre encapuchado mientras caminaba por el bosque acompañada por la pelinegra.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraba el hermoso jardín de flores, el cual ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, ya que todas las hermosas flores habían sido despedazadas por la imponente lluvia. A un lado del jardín se encontraba una joven pelinaranja en posición fetal que no se movía a pesar de la lluvia que ya la había bañado.

– Hisana-sama escúcheme – dijo la zankopakou mientras tomaba del hombro a su maestra.

– Vete kumo, no me molestes quiero estar sola – dijo la ojivioleta sin moverse.

– Deja de llorar niña, o acaso crees que tu madre volverá si lo haces – dijo el de anteojos.

– No importa lo que haga, ni lo fuerte que me haga, siempre seré la sombra de mi padre y una inútil, no soy capas de proteger a las personas que quiero – dijo llorando la shinigami, lo que provoco que la lluvia arreciara a un mas, pareciendo mas a un huracán con rayos que a una tormenta – además quien eres tu. –

– Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado yo soy Zangetsu la zankopakou de tu padre – dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

La pelinaranja alzo la mirada y comenzó a ver al de capucha y dijo – pero si tu estas aquí significa…

– No lo se, no se si Ichigo siga vivo – respondió el de gafas.

–¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE, TU ERES SU ZANKOPAKOU? DEBERÍAS SABERLO – grito la pelinaranja.

– La explicación se encuentra 17 años atrás – dijo el hombre.

Narración de Zangetsu:

Cuando Ichigo se entero que Rukia estaba embarazada se convirtió en el hombre mas feliz del mundo, de hecho los rascacielos en su mundo interior crecieron tanto que ya habían superado las nubes, el clima se había vuelto cálido, ahí era todo paz y tranquilidad, excepto por el lado Hollow de Ichigo que no soportaba tanta paz.

Un día llego la noticia de una reagrupación Hollow, ichigo se vio obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto ante la sociedad de las almas.

– Comandante deberíamos ir al hueco mundo y deshacernos de los arrancar antes de que se vuelvan un peligro – decía el pelinaranja ante la presencia de los 12 capitanes y el comandante.

Comprendo tu preocupación Kurosaki Ichigo, sobre todo porque te preocupa que puedan lastimar a Kuchiki Rukia o a tu hijo – dijo el hombre de la enorme barba, en es momento el ambiente se volvió inmensamente pesado, todos los capitanes comenzaron a sentir la negatividad del ambiente, el ojimarron sintió como lo atravesaba un gran escalofrió en el momento comenzó a sentir una mirada asesina, no se atrevio a girar la cabeza porque sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Byakuya por su parte no podía dejar de ver a ichigo, deseando lastimar hasta la mas mínima parte de su ser, era increíble que ese hombre tuviera el valor de mancillar el apellido Kuchiki al embarazar a Rukia fuera del matrimonio y todavía tenia el cinismo de presentarse ante todos mofándose del pelinegro en su cara, tenia suerte que la mujer de ojos violetas lo protegiera de la cólera de los Kuchiki.

Repentinamente se escucho un fuerte golpe, todos que por la extrema tensión habían perdido la atención a la reunión voltearon rápidamente a ver el comandante quien dijo – como decía, no podemos tomarnos la libertad de mandar nuestras fuerza a pelear al hueco mundo, si no tenemos las razones suficientes para creer que nuestros enemigos se han reagrupado, descansa de esto necesitaras estar fuerte para lo que te viene – termino sonriendo el hombre.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la habitación todos los capitanes y el ojimarron salieron tan rápido como les fue posible del lugar para poder respirar nuevamente aire limpio y poder relajar los músculos. El único que salió tranquilo de la habitación fue Byakuya quien no se había dado cuenta del su mal karma y porque seguía pensando la forma de matar a Kurosaki ichigo sin ser descubierto.

Después de media hora de felicitaciones por parte de todos sus conocidos en la sociedad de las almas Ichigo llego a su casa a descansar, justo en el momento que se sentó en el sofá vio que el televisor estaba encendido en el maldito programa de los chappys, eso quería decir que la pelinegra estaba cerca, la cual justo en ese momento entro en la habitación con un tazón como el que se utiliza para las palomitas rebosante de dulces.

En cuanto la bajita se sentó, el pelinaranja hablo – oye, no te iras a comer todos esos dulces ¿o si? –

– Por supuesto, que me los comeré, sino no los hubiera traído baka – dijo la pelinegra con cara de reproche, cosa que molesto al ojimarron el cual se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, ya que por recomendación de Uruhara y Unohana, Rukia no podía hacer corajes ni abandonar el higai por el bien de su futuro hijo, dado que el cuerpo de Rukia era falso y no había antecedentes de que una shingami se embazara en uno, su embarazo seria tratado como de alto riesgo, pero Rukia podría seguir su vida normal sin problemas, siempre y cuando no se extralimitara. Por eso ahora ichigo tenia que sentarse y ver el horrible programa mientras Rukia podía decirle lo que quisiera y simplemente se limitaría a tragarse el orgullo y la furia "kami ¿Por qué te burlas de mi de una forma tan cruel" pensaba el shinigami.

– ¡ESTUPIDO HIJO MIÓ! – no podía ser peor su suerte, en ese momento había entrado haciendo su ya famosa patada voladora doble su peculiar padre, el pelinaranja se limito a inclinarse y el viejo se paso de largo estrellándose contra el muro – hijo ingrato ¿Por qué esquivaste mi patada? –

– Porque se me dio mi regalada gana – dijo el ojimarron aburrido por el estúpido programa.

– Que insensible eres – dijo el pelinegro fingiendo lagrimas – pero al menos has hecho algo bueno de tu miserable vida al permitir que Rukia-chan sea de nuestra hermosa familia, mi querida tercera hija. –

– Ssshhhh, Sr. Kurosaki no haga ruido el programa este en la mejor parte – dijo la ojivioleta mirando fijamente la televisión.

– Me voy a dormir – dijo el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie.

– Adonde vas – dijo Rukia con su voz fastidiosa – tu me prometiste que verías el programa todos los días conmigo ¿a caso ya no me quieres? – Comenzó a desbordar sus lagrimas falsas – es porque me estoy inflando como un globo, para poder traer a este mundo a nuestro amado hijo ¿verdad? ¿Acaso ya no lo quieres a él tampoco? –

Ichigo no se podía creer la escena, Rukia podía ser extremadamente manipuladora si así lo quería.

– Hijo estúpido – dijo Isshin limpiándose las lagrimas – como puedes ser tan insensible con mi tercera hija y mi futuro nieto, se hombre y afronta tus responsabilidades. –

Ichigo que aun se sorprendía como su padre se tragaba las invenciones de Rukia, se sentó resignado a terminar de ver el espantoso programa para luego irse a dormir a su habitación. Su habitación era exactamente igual a como era cuando conoció a Rukia con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora en lugar de su cama individual, había una enorme cama matrimonial que compartía con Rukia, además de diversos Chappys regados en la habitación.

– Maldición cuando fue que perdí mi espacio – dijo el ojimarron para él mismo mientras se tiraba en la cama.

– 0 –

Al día siguiente ambos shinigamis caminaban con rumbo al instituto, cuando se encontraron con la pelinaranja de grandes atributos y su mejor amiga.

– Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san – dijo la ojos color plomo, desde que se había hecho publico el embarazo de Rukia a Orihime le dio una enfermedad en los ojos ya que siempre los traía hinchados y rojos, o por lo menos eso creía Ichigo.

– Hola Rukia, Hola Ichigo – dijo la karateca dándole la mano al pelinaranja, el cual rechazó el saludo, ya no confiaba en ella, antes de que Renji se volviera capitán del quinto escuadrón temporalmente, siempre se les veía juntos a ese par, pero con las nuevas obligaciones, sus visitas se han vuelto menos frecuentes, lo que molestaba a la pelinegra, poco después de enterarse del embarazo de Rukia comenzó a hacerle bromas extremadamente pesadas a Ichigo al punto de casi matarlo, hace dos días cuando ichigo limpiaba la bodega donde guardaban las cosas para deportes la karateca metió dos perros de pelea furiosos a la bodega y cerro la puerta con ichigo a dentro, hace una semana paseaba por los jardines del instituto cuando Tatsuki le hablo desde el tercer piso, cuando él volteo un enorme tronco golpeo en la cara al pelinaranja, él comenzar a insultarla y reclamarle por lo bajo y la ojinegra se limito a denunciarlo con el rector por agresión verbal, ichigo paso toda esa semana castigado limpiando el edificio, hace dos semanas durante un viaje al zoológico de toda la clase mientras él y Rukia miraban el habitad de los gorilas, tatsuki empujo a Ichigo el cual cayo dentro del habitad, afortunadamente cayo en algo suave, desgraciadamente esa cosa era el macho alfa, todos los gorilas casi despedazan al ojimarron.

Durante el descanso mientras el pelinaranja descansaba bajo un árbol acompañado de Rukia paso la karateca tranquilamente mientras cargaba lo que parecía una trampa para osos, Ichigo sintió un enorme escalofrió en solo pensar como usaría eso en su contra. Rukia nada tonta se dio cuenta y lo convenció de hablar con la ojinegra antes de que terminara matando.

– Oye tatsuki – dijo el ojimarron – vengo a preguntarte algo. –

–¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo la pelinegra mientras ajustaba una soga.

–¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esas bromas tan pesadas? – dijo el pelinaranja buscando con que cubrirse.

– No debiste elegirla a ella – dijo Tatsuki, el pelinaranja no entendía a que se refería mientras ella continuaba – mucho menos embarzarla. –

El ojimarron intento cuadrar la información que acaba de recibir – ¡TE GUSTO! – grito por su sorpresa.

– Claro que no – dijo la pelinegra con cara de molestia – a mi me gusta otra persona – dijo poniéndose roja.

–¿Renji? – pregunto el shinigami, repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago, seguido por la falta de aire.

– ¡CLARO QUE NO! – dijo roja como tomate la ojinegra mientras se sobaba el puño con el que había golpeado a el pelinaranja.

– Escúchame Ichigo, le gustas a Orihime – dijo la karateca una vez que recupero su postura.

– A solo es eso, por momento creí que era algo importante ¿NANI? – grito Ichigo cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que le acaban de escuchar – ME ESTAS BROMEANDO ¿VERDAD? –

–¡BAKA! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta como esta Orihime? Desde lo del embarazo ha estado llorando todas las noches – dijo al punto del llanto la pelinegra – tu no mereces sus lagrimas. –

– Lo siento, pero yo amo a Rukia y a nuestro hijo, no podría dejarlos por Inoue – dijo serio el ojimarron.

– Lo se, por eso quiero que hables con Orihime, para que pueda seguir su vida sin ti – dijo molesta la ojinegra.

–¿yo? Bromeas no iré a hablar con ella – aclaro indignado el ojimarron.

–¿Crees que las bromas que te he jugado han sido crueles? Entonces espera las que te haré sino hablas con ella – dijo la karateca

– Bromeas, ¿verdad? - dijo ichigo.

– No me estoy riendo ¿o si? – termino la pelinegra mientras se iba.

"mierda, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" pensaba el shinigami mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde había visto por ultima vez a la ojivioleta.

– Ichigo ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto la pelinegra, el pelinaranja se sentó y le platico todo lo ocurrido con Tatsuki.

–¿Qué crees que deba hacer? – pregunto el ojimarron una vez que termino de el relato.

– Hablar con Orihime y aclarar el asunto – dijo la ojivioleta mientras regresaba a la lectura de su manga – ¡NO ZACK NO TE MUERAS, NO PUEDES DEJAR A CHAPPY ASI! – (esta leyendo el mismo manga Pupples en capítulos anteriores).

– 0 –

Esa noche…

La pelinaranja se encontraba llorando en la oscuridad de su cuarto cuando escucho que tocaban, no se inmuto no quería ver a nadie así que se quedo sin hacer nada esperando que se fuera pero repentinamente escucho una voz:

–¡Inoue abre la puerta! ¡soy yo, Ichigo! – gritaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La de ojos color plomo se levanto en el acto tenia que abrir la puerta, pero Ichigo no podía verla así, corrió con una velocidad inhumana hacia el baño intentado ocultar su llanto para luego correr a la puerta antes de que ichigo se fuera.

– Buenas noches. Kurosaki-kun – dijo la voluptuosa mujer tratando de recuperar el aliento – pasa, por favor – dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

– Inoue quiero aclarar algo que me dijo Tatsuki – dijo el pelinaranaja sentándose en un sillón.

– ¿Tatsuki-chan? – se pregunto la de ojos color plomo.

– Me dijo que tu me amabas ¿es verdad? – dijo el ojimarron sin rodeos.

La pelinaranja se puso roja como tomate – yo… etto… etto… si… es verdad – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza – perdóname Kurosaki-kun.

–¿ehh? Que te perdone, si no has hecho nada – dijo sorprendido el shinigami.

– Quiero que me perdones por ser una espina entre tu y Kuchiki-san – dijo al borde del llanto la de los prendedores – siempre me he sentido celosa de Kuchiki-san.

– Rukia tiene muchas cualidades que la hacen única – dijo seriamente el pelinaranjo, Orihime al escuchar eso agacho mas la cabeza – pero tu tienes muchas mas virtudes que las de Rukia – ante la incredulidad de la pelinaranja el comenzó a en listar algunos – mira, eres una mujer muy atractiva, agradable, muy buena amiga, inteligente, dulce, inocente, bondadosa, siempre vez por los demás antes que en ti, eres una mujer con la que todos los hombres, soñarían con casarse.

– Todos menos Kurosaki-kun – dijo triste la de ojos plomo.

– No es tu culpa, amo a Rukia y amo a mi hijo daría mi vida por ellos, pero no puedo soportar ver como te castigas por mi culpa, no es justo para ti, ni para nadie mas, escúchame ahí afuera hay alguien que te ama tanto como yo a Rukia incluso mas, pero no lo podrás ver mientras te aferres a mi – dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja.

– Yo… la pelinaranja intento hablar pero fue interrumpida por dulce beso en los labios de ichigo.

– Cuando ichigo se separo de ella le susurro al oído – no merezco tus lagrimas, prométeme que no volverás a llorar por mi y que buscaras tu propia felicidad – ichigo se levanto, la pelinaranja había quedado estupefacta, luego agrego en voz clara – tengo que irme o el viejo me dará uno de sus sermones. –

- 0 -

Justo cuando el pelinaranja llego a la esquina escucho una voz que decía "todo salió según el plan" el pelinarajna se paro y dijo – "si, pero era necesario besarla" –

– Por supuesto, sino no hubiera funcionado – dijo una joven pelinegra de baja estatura – según leí en mi manga esta es la forma correcta.

No entiendo, cualquier otra mujer en tu posición hubiera despedazado a Inoue antes de permitirme (obligarlo) a besarla, ¡espera! me estas diciendo que este estúpido plan lo sacaste de un manga.

– Si, y ya es hora de tu castigo –dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

–¿Nani? Pero si yo no he hecho nada – dijo el ojimarron.

– Por supuesto, has besado a Inoue y debes ser castigado – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta.

– Pero tu fuiste la que me obligo – grito ichigo.

– Eso no creo que le importe a Oni-sama – dijo mientras comenzaba una escena – "oni-sama sorprendí a ichigo besado a otra mujer". –

En ese momento ichigo pudo imaginar la cara de Byakuya al enterarse del beso incluso las mil y un cosas que le haría – estas bromeando – dijo el shinigami sustituto.

– La primera parte de tu castigo será… cargarme hasta el centro comercial y estando ahí me compraras muchos chappys – dijo pelinegra estirando los brazos en señal de que ichigo la cargara. Ichigo algo molesto se limito a levantarla como si fueran un par de recién casados y comenzó su camino a lo que seria una larga noche.

Continuara…


	25. Un pasado tormentoso part 2

Hola a todos primero antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa toda esta semana no a ávido internet en mi casa y en mi trabajo estuve en la calle todo el día, por lo que no pude actualizar hasta hoy, como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y que sigan atentos a la continuación del fic.

Bueno, seguramente se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Ichigo beso a Orihime? Y mas de uno quedo así: (h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i*m**a*g*e*.*fo**r*u*m*f*r*e*e*.*i* t*/*7*/*2*/*5*/*2*/*2*/*7*/*0*/*1*3*1*3*9*0*8*8*3* 9*.*j*p*g*)

En primer lugar, porque hay mucha intolerancia hacia ella, y lo mismo ocurre con Rukia en los grupos Ichihime, he visto como se tiran basura entre grupos, incluso perjudicando la inocencia y personalidad de los personajes y como yo lo he platicado con muchos conocidos míos que disfrutan del anime, manga, comics o cartoons, no tenemos derecho de discriminar a un personaje ante otros solo porque no nos agrada, ya sea porque a nuestro parecer se ve mejor otra persona con el(la) protagonista o porque es el rival en el fandom de quien a nosotros nos agrada mas, recordemos que los únicos que pueden decidir eso son los escritores y dueños de las series, si Tite quiere que Ichigo se vuelva gay y se case con Byakuya, eso es lo real, no lo que nosotros queramos dígase el caso de Bulma y Yamcha, todos los veíamos casados y al final y para sorpresa de todos Bulma se quedo con Vegueta, y esto es por citar el caso mas conocido. Lo hice porque quería quedar bien con Orihime y fue como decirle con el beso "Lo sentimos, mejor suerte para la próxima, siga participando", sin querer escucharme mala onda, además de cerrar el capitulo de Ichigo y Orihime, disculpen si los incomode con el beso.

Sin más aquí el capitulo:

Capitulo XXV

Pasado tormentoso II

La luz del sol acariciaba cariñosamente todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación de un muy conocido y querido peli naranja, el ojimarron abrió los ojos con pereza, viendo frente a él a una hermosa mujer que dormía en la misma cama, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de despertar y verla ahí, pero aun recordaba los sucesos de hace un año con Ginjo y como todos los capitanes y amigos habían cedido un poco de sus poderes para que el pudiera recuperar los suyos. También lo hermosa que Rukia se veía y se ve con ese nuevo look, había sido un ángel enviado para protegerlo y ayudarlo. Pensar que el ciclo escolar ya había acabado y en un par de semanas comenzaría la universidad y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de poder sacar a Rukia de esa infernal casa y alejarla del viejo loco, aunque lamentaba a sus hermanas, tal vez sería bueno pedir su custodia antes de que ese loco, las vuelva locas.

– Oye Rukia – dijo el peli naranja mientras acariciaba su cabello – se nos va a hacer tarde. –

– mmm… – gimió la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta.

– Así que será por las malas – dijo el ojimarron mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, poco después regreso con un rociador para el cabello (o como se llame el objeto que usan para mojarse el pelo las mujeres) tomo el chappy mas grande que vio, se acerco a la ojivioleta y le mojo la cara con el rociador para rápidamente escudarse con el chappy, al no ver respuesta de la pequeña mujer, se molesto y dijo – esta bien que quieras dormir por ser sábado, pero hoy no puedes, te recuerdo que hoy vendrán los chicos dentro de una hora – la pelinegra seguía sin responder – maldición, no quería hacer esto, seguramente me va a doler mucho pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – el peli naranja tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito a todo pulmón - ¡CORRE RUKIA TU COLECCION DE CHAPPYS SE ESTA QUEMANDO! –

La pelinegra se levanto y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a sus preciados muñecos – a veces pienso que quieres más a esos condenados muñecos que a mi – dijo el ojimarron mientras bajaba las escaleras con dirección al comedor.

Ya en el desayuno yuzu estaba felizmente platicando con Karin sobre un viaje al centro comercial que harían ese día, la ojivioleta ignoraba olímpicamente a ichigo por la mentira de los chappys, mientras restregaba cariñosamente un pequeño chappy en su vientre y decía – mira cariño este será tu primer chappy, te acompañara todas las noches, y te protegerá, casi tanto como yo. –

– Deberías tener cuidado, lo ultimo que quiero es que mi hijo escupa pelusa cuando nazca – dijo sonriendo el peli naranja, a lo que la pelinegra respondió viendo en dirección contraria al ojimarron.

–¡QUERIDA TERCER HIJA! – grito el jefe de la familia mientras saltaba en dirección de la mujer embarazada, pero fue detenido por una sartén que lo golpeo con precisión milimétrica en la nariz.

– Vieja cabra no deberías molestar a la gente – dijo Karin mientras se volvía a sentar.

– Sr. Kurosaki se encuentra bien – dijo la ojivioleta mientras lo levantaba.

– Mientras me sonrías yo estaré feliz mi querida hija – respondió el pelinegro mientras le sostenía la mano – pero quería preguntarte algo muy importante ¿Cómo se llamara mi nieto? Yo he pensado en algunos nombres por ejemplo Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Zetsu Isshin, Kurosaki Isshin Jun…

– Oye viejo has pensado que podría ser mujer – interrumpió la ojinegra.

– Por supuesto, también he pensado en Masaki, Masaki Rin, Kaede Mazaki – respondió el barbón.

– Hisana – dijo débilmente la ojivioleta – por mi difunta hermana. –

– Me gusta – dijo sonriendo el peli naranja – si es una damita se llamara Hisana. –

– Pero… - dijo al borde del llanto el pelinegro.

– Ellos son los padres pueden llamar a su hija o hijo como mas les plazca – interrumpió la pelinegra.

– Repentinamente se escucho el timbre – yo iré dijo el ojimarron mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– Buenos días… ichigo – dijo el enorme mexicano cuando el peli naranja abrió la puerta.

– Hola Chad pasa – dijo el ojimarron mientras acompañaba a su amigo a la sala donde ya se había acomodado Rukia.

Las gemelas entraron a la sala mientras platicaban, Karin estaba tan enfrascada en la platica que no se dio cuenta que choco con un enorme objeto frente a ella cayendo en el suelo.

– Maldición – dijo la pelinegra mientras se sobaba su parte posterior – maldita porquería… - la ojinegra se quedo callada al ver el enorme brazo de Sado en señal de ayudarla.

– Lo… siento – dijo el castaño tranquilamente, la futbolista se puso completamente roja, mientras se ponía de pie sin ayuda.

– Jajaja, lo siento fue mi culpa, por no fijarme por donde voy – comenzó a reír todavía roja la pelinegra.

–¿Te sientes… bien? – dijo el moreno al verla roja.

– Es verdad Karin-chan estas muy roja – dijo preocupada la castaña de su hermana.

– Por supuesto que estoy bien, es mas será mejor irnos ya al centro comercial o llegaremos tarde – dijo la ojinegra sonriendo, mientras arrastraba a su hermana a la salida, discretamente giro la cabeza para ver por ultima vez al mexicano antes de salir.

Rukia se había dado cuenta del porque, pero aparentemente los dos hombres no podían sumar 2 y 2.

–¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, buenos días Kuchiki-san! – dijo la mujer de pasadores irradiando alegría, que no se había visto en mucho tiempo, mientras entraba a la habitación.

– Buenos días Inoue – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta – te ves increíble el día de hoy.

Gracias Kuchiki-san – dijo la peli naranja mientras se sentaba seguida por Ishida.

– ¡Ha! Kuchiki-san aquí está tu encargo – dijo el peliazul mientras se ajustaba los anteojos y le entregaba una bolsa a Rukia, sin pensarlo dos veces ella saco el contenido, mostrando dos mamelucos uno rosa y otro azul, con forma de chappy, los dos eran exactamente iguales, un rabito en la parte de atrás, y una carita de chappy enfrente del gorrito y un par de orejas sobre saliendo, con la sutil diferencia de que el rosa tenia un pequeño moño rojo en una de las orejitas.

– Ahhh! ¡que lindos mamelucos, Ishida-kun! – dijo la peli naranja mientras contemplaba la ropa de bebé.

– No pensaras ponerle eso al niño, verdad rukia – dijo el peli naranja temiendo la respuesta.

– Por supuesto que si ichigo, por eso pedí a Ishida que hiciera dos uno para niño y uno para niña, para evitar errores – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta.

– Por cierto ichigo… ¿Qué dijo el comandante? – pregunto el moreno

– Que no movería un dedo, no hay pruebas suficiente de un posible ataque Arrancar, aunque entiendo su preocupación y que quiera mantener al margen las bajas, no estoy de acuerdo en quedarnos sentado – dijo el peli naranja – no quiero esperar a ver como esos bastardos lastiman a mi familia. –

– Entendemos tu punto ichigo, pero no podemos hacer nada – dijo el cuatro ojos.

Extrañamente el celular de Rukia comenzó a timbrar –esto deber ser una broma del mal gusto – dijo la ojivioleta al ver el celular.

– Que sucede Kuchiki-san – dijo la de ojos plomo.

– Han aparecido cerca de 300,000 presencias arrancar y hollow en la ciudad y contando – dijo la pelinegra mientras observa el celular – será mejor pedir ayuda.

Cuando lograron contactar a la sociedad de las almas los atendió el comandante.

– Comandante no están atacando – dijo ichigo.

– El anciano lo veía seriamente y dijo – lo se, también estamos siendo atacados en masa, pero mandare un equipo de apoyo, para auxiliarlos.

– No es necesario, encárguense de proteger la sociedad de las almas, nosotros nos encargamos de los que aparecieron en Karakura, cuando terminen haya manden la ayuda - dijo sonriedo el peli naranja, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

– Ichi-ni, los hollow atacan a la ciudad – dijo una peliengra mientras corría acompañada de la pequeña castaña en dirección a su hermano.

– Lo sabemos, Karin cuiden de Rukia no dejes que abandone la casa – dijo serio el ojimarron.

–¿de que demonios hablas ichigo necesitan mi ayuda? – dijo la pelinegra comenzando a entrar en la histeria – no te dejare ir sin mi.

– Lo siento Rukia, pero no puedes ir, piensa en nuestro hijo – dijo sonriendo el peli naranja – no me perdonaría si les pasara algo. –

– Y que hay de ti – dijo llorando la ojivioleta.

– Yo estaré bien – dijo el ojimarron.

Todos salieron de la casa Kurosaki, mientras se separaban para eliminar a sus enemigos en direcciones diferentes.

Ichigo había tenido problemas con su parte, esta bien que es uno de los shinigamis más poderosos, pero en peleas grupales, deseaba tener el arco de Ishida.

Cuando ichigo estaba llegando al punto de reunión un enorme bulto paso a lado de él, cuando se dirigió al lugar donde calló el objeto vio al enorme mexicano fuera de combate. Después de revisar que estuviera bien corrió en dirección al lugar de donde había sido lanzado su amigo. Cuando llego vio a Orihime tirada en un rincón y al mirar delante de él se encontraba un joven vestido de blanco levantando del cuello a Ishida.

– Vaya supongo tu debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el arrancar mientras arrojaba al suelo al peliazul.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto el peli naranja.

– Oh, disculpa mis modales yo soy Treason Shadow – dijo sonriendo el castaño.

Continuara…


	26. Un pasado tormentoso part 3

Hola de nuevo a todos, con este capitulo, vuelvo a estar en línea con la historia, el siguiente si no pasada nada en mi casa o a mi saldrá en su fecha normal, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y que sigan brindándome su apoyo, con este capitulo se cierra la mini-saga de Pasado tormentoso, el próximo regresara a la trama general del fic, cualquier duda háganmela saber y con gusto se las contestare, sin mas les dejo el cierre de la historia de Zangetsu.

Capitulo XXVI

Pasado tormentoso III

– Vaya supongo tu debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el arrancar mientras arrojaba al suelo al peliazul.

–¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto el peli naranja.

– Oh, disculpa mis modales yo soy Treason Shadow – dijo sonriendo el castaño.

–¿Treason Shadow? Te daré un consejo, lárgate sino quieres que te despedace – dijo el ojimarron despreocupadamente.

– Lo dudo, de hecho he venido por ti – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

– No se si lo sepas pero muchos han intentado lo mismo que tu y han fallado – dijo el shinigami –BANKAI… TENSA ZANGETSU.

Ichigo se arrojo contra su rival, el cual se limito a bloquearlo con su espada, ambos comenzaron a castigar a sus zankopakou con los incontables golpes que se propinaban.

– GETSUGA TENSHOU – grito ichigo mientras la onda golpeaba a Treason

– Vaya eres fuerte – dijo riendo el castaño – pero eso no vasta "castigo de dios" – dijo el arrancar al momento que una enorme cuchilla de energía caía del cielo sobre el peli naranja el cual la detuvo con su katana.

Mientras el shinigami detenía la cuchilla el arrancar aprovecho para atacarlo, pero ichigo en un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe al mismo tiempo que intentaba contraatacar, pero con poco éxito ya que el de blanco evito el golpe.

–¿Sabes cual es tu problema Kurosaki Ichigo? – dijo riendo el ojimarron mientras se lanzaba sobre el peli naranja, y este a su vez bloqueando el ataque.

– No me importan tus idioteces – dijo molesto el sustituto mientras tomaba espacio entre sus amigos heridos y su pelea.

– Tu problema es que eres demasiado blando mírate, de no ser por tus amigos seguramente me hubieras vencido ya, peleando ha este ritmo, pero vete te preocupas demasiado en alejarme de tus amigos, esa estúpida fidelidad te destruirá – dijo el arrancar mientras atacaba con furia al shinigami.

– Si eso es lo que piensas, solo puedo sentir lastima de ti – dijo ichigo mientras bloqueaba los ataques tranquilamente.

– Enserio, veamos – dijo el castaño mientras lanzaba su cero en dirección a Ishida, en el ultimo momento ichigo detuvo el golpe, pero Treason aprovechó para cortar el pecho del peli naranja con su katana.

– Entiendes lo que te intento decir, por proteger a ese idiota, has recibido daño no solo de mi cero a pesar de que lo bloqueaste y además bajaste tu defensa y me permitiste cortarte con mi arma – dijo sonriendo el de blanco

– Maldito – dijo el peli naranja mientras cubría la herida con su brazo libre.

– No te preocupes acabare ya contigo – dijo el moreno mientras se lanzaba sobre el sustituto. Ambas espadas chocaron pero no se separaron, comenzando una lucha para saber que katana predominaría sobre la otra luego el castaño mientras alzaba su brazo libre y este comenzaba acumular energía dijo - idiota estas muerto, no puedes esquivar mi golpe. –

Era verdad, ichigo no se había dado cuenta pero en estos momentos detrás de él a la lejanía caminaban Rukia y sus hermanas, no podía bloquear el golpe por la posición de las espadas y si lo esquivaba su familia recibiría el golpe.

– Muere, kurosaki Ichigo "lanza de longinus" – el castaño golpeo en el corazón de ichigo con su brazo atravesándolo – te he vencido mírate ahí en el suelo, idiota - decía el arrancar mientras le daba la espalda a ichigo.

–¡GET…TSUG…GA TENSHOU! – grito el peli naranja una vez que pudo levantarse y colocarse la mascara, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo.

La vista se le volvía nublosa, pero ya no sentía el reiatsu de su enemigo, aparentemente había ganado, también pudo sentir como corría hacia él, la mujer a la que recordaría siempre pasara lo que pasara giro intentado verla, pero no sirvió de nada ya que solo veía sombras.

Con las energías que le quedaban entro a su mundo interior donde su lado hollow y yo esperábamos, los rascacielos se desmoronaban en pedazos, era el fin ichigo moría y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

– Bien hecho rey gracias a ti y tus estupideces desapareceremos – dijo quejándose el hollow.

– Zangetsu, creo que metí la pata, ¿verdad? – dijo tratando de reír el peli naranja reclinado en una columna que sobresalía del rascacielos

– A lo que respondí – no ichigo, hiciste lo que creíste lo correcto y como tu zankopakou es mi deber seguirte hasta el final.

– Zangetsu acércate – dijo el ojimarron mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, cuando me acerque el continuo hablando a un volumen que solo yo escuchara – ¿podría pedirte un favor? –

– Por supuesto ichigo – dije sin inmutarme.

– Hay una forma de que pueda estar con mi futuro hijo, se que estoy siendo egoísta pero quisiera estar con él – dijo el ojimarron.

– La única forma es que me transfieras a tu hijo así el se quedaría con tu poder y seria como estar con él – dije esperando que ichigo se negara.

– Hazlo – dijo ichigo sonriendo.

En ese momento todo se volvió blanco, cuando pude ver nuevamente aparecí en medio de una aldea la cual era azotada por una gran tormenta, no quedaba tiempo comencé a caminar hasta llegar a una mansión a la cual entre en el patio se encontraba contemplando la tormenta sode no shirayuki.

–¿Dónde esta? – pregunte secamente.

– Zangetsu-dono, que hace usted aquí – dijo sorprendida la mujer de blanco al verme.

– He venido a verlo – dije serio.

–¿a verlo? Nadie puede verlo ni siquiera Rukia-sama – dijo exaltada la zankopakou.

– Vengo por encomendación de Ichigo y necesito encontrarlo así tenga que destruir el mundo interior de Rukia – dije aun serio.

– Entiendo Zangetsu-dono – dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, mientras la seguía.

Llegamos a una enorme habitación de madera completamente vacía excepto por una enorme esfera negra en medio de la habitación.

– Aquí esta Zangetsu-dono – dijo la peliblanca.

– Camine hacia ella y dije – debo reconocerlo, es extraño ver esto, es algo que solo las zankopakou que pertenecen a las shinigamis pueden ver.

– Es hermoso no lo cree – dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la esfera – ver un mundo nuevo nacer.

– Sode no shirayuki mantén esto en secreto por el bien del futuro hijo de Rukia – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de entrar en la esfera.

Ahí estuve esperando hasta que el mundo interior comenzó a tomar su propia forma y cuando broto el primer árbol me introduje y ahí dormí hasta que fuera necesario despertar.

Fin de la narración de zangetsu.

– Entonces tu has estado conmigo, incluso antes de nacer – dijo una peli naranja que se ponía de pie mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

– Así es y desde el momento que entre a tu mundo interior hace 16 años yo me convertí en parte de ti y no de ichigo, por eso mismo no puedo precisar si ese ichigo era el verdadero – dijo el hombre de las gafas –ahora demuestra que tu padre no se equivoco al darte su poder y rescata a tu madre. –

– 0 –

Resindecia Kurosaki, habitación de Hisana…

La ojivioleta despego su rostro de la almohada, todavía triste pero al menos sabia que tenia a su padre de su lado.

Repentinamente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

– Pase – dijo la peli naranja tratando de ocultar el rastro de sus lagrimas.

Se abrió la puerta y entro aquel hombre que les había ayudado en la ultima pelea.

– Es bueno ver que estas mejor – dijo el hombre

– Etto.. dijo la peli naranja extrañada – hola Sr. Dela …

– De la Cruz – dijo sonriendo el hombre extendiendo la mano.

– Le correspondi la mano y dije – yo soy…

– Kurosaki Hisana, lo se, Chad me lo dijo – me interrumpió el hombre vestido de traje.

–¿Conoce a Sado-san? – pregunte dudosa.

– Si, lo conocí hace unos años cuando regresaba a México después de un trabajo aquí en Japón – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

–¿Usted es mexicano? No se parece a lo que me imaginaba – le respondió.

– El hombre comenzó a reír y dijo – el hecho que no use sombrero y zarape no significa que no sea mexicano, te aseguro que fuera de tus obligaciones como shinigami tu no usas kimono todo el día a pesar de que eres japonesa.

– Gomenasai – dijo apenada la ojivioleta por su comentario.

– No te preocupes – dijo el ojinegro mientras le alborotaba el cabello con una mano, pero con eso Hisana se percato de que el hombre tenia ambas manos vendadas.

– Disculpe que le sucedió no recuerdo que tuviera esas heridas – dijo metiendo la pata de nuevo la peli naranja.

– Es verdad quedaste inconsciente antes de ver la escena final de mi fullbring, "el maestro de las espadas" tiene un punto débil, recibo un daño proporcional en mis manos al poder del arma, si es una arma sencilla es mínimo el daño, si son muy poderosas recibo una gran cantidad de daño, recordemos las katanas de nivel capitán que use contra los arrancar, bueno digamos que recibí tanto daño, que así me quedaron las manos después de que Orihime Ishida las curara, de no haber estado ella seguramente hubiera perdido los brazos – dijo el hombre mientras ajustaba las vendas – por cierto descansa en poco tiempo la sociedad de las almas enviara un grupo de rescate a las noches. –

–¿Qué le hace pensar que iré? – pregunto la joven.

– Bueno he escuchado, cosas de los Kuchiki y cosas de tu padre, por lo que supongo que no eres del tipo de personas que se quedaría sentada a esperar – dijo el hombre mientras salía de la habitación.

– 0 –

Residencia Kurosaki, tejado…

Descansaba tranquilamente un peliblanco mientras veía las estrellas

Flash back.

Todos los capitanes se encontraban reunidos en una conferencia por el fuerte ataque arrancar y hollow que estaban teniendo.

– Mandare un equipo de apoyo, para auxiliarlos –dijo el comandante

– No es necesario, encárguense de proteger la sociedad de las almas, nosotros nos encargamos de los que aparecieron en Karakura, cuando terminen haya, manden la ayuda - dijo sonriendo el peli naranja, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

– Comandante no tomara en serio lo que dijo ¿verdad? – hablo el joven capitán del decimo escuadrón.

– No tenemos opción - dijo el barbón – no podemos permitir que esas bestias entren aquí.

Los capitanes abandonaron la habitación para unirse a sus escuadrones para pelear. Sin importar que tantos destruyeran, seguían apareciendo mas, pero extrañamente de un momento a otro comenzaron a retirarse los enemigos. Esto no podía ser bueno, a toda la velocidad que podía realizar llego a una porta zenkai, para su sorpresa ya habían llegado Matsumoto, Abarai, Madame y Yumichika.

– No pensaría irse sin nosotros, verdad taicho – dijo la mujer mientras entraba en el portal seguida por los demás.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde había sido el epicentro de la pelea, pero no había nadie, ya había terminado, por lo que con su shumpo avanzaron lo mas veloz posible a la casa de Kurosaki.

Cuando llegaron los temores del capitán se habían confirmado al ver a todos tristes y en el centro de la sala se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte del peli naranja, el joven capitán había quedado en shock no podía creer que Kurosaki habia muerto.

– Renji dio unos pasos y dijo – jajaja, esa es broma de mal gusto sal de ahí ichigo – todos los presentes comenzaron a verlo y siguió con sus palabras – vamos ichigo enserio no es gracioso–

En ese momento Matsumoto coloco su mano en el hombro del pelirojo en señal de que se detuviera, por lo que Renji tuvo que aceptar la cruel realidad que no quería creer.

Fin flashback.

El ojiazul turquesa se lamentaba su debilidad "de haber sido mas fuerte hace 16 años ichigo no hubiera muerto y de haber sido mas fuerte hoy Rukia no estaría en manos del enemigo".

– Como siempre culpándose Taicho – dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba a un lado del peliblanco.

– No fue su culpa lo que sucedió hace 16 años ni lo que sucedió hoy, además rescataremos a Rukia-chan – dijo la mujer calmadamente – ya lo vera en algunos años recordaremos esto y reiremos. –

– 0 –

Hueco mundo, las noches…

En una habitación oscura un arrancar de cabellos naranjas contemplaba la fina silueta de una mujer de piel blanquecina, la cual brillaba intensamente por los rayos de la luna plateada que reflejaba.

Flashback

Todo era oscuro, hasta que abrió los ojos y noto la presencia de una pequeña niña vestida completamente de verde.

– Tu eres Itsigo ¿verdad? – dijo la pequeña mientras el hollow se ponía de pie

–¿Itsigo? – dijo el hollow mientras contemplaba a la pequeña.

– Dondo chakka, pesche, miren aquí esta Itsigo – dijo feliz la pequeña.

– Hey ichigo es bueno volverte a ver – decía un hombre con apariencia de hormiga.

– Ichigo juega con nosotros ariusu – dijo un enorme sujeto con una mascara tiki.

Así pasaron meses en los que el hollow jugaba al pilla-pilla infinito con sus tres peculiares amigos y su mascota.

Durante uno de sus juegos la pequeña nell choco con un arrancar.

– Vaya mocosa, eres atrevida – dijo el arrancar mientras miraba con desprecio a la pequeña.

–¿Nell, te ecuentras bien? – dijo el hollow mientras se acercaba, donde se encontraban los dos arrancar.

– Cuando el arrancar se dio cuenta del hollow dijo – tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo.

–¿me conoces? – se limito a decir el hollow.

– Parece que tienes amnesia ichigo – dijo sonriendo el arrancar – tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo soy un viejo amigo tuyo. –

Fin del flashback

La hermosa mujer se había despertado.

–¿Dónde estoy? – dijo rukia al ver todo oscuro.

– En las noches – dijo el peli naranja mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué quieres de mi? – dijo la pelinegra.

– Respuestas – dijo el peli naranja acercándose a la frágil mujer, la ojivioleta no había sentido esa sensación que solo ichigo le provocaba al sentir su calor, pero al acercarse aquel impostor a sus ojos, sentía esa misma sensación, él estaba escasos centímetros de ella, parecía un beso inminente, ella lo deseaba mas que nada en esos momentos. Estaban a 5cm…4…3…2…1…

– 0 –

– Dondo chakka, Pesche – decía Nelliel en el recibidor de los aposentos de la fracción del primer espada buscando a sus amigos - ¿Dónde están? –

En ese momento se abrió la habitación en la que el primer espada había colocado a su invitada.

– Ichigo-sama – dijo la peliverde mientras lo abrazaba – ¿ha visto a Dondo Chakka y Pesche? –

– Maldita mujer – se limito a decir el peli naranja mientras se giraba en dirección a su fracción revelando una marca roja de una fina mano, en la mejilla que tenia descubierta.

– ahh! ichigo-sama que le paso – dijo la peliverde al ver la marca

Continuara…


	27. La calma antes de la tormenta

Capitulo XXVII

La calma antes de la tormenta

– Bien, aun no sabemos cual es el propósito de Kurosaki Hisana en los planes de los arrancar, pero que este en nuestro control será lo mejor – dijo aun serio el hombre – no podemos permitir que ocurra otro incidente como el de hace 16 años, capitán Abarai, Capitán Hitsugaya ustedes irán al hueco mundo acompañados por otros 4 capitanes traerán de regreso a Kurosaki Rukia y eliminaran cualquier amenaza para la sociedad de las almas.

– ¿Qué haremos con Ichigo? – pregunto Renji.

– Será eliminado – dijo el comandante.

– En ese momento entro Armando a la habitación –usted debe ser el hombre del que hablaban los capitanes – dijo el comandante al ver al mexicano.

– Eso depende de que hayan dicho – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

– Me intriga esa habilidad que tienes – dijo sonriendo el capitán del doceavo escuadrón – la habilidad de usar el poder de cualquier zankopakou que tocas, serias un buen espécimen para mis experimentos.

– Lo siento no me agrada mucho la experimentación – dijo el moreno.

– Mi pregunta es ¿si nos ayudaras en esta pelea? Joven de la Cruz – dijo serio el comandante.

– Lo siento, en el ultimo encuentro abuse de mi habilidad – dijo el hombre alzando las manos vendadas – usar mi habilidad antes de sanar completamente mis heridas me mataría. –

– 0 –

Mientras los adultos discutían una poco optimista peli naranja había salido de su casa y había ido al hospital de Karakura, cuando escucho la voz de Ishin.

– Princesita ven, que tu querido abuelo quiere darte un fuerte abrazo – dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la mujer sin verle el rostro.

– KYYYAAA! Por favor suélteme – dijo una enfermera al momento de que sintió el fuerte abrazo, mientras Hisana se metía al consultorio de su madre después de haber usado a la enfermera como escudo de su abuelo.

Comenzó a caminar revisando el lugar hasta que quedo frente a dos chappys uno era enorme y hasta donde sabia era el ultimo obsequio de su padre a su madre y el otro no era ni mas ni menos que ese maldito chappy suspirante por el que su madre casi la mataba, y bajo de los muñecos se encontraba el álbum fotográfico de su madre. Quiso tomar el álbum pero rápidamente quito la mano, por mas que intentara no podía perder el temor a esos muñecos estúpidos, frente a las demás personas hubiera tomado el libro, tomando como apoyo su orgullo y no parecer débil ante los demás pero en esos momentos estaba sola, como nunca lo había estado y esos muñecos se lo recordaban, respiro hondo y en un movimiento rápido tomo el libro tirando al chappy pequeño, el cual cuando toco el suelo libero un gran suspiro.

– Maldito – dijo la ojivioleta mientras brincaba el muñeco, se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba hojear el álbum comenzó a ver las diversas fotos y en la mayoría estaba ella y su madre, en otras aparecía con Midori cuando eran niñas, otras su abuelo asiendo alguna de sus incoherencias y por consecuencia golpeado por la tía Karin, luego miro una fotografía solitaria en el álbum era la única en la pagina pero toda la pagina estaba decorada con dibujos de flores y de chappys, en la fotografía se podía ver claramente a sus padre, con el pequeño detalle, de que su madre tenia bastante abultado el vientre, debía ser una de sus ultimas fotos juntos.

– Te han dicho que eres tan legible como un libro Hisa-chan – dijo Midori mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

– Midori ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la peli naranja sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

– Vine a hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo la Rubia.

– Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – dijo la ojivioleta sorprendida.

–Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas encerrada en tu cuarto, y supuse que vendrías aquí – dijo la ojimiel.

– ¿pero cómo? –

– Siempre que deprimes haces lo mismo, buscas un lugar donde puedas llorar a solas, paso lo mismo cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños, unos niños se burlaron de ti, por tu cabello y lo de tu padre y te encontré escondida detrás de la bodega del jardinero llorando – dijo sonriendo la voluptuosa mujer.

– Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando nos conocimos – dijo sonriendo hisana.

– Si, eras una monada, una niña frágil y dulce que siempre cargaba a Kon – dijo sonriendo Midori – ahora hazme un favor y quita esa cara, demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

– Tienes razón – dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras guardaba el libro y colocaba los muñecos en su lugar.

– 0 –

Las Noches, Hueco mundo…

Una mujer de baja estatura observaba tristemente la luna desde la habitación en la que la habían encerrado. Cuando repentinamente entro un hombre de cabellera naranja con una bandeja de comida.

– Deberías comer mujer si no quieres morir – dijo el ojimarron.

– Y eso a ti en que te molesta – dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar la luna.

– El espada coloco sus dedos en su sien para masajearla – porque tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, no sería más fácil si te limitaras a responder mi pregunta en lugar de hacerte la mártir.

– Ja, no me hagas reír si solo querías que te respondiera tus preguntas, no era necesario que me secuestraras – dijo molesta la ojivioleta.

– Bromeas enana, en cuanto me viste la primera vez me atacaste como una fiera enfurecida, y quieres que te preguntara tranquilamente – dijo el peli naranja con cara de fastidio.

– No me llames enana, zanahoria–

– Loca –

– Idiota-

– Masoquista –

– Pervertido –

– Enana con complejo de superioridad –

– Estúpida imitación de niñato –

– 0 –

– Nelliell-sama cree que fue buena idea traer a esa mujer – dijo un hombre delgado mientras se escuchaban los constantes gritos del paresito en la otra habitación.

Nell puso cara de puchero y salió de la habitación.

– Parece que se molesto ariusu – dijo otro hombre de gran tamaño.

– 0 –

Karakura, Tienda de Uruhara…

– ¡oh! Abarai-kun a que debo el placer de tu visita – dijo un Rubio mientras se tapaba la boca con un abanico.

– Esta aquí verdad – dijo el de tatuajes mientras pasaba.

– Si claro, esta abajo – sonrió el sombrerero.

El capitán bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación subterránea donde repentinamente hubo una explosión, pero el hombre no se inmuto y siguió bajando tranquilamente.

En medio del panorama desértico se encontraba una joven peli naranja que vestía un kimono negro completamente cubierto de polvo.

– Ey Hisa descansa un poco – dijo el hombre mientras de una bolsa sacaba un termo de té y varias bolas de arroz en vueltas cuidadosamente con plástico.

– No, tengo que estar lista para cuando vayamos al hueco mundo por mi madre – dijo la ojivioleta.

– Repentinamente la joven shinigami sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – he dicho que descanses y comas un poco – dijo el pelirojo mientras levantaba a Hisana de la parte de atrás de su Kimono y la llevaba hasta donde había dejado la comida – debes estar cansada de escuchar esto pero a veces eres igual de molesta que tu padre.

– Linda imagen no crees Uruhara – decía un gato al pasar al lado del rubio que observaba sonrientemente a la distancia la escena.

– Tienes razón Youruchi-san, a Renji-kun se le da muy bien la paternidad – dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a taparse la boca con el abanico.

– 0 –

Dos días después, tienda Uruhara, habitación subterranea…

– Espero que estén listos para salir – dijo sonriendo el del sombrero.

En el lugar ya se encontraban Ishida, Sado, Hisana y los capitanes Abarai y Hitsugaya, con sus respectivos tenientes.

– Solo faltan los capitanes que serán nuestro apoyo – dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente, justo en ese momento se abrió una portal por el cual salieron ocho personas.

– Vaya espero no haberlos hechos esperar mucho – dijo la mujer con la enorme trenza frente a su pecho, mientras tocaba su mejilla con su mano en señal de preocupación.

– Ey Byakuya, que te parece, que el que se encuentre con Ichigo primero lo podrá despedazar – decía sonriendo un enorme hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho.

– No te preocupes, eso pienso hacer – dijo el hombre pelinegro seriamente mientras caminaba.

– Vaya, se ve divertido – dijo molesto un hombre con tatuaje de "69" en la mejilla izquierda.

– Los cuatro eran seguidos de cerca por sus tenientes. Tan alegre como siempre Hisagi – dijo riendo Renji.

– Lamento la tardanza pero fue algo difícil estabilizar la garganta – dijo Urahara mientras comenzaba a abrir la entrada al hueco mundo.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Sado e Ishida seguidos de cerca por Renji, Momo, Toshiro y Matsumoto.

En el momento que Hisana iba a entrar al portal fue detenida por una mano que al girar vio a Byakuya.

– Por ordenes del comandante tu no iras – dijo el pelinegro mientras los demás shinigamis entraban.

– ¿Qué? Mi madre esta en peligro y quieres que me siente a esperar – dijo molesta la peli naranja.

– Así es – dijo el ojinegro mientras la soltaba

– Espera, se que me odias a mi y a mi padre, pero estoy segura que a mi madre no, que harías si el comandante te dijera que te quedaras sentado mientras ella corre peligro – dijo la ojivioleta, byakuya al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo un decima de segundo para después entrar.

Un segundo después la garganta se cerró frente a los ojos de la pelinaranja.

Continuara…


	28. Las noches

Capitulo XXVIII

Las noches

La garganta se cerró frente a los ojos de la pelinaranja.

– Uruhara-san abra otra vez la puerta – dije

– Lo siento, pero por ordenes del comandante no puedo abrirte la garganta – dijo el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– MALDICIÓN – grite mientras golpeaba el suelo.

– Deberías calmarte – dijo un hombre mientras caminaba hacia el rubio – Uruhara-san ¿Cuánto tardaras en abrir otra puerta? –

– No tardare solo esperaba que llegaras Armando-san – dijo el del sombrero mientras abría nuevamente la puerta.

– Pero dijiste que no podías abrir otra puerta – dije molesta.

– Si, pero no me dijeron nada sobre Armando-san – dijo sonriendo el tiendero.

– Será mejor irnos – dijo sonriendo el mexicano.

– Pero y tus heridas – dije en forma de regaño.

– El hombre levanto su mano y retiro las vendas mostrando sus manos en buen estado – aunque mis manos estaban desechas gracias a estos días Inoue-chan pudo sanar mis brazos – el hombre hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Ya dentro del portal me encontraba en medio de la nada cuando vi al Sr. De la Cruz frente a mi sobre un circulo blanco que resplandecía. Como pude avance hacia él hasta poder pisar la plataforma.

– Escúchame, sígueme no te separes de mi por nada en el mundo o podrías perderte – dijo el hombre mientras me daba la espalda y comenzaba a correr y mientras avanzaba frente a él se formaba mas camino, comencé a correr tras él.

Por un segundo todo se volvió blanco, cuando pude ver nuevamente estaba en medio de un desierto de noche y frente a nosotros se encontraba un enorme edificio.

– Tardaron mucho – dijo una voz, cuando gire en dirección a la voz se encontraba el tío Renji de brazos cruzados sentado en una roca y junto a él Momo de pie.

– Lo siento, el médico tuvo que retirarme las vendas – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro – por lo que veo los demás ya entraron.

– Será mejor movernos – dijo renji mientras se ponía de pie.

Entramos por un hueco en el muro, pero lo que me sorprendió que entramos pero el muro era inmensamente grueso seguíamos avanzando pero el muro no acababa.

– No cabe duda que Kempachi puede hacer un gran trabajo cuando esta interesado – dijo el pelirojo.

– Seguro, por lo que he escuchado, el capitán Zaraki debe sentirse como niño en juguetería – decía riendo el ojinegro.

Cuando atravesamos el inmenso muro llegamos a un pasillo pero el pasillo estaba semidestruido aparentemente ya habían comenzado las peleas.

– Será mejor separarnos para encontrar a Rukia mas rápido – dijo el capitán mientras seguía su propio camino seguido de cerca por Momo.

– Nos veremos - dijo el mexicano mientras tomaba otro camino en una división en el pasillo.

– Vaya que suerte tengo un capitán - decía un arrancar rubio de ojos marrones y complexión regordeta mientras caminaba hacia Hisagi.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era un enorme campo de flores mientras revoloteaban mariposas del hueco mundo por el lugar, pero lo que quitaba la harmonia a el lugar era numerosas estatuas de oro de diversos Hollow.

– Lo siento no tenemos tiempo para ti, así que apártate de nuestro camino – dijo el capitán sin detenerse.

– Vaya eres demasiado confiado capitán – dijo el arrancar, mientras desenfundaba su espada y se lanzaba sobre el capitán.

Hisagi en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada para bloquear el ataque enemigo.

– Realmente eres un idiota verdad – dijo el del 69 en el rostro mientras se apartaba.

– Eres rápido ¿Cuáles son sus nombres capitán? – dijo sonriendo el rubio.

– Capitán del noveno escuadrón Shuhei Hisagi y ella es mi teniente Yuki Akimoto – dijo el hombre mientras se desentumecía el cuello.

– Bien en ese caso yo soy la séptima espada Mercurii auritiae – dijo el arrancar mientras se retiraba un guante en su mano izquierda, la cual era completamente hecha de oro – y has tenido mala suerte capitán.

– Lo dudo – dijo el capitán mientras se lanzaba sobre su oponente.

El arrancar comenzó a arremeter sobre el pelinegro – ¿Qué sucede capitán, no esta a mi nivel? – dijo el arrancar mientras reía y seguida castigando con furia la espada del ojinegro.

– Tienes razón, solo estoy haciendo el tonto si no libero mi zankopakou en esta pelea – dijo serio el del 69 – SEGA, KASESHINI – la katana se transformo en guadañas (hoces) pequeñas unidas por una larga cadena.

En un movimiento rápido el capitán lanzo una de sus guadañas al espada, él cual desvió el golpe con su katana pero sin darse cuenta la segunda guadaña se dirigía hacia él, la cual lo golpeo en el pecho.

– Idiota acabas de cometer un gran error – dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras agarraba la hoz con su mano izquierda, repentinamente el arma comenzó a convertirse en oro. El capitán sorprendido jalo la hoz libre y en cuanto la tomo con su mano rompió la cadena de su arma a pocos segundos de ser alcanzado por la oroficación.

– Te sorprende, capitán – dijo sonriendo el ojimarron – todo lo que toco con mi mano izquierda se convierte en oro, hiciste bien al cortar la cadena de tu arma, de lo contrario, tu mismo te hubieras convertido en una estatua de oro.

Ishida avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitación solo lo suficientemente iluminada y completamente vacía, camino cuidadosamente por la habitación cuando repentinamente entro Renji y Momo en la misma.

– Abarai – dijo el peliazul al ver a su compañero, el cual al verlo se dirigió hacia él –así que vino Kurosaki. –

– Por supuesto todos sabíamos que no se quedaría sentada ¿verdad? – dijo el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa, así que ustedes también se pararon – dijo el tatuado al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba solo.

– Ey Uryu cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo una voz, lo que ocasiono que los presentes giraran a ver de donde provenía la voz, frente a ellos se encontraban dos arrancar uno de complexión delgada, rubio, su ojo izquierdo de color marrón mientras que el derecho era cubierto por un fragmento mascara en forma de parche, su apariencia podría arrebatar varios suspiros a cualquier mujer, el segundo era de gran tamaño y fornido, ojos negros y calvo sobre su hombro derecho reposaba una máscara tiki.

– ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – dijo el de lentes al verlos.

– Me ofendes Uryu al no recordarme – dijo el rubio.

– Eso es muy descortés ariusu – dijo el gran arrancar.

– Yo soy Pesche Guatiche fracción del primer espada – dijo el del parche.

– Y yo Dondochakka Birstanne también fracción del primer espada– dijo el gran hombre.

– Pesche y dondochakka – dijeron el capitán y el Quincy al escuchar los nombres.

– Así que se han unido al idiota de Kurosaki – decía ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

– Lo siento Uryu, pero si no se van tendremos que matarlos – decía sonriendo el rubio.

– Mejor váyanse y no los lastimaremos ariusu – dijo el ojinegro

– Lo siento pero venimos por Rukia y no nos iremos sin ella – dijo sonriendo Renji, desenfundo su espada y grito – AÚLLA, ZABIMARU – la espada del pelirojo se volvió enorme con dientes sobresaliendo luego dijo – Momo no intervengas, aúlla – dijo mientras agitaba la espada y esta se separaba en partes unidas por un flex de acero.

– Renji nunca aprendes ariusu – dijo el de la mascara tiki mientras detenía con dos de sus dedos las navajas del arma de renji, después dio un ligero jalón al arma lo que provocó que Renji fuera jalado a Dondochakka el cual lo recibió con fuerte golpe lanzando al capitán contra un muro, el cual quedo desecho.

Mientras tanto ishida comenzó a lanzarle flechas a Pesche el cual las esquivaba sin problema.

– ¿Qué sucede Uryu? Creí que en estos años habías mejorado tu técnica – decía el rubio mientras reía.

– Ja, solo estoy calentando –decía el peliazul mientras comenzaba a lanzar sus pfeil schwarze.

–¿flechas negras? Me ofendes Uryu – decía el del parche mientras esquivaba las flechas, repentinamente las flechas cambiaron sus dirección hacia el arrancar, el rubio volvió esquivar las flechas pero frente a él se encontraba el Quincy apuntándole con su arco, para luego disparar una lluvia de flechas.

Cuando Ishida dejo de disparar, frente a él apareció Pesche, el cual lo ataco con su espada de luz provocando un profundo corte sobre el pecho del peliazul.

Una mujer vestida de blanco con una abundante cabellera verde contemplaba la árida vista desde un balcón, cuando entro un hombre de cabellera naranja hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

– No deberías preocuparte, ese par son duros de pelar, tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie Nell – dijo el ojimarron mientras se reclinaba sobre el barandal.

– Ichigo-sama – dijo la ojiverde al notar su presencia – pero…

– Sin peros – interrumpió el espada – ellos tomaron su decisión al ir a pelear en contra de mis ordenes, si no te importa iré a arreglar un asunto pendiente antes de que esto se vuelva un caos.

– Taicho cree que fu buena idea separarnos – decía una mujer rubia mientras le seguía el paso a un joven peliblanco.

– Deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrar a Kurosaki Rukia – decía el ojiazul turquesa.

– Deberían tomarse las cosas mas tranquilamente taicho – se escucho una voz en el pasillo.

Cuando los dos se detuvieron pudieron ver a un hombre recostado en el suelo, su complexión era delgada de cabello blanco, ojos de color verde apagado, parecía completamente cansado.

– Yo soy el capitán del decimo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro y ella es mi teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, ¿Quién eres? – dijo seriamente el joven capitán.

– Deberías tranquilsarte y ver la vida mas calmadamente, no crees taicho – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie – yo soy la sexta espada sciolto pigritiae. –

Una mujer pelinegra contemplaba melancólicamente la luna plateada desde la ventana de su habitación, cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre peli naranja.

– Hey Rukia – dijo el ojimarron para llamar la atención de la mujer.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora de mi? – decía la ojivioleta sin dejar de contemplar la luna.

– Atrápalo – dijo el arrancar mientras arrojaba un objeto largo hacia la shinigami.

– Mi zankopakou – dijo la pelinegra al ver su arma en sus manos.

Escucha, eres libre, sal, busca tus amigos y váyanse de aquí – dijo el peli naranja sin dejar de ver a la mujer – amenos de que quieras que mueran todos. –

Rukia no sabia que hacer, pero decidió obedecer lo que le pedía el espada, tomo su arma y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

Continuara…


	29. El maestro de las espadas

Capitulo XXIX

El maestro de las espadas.

Una pelinegra caminaba por el desierto interno de las noches sin percatarse que era vista desde la distancia por un hombre de cabellera naranja que luchaba internamente intentando entender porque si eran enemigos quería protegerla con toda su alma.

– 0 –

– BANKAI…. HIHIO ZABIMARU – dijo renji mientras su espada se convertía en una gigantesca serpiente de huesos - Aúlla – dijo mientras la enorme serpiente atacaba al arrancar de mayor tamaño.

– Renji te recuerdo que tu arma no me puede lastimar ariusu - dijo el moreno mientras golpeaba a la serpiente con una enorme masa y esta era despedazada.

– Je, deberías saber que no perderemos sin luchar – dijo Renji mientras su arma se reconstruía, para nuevamente lanzarla contra su enemigo.

El gran arrancar nuevamente golpeo con su masa pero sorpresivamente la serpiente no cedió sino por el contrario embistió con más fuerza a Dondochakka, el cual salió expulsado atravesando el muro donde golpeo.

Varios metros adelante seguían peleando el Quincy con Pesche.

– Ey Uryu deberías rendirte sabes que tus flechas son inútiles contra mi – decía riendo el rubio.

– No puedo perder contra ti, mi orgullo como Quincy me lo impide – decía el peliazul mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

En un movimiento rápido pesche intento golpear a Ishida con Ultima pero Ishida sin dar tiempo bloqueo el ataque con su SeeleShneider, en ese momento el arma del Quincy dreno la energía de la zankopakou de pesche quedando solo el mango de la misma.

– Fuiste descuidado Pesche al olvidar la habilidad especial de SeeleShneider – dijo Ishida reflejando una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que olvide la habilidad de SeeleShneider? – dijo riendo el del parche, en ese instante la SeeleShneider comenzó a hacer un chillido para luego explotar en la mano del de lentes – al contrario tu bajaste tu guardia al ver a ultima y ahora con tu mano izquierda en ese estado no podrás disparar ninguna otra flecha. –

– Vaya me jugaste una trampa – dijo sonriendo el peliazul.

– 0 –

El joven capitán se lanzo contra su recién llegado enemigo, pero este repentinamente desapareció y apareció detrás del capitán.

– Realmente quieres pelear capitán – dijo el arrancar mientras emitía un gran bostezo.

– Eso depende de cuales sean sus intenciones y que planeen hacer con la familia kurosaki – dijo serio el taicho.

Lo siento pero eso es algo que no le concierne a la sociedad de las almas – dijo el ojiverde.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que te tengo que destruir – dijo el capitán – BANKAI…. GARASU HYORINMARU – decía el joven capitán mientras se formaba una cabeza de dragón hecha de hielo en su hombro derecho y la hoja de su espada se volvía blanca.

Nuevamente el capitán se lanzo sobre su enemigo, pero con poco éxito ya que nuevamente el enemigo había desaparecido y nuevamente apareció a espaldas del capitán pero en esta ocasión ataco al capitán pero antes de que impactara la espada fue detenido por una cortina de ceniza.

– Así que tu también quieres pelear – dijo el arrancar mientras desaparecía y reaparecía frente a Matsumoto golpeándola en el pecho con el filo de su espada.

– ¡MATSUMOTO! – grito el capitán mientras se lanzaba sobre su rival, pero este nuevamente desaparecería.

Maldición, pensaba el capitán como podría vencer a un rival tan veloz, el desafiaba cualquier lógica que el pudiera pensar.

– Que sucede taicho ya te rendiste – dijo el arrancar nuevamente bostezando.

– Vaya, supongo que eres el mas veloz de todos los arrancar – dijo el ojiazul turquesa.

– No, en realidad no mi velocidad es la de un arrancar promedio – dijo frotándose la nuca el espada.

Entonces como logras desaparecer y reaparecer sin que me de cuenta – dijo el capitán.

Bueno te lo diré solo porque estas a punto de morir, supongo sabes que la luz viaja a varios millones, billones o algo así de kilómetros por segundo, ahora imagínate que pudieras realizar ese efecto a la inversa pero a todo el universo, esa es mi habilidad, alentar el tiempo en una velocidad similar a la de la luz – dijo bostezando el ojiverde.

– Así que alentas el tiempo – dijo el capitán – por eso aunque camines parece que te mueves increíblemente rápido, bien ahora se como vencerte –sonrio el capitán.

– Déjate de habladurías capitán – dijo molesto el espada – descansa, PEREZA – las piernas del arrancar se convertían en raíces en sus brazos brotaban un par de cadenas que lo aferraban al suelo y en su brazo una lanza que parecía hecha de raíces.

– 0 –

Un hombre de tez morena y de traje descansaba sobre una roca en medio de un abrazador desierto que por su forma se podía ver que había habido una dura pelea ahí, mientras observa una carta de alguna baraja, cuya esquina superior izquierda estaba quemada.

Flash back

Un joven de unos 15 años descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a un balón de fut bol, después de jugar durante 4 horas seguidas sin descanso.

– Armando mira – dijo una joven de largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo ojos marrones y de piel clara mientras le extendía una carta y se sentaba.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo al ver la carta – esto es una carta de yu-gi-oh no veía una desde que era niño cuando salió la caricatura, no me digas que todavía juegas con ellas – dijo riendo el joven.

– Por supuesto, que tiene de malo – dijo la joven haciendo un puchero.

– Eres extraña – dijo riendo el joven al ver la cara de su amiga – deberías dejar estas cosas Eli. –

– ¿Por qué? Porque lo dice un amargado – dijo molesta la castaña.

– No, porque todas cosas frikis no dejan nada bueno – dijo serio el pelinegro – además eso de ser friki suena como para niños, deberías pensar que será de ti en un futuro. –

– Así, entonces ¿Qué harás tú de tu vida? – dijo la de ojos marrones.

– Yo, que no es obvio, seré un jugador de fut bol profesional – dijo con orgullo el ojinegro

– Y yo soy la rara – dijo con cara de extrañesa Eli.

– De que hablas, querer ser jugador de futbol es algo de lo mas normal – dijo ofendido el moreno.

–En una sociedad futbolera si, al igual que ser friki esta bien entre los frikis – dijo riendo la joven.

– Oye a todo esto sabes que no me gustan estas cosas frikis ¿Por qué me la enseñas? – dijo el pelinegro mientras le entregaba la carta a la joven.

– Porque se parece a ti – dijo la joven cruzada de brazos.

El joven reviso nuevamente la carta, vio un hombre de larga cabellera negra y tez morena, parecía un bárbaro por la poca ropa que usaba, que consistía en una especie de short a la indio norteamericano, y dos cinturones de cuero que rodeaban su torso. Sus brazos completamente vendados y un par de botas también de cuero.

– En lo único que se parece a mi es en el color del pelo y piel, además parece alguna especie de esclavo sexual – dijo el ojinegro mientras entregaba la carta a su amiga.

– No físicamente, el también tiene esa extraña habilidad con las armas – dijo la joven – por eso es "gearfried el maestro de las espadas", oye porque no llamas de esa forma esa técnica tuya, piénsalo se escucha bien "maestro de las espadas"

– Ya vas ha empezar con eso – dijo el moreno molesto mientras se recostaba.

– Eso fue lo que dijo Ginjou que hiciéramos – dijo la joven.

– Olvídalo, ese hombre tiene más de dos años desaparecido, solo era un charlatán- dijo molesto el ojinegro.

– Eso no importa de todos modos somos algo así como superhéroes por eso deberías llamar de alguna forma tu técnica como el sentido araña de spiderman o el kagebushin de naruto – dijo sonriendo la ojimarron

– Así y ¿Cuál es el de la tuya? Multiusos – dijo riéndose el joven.

– No te burles de mi técnica – dijo la castaña con cara de puchero, poder materializar cosas no tiene nada de multiusos.

– ¿Cómo no? Por ejemplo si ocupamos abrir un refresco tu puedes aparecer un destapador, ocupamos descansar tu puedes aparecer una banca, ¿quieres más ejemplos? – dijo riendo el joven.

– Claro – dijo molesta la joven – lo dice el que llora cada vez que agarra un arma porque sus manitas de niña se lastiman – dijo mientras reía la ojimarron.

– No es gracioso –

– Si lo es –

Fin flash back

Flash back

– ELI, RESPONDEME – decía el pelinegro al borde del llanto mientras levantaba en sus brazos para luego gritar – MALDITO. –

– Ja, los humanos son tan frágiles – decía un Hollow.

El joven se levanto y tomo el machete que llevaba con el para lanzarse contra su enemigo. Pero el hollow con mayor velocidad golpeo con una de sus garras al joven en su ojo derecho.

– Mejor me voy esto es demasiado aburrido – dijo el hollow mientras desaparecía.

El ojinegro con un esfuerzo sobre humano se arrastro hasta donde estaba su amiga, cuando se percató que tenía en sus manos la carta con una de las esquinas quemadas seguramente por alguna de las explosiones.

Fin flash back.

El hombre por un segundo toco la cicatriz de su ojo derecho para dejar escapar la palabra – Eli – se levanto y continuo su camino.

– 0 –

La mitad del campo de batalla estaba hecho oro, por los constantes golpes de la séptima espada, Hisagi usa nuevamente sus dos guadañas aunque ahora una era completamente de oro.

– Vaya, me has decepcionado capitán esperaba algo mejor – dijo riendo el rubio.

– Lo siento pero ya no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo – dijo el del 69 mientras lanzaba su guadaña de oro y golpeaba a su enemigo.

El arrancar se acerco y golpeo el ya convertido suelo en oro con su brazo izquierdo, espantando una mariposa que descansaba sobre una de las flores de oro.

Hisagi lanzo su guadaña normal sobre su enemigo cuando este evito el arma e intento golpear al capitán, pero el pelinegro uso su guadaña de oro para cubrirse.

– Tonto ahora serás una estatua de oro- dijo riendo el espada.

– Lo dudo- dijo el ojinegro mientras jalaba la cadena y golpeaba a su enemigo con su guadaña libre.

¿Pero como es que no te convertiste en oro? – dijo el arrancar.

– Me dijo tu punto débil una mariposa – dijo el capitán – me di cuenta cuando golpeaste el suelo de oro y la mariposa salió volando en lugar de convertirse en oro, por lo tanto no puedes convertir en oro lo que ya es oro.

– Ya veo en ese caso será mejor acabar contigo lo más rápido posible – dijo el arrancar - enriquécete, midas.

El arrancar le salieron otros dos pares de brazos y los seis se habían hecho de oro su físico y su tamaño habían aumentado de una forma bestial.

– Muere capitán – dijo el arrancar mientras sus brazos se estiraban y golpeaban al capitán, el cual salió volando por la fuerza de los seis golpes, pero afortunadamente los había bloqueado con su arma.

Hisagi no se podía poner de pie cuando su teniente grito – CUIDADO CAPITÁN – al momento que el capitán miro delante de él vio a su teniente convertida en oro, por evitar que él fuera golpeado.

– Maldito – dijo el pelinegro – no quería hacer esto pero me has obligado – dijo mientras cruzaba el filo de sus armas – BANKAI…

Continuara…


	30. El señor de la muerte

Antes que nada como siempre quiero agradecer su apoyo y sus comentarios, porque gracias a ustedes el fic continua, en segundo quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir capítulos hasta ahora, pero en mi trabajo tuvimos problemas con un encargo y a tres no recayó la responsabilidad del trabajo durante estas dos semanas, afortunadamente ya va saliendo ese trabajo por lo que ya me pude dar tiempo de subir este capitulo espero lo disfruten.

Por cierto esta es la mascara Hollow de Hisana (h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/*art/Mascara-Hollow-Hisana-393843456 )

Capitulo XXX

El señor de la muerte

– Así que alentas el tiempo – dijo el capitán – por eso aunque camines parece que te mueves icreiblemente rápido, bien ahora se como vencerte –sonrio el capitán.

– Dejate de habladurías capitán – dijo molesto el espada – descansa, PEREZA – las piernas del arrancar se combertian en raíces en sus brazos brotaban un par de cadenas que lo aferraban al suelo y en su brazo una lanza que parecía hecha de raíces.

– KIBA RYU – grito el capitán mientras se desprendía la hoja de su espada y era lanzada a toda velocidad a su enemigo.

Justo en el momento en que la hoja iba a golpear al enemigo este desapareció, un segundo después el capitán sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago.

–Vaya taicho-san no eres tan fuerte como esperaba – dijo el arrancar mientras volvía a bostezar.

El ojiazul turquesa se limito cubrir la herida producida por su enemigo, para luego lanzarse contra el enemigo, pero nuevamente desaparecía y con cada intento fallido el arrancar producía una nueva herida, primero en el brazo, después en la pierna, costillas, hombros, así continuaban las heridas.

–Deberías rendirte capitán – decía el el ojiverde. Toshiro lanzo nuevamente la punta de su espada.

–Tonto nunca entenderas – decía auriatiae al momento que la hoja de hielo se detenía a mitad de su vuelo. El arrancar se hundió en el suelo para emerger frente al capitán – descuida todo termino – decía el arrancar mientras levantaba su lanza y se preparaba para su ultimo golpe, pero repentinamente sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado, cuando agacho su mirada pudo ver el mango del capitán frente a su estomago apuntando hacia el arrancar.

Todo comenzó a moverse nuevamente - ¿Qué demonios? – decía el arrancar mientras un inmenso frio comenzaba recorrer tu cuerpo - ¿Cómo fue que me…

–Simple, siempre tus ataques los hacías de frente – dijo el ojiazul turqueza.

– 0 –

–Maldito – dijo el pelinegro – no quería hacer esto pero me has obligado – dijo mientras crusaba el filo de sus armas – BANKAI… NAGEKI KASESHINI (lamento del viento de la muerte).

(h*t*t*p*:*/*/*m*e*g*a*f*a*n*z*x*.*d*e*v*i*a*n*t*a *r*t*.*c*o*m*/*a*r*t*/Nageki-Kaseshini-393843747)

Las dos pequeñas hoces se habían transformado en una hoz de gran tamaño con dos navajas opuestas bajo la navaja superior se podía ver claramente un esqueleto con la cabeza inclinada y sujetando la navaja sobre su nuca con ambos brazos, y a espaldas de la navaja inferior se encontraba otro esqueleto con los brazos colocados a los costados de su cabeza y con la boca abierta simulando a un grito desgarrador, ambos esqueletos se unían en el centro del arma creando un mango con su columna vertebral.

–Siempre odie la forma de mi shikai, siempre queriendo matar, creí que no podía odiar nada más de lo que odio a mi shikai, por lo menos eso creí hasta que pude usar mi bankai, esta forma tan grotesca, parece que presumiera todas las vidas que ha cosechado – decía el capitán mientras contemplaba los esqueletos en su arma.

–Sin duda tiene una forma muy extraña, para ser el arma de un shinigami, pero has cometido un gran error idiota – dijo sonriendo el arrancar para luego desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Hisagi sosteniendo la hoja superior de la Hoz – tu arma ya no es de oro lo que significa que te convertirás en otra de mis estatuas de oro.

Hisagi no se inmuto al ver frente a él a su enemigo, porque antes de que su enemigo se diera cuenta su brazo fue despedazado al tocar la navaja.

–Me parece que tu eres el idiota, deberías saber que las habilidades y nivel de pelea que un shinigami, son completamente diferentes al usar su Bankai – dijo el del 69 sin inmutarse.

–Tal vez tengas razón pero ahora solo poses un arma y yo todavía poseo 5 brazos – dijo el rubio sonriendo para luego lanzar sus cinco puños contra el enemigo, pero fueron despedazados antes de tocar su objetivo.

–Que decepción esperaba un mejor desempeño de quien es la séptima espada – dijo Hisagi mientras bajaba su arma – te propongo algo, te dejare vivir si vuelves a mi teniente a la normalidad.

–Maldito, deberías saber que mi cargo no es por mi habilidad de convertir las cosas en oro – dijo el ojimarron mientras se lanzaba contra el capitán, Logrando embestirlo pero el pelinegro en el ultimo segundo coloco su arma frente a él – creo que tu suerte acabo capitán – dijo sonriendo mientras retenía su posición obligando a Hisagi a ceder, pero el arrancar no le daba espacio para usar su arma, para luego decir – en esta posición te será imposible utilizar tu arma o tus brazos, pero yo a un tengo mi cero – dijo riendo mientras una gran cantidad de energía dorada se reunía en su boca, la cual desapareció, cuando el espada sintió dos grandes cortes en la espalda, y Hisagi seguía sin inmutarse –¿pero como? – dijo el arrancar.

–No te has dado cuenta – dijo el ojinegro mientras señalaba con la vista las navajas de su arma, cuando el arrancar miro hacia los lados pudo ver a los dos esqueletos del arma que no solo habían tomado vida sino que en sus manos portaban la base de la guadaña que descansaba en sus espaldas – a Kaseshini, no le importa pelear con honor o proteger a alguien, solo le interesa matar, no importa como, pero lo harán, por eso odio mi arma.

El arrancar comenzó a temblar y justo antes de que se quitara el arrancar los esqueletos comenzaron a destazarlo con su arma.

Mientras a la lejanía todo lo que se había vuelto de oro comenzaba a perder su brillo y comenzaba a recuperar sus colores y vida propia, entre ellos una joven de cabellera azul oscura corta colocada en forma de dos colitas cortas dejando salir dos mechones por delante de sus orejas de ojos de color azul claro, de estatura media y de complexión media (no voluptuosa pero tampoco plana).

–Capitán – dijo la joven al ver a Hisagi viendo su katana con asco antes de meterla en su saya.

–Es bueno que hayas vuelto a la normalidad – dijo el pelinegro fingiendo una sonrisa.

– 0 –

–Vaya me jugaste una trampa – dijo sonriendo el peliazul, para después tomar con su brazo sano el herido.

–Vamos ríndete Uryu ambos sabemos que soy mas fuerte que tu, ya no puedes usar tu arco – decía el rubio mientras ultima se restauraba – además si usas tu SeeleShneider perderás tu otro brazo.

–Lo siento pero prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas – dijo el Quincy mientras se ajustaba los lentes para después tomar con su mano sana otro SeeleShneider y atacar a Pesche.

Eres realmente tonto Uryu dijo el arrancar mientras bloqueaba el golpe con ultima esperando fuera absorbida por SeeleShneider, cosa que nunca ocurrió, sino que ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás por el impacto.

–Creíste que absorbería la energía de tu arma – dijo ishida con voz triunfante – no subestimes a los Quincy, cuando se creo esta arma, se hizo de tal manera que se pudiera adaptar a la necesidades de su portador, dicho de otra forma no podrás vencerme con ese truco.

Mientras a la distancia avanzaban un enorme hombre con maza quien intentaba golpear a otro cubierto por una gran cantidad de tatuajes.

–Ya te lo dije no podrás atravesar mi defensa –decía sonriendo el pelirojo – justo en ese momento la serpiente iba a golpear a su enemigo, pero este abrió la boca, de ella salió un enorme gusano que intercepto el golpe, lo que aprovecho Dondochakka para golpear a Renji.

El shinigami salió bolando mientras Dondochakka se lanzaba contra él, justo en el momento que iba ser golpeado el de tatuajes por la enorme maza una bola de fuego alcanzo al arrancar sacándolo de balance provocando que callera al suelo.

–Capitán Abarai ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo Hinamori con su espada ramificada apuntando en dirección a Dondochakka.

–Eso no fue justo Renji ariusu – dijo el enorme hombre con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–Hinamori te dije que no intervinieras – dijo furioso el pelirojo.

–Vamos Uryu ríndete – decía sonriente el arrancar del parche – no podrás ganar con ese nivel. –

–Tienes razón, es hora de jugar enserio – decía Ishida mientras lanzaba al aire su arma para formar su arco y tomar a SeeleShneider con su brazo herido, acto seguido lanzo la flecha con el arco, pero Pesche esquivo la flecha sin problema.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes usar tu brazo en ese estado? – dijo interesado el rubio.

–Deberías prestar mas atención – dijo Ishida mientras tomaba otra SeeleShneider y la lanzaba contra su enenmigo, pero nuevamente fallo.

Después de esquivar la flecha el rubio observo mas detenidamente el brazo del de lentes, pudo ver claramente miles de pequeños hilos de energía espiritual.

Mientras el Quincy repetía el tiro dos veces más, Renji lanzaba la enorme serpiente sobre su enemigo y lo lanzaba hacia Pesche.

–Justo a tiempo – dijo ishida mientras clavaba la quinta SeeleShneider en el suelo para después verter un recipiente de plata sobre la flecha, lo que encadeno una gigantesca exposición.

–Eso no los venció o si – dijo Renji mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

–Por supuesto que no – dijo el peliazul mientras se ponía en posición para lanzar sus flechas – Renji cúbreme.

–A que te refieres – dijo el pelirojo dejando de masajearse al escuchar la petición de su amigo.

–Necesito algo de tiempo para disparar – decía el de blanco sin perder su postura, extrañamente las puntas del arco comenzaron a doblarse con dirección a Ishida.

–Dos destellos de luz comenzaron a brillar desde el interior del humo – Maldición, Hinamori necesitare tu ayuda.

La joven pelinegra en una rápido movimiento de su espada lanzo varias bolas de fuego al humo.

–Hikotsu Taihō – dijo el tatuado al mismo tiempo que del hocico de la gigantesca serpiente salía un rayo de energía de color rojo carmesí.

–Buen intento pero necesitaran algo mejor que eso si quieren vencernos – dijo Pesche mientras del humo salía un esfera de energía amarilla y morada (purpura), la cual golpeo contra el ataque de los shinigamis, pero el cero seguía avanzando, después de superar los otros ataques.

–Todo el suelo alrededor del Quincy comenzó a convertirse en energía espiritual y esta a su vez se dirigían al arco - tienes razón, se necesitara algo más fuerte que esos ataques, se necesitara algo como mi Spiral startet (lanza espiral) – dijo Ishida mientras retrocedía un paso su pie derecho y liberaba la gigantesca flecha de su arco.

Un ruido ensordecedor se escucho por la fricción provocada por el choque de la flecha y el cero sincrético, el cual duro unos segundos hasta que la flecha atravesó el cero golpeando directamente a los dos arrancar.

–Vaya, eso no lo vi venir Uryu – dijo un agonizante Pesche, pocos segundos antes de desaparecer.

– 0 –

–Pesche – se escucho una joven murmurar – ¡DONDOCHAKKA! – Grito la peliverde mientras lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

La joven se lanzo desde el balcón y comenzó a correr con dirección a los intrusos, sin percatarse que detrás de la puerta del balcón había estado un hombre peli naranja recargado en el muro todo el tiempo.

Continuara…


	31. Segundo Round

Capitulo XXXI

Segundo Round.

Caminaba en medio del árido desierto un hombre con porte orgulloso y cabellera negra seguido de cerca por su teniente. Y con solo la idea de encontrar a ese hombre que durante más de 17 años se había hecho acreedor de toda la cólera de su noble familia.

– Capitán ¿cree que estén bien los demás? – decía el teniente.

– Deja de preocuparte por los demás y preocúpate por ti – decía el pelinegro sin detenerse y con una voz que no expresaba emoción alguna.

– ¿Es verdad que Kurosaki Hisana es su sobrina? – pregunto aventurándose el de la ceja tatuada.

Durante un segundo Byakuya observo con su tenebrosa mirada a su teniente el cual se estaba arrepintiendo por su pregunta tonta.

– Si – dejo escapar con una voz helada aquel el pelinegro.

El teniente se estremeció, para luego darse cuenta de una puerta que se encontraba varios metros delante de ellos. – Capitán mire – dijo el teniente señalando con el dedo la puerta – ¿cree que Kurosaki Rukia este Ahí? –

Kuchiki acelero su paso hasta llegar a la puerta seguido de cerca por su teniente. Al abrirla pudieron ver restos de animales y plantas ahí.

– Capitán no creo que sería buena idea entrar ahí ¿verdad? – dijo el teniente sin darse cuenta que byakuya ya había entrado.

– Capitán sigo creyendo que esto es mala id… el teniente no pudo completar su frase por que fue detenido de golpe al chocar con alguien, al levantarla vista pudo ver que su superior se había detenido de golpe.

Al mirar con dirección hacia donde miraba el pelinegro pudo observar a un enorme hombre de enorme complexión comiendo todo lo que tuviera cercas de él.

– Capitán enserio deberíamos regresar – dijo el teniente al ver como aquel hombre agarraba a un arracar que había dado por mala suerte a ese lugar y se lo tragaba.

– Ahh, quien esta interrumpiendo mis alimentos – dijo furioso el arrancar mientras se ponía de pie, el arrancar era obeso, calvo, sobre su cabeza sobresalía un pedazo de mascara en forma de mohicano (corte de cabello en el que sobresale una gran cantidad en forma de aleta que cruza por toda la cabeza), de ojos negros.

El capitán seguido por su nervioso teniente siguió su camino ignorando a su locutor.

–¿Quién te crees que eres shinigami, para ignorar mi llamado? – dijo furioso el enorme arrancar – parece que no sabes quién soy, bien, que no te engañe mi apariencia soy la octava espada saturni di ingordigia ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

Byakuya con su porte orgullo ignoro olímpicamente al enorme arrancar, mientras seguía caminando.

– Bastardo – grito el arrancar mientras intentaba tomar con sus gigantescas manos al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Justo en el momento en que cerraba sus manos para atrapar al pelinegro, este desapareció y reapareció en el aire.

–¿Qué clase de basura te crees para intentar tocar a un kuchiki? – dijo serio el pelinegro

– 0 –

Apártense de mi camino basuras insignificantes – gritaba un enorme hombre con parche mientras cortaba todos los hollow y arrancar que se colocaban en su camino.

– Vamos Ken-chan, debemos encontrar a Ichi antes que Byakuya – decía la alegre peli rosa montada en la espalda del pelinegro.

Repentinamente un ataque de energía que levantaba la arena como si pasara una motocicleta a toda velocidad; paso frente al pelinegro quien se vio obligado a detenerse.

–¿Quién mierda eres? – dijo el capitán

– Vaya, eres un niño malo has hecho un gran desastre – decía una mujer mientras volvía a enfundar su zankopakou, la mujer era de una altura anormalmente alta, con una tez clara, cabellera negra y larga la cual se acomodaba en una gran cola de caballo, ojos marrones y una protuberancia en forma de cuerno inclinado hacia atrás en su sien izquierda, luego dijo – yo soy Vim Mars la tercera espada, y seré quien te asesine aquí. –

Zaraki comenzó a caminar tranquilamente con la espada recargada en su hombro derecho mientras en el izquierdo se sostenía su peli rosa acompañante.

– ¡OYE, TU PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! – dijo molesta la espada.

– No me interesa luchar con mujeres débiles – dijo el hombre sin detenerse.

– Eso crees – dijo sonriendo la mujer mientras el capitán tambaleo por un segundo – sigues creyendo que soy débil.

– Bájate Yachiru, me estorbas – dijo el capitán sonriendo mientras se giraba mostrando un corte en su pecho. La ojirosa no se tomo ni segundo para bajar, luego el del parche dijo – no dejes que me aburra mujer. –

– Créeme que no lo harás, pero por cortesía deberías decirme como se llama mi victima – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– Zaraki Kempachi capitán del onceavo escuadrón – dijo sonriendo el enorme hombre.

– 0 –

Corría a toda la velocidad que me permitían mis pies sin duda las peleas que habían comenzado eran de espadas con los capitanes, nunca había sentido liberaciones de reiatsu tan grandes tal vez si había sido un error venir a este lugar, no en que pensaba mi madre estaba en peligro de muerte, no podía sentarme a esperar a que terminara todo, seguía sin sentido por el laberinto hasta que comencé a ver una luz, cuando la alcance pude contemplar el gigantesco desierto que se habría frente a mí.

– Así que eras tú – escuche una voz muy conocida de hecho una voz que no quería volver a escuchar pero a la vez quería encontrarme con la dueña de esa voz, para arreglar cuentas pendientes.

–¿Eres Nelliel? ¿Verdad? – dije al ver a la mujer peliverde sentada sobre una enorme roca con un semblante serio viendo el infinito desierto de las noches.

– Tu reiatsu están pequeño que creí que los shinigamis habían traído alguna especie de mascota – dijo sin perturbarse y sin apartar la vista del desierto.

– Su comentario fue como una pedrada entre los ojos, ella al darse cuenta de mi expresión sonrio y dijo – da la vuelta y ve a casa, tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo y no otro arrancar, de haber sido ellos te matarían sin dudarlo.

– Lo siento, no puedo irme – dije sonriéndole – vengo a rescatar a mi madre y patearle el trasero al idiota que se la llevo.

Ya veo – dijo la arrancar mientras bajaba de la roca – entonces procurare ser rápida para ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

– BANKAI… ARASHI KUMO TAKUETSU SHITA – grite mientras mi ropa cambiaba de forma para después decir – no te han dicho que hablas mucho.

– No, es la primera vez – dijo la mujer mientras desenfundaba su arma.

Las dos nos lanzamos contra la otra, por una fracción de segundo de nuestras espadas brotaban miles de chispas.

Haz mejorado un poco – dijo la mujer mientras se apartaba.

– Respóndeme – dije seria mientras bloqueaba su espada - ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Qué no eras amiga de la Sra. Ishida? –

–¿Enserio quieres saber la respuesta? – Dijo riendo la mujer, pero mi rostro vasto como respuesta, luego agrego – me hicieron una proposición demasiado tentadora como para decir que no, además que no los arrancar y los shinigamis somos enemigos. –

– Y la Sra. Ishida, ¿no te avergüenzas de haberle dado la espalda? – dije mientras tomaba un espacio entre los constantes golpes de la espada.

Orihime solo fue una herramienta para recuperar mis poderes – dijo seriamente la mujer.

Maldita – dije sin ocultar mi enojo – todos los arrancar solo buscas se beneficio propio, aunque parezcan personas no dejan de ser monstruos.

– Jajaja, niña escúchate – dijo sonriendo la ojiverde – nos llamas monstruos por usar a los demás para nuestro beneficio, mientras los humanos vive de hacerlo, la religión, los gobiernos, los capitalistas, los shinigamis, incluso las personas que se encuentran a tu alrededor, solo ve a ichigo-sama, estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida, por ustedes y ahora lo cazan como si se tratara de un animal.

No retuerzas las cosas a tu conveniencia – dije molesta.

¿Enserio crees que la retuerzo? – dijo seria la peliverde mientras volvía enfundar su arma – piensa por un segundo lo que te dije y dime, yo soy quien retuerce la verdad o eres tú, mentía cuando dije que los gobiernos, empresarios y líderes religiosos buscan su propio beneficio antes que el de las demás personas, y más importante, dime la sociedad de las almas, más que rescatar a tu madre no vinieron a matar a ichigo-sama. –

No podía contradecir sus palabras, todo era verdad, yo misma tenía la intención de matar al espada que había raptado a mi madre.

– Los hollow no somos monstruos, solo damos a ver el monstruo que ya teníamos cuando fuimos humanos – dijo seria la mujer – tu misma has aprendido a hacerlo – su rostro comenzó a convertirse en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y dijo – además ichigo-sama ha disfrutado mucho la compañía de tu madre, ya no puedo esperar por oírla gritar y suplicar por su muerte. –

– Ya veo – dije mientras hacía aparecer mi mascara – en ese caso debo acabar contigo antes de que eso pase – en ese momento me abalance sobre ella.

Continuará…

Disculpen la tardanza para subir el capítulo, me tome 5 minutos en los que no había nadie en la oficina para poder subir esto, por situaciones mayores (o séase ya no tengo vida social T-T y mucho menos tiempo) suspenderé el fic hasta la primera semana de Diciembre, lo que significa que volveré a publicar el 04/12/13, la razón es que ya termine la universidad estoy de tiempo completo en mi trabajo, y actualmente estoy realizando un curso para la titulación de mi carrera el cual terminara a finales de noviembre, como verán mis tiempos están algo saturados, pero prometo regresar lo más pronto posible pero si la diosa fortuna me sonríe podre trae nuevas imágenes fuera de chappys (aunque no necesariamente desaparecerán) y trazos mal coloreados.


	32. La verdad detras de la fraccion

Hola a todos cuanto tiempo sin verlos, como lo prometí, he vuelto con este capítulo ya con un poco más de tiempo, aunque voy a estar actualizando solo los viernes, para poder empezar otros proyectos pendientes, como sería la precuela de este fic, otros fics de Bleach y otras Series y afinar unos detalles pendientes

Capitulo XXXII

La verdad detrás de la fracción.

– Capitán Abarai se encuentra bien – decía la joven castaña mientras intentaba revisar las heridas del pelirojo.

– No te preocupes por mí, ayuda a Ishida, él fue el verdadero héroe – dijo sonriendo el hombre tatuado mientras hacía señas para que su teniente auxiliara al Quincy.

– No te molestes, no estoy interesado en su ayuda – decía el peliazul, mientras momo lo ignoraba y comenzaba a revisar su brazo.

– Vaya que hicieron un alboroto – se escuchó una voz que provocó la mira de sorpresa de los presentes –aunque esperaba más de un capitán, nunca creí que ese par de idiotas les presentaran tantos problemas. –

Repentinamente apareció una gran cantidad de arrancar que rodeaban a los shinigamis y al Quincy

– Hinamori ayúdame a acabar con estas basuras – dijo el capitán mientras su teniente se colocaba a su lado – Ishida descansa piensa en Orihime y tu hijo además podría ser peligroso para tu brazo – dijo el capitán mientras desentumecía su brazo derecho para después gritar - ¡AÚLLA, ZABIMARU! – la espada comenzó a brillar y alargarse tomando una forma parecida a un látigo con el cual partió en pedazos a varios arrancar.

– ARDE, TOBIUME – grito la de ojos marrones mientras constantes bolas de fuego golpeaban a los enemigos

¡CUIDADO HINAMORI! – grito Renji al ver un arrancar que aprovechó un descuido de los shinigamis para colocarse a la espalda de Momo, y justo en el momento que la iba golear este se volvió partículas espirituales.

– Primero llegara el día en que pierda mis brazos, piernas y ojos antes que quedarme sentado a esperar que un grupo de shinigamis hagan el trabajo – dijo el peliazul formando su arco y ajustando sus anteojos.

– Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar – dijo un hombre de apariencia musculosa y de sonrisa burlona, cabellera negra con lo que parecía los restos de una mandíbula bajo el mentón.

El enorme hombre se lanzó sobre el Quincy pero un escudo triangular de energía amarilla se formó frente a él, lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear el golpe y no solo eso regresárselo al arrancar.

–¡INOUE! –grito el peliazul al ver el escudo.

– Tranquilízate, ella está a salvo en casa – dijo un hombre de tez morena, mientras el escudo se disolvía y los pequeños objetos voladores volvían al prendedor que sujetaba el hombre en su mano – me presto sus prendedores por si los ocupábamos y al parecer a si será. –

– Armando-san gracias, por su ayuda – dijo momo mientras hacia una reverencia.

– Sōten Kisshun –dijo el mexicano mientras dos objetos salía de uno de los prendedores y encerraba a los 2 shinigamis y al Quincy – no se equivoquen no viene a ayudarlos de haber sido otro arrancar no me hubiera molestado en venir.

– Vaya molestia – dijo el espada – yo soy Velial Anger la quinta espada, pero parece que ya me conoces, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre insecto. –

– Yo soy Armando De La Cruz y acabare contigo – dijo furioso el pelinegro – ¡Y TE HARE PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ELI! –

– Palabras fuertes para una basura como tu – dijo el arrancar riendo – Ahora te recuerdo eras uno de esos mocosos que se sentía héroes – dijo mientras observaba los prendedores – esas son las armas de inoue Ishida ¿verdad? – el moreno asintió – es una lastima, sin duda tu habilidad con las armas es buenas, pero las armas que usas son patéticas, con ellas no podrías lastimar a ningún miembro de mi fracción.

– Santen Kesshun – dijo el ojinegro mientras un destello de luz atravesaba a todos los arrancar excepto el espada, para luego explotar la fracción.

–¿Cómo es posible que con esas patéticas armas pudieras vencer a mi fracción? – dijo furioso el arrancar.

– Es simple, a diferencia de Ishida Inoue yo si tengo un instinto asesino, lo que me permite usar el santen a todo su poder- dijo el hombre de traje mientras el objeto volador volvía a su lugar – prepárate a morir mal nacido. –

– 0 –

Nuestras espadas liberaban constantes chispas, ni Nell ni yo estábamos dispuestas a ceder, no cabían los errores, el mas mínimo nos podía costar la vida. Pero en un momento la peliverde se alejo de mi y dijo – vaya haz mejorado mucho de la ultima vez, pero aun no es suficiente si quieres salvar a tu madre – dijo sonriéndome la mujer, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores esta sonrisa se sentía cálida.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunte nuevamente.

– Ya te lo dije, me hicieron una oferta demasiado tentadora como para negarme – dijo tomando nuevamente una postura desinteresada.

– No me mientas - dije en tono casi suplicante – todo lo que has dicho y hecho es lo opuesto de lo que realmente deseas puedo sentirlo atreves de nuestras espadas, además esa sonrisa que me distes era demasiado cálida para ser fingida, dime la verdad de tras de todo esto. –

La ojiverde suspiro mientras enfundaba su espada y yo me quitaba la máscara luego dijo – hace varios años yo fui la 3ra espada, pero una trampa puesta por el octavo espada de aquella época me provoco una gran herida la cual me borro la memoria y me hizo perder todos mis poderes, desde entonces fui cuidada por los que fueron mi fracción, así fue como vagamos por el desierto durante quien sabe cuantos años. Un día jugando con los que se habían convertido en mis hermanos, nos topamos con shinighami de cabellera naranja, nuestra primera impresión fue correr de ahí, pero decidimos robar su zankopakou para ayudar a Aizen-sama, obviamente ichigo-sama nos atrapo. Poco antes de que Orihime y los humanos restantes dejaran las noches, ella me encontró, y decidió curar mis heridas después de la pelea con Nnoitra, por cosas extrañas de la vida, Inoue no solo curo mis heridas sino que sano mi cicatriz la cual producía mis constantes fugas de energía. Después de mucho tiempo, creí que no volvería a ver a Ichigo-sama, hasta que aquel día mientras jugaba con Dondo chaka y Pesche, nos encontramos con un extraño hollow, grande fu nuestra sorpresa al darnos cuenta que era ichigo-sama, tratamos de hablar incluso lo hicimos parte de nuestro pequeño grupo, pero desgraciadamente él no recordaba nada. Él se había convertido en una especie de guardián, siempre nos cuidaba y jugaba conmigo con una sonrisa llena de dolor, solo ver esa sonrisa me daban ganas de llorar. Un día apareció un arrancar que decía ser amigo de ichigo-sama y que le ayudaría a recuperar su memoria y poderes, aunque él acepto yo nunca confié en ese tal Treason Shadow, cuando me ofreció un puesto de espada lo rechace solo para poder seguir vigilando a ichigo-sama y nada le ocurriera.

– Mi padre – dije cuando dejo de hablar la arrancar – es esa la oferta ¿verdad? –

– Correcto – dijo dejando salir una sonrisa triste la peliverde – no podía dejar que ese arrancar le hiciera algo a ichigo-sama – luego la peliverde apretó los puños – no sabes cuanto odio le tengo a tu madre y a la vez que tan agradecida estoy con ella, durante el tiempo que se reencontraron ella logro lo que yo no había logrado en todos estos años, sacar una sonrisa de felicidad de ichigo. –

La peliverde se aparto de mi camino y yo comencé a caminar.

–¡espera! – dijo la arrancar antes de irme – seguramente sabes que los espada que estuvieron bajo el mando de aizen-sama hace años, estaban relacionados con los tipos de muerte – yo asentí ante su comentario –bien entonces tal vez te pueda servir de algo saber que mientras los espadas anteriores representaban los tipo de muerte, los espadas actuales reciben su nombre y cargo de los tipos de castigo para los pecadores conocidos como los círculos del infierno, cada espada representa un tipo de pecado que lo coloca en alguno de estos círculos del infierno, siendo de afuera hacia adentro los siguientes. Primer circulo Lujuria, segundo gula, tercero avaricia, cuarto pereza e ira, quinto herejía, sexto violencia, séptimo fraudes, y octavo orgullo (vanidad) y traición. –

– Gracias – dije de todo corazón mientras continuaba mi camino, pero antes de apartar mi vista de mi nueva aliada, la vi caer al suelo, mientras grandes cantidades de sangre brotaban de su espalda, detrás de ella se encontraba un nuevo enemigo.

– 0 –

Una mujer de hermosos ojos violeta continuaba avanzando por el desierto –, Tu debes ser Kuchiki Rukia – se escucho una voz gruesa –la shinigami que trajo ichigo verdad.

Rukia en un movimiento rápido desenfundo su espada y comenzó a buscar la fuente de la voz.

– Vaya eres bastante pequeña, mujer – dijo la voz – pero debo reconocerlo ese idiota tiene buen gusto. –

Un arrancar de cabellera blanca, ojos color miel, de complexión delgada, y dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, apareció frente a ella intentando tomar el mentón a la pelinegra con su mano pero esta rápidamente lo ataco con su arma.

El arrancar esquivo el golpe con suma facilidad.

– Vaya la tierna ovejita intenta atacar al lobo, que dulce – dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa – yo soy Haeriticus Uranu la cuarta espada, dime pequeña ¿ichigo ya se harto de su juguete? Debe ser de ese modo o sino no te dejaría pasear por ahí sin cuidados, pero desperdiciar tan delicada mujer debería ser un crimen, te propongo algo, te perdonare la vida pero a cambio deberás convertirte en mi esclava de otro modo no darás ningún paso mas. –

– 0 –

– Te crees muy listo niño bonito – dijo el enorme arrancar mientras intentaba agarrar nuevamente al capitán – eres demasiado escurridizo, me gustara arrancarte tu linda carita cuando te atrape. –

– No hay forma de que una asquerosa creatura como tu sea capaz de atrapar y mucho menos matar a un kuchiki – dijo el pelinegro mientras esquivaba la gigantesca masa de carne andante – el pelinegro en el aire apunto su mano contra su enemigo y dijo – hado #4: byakurai – de la punta de sus dedos salió un rápido rayo blanco. –

El arrancar recibió el ataque de lleno, cayendo de golpe al suelo – te crees muy listo niño bonito – dijo el enorme arrancar – pero yo lo soy mas – en ese instante el arrancar dio un rápido giro alzando sus brazos en dirección del ojinegro, las manos se transformaron en un par bocas, las cuales salieron a toda velocidad hacia el capitán debido a que los brazos se alargaban.

Ambas bocas prensaron el brazo el derecho del capitán el cual había usado por instinto para bloquear el ataque, el enorme gordo dio un ligero tirón de sus brazos, los cuales comenzaron a reducirse a su tamaño normal, pero al hacerlo arrancaron parte de la carne del brazo del capitán.

– Vaya muy listo capitán, mi ataque iba directo al corazón, es una lastima que fuera tan poco efectiva su defensa – dijo riendo el arracar mientras lanzaba nuevamente sus brazos hacia el capitán.

Continuara…


	33. Espada Rota, Corazon Dolido

Capitulo XXXIII

Espada rota, Corazón dolido.

–¡NELL! –grito una joven peli naranja mientras hacía aparecer una máscara en su rostro, para luego lanzarse sobre el atacante, el enemigo la repelió con una sola mano.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – pregunto el arrancar mientras observaba a la ojivioleta.

– Bastardo – dijo la shinigami furiosa.

– Una máscara, interesante niña – dijo el hombre cuya apariencia era la de un hombre atractivo de tez morena pelinegro largo hasta los hombros, de musculatura simple y ojos color miel – yo soy Frode Swindle la segunda espada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? si se puede saber.

– Vete al diablo – dijo Hisana mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus katanas.

– Vaya modales señorita – dijo sonriendo el moreno – pero podemos arreglarlo – en ese momento apareció frente a la peli naranja azotándola contra el suelo – tranquila acabare rápido contigo – decía mientras sonreía el pelinegro, cuando repentinamente un rayo de energía lo golpeo por la espalda.

– No estaría aquí si fuera tan fácil vencerme – dijo jadeando Nell mientras se apoyaba contra un muro.

Así que sigues viva – dijo sonriendo el ojimiel – yo en tu lugar me hubiera quedado en el suelo hasta morir.

– Hisana sigue tu camino yo me encargare de él – dijo la peliverde desenfundando su katana – DECLARA… GAMUSA – en ese momento la ojiverde tomo la forma de una centauro – apresúrate, rescata a tu madre. –

– Así que la fracción de la primera espada nos traiciona, que pena – dijo sonriendo Frode – tranquila te matare rápido y diré que moriste cumpliendo tu deber.

– No me interesa tu lastima – dijo la ex no. 3 mientras alzaba su lanza – LANZADOR VERDE – la lanza salió volando a toda velocidad contra el enemigo pero este pudo bloquear el imponente golpe de la arrancar.

– Mi niña, ilusa – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro – tu hace años fuiste la 3ra espada, yo soy la 2da espada de esta generación, comprendes la diferencia de poder entre tú y yo.

– GETSUGA TENSHOU – grito la shinigami mientras la onda de energía golpeaba al enemigo.

– Baka, te dije que te fueras – dijo la peliverde al notar a su compañera.

– Lo siento pero él tiene razón – dijo la ojivioleta – ninguna de las dos tiene oportunidad contra él, pero juntas tal vez podamos ganar. –

La ojiverde sonrió y dijo – está bien pero no me estorbes. –

Hisana puso cara de indiferencia y comenzó a vigilar a su enemigo – así que las dos pelearan contra mí, que triste – dijo el arrancar mientras se ponía de pie – entonces denme lo mejor que tengan. –

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra su enemigo, Hisana ataco por la derecha mientras Nell por la izquierda, el espada, bloqueo la lanza con su espada y repelió a la shinigami de una patada al estomago.

La ojivileta rápidamente se puso de pie mientras acumulaba energía en las espadas para después gritar – HITO NO TEN – mientras salía una onda de energía violeta de su katana derecha, el arrancar patea a la peliverde, para después dividir el ataque con su katana, pero lo que no vio fue a la mujer que iba detrás del ataque que grito – GETSUGA TENSHOU – mientras de la katana negra en su mano izquierda salía una onda de energía oscura, el arrancar no tuvo tiempo de bloquear o esquivar el ataque por lo que lo recibió de lleno.

– Vaya, buen intento – dijo sonriendo el arrancar mientras Salía de humo y levantaba su dedo índice para después decir – cero – un enorme rayo de energía Salió con dirección a la pequeña mujer.

En el último segundo apareció Nell, quien devoro el cero, para después escupirlo con el doble de poder a su dueño.

– Nuevamente me sorprenden – dijo el arrancar después de esquivar el ataque – así que este es el legendario doble cero de Nelliel. –

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron nuevamente contra su rival, la ojivioleta intento golpearlo con su katana blanca, la cual el arrancar esquivo con facilidad, nell intento embestirlo con su lanza pero también fallo, porque su enemigo inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, después la shinigami intento golpear el brazo del arrancar con su katana negra, pero este ultimo bloqueo de nuevo con la katana, la shinigami para no perder espacio embistió la katana de su rival, con su arma libre, comenzó a acumular energía en ambas espadas sin liberarla.

– Lanzador verde – grito la arrancar mientras la lanza golpeaba de lleno al enemigo, quien salió volando por la velocidad del arma.

Momento que aprovecho la peli naranja mientras gritaba – GETSUGA TENSHOU – de las dos zankopakou salió una enorme onda energía que golpeo al arrancar, después si perder tiempo la joven se quita la máscara y cae de rodillas al suelo apoyada con sus armas agotada por toda energía utilizada en la pelea.

–¡MISERABLES! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN! – grito furioso el pelinegro mientras salía volando la lanza de Nell – pagaran por esto con sus miserables vidas, ENGAÑA, TIMADOR. –

– 0 –

Ahí estaba, frente al asesino de mi mejor amiga, no solo amiga la mujer de mi vida y él me la había arrebatado.

– JAJAJAJA – reía el arrancar – que un insecto como tú me va a matar, no me hagas reír, por muy fuerte que seas no tienes oportunidad contra mí. –

Eso lo veremos – dije mientras la pequeña flecha luz salía a toda velocidad, en contra del enemigo.

– Idiota mira cómo termina tu preciada arma – el enorme arrancar intento golpear el az de luz, pero esta se desvió en el último segundo y regreso a su lugar - ¿Qué fue eso?

– Una distracción – dije mientras agitaba dos katanas que había tomado de los arrancar muertos.

– Vaya crees poderme vencer con esas basuras de armas – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

– No lo sé, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –dije mientras toma pose de batalla, el arrancar se lanzó contra mí pero yo lo esquive y golpee con ambas katanas su espalda.

– Miserable – dijo el arrancar mientras se ponía de pie – eres fuerte pero no podrás contra mi – el arrancar nuevamente se lanzó contra mí, pero esta vez fue mucho más veloz y no puede esquivarlo, lo que provocó que saliera volando hasta chocar contra un muro.

– Maldición – dije poniéndome de pie – RUGE, JAGUAR, EMBISTE MINOTAURO – en el momento que invoque el poder de ambas espadas comenzó a formarse una armadura hollow alrededor de mí, era una mezcla de armadura ligera con pesada, además de no cubrir todo el cuerpo ya que estaba descubiertos mi brazos, piernas y estomago, con un enorme casco con cuernos, las hombreras tenían dobles placas, del cinturón salían ramificaciones de placas que protegían mis piernas, pero me permitían mover mis piernas con libertad, en mi mano derecha se encontraba una espada que parecía estar hecha de oro y plata en la base de la hoja sobre salían dos ramificaciones siendo la de atrás mas grande, en la mano izquierda se había formado un escudo de apariencia simple.

– Vaya, tu habilidad se ve interesante, pero usando esas patéticas armas nunca me vencerás – dijo riendo mi enemigo, alce mi espada y embestí a mi enemigo, produje un corte en su abdomen, al pasar a su lado cuando me detuve lo escuche gritar – MISERABLE. –

–¿Qué sucede? No me digas que tu confianza desapareció por un pequeño rasguño – dije sonriendo.

– Ja crees que me vencerás con eso a mí, Velial Anger la quinta espada… prepárate a morir, DESTRUYE TODO A TU PASO, BERSEKER, – la apariencia del arrancar se transformo en la de un gigante acorazado, de su cabeza brotaban dos cuerno inclinados hacia atrás mientras en sus manos se mostraban grandes garras.

El enorme arrancar se lanzó sobre mí y yo bloquee su puño con el escudo, mientras a mi alrededor se forma un pentagrama del cual se formaron varias espadas de luz y se lanzaron contra el enemigo, todas lo golpearon pero no hicieron ni un rasguño en cambio la enorme bestia ejerció más fuerza sobre el escudo, el cual termino haciéndose polvo y mandándome a volar.

– Ya no te vez tan confiado como hace unos minutos – dijo riendo el enorme arrancar.

Me levante del suelo sin el casco que se había hecho polvo por el impacto y en el resto de la armadura se veía cuarteaduras, y con gran esfuerzo dije – no, solo es que ahora te pienso tomar en serio. –

Me lance contra mi enemigo golpeando varias veces con mi espada al enemigo, pero sin hacer ni un rasguño, el arrancar se canso de quedarse quieto y me volvió a golpear destruyendo toda la armadura y espada.

– La basura siempre es basura, nunca lo olvides – dijo sonriendo el arrancar mientras se me aproximaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

Ese mal nacido era más fuerte de lo que había pensado aun me encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero no pensaba en rendirme, tenía que vengar a Eli aunque tuviera que morir, me puse de pie para luego decir – había estado guardando esto para ti, FULLBRIGHT, ACTIVATE – en mi mano se formo una espada de energía pura – MAESTRO DE LAS ESPADAS.

Continuara…


	34. El fin de un heroe

Capitulo XXXIV

El fin de un héroe, las mariposas infernales atacan

– Había estado guardando esto para ti, FULLBRIGHT, ACTIVED – en la mano de armando se formo una espada de energía pura – MAESTRO DE LAS ESPADAS, te presento a mi fullbright de segundo nivel – dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi espada.

– Dime grandísimo estúpido, como esa espada podrá vencerme cuando no pudiste con esas patéticas armas – decía riendo se el enorme arrancar mientras avanzaba.

Entonces no te diste cuenta – dije con mirada baja.

¿De qué debería darme cuenta? Si sigues siendo patético – dijo riendo el arrancar.

– Mi fullbright de primer nivel es pasivo, siempre está activo canalizado en mi piel y solo se puede utilizar en el momento que tomo un arma, en cambio el de segundo nivel, toma una forma – dije serio.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia? – dijo mientras seguía riendo el espada.

– Esta – dije mientras desaparecía y reaparecía a espaldas de mi oponente mientras un chorro de sangre brotaba del pecho de mi enemigo.

– MISERABLE – grito el arrancar mientras se lanzaba sobre mi.

Bloquee el golpe con mi espada sin moverme ni un milímetro, de su brazo comenzó a brotar un ligero chorro de sangre, pero sin darme cuenta el arrancar lanzo su otro puño que me termino golpeando y lanzando contra un muro.

Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la barrera donde había dejado a Renji y Ishida.

– Hey Ishida toma – grite mientras arrojaba algo al Quincy –guárdalas o podría romperlos.

En el momento en que Uryu observo lo que le lance se dio cuenta que eran los prendedores de su esposa.

– Es hora de comenzar el último asalto –dije sonriendo. Me lance contra el arrancar provocando varios cortes

– Muere – dije mientras me lanzaba sobre mi enemigo.

– No te será tan fácil – grito el arrancar mientras sus garras tomaban un brillo carmesí y se lanzaba sobre mí.

Ambas armas comenzaron a chocar, la energía liberada comenzó a hacer vibrar la tierra, sin que ninguno de los cediera terreno, durante una fracción de segundo pude ver como el suelo bajo Renji, Ishida y Hinamori se rompía y los devoraba, pero por ahora mi preocupación era lo que tenía en frente.

– Después de unos segundos nos separamos y el miserable dijo – ¿no piensas ayudar a tus amigos?

– Si, pero un capitán, una teniente y un Quincy juntos, dudo mucho que necesiten mi ayuda. - respondí – primero me asegurare de que no lastimes a alguien más. –

Nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro, por un segundo pude sentir miles de punzadas en todo el cuerpo – Miserable – dijo el arrancar mientras su cuerpo se disolvía, caí al suelo mientras mis brazos literalmente explotaban podía ver como la sangre brotaba de lo que queda de mis extremidades, no podía moverme, las heridas que tenia gritaban de dolor, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para sacar la mal gastada carta para observarla, mi vista se volvía borrosa, me sentía cansado.

– Armando – escuche una voz, con esfuerzo sobre humano me gire para poder verla, era ella después de tanto tiempo, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba trate de alcanzarla inútilmente.

– Tranquilo descansa – la escuche decir usando su hermosa sonrisa, pude sentir su cálidas manos tomar mi cabeza y acomodarla en su regazo mientras decía – ya todo termino, cierra tus ojos – comencé a cerrar mis ojos mas por el cansancio que por obedecer, ya que no quería dejar de verla.

– 0 –

En mitad del desierto interno de las noches se ve un objeto golpear un muro, en una toma más cercana se puede ver una peli naranja entre los escombros del muro, mientras en la lejanía se veía una inconsciente nell.

La shinigami empuño sus espadas y se abalanzo sobre su enemigo, el cual la golpeo en el estomago y con la saya de su espada golpeo su brazo izquierdo, después de eso la guerrera cayó al suelo.

– Dime pequeña – dijo el arrancar frente a ella – me has llamado mucho la atención, puedo ver que eres derecha, pero usas esa espada negra en la izquierda esa espada emana un extraño poder casi ajeno a ti, ¿Por qué? si la usaras en la derecha podrías herirme de verdad.

– Vete al diablo – dijo la peli naranja, comentario que molesto a su enemigo, quien arremetió con su pie al brazo izquierdo de la joven provocando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de esta.

– Respuesta equivocada – dijo Frode mientras arremetía con una sonrisa sádica a pisotones el brazo de la ojivioleta, hasta que se escucho un fuerte crujido proveniente del miembro de la misma, y a pesar de esto la joven no aflojaba su agarre sobre la espada - ¿Por qué demonios no la sueltas? – dijo molesto el espada – tal vez si lo corto – dijo mientras desenfundaba su arma.

– LANZADOR VERDE – se escucho una voz mientras una poderosa espiral golpeaba al enemigo alejándolo de la joven, momento que aprovecho para ponerse de pie – te encuentras bien – dijo nell mientras tomaba su lanza la cual regresaba del golpe.

–¿Tienes algún plan? – dijo la peli naranja tratando de tomar espacio de su enemigo, mientras la peliverde se colocaba a su lado.

– No – contesto la ojiverde

– Que bien, porque yo si – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta - ¿crees poder distraerlo mientras me preparo? –

– Espero que funcione, sino estaremos muertas – dijo nell intentando sonreír con poco éxito – te daré todo el tiempo que pueda no lo arruines.

Hisana se colocó en una postura recta mientras su espada derecha la colocaba frente a su rostro, para así comenzar a meditar.

– Bien esto queda entre tú y yo - dijo la ex-espada.

– Maldita – dijo el arrancar colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre una herida de la que brotaba sangre en su pecho.

Ambos oponentes se colocaron frente a frente mientras constantes golpes y estocadas colisionaban entre ellos, y los pocos que pasaban el punto muerto de los ataques, eran esquivados.

–¿Estas segura de esto? – escucho una voz la peli naranja.

– Si kumo, no hay otra salida – dijo la ojivioleta.

– Podrías morir si las utilizas en estos momentos, no estás lista – dijo el hombre de la gabardina haciendo acto de presencia.

– Si no lo hago igual moriré, pero al menos mi muerte valdrá la pena si me puedo llevar a este infeliz – dijo la shinigami aun concentrándose.

– Entonces que así sea – dijo kumo tomando la mano derecha de la joven.

– Eres tan terca como tu padre – dijo zangetsu mientras tomaba la mano izquierda.

– KESSHOU SEN RISEI (juicio final) –grito la shinigami al mismo tiempo que las dos zankopakou golpeaban el filo de sus hojas, de las cuales brotaron chispas de color purpura, en mitad de aire las chispas tomaron la forma de miles de mariposa hechas de luz, las cuales comenzaron a rodear a los arrancars.

–¿Pero que demonios? – dijo el espada al verse rodeado de las mariposas de luz violeta.

–¡AHORA HISANA! – grito Nell al momento que sujetaba por la espalda al enemigo.

Hisana asintió y las miles de mariposas se transformaron en agujas y se lanzaron contra los arrancar, lo que provoco una gigantesca explosión.

– Kurosaki – dijo el decimo capitán, mientras observaba hacia la dirección donde una pequeña cantidad de humo brotaba.

Continuara…

Hola a todos hago este apartado para desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


	35. El Comienzo del Fin part 1

Hola a todos, por fin las aguas se calman, la semana pasada me retrace debido a que el viernes fue la posada (una fiesta decembrina celebrada en México) del despacho donde estoy trabajando y el sábado fue la fiesta de 15 años de mi hermana (el equivalente a Sweet 16 que celebran en EUA), y ahora me dedicare a usar mis vacaciones para tratar de cerrar finalmente el fic o por lo menos avanzar varios capítulos, si es que me deja mi hermanita que ayer no me dejo hacer nada, bueno por lo menos eso espero y finalmente abrir los otros fic que todavía están en borrador, pero espero comience uno el lunes, que seria la pre cuela de este, el cual seria realmente IchiRuki, y trataría sobre la relación de Ichigo y Rukia. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, y nos vemos el año que viene. En este fic.

Capitulo XXXV

El comienzo del fin part. 1

– BANKAI… OTOME SODE NO SHIRAIYUKI – grito la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que su ropa se transformaba en un delicado kimono blanco – apártate o no tendré piedad de ti miserable.

– Deberías calmarte mi dulce flor del desierto – dijo sonriendo el arrancar, conservando una gran sonrisa.

– Última advertencia – dijo la ojivioleta, pero al ver que su oponente no se movía ella dijo - Go no mai, shirohime – el árido desierto repentinamente se cubrió de nieve.

Que hermosa vista, no cualquiera puede presenciar como el árido desierto se cubre por una hermosa capa de nieve.

– San no mai, shirafune – en las puntas del velo se formaron dos katanas de hielo, para que después la shinigami se lanzara en contra de su enemigo, el arrancar desenfundo su espada para bloquear la primera espada y salto para esquivar la segunda.

– No cabe duda, aun la más hermosa rosa es peligrosa – dijo el arrancar mientras se lanzaba sobre la mujer de tez clara.

– El directo – se escucho la voz de sado mientras un rayo de energía forzaba al espada detener su ataque para esquivarlo.

– Vaya, parece ser que hay una piedra en mi zapato – dijo sonriendo el arrancar.

– Sado-kun – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta mientras el mexicano se posaba a su lado.

– Rukia-san… que bueno que estas bien – dijo el moreno sin dejar de ver a su enemigo.

– Me temo caballero, que usted acaba de intervenir en nuestro dialogo – dijo el arrancar mientras se sacudía un poco de polvo.

– Rukia-san huye, yo lo distraeré – dijo serio el castaño mientras levantaba su puño y volvía a lanzar su golpe.

El peliblanco esquivo el ataque y se coloco detrás del mexicano para atacarlo y justo cuando lo iba golpear una barrera de hielo impidió el golpe.

– yon no mai, shirobara – dijo la ojivioleta.

El arrancar sonriendo se giro para atacar a la pelinegra, y esta lo bloqueo con sus espadas de hielo.

– El directo – dijo el mexicano separando a ambos guerreros y tomando espacio entre ellos, después el mexicano alzo su brazo izquierdo para decir – brazo izquierdo del diablo – mientras en su brazo se formaba una armadura ligera.

– Tsugi no mai, hakuren –dijo la shinigamimientras una ola de hielo caía sobre su oponente, sin embargo este la esquivo.

– Justo cuando iba a atacar el peliblanco se escucho – el directo.

– El espada volvió a esquivar el rayo cuando escucho –Some no mai, tsukishiro – esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y quedo atrapado en el pilar de hielo, para después liberarse.

–¡MALDITOS! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?! – Grito el arrancar mientras tomaba su espada y gritaba - MIENTE… ANGEL.

Al arrancar le había salido unas alas blancas que parecía estar hechas con miles de diminutas placas de acero, los cuerno de su cabeza se habían alargado, las puntas de sus dedos se habían alargado a tal punto que parecían más espadas que dedos, le había brotado una larga cola de cuya punta brotaban varias púas.

El arrancar se lanzo sobre sado perforando su pecho con su mano, para después levantarlo por la herida y arrojarlo contra un muro.

–¡SADO! – grito Rukia después de ver la escena, retomo su pose de batalla y dijo – Muttsu no mai, shikeishiro.

Todo el hielo y nieve que se había acumulado durante la batalla se lanzo en contra del espada quien por unos segundos se escucho gritar.

La pelinegra cayó agotada al suelo, durante estos días no había comido bien, ya que se había negado comer en mayor medida lo que le ofrecía el primer espada y la pelea había terminado con la mayor parte de energía de la shinigami.

– MALDITA – grito el arrancar mientras se lanzaba contra ella, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo las garras atravesaron un enorme brazo recubierto de un material negro – ¿pero qué? Tú – dijo el arrancar a ver al mexicano interceptando el ataque.

– LA MUERTE – dijo el mexicano mientras liberaba un poderoso golpe con su puño izquierdo sobre su enemigo.

El golpe dio directo en el pecho del arrancar mientras caía de rodillas mostrándose detrás de él una imagen gigante del cráneo de un esqueleto.

Después de esto el moreno cayo inconsciente, la ojivioleta comenzaba a caminar hacia su mal herido amigo, pero fue sorprendida nuevamente por su enemigo, ella solo atino a caer de espaldas, y justo en el momento en que sentía llegar su final alguien se interpuso entre ella y su rival.

– Baka te dije que huyeras, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? – dijo un hombre alto de pelo color anaranjado.

–¿I-ichigo? – dijo Rukia al ver al primer espada.

– 0 –

– Jajajajaja – se escuchaba la risa de un enorme hombre mientras se escuchaban los gritos de las espadas mientras chocaban.

– Vaya eres mejor de lo que pensé – dijo su rival mientras continuaba dando golpes.

Mientras a la lejanía observaba atentamente una joven pelirosa, bueno no tan atentamente ya que se había distraído con una pequeña flor en el suelo.

Mientras tanto los poderosos rivales continuaban peleando kempachi intento golpear a Vim pero logro agacharse para luego lanzar una estocada a su rival, el cual la esquivo por una fracción de segundo, después este trato de golpearla en pecho, pero fallando de nuevo, la guerrera giro su brazo logrando hacer un ligero corte en el brazo del capitán.

Ambos tomaron espacio para luego lanzarse nuevamente el uno al otro.

– Para ser un idiota sin gracia para el combate, pelas muy bien - dijo sonriendo la mujer.

– Y tú no lo haces nada mal, vamos diviérteme – dijo sonriendo el hombre del parche mientras se lanzaba sobre su rival.

– Eso quieres, eso te daré – dijo sonriendo la tercera espada mientras se lanzaba hacia kempachi.

Las espadas nuevamente comenzaron a chocar, mientras kempachi asestaba golpes contra su enemigo, Vim los esquivaba con suma facilidad, para después lanzar su propio ataque y comenzar a acribillar al onceavo capitán, repentinos cortes aparecían en el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero este mas que sentir dolor parecía disfrutar cada corte que se marcaba en su piel.

– Me parece que es hora de terminar con esto de una vez – dijo la arrancar – DESTRULLE … GUERRA.–

Todo el cuerpo de la tercera espada había sido recubierto por una armadura ligera, pero que cubría todo su cuerpo mientras que sus manos portaba dos espadas curvas de media luna.

– JAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír el pelinegro – por fin pelearas enserio.

La espada nuevamente se lanzó sobre él, pero este esquivo sin problema y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, la pelea parecía igualada, nadie daba indicios de ceder.

El capitán desapareció su sonrisa, se aparto y mientras reposaba en su hombro su espada dijo – esto ya se volvió aburrido me largo.–

El capitán se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cuando la espada furiosa se lanzo contra él gritando – MISERABLE COMO TE ATREVES A MENOS PRECIARME.–

– Estúpida – dijo el capitán con cara de molestia sin detenerse.

Kempachi dio un giro rápido produciendo un fuerte corte contra la espada, cayendo esta al suelo.

–¿Por qué? – dijo vim en el suelo.

– No me interesa matar a débiles – dijo serio el capitán para luego sonreír y agregar – mi verdadero objetivos es KurosakiIchigo.–

El capitán continúo su camino mientras la mujer solo observaba.

– Grandísimo idiota, alzar su espada contra KurosakiIchigo – dijo la arrancar descansando bocabajo en la arena – este ichigo no se compara con el que conocieron.–

Continuara…


	36. El Comienzo del Fin part 2

Capitulo XXXVI

El comienzo del fin part. 2

– Baka te dije que huyeras, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? – dijo un hombre alto de pelo color anaranjado.

–¿I-ichigo? – dijo Rukia al ver al primer espada.

– Como te atreves – dijo molesto el cuarta espada – pagaras por esto Ichigo, prepárate a morir – haeriticus se abalanzo sobre el pelinaranja

– Idiota hablas como si pudieras vencerme – dijo el ojimarron sin moverse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarta espada había sido partido en dos.

– Mal…maldito – dijo el arrancar antes de desvanecerse.

– Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra que yacía sobre la arena – como te encuentras – dijo el pelinaranja, pero sin recibir respuesta lo que lo asusto y corrió para revisar a la mujer quien solo se encontraba inconsciente, sea aparto un poco – grandísima tonta – dijo mientras sonreía.

– APARTATE DE ELLA – escucho un grito mientras una onda de energía lo obligaba a retroceder.

– Ah, eres tu – dijo serio el ojimarron mientras volteaba a ver una joven pelinaranja – ¿niña no crees que eres demasiado joven para estar en un lugar tan peligroso como este? –

– Vete al demonio – dijo la ojivioleta.

– Bueno debes ser significantemente fuerte para vencer a Nelliel – dijo inexpresivo el arrancar.

– Monstruo aléjate de mi madre o te quitare esa estúpida expresión a golpes – dijo molesta la joven.

– Eres demasiado inocente y débil para pelear conmigo sin insistes en una pelea solo encontraras tu muerte –dijo seriamente el pelinaranja – será mejor que te largues niña. –

– Cállate, GETSUGA TENSHOU – grito la joven mientras agitaba ambas espadas y salían dos ondas de energía, una negra y otra violeta.

– Patética – dijo el espada mientras desenfunda su katana y partía las dos ondas de energía con ella.

– Maldito – dijo ella lanzando nuevamente una onda de energía, el primer espada nuevamente bloqueo el ataque, pero esta vez Hisana intento tomar por sorpresa al hombre, pero el hombre bloqueo la espada con su mano para después arrojarla.

– Debo reconocerlo niña, eres fuerte pero aun así no estás a mi nivel – dijo el aun serio arrancar.

– Cállate – dijo la pelinaranja, lanzándose de nuevo sobre Ichigo, comenzando un constante golpeteo de espadas.

– Eres demasiado débil – dijo Ichigo mientras daba un fuerte golpe con su espada en el pecho de la ojivioleta.

Hisana cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse, mientras el espada caminaba hacia ella.

– Ja, si me quieres, ven por mi – dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la parte trasera del kimono y la arrojaba volando hacia atrás.

– Apártate mocosa débil, Ichigo es mío, jajajaja – dijo con su característica risa Kempachi – hey Ichigo, pelea conmigo y no me decepciones

– 0 –

– Tranquila, no te muevas, pronto terminare – dijo sonriendo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Porque me ayuda – dijo una mujer peliverde que apenas podía moverse – soy su enemigo debería dejar que muera.

– Tranquila, en estos momentos no importa si eres aliado o enemigo, lo importante es que estés bien – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

– Nell intento protestar pero Unohana le dedico una mirada dura y la primera solo atino en obedecer.

– Además en estos momentos Hisana-san debe encontrarse cerca de su madre – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

– MALDITAS – grito Frode saliendo de los escombros – LAS MATARE A TODAS.

– Señor le pido que se calme intento curar las heridas de la joven arrancar – dijo la capitana sin quitar su vista de la ojiverde.

– Estúpida capitana, como te atreves – dijo el arracar, lo que ocasiono que Unohana gira para mirarlo con una cara llenada de molestia.

Frode se lanzó contra la capitana pero antes de asestar su golpe ella desaparecio, seguido de una fuerte punzada en el pecho a la vez que la capitana enfundaba nuevamente su katana en su saya.

– Imposible – dijo el arrancar antes de convertirse en moléculas espirituales.

– 0 –

– Vaya muy listo capitán, mi ataque iba directo al corazón, es una lástima que fuera tan poco efectiva su defensa – dijo riendo el arrancar mientras lanzaba nuevamente sus brazos hacia el capitán.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón esquivo el ataque sin ningún problema – en verdad crees que podrías usar esa patética excusa de ataque nuevamente contra mi – dijo inexpresivo el pelinegro – dispérsate, senbonzakura

La hoja de la espada se convirtió en miles de pétalos de cerezo los cuales se movían alrededor del capitán, cuando este aterrizo suavemente sobre el suelo los miles de pétalos se lanzaron sobre los brazos del enemigo.

–¡Argh! – grito el arrancar mientras sus brazos eran despedazados por los pétalos de cerezo.

– Teniente vámonos – dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Bastardo – dijo el arrancar mientras brotaban brazos nuevos – CONSUMELO TODO, PARASITO.

En los hombros del arrancar se formaron unas hombreras y de estas sobre salían bocas, su complexión se había vuelto completamente delgada, en su pecho sobresalía un peto con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, pero no pareció interesarle al sexto capitán quien seguía tranquilamente su camino.

– Dime capitán eres tan entupido o tan confiado para darme la espalda – dijo sonriendo el arrancar mientras alzaba sus manos la cuales se transformaron en bocas y en las cuales comenzó a reunirse energía para después disparar su cero.

En el último segundo Byakuya esquivo el ataque para después girarse y mirar con molestia al arrancar, para después apuntar con su brazo herido y comenzó a decir – Hadō #04: Bya…

El pelinegro no termino de recitar su ataque cuando repentinamente su mano comenzó a bajar por si sola acompañada de un inmenso dolor en toda la extremidad, para después sentir como toda la energía de su extremidad comenzaba a desaparecer.

–¿Qué sucede capitán? ¿Acaso te molesta mi mordida? – Dijo sonriendo el espada – yo en tu lugar no usaría ese brazo, por cierto tu reiatsu tiene buen sabor.

– Así que no puedo usar mi brazo derecho –dijo tranquilamente el capitán mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo con su arma – Shire, senbonzakura – la hoja de la katana nuevamente se convirtió en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo los cuales se lanzaron sobre el espada, pero al acercarse a su objetivo los pétalos dejaron de brillar y comenzaron a caer al suelo.

– Que lastima capitán parece que su arma no puede tocarme – dijo riendo Saturni mientras sostenía uno de los pétalos y se disolvía en su mano – no mientras estén lo suficientemente cerca como para devorar su energía – después se lanzó sobre el pelinegro.

–¿Eso crees? – dijo el capitán mientras los pétalos recuperaban su brillo y se lanzaban sobre el arrancar.

La octava espada solo atino a cubrirse mientras los pétalos pasaban a su alrededor – que se supone que fue eso – dijo sonriendo al ver que no había sido tocado por los pétalos, pero después desapareció al ver a Byakuya sosteniendo su katana apuntando al suelo para después dejarla caer.

– Bankai… senbonzakurakagegioshi – dijo el capitán mientras miles de espadas gigantes salían del suelo y se convertían en miles de pétalos de cerezo y se lanzaban sobre el arrancar – nunca te perdonare por obligarme a usar mi bankai contra alguien como tú.–

– Ja, deberías saber que eso no funcionara – dijo en medio de la tormenta de pétalos mientras cientos de pétalos comenzaban a perder su brillo y caer, pero el numero de pétalos no parecía disminuir, finalmente el domo comenzó a cerrarse hasta alcanzar al arrancar.

– Tonto acaso creíste que podrías consumir toda la energía de mi bankai – dijo el capitán mientras los pétalos volvían a ser espada en su mano.

Continuará…

Shinigami Cup ¡GOLDEN!

Mientras suena las palabras aparece Kon con una capa roja volando en diagonal ascendente y dejando una estela arcoíris.

– Por fin podre acabar contigo – dijo furiosa Hisana mientras se ponía en guardia.

– ¡QUEDATE QUIETO! – se escucho el grito de Rukia.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – se escucho la voz Ichigo.

HIsana se queda confundida al ver a su madre con el uniforme de la preparatoria ajustándole la corbata a Ichigo también vestido con uniforme de preparatoria.

– Ya te lo dije enana molesta, no me gustan las corbatas – decía el pelinaranja molesto

– deja de decir tonterías y estate quieto en lo que la ajusto esto – dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – dijo la joven shinigami al ver la escena.

– Lo siento cariño, pero tenemos que trabajar en un nuevo fic este lunes, que seria la precuela de este, cuando yo y tu padre éramos jóvenes de preparatoria – dijo sonriendo Rukia de emoción.

– Pero si van a regresar a la preparatoria, yo no existo, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? – se quejo la ojivioleta pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie, mientras una fría corriente de aire se hacia sonar, después las luces del lugar se apagaron dejando todo en sombras – nadie me respeta T-T –

Hola todos como el capitulo anterior lo había mencionado, comencé a trabajar en la precuela de este fic, su nombre es Amor Eterno y su trama estará centrada 100% a Ichigo y Rukia, claro con la participación complementaria de otros personajes, para cualquier interesado aquí el link:

h*t*t*p*s*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*t*i*o*n*.*n*e*t*/s/9974926/1/


End file.
